Тайны Эдвина Друда, или Dickens Remastered
by Sven Karsten
Summary: Что же произошло с бедным Эдвином Друдом? Жив он или убит? Какие еще тайны скрывает неоконченный роман Диккенса? Это и многое другое — в заново переведенном, комментированном и дописанном романе "Тайна Эдвина Друда".
1. Глава I

**ГЛАВА I**

 **В СУМЕРКАХ**

Декабрьский рассвет в суэцкой пустыне. Солнце ещё не встало, и в ложбинах между барханами царит темнота. Холодный, слежавшийся песок скрипит под сапогами идущего с зажженным фонарём человека; желтый, масляный свет с трудом пробивается через мутное стекло, сочится сквозь едва приоткрытую заслонку. Человек идёт споро ‒ он должен спешить, он должен выполнить задуманное, пока не кончилась ночь, пока не зарозовел восток. По виду, по его одежде ‒ это англичанин; наверное, он ‒ один из тех инженеров, что строят неподалёку судоходный канал.

‒ Джек! ‒ окликает его голос из темноты, и поднятый повыше фонарь выхватывает из мрака ещё одну фигуру. Второй англичанин подходит к первому. ‒ Это ты, старина? Я получил твою записку и пришёл так скоро, как только смог. Что случилось, зачем ты просил о встрече? И почему ты позвал меня именно сюда, на это богом забытое языческое кладбище?

Луч фонаря, покачнувшись, на мгновение освещает лицо того человека, которого только что назвали Джеком. Это бледный, решительного вида человек, лет ему около тридцати; чёрные, густые бакенбарды и низко надвинутая шляпа придают ему угрюмый, даже несколько зловещий вид. Вероятно, он и сам осознаёт это, поскольку пытается сгладить производимое впечатление улыбкой, должной изображать приветливость.

‒ Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, ‒ говорит человек с фонарём. ‒ Нечто очень необычное и очень таинственное. Я обнаружил это вчера вечером в одном из захоронений.

‒ Очень таинственное? ‒ переспрашивает его спутник. ‒ Да что может быть интересного и таинственного в этом захолустье? Это же не Долина Царей! Здесь жили феллахи, рабы, простые египетские крестьяне. Здесь не может быть старинных золотых украшений, или глиняных горшков, полных рубинов и бриллиантов! Оставь, Джек, я смертельно устал, замёрз и хочу спать.

Человек с фонарём не отвечает, лишь делает своему спутнику нетерпеливый знак, приглашая следовать за собою. Ступая след в след, они углубляются в лабиринт могильных камней, полуразвалившихся надгробий и замурованных известью склепов. Остановившись у одного из саркофагов и поставив его крышку фонарь, первый англичанин достаёт из кармана длинный чёрный шарф и протягивает его своему спутнику:

‒ Возьми, Нэд, и укутай этим горло. Ты мигом согреешься.

‒ Вот только не надо опять начинать обо мне заботиться, Джек, ‒ ворчит его спутник, послушно принимая шарф и наматывая его на шею. ‒ Ты же знаешь, что я этого не люблю... Ну, так что же, ты обещал мне тайну ‒ так где же тут это твоё таинственное захоронение?

‒ Минуточку, Нэд, ‒ отвечает ему тот, кого называют Джеком. ‒ Сейчас мы поговорим и о тайне. А пока что ‒ тебе надо поправить шарф, а то у тебя сзади видна голая шея. Повернись-ка ко мне спиной, я помогу тебе...

Тяжело вздохнув, спутник человека с фонарём покорно подставляет спину, и старший его товарищ своими тонкими, чуть подрагивающими пальцами заботливо расправляет складки чёрного, длинного шарфа на шее своего юного спутника. Вдруг странная гримаса, почти судорога, искажает его угрюмые черты. Внезапно качнувшись вперёд, он резкими движениями наматывает концы шарфа себе на кулаки и с силой разводит руки, так что шарф натягивается, удавкой впиваясь в горло не ожидавшго этого нападения юноши. Колени жертвы подгибаются, бессильные пальцы царапают сдавленное горло, глаза вылезают из орбит от ужаса и осознания приближающейся к нему смерти, слабый стон вырывается из разом посиневших губ бедного молодого человека ‒ но звук этот, и без того едва слышимый, тут же бесследно заглушается хриплым, почти звериным рыком убийцы:

‒ Заткнись, ублюдок! Заткнись и сдохни!

Агония длится недолго. Уже через минуту, стремительно поднявшееся над пустынным горизонтом солнце безжалостным белым светом заливает сцену преступления: надгробия из песчаника, могильные камни, колонны и памятники, припорошенные песком и прахом, и посреди всего этого ‒ чёрную, неподвижную фигуру убийцы и безжизненное тело у его ног, перечёркнутое его чернильной тенью и словно вымаранное этим из списка живых и из памяти всех, кто знал и любил его. Человек с фонарём ‒ сейчас этот ненужный при свете дня предмет валяется на песке, сбитый с саркофага во время совершения убийства ‒ этот человек толкает ногой мёртвое тело своего спутника, и оно скатывается в неглубокую, заранее выкопанную в песке могилу.

‒ Прощай, Нэд, ‒ говорит он, тяжело дыша. ‒ Вот и конец твоего путешествия. Прощай и... прости. Ты не должен был узнать тайну.

Песок с тихим змеиным шипением начинает стекать в могилу, погребая под собой останки юноши. Дождавшись, пока поток песка скроет лицо трупа, человек поворачивается и уходит ‒ плечи его скорбно поникли, голова непокрыта, шляпу он держит в руке. Весь вид его словно говорит о том, какая тяжёлая утрата вдруг постигла его, и как безжалостно обошлась с ним судьба.

Горячий воздух мерцает и дрожит над успевшим уже нагреться в лучах восходящего солнца песком, знойное марево колышется над кладбищем, и очертания окружающих его барханов тоже истончаются и колеблются вместе с ним. Человек останавливается и поднимает взгляд: сквозь ставший вдруг зыбким и полупрозрачным ландшафт пустыни перед его глазами начинает проступать какой-то другой образ, другой пейзаж, неуместный здесь и тревожащий ‒ тот, который он, как ему казалось, давно оставил за множество лет и тысячи миль отсюда.

Старинный английский городок? Но откуда здесь, посреди пустыни, может взяться старинный английский городок?! И башня собора, серая и квадратная, выглядит такой знакомой... Как она-то здесь оказалась? И еще какая-то ржавая железная пика плавает в воздухе прямо перед глазами, куда ни посмотри... Её-то кто здесь воткнул и, главное, зачем? Может, её поставили тут по приказу султана, чтобы насадить на неё целую шайку турецких разбойников, эдак одного за другим? Ну, точно! Вон уже гремят барабаны и сам султан со свитой выходит из дворца – какая длиннющая и шикарная процессия! Кривые турецкие сабли блестят на солнце, полуголые танцовщицы усыпают дорогу цветами, а вот идут слоны в расшитых золотом накидках, тысячи их, а погонщиков так и втрое больше!.. Странно только, что башня старинного английского собора тоже всё еще тут, и хорошо видна на заднем плане, а на зловещую пику до сих пор еще никого не посадили... Погодите! Может быть, никакая это и не пика, а просто один из этих пошлых заостренных столбиков, что торчат в углах старой, покосившейся кровати?

Рассмеявшись в наркотическом полусне, человек медленно приподнимается на локтях и озирается, дрожа всем телом. Он обнаруживает себя в грязной, тесной комнатушке; тусклый свет раннего утра едва проникает в крохотное оконце, выходящее в загаженный, бедный двор. Сам он лежит одетый, поперек большой неопрятной кровати, а рядом с ним, тоже поперек и с ногами на полу, лежат еще трое: один из них, судя по одежде, индийский матрос, другой китаец, а третья – какая-то женщина, худая и изможденная. Первые два, похоже, спят или грезят с открытыми глазами, а женщина пытается раскурить странного вида трубку; тлеющий в чашечке уголёк бросает на её лицо красные отсветы.

– Еще одну? – спрашивает она ворчливым, дребезжащим голосом. – Хочешь еще одну?

Человек на кровати прижимает руку ко лбу, словно пытаясь собрать воедино своё рассыпающееся на части сознание.

– Ты уже штук пять выкурил, с полуночи-то, – продолжает хозяйка притона привычно-недовольным тоном. – Бедная я, бедная, в голове всё путается. После тебя вот эти двое еще пришли, и всё. Не идут дела-то у меня, не идут. Может, пара китайцев из доков, да матрос один-другой и забредут, а больше-то и нету никого. Корабли не ходят, говорят они. Возьми вот еще трубочку, дорогуша. Не забудь только, что цена сейчас снова выросла. Немного выросла, вот за такую щепотку берут всего лишь три и полшиллинга. Но зато никто лучше меня не смешает тебе зелье – ну, может быть, еще Джек-китаец, что живет на другой стороне двора, но ему до меня тоже далеко. Так что, ты уж мне по совести заплати, голубчик.

За этим разговором она не забывает затягиваться из трубки и, пожалуй, выкурила её уже всю сама.

– Ах ты ж, боже, грудь-то у меня слабая да больная! Вот, почти и готова тебе трубочка, дорогуша. Ох, руки-то как дрожат, сейчас отвалятся! А я гляжу, ты проснулся – ну, значит, надо тебе еще трубочку приготовить. А ты, коли не забудешь, какой нынче опиум дорогой, так и заплатишь мне по совести. Ох, голова-то как болит! Трубочки я мастерю из старых пузырьков для чернил, вот как этот, по пенни штука. Потом, смотри, я их вворачиваю в мундштук, вот так, и костяной ложечкой накладываю сверху опиум. Вот и готово. Ох, нервы у меня ни к черту, дрожу-то я как! Я ведь шестнадцать лет пила, не просыхая, а теперь вот только куревом и живу. Вреда от этого никакого, дорогуша, не о чем и говорить. Да еще и голода спасает: трубочку выкурил – и будто поел.

Она подаёт ему почти пустую уже трубку и снова ложится, отворачиваясь к стене.

Человек сползает с кровати и встаёт, пошатываясь. Трубку он кладёт на пол у очага, отдергивает на окне дырявые занавески и, обернувшись, с отвращением оглядывает лежащих. Матрос улыбается в забытьи, нитка слюны свисает у него изо рта. Китаец шумно храпит и так дергается во сне, словно сражается с полчищами демонов. Женщина же лежит неподвижно; от многолетнего курения опиума и она стала лицом походить на китайца – такая же желтая кожа, глаза-щелочки, такие же жидкие волосы на висках.

– Вот что может грезиться ей? – размышляет пробудившийся человек, подходя ближе и вглядываясь в лицо спящей женщины. – Мясные лавки или распивочные, где щедро наливают в кредит? Бойкая торговля опиумом в менее убогом притоне, где и кровать не такая покосившаяся, и двор чисто выметен? На большее у неё не хватит фантазии, хоть она обкурись всем своим опиумом, ведь так?

Он вслушивается в её бормотание, наклонившись еще ниже, потом даже поворачивает к себе её голову.

– Ни черта не понять!

Пока он всматривается в её лицо, женщина начинает дрожать во сне; судороги пробегают по её телу, словно молнии, разрезающие грозовое небо. Эти подёргивания странным образом передаются и ему – он вынужден даже отступить на дрожащих ногах к старому креслу возле очага и переждать в нём приступ, крепко вцепившись в потёртые ручки. Наконец, демон подражания побежден, и человек снова подходит к кровати; теперь он хватает за горло китайца и поворачивает его голову к себе. Тот сопротивляется, хрипит и пытается освободиться.

– Что? Что ты там говоришь?

И после паузы:

– Ни черта не понять!

Хмуро вслушиваясь в бессвязное бормотание китайца, он медленно разжимает руки, затем поворачивается к матросу-индийцу и бесцеремонно стаскивает его за ноги с кровати. Свалившись на пол, тот пробуждается, принимается размахивать руками, яростно вращать глазами и даже пытается поразить обидчика воображаемым ножом. Но настоящий его нож, похоже, еще раньше забрала и спрятала хозяйка притона – услышав шум, она тоже вскакивает, пытается утихомирить его буйство, уговаривает и успокаивает его. Наконец, индиец снова затихает, проваливаясь в сон и оседая на пол, и женщина тоже ложится рядом с ним, бок о бок.

Ни одного слова нельзя было разобрать в случившемся шуме и гаме, поэтому наблюдавший за всем этим человек, мрачно усмехнувшись, повторяет свое "Нет, ни черта не понять!", удовлетворённо кивает и выходит, прихватив шляпу и бросив на стол несколько серебряных монет. Придерживаясь за стену, он спускается по грязным ступенькам, желает доброго утра привратнику – тот, осаждаемый крысами, дремлет на ящиках под черной лестницей – и удаляется.

Тем же самым вечером массивная квадратная башня собора снова встаёт перед глазами усталого путника. Колокола торопят прихожан на вечернюю службу, и он тоже ускоряет шаги, спеша к открытым дверям собора. Певчие хора уже надевают через головы свои запятнанные белые одеяния; он тоже торопливо накидывает стихарь и становится во главе процессии, выходящей из ризницы. Золоченую решетку двери, отделяющей алтарь от хоров, запирают, затем певчие выстраиваются по местам, склоняют головы, и вот уже первые звуки песнопения _"Если раскается нечестивый"_ взмывают под своды и балки крыши, пробуждая там громоподобное эхо.

 **Комментарии к главе I**

1\. Башня Рочестерского собора, действительно, во времена Диккенса имела не один шпиль, а четыре – по углам башни, что делало её отдалённо похожей на кровать со столбиками для балдахина. Балдахин (в данном случае, тряпка на веревках) служил для того, чтобы защититься от клопов, падающих с потолка на спящего. На многих иллюстрациях к этой сцене изображена именно такая кровать.

2\. Хозяйка притона берет с посетителя (хормейстера Джаспера) бесстыдно завышенную цену. Трубочка опиума стоила в ту пору четыре пенса, Джаспер же платит три с половиной шиллинга, т.е. в десять раз больше. Но Диккенсу была важна именно эта цена, поскольку именно три с половиной шиллинга стоила бутылочка спиртовой настойки на опиуме, так называемого "Лауданума". Это "лекарство" будет не раз упомянуто позднее.

3\. Джаспер потому так пристально вслушивается в бормотание других спящих, что его волнует, не разговаривал ли во сне он сам. Как мы увидим сильно позднее, в 23-й главе, он, действительно, разговаривал в наркотическом полусне (начало главы и есть запись его бреда) и тем невольно выдал себя.

4\. Джаспер работает хормейстером в церкви. При этом, в Рочестерском соборе такой должности не было, Диккенс её выдумал. Джаспер был профессиональным певцом в церкви, так называемым викарием, с зарплатой примерно 10-12 фунтов в год. За одно посещение притона (пять трубочек по 3,5 шиллинга) он тратил целый фунт, то есть, своё месячное жалование. Очевидно, у него были и другие источники дохода: как мы увидим позднее, он давал уроки музыки и пения в школах.

5\. По церковным правилам, когда хористы выходят из ризницы, впереди идут самые маленькие, затем мальчики постарше, затем взрослые певцы, а хормейстер должен замыкать строй. Но Джаспер становится впереди. Этим Диккенс подчеркивает его случайность в церкви, его тягу главенствовать, его антагонизм и бунтарство.

6\. Хоралом "Если раскается нечестивый" традиционно открывается англиканская служба. Содержание хорала непосредственно относится к самому Джасперу – именно он и является "нечестивцем", у которого еще есть шанс раскаяться и тем заслужить прощение. Этот момент неоднократно подчеркивался многими исследователями.


	2. Глава II

**ГЛАВА II**

 **ГЛАВА ПРИХОДА И КЛИРИКИ**

Если вы когда-нибудь наблюдали за птицами — например, за грачами, черным оперением своим так напоминающих служителей алтаря — то, должно быть, не раз замечали, как частенько два-три из них вдруг отделяются от стаи, усаживаются поодаль, словно заговорщики, и усиленно делают вид, будто не имеют с остальными сородичами ничего общего.

Так и сейчас, стоило только закончиться вечерней службе в нашем старом кафедральном соборе, несколько грачей из клерикального сословия отделились от остальных прихожан и служителей церкви, спешащих по домам, и вернулись в пределы гулкого церковного двора.

День близится к концу, и год близится к концу. Низкое солнце еще заливает ярким, и почти уже не греющим светом монастырские руины позади собора, но оплетающий их дикий виноград уже осыпал половину тёмно-красных своих листьев на каменные тротуары подворья. Порывы зябкого ветра покрывают рябью воду в лужицах, оставшихся после недавнего дождя, и сбивают тяжелые капли с листьев могучих вязов, заставляя их как бы плакать холодными слезами. Опавшая листва ковром укрывает мостовые. Из-под низкой арки соборных ворот появляются двое; один из них запирает тяжелую дверь большим ключом, очистив перед тем ногой порожек от занесенной в собор ветром листвы, второй же, с нотной папкой в руках, поспешно уходит.

— Это же мистер Джаспер был с тобой, Топ?

— Да, отец-настоятель.

— Что-то он сегодня задержался.

— Да, отец-настоятель, и я тоже задержался из-за него. Ему вдруг немножко _поплохело_.

— При его преподобии правильнее говорить "он почувствовал себя плохо", Топ, — с мягким упрёком вступает в разговор младший из трёх грачей, словно желая этим сказать, что просторечия уместны в разговоре с мирянами, но не с особой высокого духовного звания.

Мистер Топ, соборный пристав, смотритель и ключник, привыкший высоко задирать свой клюв перед посетителями собора, молча игнорирует поправку, будто это и не к нему обращались.

— А в какой же момент и почему мистеру Джасперу стало плохо, Топ? Да-да, "стало плохо", как верно заметил вам мистер Криспаркл, именно "стало плохо", — настаивает старший из грачей.

— "Стало плохо", сэр, — послушно соглашается мистер Топ.

— Так почему же ему вдруг стало плохо, Топ?

— Ну, потому что он так _упыхался_ , когда вбежал, что...

— Пожалуйста, Топ, не говорите его преподобию "упыхался", это не по-английски, — с тем же тоном упрёка снова вмешивается мистер Криспаркл. Настоятель реагирует на эту маленькую лесть лёгким кивком.

— Да, правильнее было бы говорить "запыхался", Топ.

— Мистер Джаспер едва мог _перевести дыхание_ , когда входил в ризницу — продолжает мистер Топ, мастерски применяя обходной грамматический маневр, — и до того он _тяжело дышал_ , что и петь-то уже почти не мог, в ноты не попадал. Может, из-за того с ним потом и приключилось что-то навроде приступа, сэр. В голове у него всё _смутилось_ , — говоря это, пристав с ненавистью смотрит на мистера Криспаркла, словно вызывая того на грамматическую дуэль. — И до того он при этом побледнел, мистер Джаспер-то, что я прямо испугался... хотя он сам, вроде, не сильно и обеспокоился. Посидел он чуть-чуть, глотнул воды, и я гляжу — прошло у него это _помутнение_.

Последнее слово мистер Топ произносит с особым нажимом, словно говоря: "Получил разá? Так я ж тебе еще добавлю."

— Но когда мистер Джаспер отправился домой, он себя уже хорошо чувствовал?

— Да, ваше преподобие, тогда он чувствовал себя уже хорошо. И я гляжу, он жарко растопил камин у себя в комнате, и преотлично сделал, ведь и в соборе, и у него дома после дождя уж такая сырость и холод! Немудрено, что мистер Джаспер так весь дрожал.

Все трое грачей обращают взгляды в конец аллеи к небольшому каменному зданию с широкой аркой ворот посередине. Этот проход, соединяющий Главную улицу и церковное подворье, настолько высок и просторен, что можно подумать, будто домик стоит на двух широко расставленный ногах. В тёмных зарешеченых окнах над аркой видны отсветы огня, кажущиеся особенно яркими на фоне бурых листьев плюща и дикого винограда, затянувших стену дома. Ветер с реки колышет листья, но смотрящим представляется, будто те подрагивают не от его порывов, а от мощных звуков большого колокола собора, отбивающего в этот момент час окончания вечерней службы. Громовой медный гул проносится над старыми стенами кладбища, над памятниками и могилами, над свалеными в кучи разбитыми плитами и безголовыми статуями.

— Приехал ли уже племянник мистера Джаспера?

— Нет еще, сэр, — отвечает пристав. — Но его с нетерпением ждут. Видите тень мистера Джаспера у окна, которое выходит на Главную улицу? Вот он как раз задёрнул занавеску...

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, — прерывает его настоятель, желая поскорее завершить этот разговор и отправиться домой, где его, наверное, уже заждались к обеду. — Хочется лишь надеяться, что сердце мистера Джаспера переполняется любовью не к одному только племяннику. Никакие привязанности этого преходящего мира, пусть даже самые похвальные, не должны владеть нами чрезмерно — наоборот, это мы должны властвовать над ними. Мистер Криспаркл, может быть, вы по дороге домой заглянете к Джасперу и напомните ему эту простую истину?

— Непременно, ваше преподобие. И ещё я сообщу ему, что вы были так любезны, и осведомлялись о его самочувствии.

— Ну, конечно, конечно. И это тоже. Любезно осведомлялся, да. Именно это я и имел в виду. Осведомлялся о его здоровье.

И приподняв в изящном поклоне свой элегантный цилиндр ровно настолько, насколько это и подобает особе столь высокого духовного сана, отец-настоятель в хорошем настроении направляет свои затянутые в гетры ноги в сторону уютного домика из красного кирпича — своей "резиденции" — где в обитой шелком столовой его давно уже ждут супруга и дочь.

А мистер Криспаркл, хотя и он тоже охотнее отправился бы домой выпить чаю, всё же находит пять минут, чтобы зайти в дом над воротами.

Хороший он человек, этот мистер Криспаркл, недавно еще репетитор в школе для мальчиков, а теперь младший каноник в церковном клире. Эту должность он получил два года назад стараниями некоего покровителя, благодарного ему за успешное обучение сына, которому кроме познаний в музыке и античной словесности удалось привить и любовь к спорту, закаливанию и холодным обливаниям. Да и сам мистер Криспаркл, юный душой в свои тридцать пять лет, твёрдо верит в целительную силу речных купаний и любит, встав на заре, окунуться с головой в одну из окрестных речушек, причем, делает он это в любую погоду, даже и зимой. Видимо, от этих-то процедур мистер Криспаркл так свеж и румян лицом, приветлив, общителен и полон доброжелательности.

— Мистер Топ сообщил нам, Джаспер, что вы были сегодня, к сожалению, не совсем здоровы.

— Нет-нет, пустяки, благодарю вас.

— Вы выглядите слегка усталым.

— В самом деле? Нет, я себя усталым не чувствую. Этот наш Топ всегда рад раздуть из пустяка целое событие. Всему происходящему в соборе придаёт слишком большое значение. Должность у него такая.

— Так я скажу тогда отцу-настоятелю, что вы пребываете в добром самочувствии? Он особо желал это услышать.

— Конечно. И передайте еще отцу-настоятелю мой поклон и сердечную благодарность, — отвечает мистер Джаспер с легкой усмешкой.

— Еще я был рад услышать о скором приезде молодого Друда.

— Милый юноша! Да, я ожидаю его с минуты на минуту.

— Что ж, я думаю, его приезд поставит вас на ноги лучше любого доктора, Джаспер.

— Лучше дюжины докторов! Потому что его-то я обожаю, а вот докторов и их микстуры не люблю вовсе.

Глядя на несколько мрачноватое лицо мистера Джаспера, трудно поверить, что он может кого-то обожать и считать милым. Мистеру Джасперу лет двадцать шесть, хотя выглядит он старше, как это часто случается с брюнетами. Волосы и бакенбарды его черны, как смоль, и тщательно уложены, голос его низок и звучен, осанка безукоризненна, но в облике его чувствуется некоторая общая угрюмость. Возможно, это влияние обстановки, поскольку и комната его темна и угрюма — с глубокими тенями по углам, черным лаковым пианино у стены, книжной полкой над ним и нотными тетрадями на пюпитре рядом. Луч заходящего солнца едва достигает женского портрета — скорее, карандашного наброска — приколотого над камином. Изображенная на нём особа весьма молода и красива, её волнистые каштановые волосы забраны голубой лентой, а юное лицо её — без сомнения, стараниями художника-любителя переданное весьма похоже — носит несколько своевольное, даже ребячески упрямое выражение.

Септимус Криспаркл, его преподобие младший каноник и просто хороший, приветливый человек, тепло прощается с мистером Джаспером, выражает сожаление, что тот нынче по состоянию здоровья не сможет, наверное, присутствовать на еженедельной спевке местного "Музыкального Общества", и удаляется. Слышно, как он, спускаясь по лестнице, распевает приятным баритоном что-то пасторальное, а потом внизу с кем-то здоровается и расшаркивается. Мистер Джаспер, услышав шаги поднимающегося к нему нового гостя, вскакивает с кресла и бросается к дверям, чтобы заключить того в объятия.

— Эдвин, дорогой мой!

— Джек, как я рад тебя видеть, старина!

— Снимай же своё шикарное пальто и проходи, мой мальчик, твоё кресло уже ждёт тебя! Надеюсь, ты не промочил ноги? Снимай скорей сапоги! Да-да, снимай их скорей!

— Слушай, Джек, я тебя прошу, не начинай надо мной хлопотать, будто курица над яйцом! Терпеть этого не могу! Успокойся, я ничуть не вымок!

Остановленный столь бесцеремонно в своих проявлениях сердечной доброты и привязанности, мистер Джаспер отступает от своего молодого гостя и внимательно наблюдает, как тот раздевается, снимает пальто, шляпу, перчатки и прочее. Вообще, надо сказать, особое выражение напряженного внимания — выражение жадной, требовательной, но, вместе с тем, нежной и преданной любви и привязанности к юноше — появляется на лице Джаспера всякий раз, когда он смотрит в его сторону. А уж если мистер Джаспер смотрит в его сторону, то кажется, будто ничто — ни теперь, ни впоследствии — не может отвлечь его от этого сосредоточенного созерцания.

— Ну, вот, Джек, теперь я могу и присесть отдохнуть. Найдётся у тебя что поесть?

Вместо ответа мистер Джаспер распахивает дверь в соседнюю комнатку, которая, очевидно, служит ему столовой. За дверью обнаруживается стол и миловидная дама средних лет, споро расставляющая на нём тарелки и бокалы.

— Ну ты и фокусник! — весело хлопает в ладоши довольный юноша. — Слушай, Джек! А ты помнишь, чей сегодня день рождения?

— Только не твой, это-то я помню, — отвечает мистер Джаспер и ждёт продолжения.

— Конечно, не мой! Это-то я тоже не забыл. Кискин — вот чей!

Хотя мистер Джаспер ни на секунду не отводил взгляда от лица юноши, поле его напряженного внимания вдруг странным образом включает в себя и портрет, висящий над камином.

— День рождения Киски, вспомнил, Джек? Мы должны сегодня выпить за её здоровье, и не раз выпить, а много, много! Ну, давай, дядюшка, веди своего почтительного и умирающего с голоду племянника к столу!

Молодой человек (и впрямь, очень молодой человек) кладёт Джасперу руку на плечо, тот в ответ дружески и нежно обнимает за плечо и его тоже, и таким порядком они, похожие на двух пьяных матросов, отправляются ужинать.

— Боже мой, да это же миссис Топ! — веселится юноша. — Да при том такая красавица сегодня!

— Придержите руки, мастер Эдвин! — уворачивается жена церковного пристава. — Избавьте меня от ваших нежностей!

— Нет, не избавлю, больно уж вы сегодня симпатично выглядите! Ну, давайте, поцелуйте меня в честь дня рождения Киски!

— Да я бы вас лучше оцарапала бы, молодой господин, будь я на месте Киски, как вы бедную девочку называете! — парирует миссис Топ, зардевшись после непрошенного поцелуя. — Ваш дядюшка вам слишком много позволяет всего, вот что я вам скажу! Он вас слишком сильно любит, потому вам и кажется, наверное, что стоит вам только свистнуть, так все киски со всей округи сбегутся к вам гурьбой!

Мистер Джаспер в это время с добродушной улыбкой занимает место за столом.

— Вы забываете, миссис Топ — да и ты, Эдвин, вероятно забыл — что слова "дядюшка" и "племянник" в этом доме под запретом. Да, под запретом — по нашей общей договоренности и с нашего общего согласия... Благослови, Иисусе, хлеб насущный наш, что дал сегодня нам... и завтра тоже дашь.

— Молодчина, Джек, шикарно сказано, такое и вашему настоятелю не под силу! Свидетельствую, Эдвин Друд! Слушай, разрежь гуся, а то я не умею.

И после этих слов начинается трапеза. И во время её не было сказано ничего такого, что относилось бы к нашей истории, да и к любой другой истории тоже. Наконец, грязные тарелки унесли, скатерть переменили, и на стол явились графин с янтарным шерри и блюдо с грецкими орехами.

— А вот, скажи мне, Джек, — снова начинает юноша, — ты и вправду считаешь, что всякое упоминание о нашем родстве разделяет, а не соединяет нас? Мне вот так не кажется.

— Ну, что тебе ответить, Нэд... Обычно, дядюшки бывают значительно старше племянников. По крайней мере, я не встречал обратного.

— Обычно! Ну, может быть... В конце концов, шесть лет, как у нас с тобой, не такая уж и большая разница. В очень больших семьях может быть и так, что дядюшка окажется вдруг даже моложе племянника... А знаешь, Джек, я хотел бы, чтобы у нас с тобой было именно так!

— Это еще почему?

— А потому, что тогда уже я смог бы о тебе заботиться и направлять тебя в жизни! И знаешь, какое было бы у меня для тебя первое правило? А вот это, из старой баллады: _"Прочь заботы, что у юного силы крадут! Прочь заботы, что старого в землю кладут!"_ Подожди, Джек, не пей без меня!

— Что так?

— Спрашивать такое в день рождения Киски, причем тогда, когда мы и одной не выпили за её здоровье?! За Киску, Джек, и не одну!.. Не одну чарку, я имею в виду.

Смеясь, мистер Джаспер слегка шлёпает племянника по протянутой руке, как бы отдавая должное его легкомысленной шутке, и отпивает из бокала.

— Гип-гип ура! Пришла пора, за Киску пить мы будем до утра! Ну, вот, Джек, а теперь давай поговорим о нашей имениннице. Передай-ка мне тоже щипцы для орехов... (Крак!) Ну, так как она тебе?

— По части музыки? Старательная.

— Ты такой чертовски дипломатичный, Джек! Старательная! То есть — старается, да ничего не выходит?

— Всё получится, если она захочет.

— Если захочет! Узнаю мою невесту! А если не захочет?!

Крак! — отвечают щипцы в руках мистера Джаспера.

— Ну, а как она вообще, Джек?

Не отводя глаз от лица племянника, мистер Джаспер лёгким кивком указывает на портрет над камином:

— Точно как на твоём рисунке, Нэд.

— Да, уж этим-то я могу гордиться, — говорит юноша, разглядывая портрет сквозь стекло бокала с шерри. — Для рисунка по памяти даже неплохо. Да и то сказать, такое её выражение лица сложно забыть — слишком часто я его видел.

Крак! — отзываются на это щипцы Эдвина Друда.

Крак! — соглашаются щипцы мистера Джаспера.

— Честно сказать, — после паузы продолжает юноша, доламывая скорлупки ореха, — она меня если и не встречает всякий раз с таким выражением лица, то уж точно с ним провожает. Погоди же у меня, ты, Маленькая Мисс Дерзилка! Ангард! — и он тычет в сторону портрета щипцами для орехов, словно фехтовальной рапирой.

Крак, крак, крак... — размышляют щипцы в руках мистера Джаспера.

Крак! — подводят черту щипцы Эдвина Друда.

Молчание по обе стороны стола.

— Слов не находишь, что ли, Джек?

— Зато ты находишь, я погляжу.

— Нет, Джек, давай по-честному! Разве это правильно, в конце концов, что...

Мистер Джаспер вопросительно изгибает бровь и ждёт продолжения.

— ...что у меня в таком важном вопросе нет никакого выбора? Знаешь, Джек, я тебе признаюсь: будь у меня право выбора — изо всех девчонок мира я бы выбрал только Киску!

— А выбора-то у тебя и нет.

— Нет! В этом-то и беда! Зачем только моему покойному отцу и покойному отцу Киски втемяшилось обручить нас еще детьми? Почему, черт их забери — то есть, я сказал бы так, если бы не уважал их память — почему бы им было просто не оставить нас в покое?!

— Ну-ну, дорогой мой... — останавливает его мистер Джаспер с мягким упрёком в голосе.

— Что "ну-ну", Джек?! Тебе-то легко так говорить! Это ты можешь себе позволить ко всему относиться просто! Конечно, ведь твою-то жизнь не расчертили наперед стрелками и линиями, словно дорожную карту! Тебя-то ведь не связали насильно с девушкой, которой ты неприятен! Ты можешь выбирать! Для тебя жизнь — как персик прямо с ветки, сочный и ароматный, а для меня его сорвали, помыли, обтёрли, нарезали и...

— Давай, давай, парень, не останавливайся. Гони дальше.

— Я тебя задел этими словами, что ли?

— Вовсе не задел.

— Боже, Джек, ты что-то очень побледнел! Что с тобой? У тебя глаза стали какие-то... мутные.

Мистер Джаспер с вымученной усмешкой слабым жестом останавливает готового придти на помощь племянника, и затем объясняет после паузы:

— Я принимал опиум от болей, от страшных болей, которые у меня иногда бывают. У этого лекарства такой побочный эффект — накатит вдруг волной и сразу отпустит. Вот и сейчас... Но уже проходит. Не смотри на меня, так быстрее пройдёт.

С ошарашенным выражением лица младший родственник пытается утвердить свой взгляд на углях камина, а старший, дрожа, таращится прямо в пламя. Затем так же неожиданно руки его, только что словно пытавшиеся выломать ручки кресла, обмякают, крупные капли пота проступают на лбу и щеках, и дыхание снова возвращается к мистеру Джасперу, пусть пока и неровное. Со вздохом облегчения он откидывается в кресле и минуту-другую приходит в себя. Потом наклоняется к племяннику и мягким жестом кладёт ему ладонь на плечо.

— Ты ведь знаешь пословицу, что в каждом доме есть свои собственные скелеты в шкафу. Ты же не думал, Нэд, что у меня таких нет?

— Вот бы никогда не подумал, Джек, что у тебя в шкафу тоже есть что-то подобное! Хотя, если вдуматься, и в моей семье, и в Кискиной...

— Ты начинал говорить, — перебивает его мистер Джаспер, — какой спокойной и размеренной тебе кажется та жизнь, которую я веду в этом сонном городке. Ни тебе столичного шума и гама, ни рискованных спекуляций на бирже, ни частых переездов — знай, занимайся себе любимым делом, музицируй да распевай песенки?

— Ну, что-то такое я и хотел сказать, да. И раз уж ты сам заговорил об этом, то я дополню. Я собирался сказать, что ты в короткое время смог добиться у всех огромного уважения, и как хормейстер, и как первый певец в соборе. Можно еще добавить, что ты, с твоим независимым положением, можешь сам выбирать, в каких кругах вращаться — тебя везде примут с восторгом. Да и какой, в конце концов, ты талантливый и всеми любимый учитель! Подумай сам — Киска, которая терпеть не может чему-то учиться, и та говорит, что у неё отродясь такого учителя не было, как ты!

— Да это-то всё понятно... Вот только я это всё — ненавижу!

— Ненавидишь?! Но почему, Джек?

— Да потому, что меня убивает всё это удушающее однообразие здешней жизни! Вот как ты оцениваешь наше пение в соборе?

— Чудесное пение! Божественное пение!

— Да? А мне оно часто кажется каким-то... дьявольским! Эхо моего собственного голоса, отражаясь от сводов, как будто издевается, как будто хохочет мне в лицо! Наверное, ни один монах, который десятилетиями гнул тут спину в молитве, не испытывал большей скуки, чем я! Но даже он мог немножечко развлечься, выцарапывая чёртиков на деревянных сидениях скамей. А что остаётся мне? Процарапывать их на своём сердце?

— А я-то думал, Джек, что ты нашел своё место в жизни... — пораженно говорит Эдвин Друд, с тревогой смотря на своего старшего товарища.

— Да знаю я... Все так думают.

— Конечно, — соглашается Эдвин. — И даже Киска так говорила...

— Когда это она такое сказала?

— Тогда ещё, в прошлый мой приезд. Ну, ты помнишь — три месяца назад.

— А что именно она сказала?

— Ну, только что она теперь занимается с тобой музыкой, и что ты просто рождён для своей профессии.

Младший из собеседников поднимает глаза на портрет. Старший же и так не спускал глаз с них обоих.

— Что ж, дорогой мой Нэд, — говорит мистер Джаспер, кивая с какой-то мрачной решимостью. — Значит, придётся мне покориться моей судьбе, если уж я оказался таким вот рождён. Да теперь было бы уже и поздно что-либо менять. Но пусть это будет наша с тобой тайна.

— И я свято её сохраню, Джек.

— Я рассказал это тебе потому, Нэд...

— Я знаю. Потому, что ты любишь меня и доверяешь мне так же, как и я тебе. Потому, что мы с тобой лучшие друзья. Вот тебе моя рука, Джек!

И так они стоят — рука в руке, глаза в глаза — а мистер Джаспер продолжает:

— Я рассказал тебе это, Нэд, чтобы ты знал: даже такой скучный, закопавшийся в своих нотных бумагах человек, как твой дядюшка-хормейстер, может порою о чём-то мечтать, чего-то хотеть добиться, быть неудовлетворённым судьбой, работой, всем своим существованием...

— Я это понял, Джек.

— И ты это не забудешь?

— Ни за что, Джек. Разве я выгляжу человеком, который может забыть то, что ему с такой добротой доверили?

— Хорошо. Пусть тогда это послужит тебе предостережением.

Отступив на шаг, Эдвин недоумённо вглядывается в лицо Джаспера, пытаясь постичь смысл его последних слов. Потом с чувством отвечает:

— Я, конечно, пустоголовый и легкомысленный парень, Джек, и мало что видел в жизни. Но я еще молод, я еще наберусь опыта. Но даже тот, что у меня уже есть, подсказывает мне — от всей души подсказывает! — как благородно это было с твоей стороны: раскрыть передо мной свою душу, чтобы предостеречь меня перед лицом грозящей мне опасности.

Мистер Джаспер вдруг каменеет лицом, и в фигуре его проступает такое напряжение, что он, кажется, забывает даже дышать.

— Конечно, я заметил, Джек, — продолжает меж тем Эдвин Друд, — что тебе это не легко далось. Я же видел, что ты и на себя не был похож, что ты совсем другим стал. Конечно, я знал, что ты очень ко мне расположен. Но что ты, можно сказать, принесешь себя в жертву ради меня — нет, к этому я готов не был.

Мистер Джаспер безо всякого видимого перехода становится вдруг снова подвижен, переводит дыхание, улыбается и облегченно машет рукой.

— Нет, Джек, не оказывайся от своих чувств, прошу тебя! Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что то нездоровое состояние души, которое ты мне с таким жаром описал, причиняет тебе боль, и переносится тобой очень тяжело. Но, Джек, я уверен — нет никакой опасности, что это состояние когда-нибудь передастся и мне. Ты же знаешь, что я-то нахожусь совершенно в другой ситуации! Ты же знаешь, что не пройдёт и нескольких месяцев, как я заберу Киску из школы и назову своею женою. Что потом мне предстоит работать инженером на Ближнем Востоке, и что моя жена будет вынуждена отправиться туда вместе со мною. И пусть мы с ней иногда ссоримся — что и не удивительно, учитывая всю скуку нашей заранее расписанной помолвки — мы с нею замечательно поладим, когда оно дойдёт до дела. Как поётся всё в той же балладе, Джек, _"я буду петь, жена плясать, и дни в блаженстве протекать!"_ Что Киска у нас красавица, так это очевидно... И, глядя на этот портрет, я клянусь — слышите, вы, Мисс Дерзилка! — что я сожгу этот рисунок вместе со всем его недовольным выражением лица, и нарисую вашему учителю музыки новый!

Мистер Джаспер, который на протяжении всей этой тирады в раздумье не отнимал руки ото лба и смотрел на племянника с весьма благожелательным выражением, говорит с легкой усмешкой:

— Значит, тебя не нужно предостерегать, да?

— Не нужно, Джек.

— Значит, тебя бесполезно предостерегать?

— Да, Джек, с твоей стороны — бесполезно. Да и не чувствую я никакой опасности, поэтому и тебе не нужно беспокоиться.

— Дойдёшь со мной до кладбища?

— Конечно, Джек, с удовольствием с тобой прогуляюсь. Давай только сперва заглянем в Кискину школу — хочу оставить там для неё подарок. Это всего лишь перчатки — столько пар перчаток, сколько ей сегодня исполнилось лет. Такой... поэтический подарок. Как думаешь, Джек?

— _Нет слаще в этом мире ничего_ , — негромко декламирует Джаспер, — _чем юноши влюбленного мечты._

— Только надо успеть до полуночи, иначе вся поэтичность пропадёт. Конечно, это против правил — заявляться так поздно, но пакет-то передать они не откажутся. Итак, перчатки в кармане... я готов, Джек!

Мистер Джаспер решительным жестом распахивает дверь, пропуская племянника вперед, и они выходят в темноту осенней ночи.

 **Примечания к главе II**

В названии главы я постарался сохранить игру слов, которая есть у Диккенса — "Chapter II. A Dean and a Chapter Also". Я это перевел как "Глава II. Глава прихода и клирики."

1\. Странные приступы, повторяющиеся у Джаспера на протяжении первой и второй глав (и полностью исчезнувшие в следующих главах) представляют из себя не последствия приёма опиума, а панические атаки, т.е. приступы страха, вызванные его планами убить Эдвина. Как только решение об убийстве принято, Джаспер успокаивается, и приступы проходят.

2\. Сцена, в которой каноник Криспаркл исправляет грамматические ошибки смотрителя собора мистера Топа, как мне представляется, является сатирой Диккенса на роман "Смотритель" — безграмотное первое творение другого английского писателя, Энтони Троллопа, действие в котором происходит так же в Рочестере, и который имеет много общего с сюжетом "Тайны Эдвина Друда". Образ каноника Септимуса Криспаркла — это исправленный и улучшенный Диккенсом образ главного героя романа Троллопа каноника Септимуса Хардинга.

3\. Описание "домика над воротами" — это фотографически верное описание реального здания в Рочестере. Вообще, роман до мельчайших деталей топографически точен, и почти все описываемые места и здания имеют свои оригиналы в реальном мире — на тех же местах и в том же виде. Такая точность позволяет нам пошагово проследить перемещения персонажей в мире романа, и воссоздать как саму сцену убийства, так и процесс подготовки Джаспера к нему.

4\. Примечательно, что Диккенс, достаточно полно описывающий внешность прочих героев романа, совершенно ничего не сообщает нам о внешности заглавного героя книги — блондин он, или брюнет, носит ли усы, высок он или коренаст, и так далее. Такая "расплывчатость" внешности героя необходима Диккенсу для введения читателя в заблуждение в 18-й главе, когда в городе появится "таинственный незнакомец в парике".

5.Эдвин за столом цитирует старинную балладу "Прочь, постылая забота". Это название перекликается не только с чрезмерной заботой Джаспера об Эдвине, но и напоминает английскому читателю о строках, прямо предшествующих тем, которые процитировал Эдвин:

 _Ты давно меня подстерегаешь,  
И мечтешь меня убить,  
Но я знаю, постылая забота,  
Ничего у тебя не выйдет!_

"Постыло-заботливый" Джаспер, услышавший в этой цитате намёк на свои мечты убить Эдвина Друда, спешит смочить пересохшее от страха горло глотком вина.

6\. Перед прогулкой по кладбищу Джаспер цитирует стихотворение Томаса Мура "Сон юной любви". Несколько строк из него могут описывать занятия музыкой Джаспера и Розы, невесты его племянника:

 _Но не найдет  
Былых красот  
Поэт вокруг себя,  
Тех чувств, что знал, когда он с ней бывал  
И пел, любя,  
Когда ее смущенье наблюдал  
И пел, любя._


	3. Глава III

**ГЛАВА III**

 **ПРИЮТ МОНАХИНЬ**

Кажется, уже пора дать нашему старинному английскому городку какое-нибудь название. Лучше всего, выдуманное ‒ причины этого станут понятны позднее. Назовём его Клойстергэм. Наш древний городок при друидах носил одно имя, при саксонцах другое, при норманнах и вовсе третье, так что еще одно наименование ему никак не повредит.

Тихий городок, этот наш Клойстергэм, прибежище такие же спокойных и степенных жителей. Можно даже сказать, сонный городок. И столько в нашем городе имеется всяких древних гробниц и монастырских развалин, настолько он весь пропах ладаном из собора и пылью с его пустырей, что кажется порою, будто именно поэтому в головах его жителей и сохранились нетронутыми все самые нелепые традиции и самые отжившие суеверия.

Весь Клойстергэм состоит, по сути, из одной единственной улицы, гордо называемой Главной; всё прочее же ‒ сплошные тупики и скучные дворики (исключая, разве что, церковное подворье). Примерно на половине длины Главной улицы стоит старинный кирпичный дом, чьё имя недвусмысленно напоминает о его монастырском прошлом; зовётся он "Приют Монахинь", а с недавних пор в нем располагается "Школа-пансион для Молодых Леди", властно управляемая некоей мисс Твинклтон.

Эта почтенная годами директриса, скажем по секрету, обладает одной примечательной особенностью: жизнь её протекает, как бы, в двух несоприкасающихся фазах. Днём во время занятий нет дамы строже и чопорнее её, но стоит церковному колоколу пробить девять, как мисс Твинклтон слегка ослабляет тугой узел волос на затылке, слегка добавляет блеску в глаза и превращается в совсем другую мисс Твинклтон, которую её воспитанницы при встрече вряд ли бы даже и узнали. И свой ежевечерний разговор с верной помощницей и компаньонкой миссис Тишер она продолжает ровно с того же места, на котором остановилась вчера. Темой этого бесконечного разговора служат свежие клойстергэмские сплетни, а так же воспоминания о единственном сезоне, проведенном мисс Твинклтон на курорте Тэнбридж-Уэллса пятнадцать лет назад в компании "этого забавного мистера Портерса" ‒ история, о которой "дневная" мисс Твинклтон имеет не больше представления, чем мраморная колонна. Эта её ощущаемая во всём двойственность и служит причиной того, что юные воспитанницы школы не без основания считают свою директрису "противной старой притворяшкой".

Любимицей и украшением школы-пансиона является мисс Роза Буттон, своей красотой, своим почти детским очарованием и колкостью замечаний чрезвычайно напоминающая настоящий Розовый Бутон ‒ неудивительно, что именно этим ласковым прозвищем и наградили её прочие воспитанницы "Приюта Монахинь". Всеобщую любовь к этой юной леди подогревает еще одно романтическое обстоятельство: всем известно, что волею покойного отца она с самого детства обручена с неким молодым человеком, за которого ей и завещано выйти замуж по достижении последним совершеннолетия ‒ практика, скажем прямо, в наших краях не частая. И всякий раз, когда означенный юноша осуществляет свою привилегию навещать свою нареченную невесту в стенах школы, весь "Приют Монахинь" охватывают совершенно не монашеские волнение и сладкий трепет: стоит прозвучать дверному колокольчику, раскачиваемому его рукой ‒ и любые уроки оказываются сорванными, а возбужденные сверх всякой меры воспитанницы прилипают к окнам, тут же забывая и о французских глаголах, и о разучивании гамм на фортепиано.

Вот и сегодня, на следующий день после уже известного нам дружеского ужина в домике над воротами, звон колокольчика и последовавшее за тем известие, принесенное старшей горничной, что "мистер Эдвин Друд желает видеть мисс Розу Буттон", привели именно к такому результату. И когда Роза, получив от ставшей вдруг непередаваемо чопорной мисс Твинклтон позволение покинуть класс, направилась к лестнице вниз, десятки горящих любопытством взоров соучениц буквально жгли ей спину.

Спугнув от дверей самую юную из горничных, которая еще не имела счастья лицезреть жениха любимицы пансиона и теперь жадно навёрстывала упущенное через замочную скважину, мисс Роза Буттон ‒ розовея более обычного и пытаясь скрыть это, накинув на голову подол кружевного фартучка ‒ появляется на пороге кабинета директрисы, традиционно предоставляемого для такого рода официальных свиданий.

‒ Ах, ну это же просто смешно, Эдди! ‒ произносит это прекрасное видение, тормозя на пороге и не желая сделать и шага навстречу жениху. ‒ Нет, Эдди, не надо!

‒ Чего не надо, Роза?

‒ Не надо подходить и целовать меня. Это такая глупость!

‒ Почему же именно глупость, Роза?!

‒ Потому, что глупость! Наша помолвка глупость, и то, что служанки и горничные шныряют вокруг, словно мыши под обоями, тоже глупость, а больше всего глупость ‒ то, что ты пришел!

Эдвину кажется, что Роза, говоря это, держит пальчик во рту, но точно рассмотреть он не может ‒ мешает кружевной фартучек.

‒ Ну и шикарно же ты меня встречаешь, Роза!

‒ Я хотела бы тебя встретить иначе, Эдди, но сейчас еще не могу, погоди минутку. Как ты?

‒ Я бы ответил, что "лучше, поскольку вижу тебя", но сейчас тоже еще не могу, поскольку я тебя практически не вижу.

Из под фартучка на секунду сверкает черный любопытный глаз, и тут же раздается пораженный возглас:

‒ Боже мой, Эдди, да ты постригся! Половину волос отрезал!

‒ Да лучше бы я себе голову отрезал! ‒ отвечает Эдвин, бросая косой взгляд в висящее на стене зеркало и нетерпеливо притопнув. ‒ Мне что, уйти?!

‒ Только не сейчас, Эдди. Иначе меня девчонки со света сживут расспросами, почему ты так рано ушел.

‒ Так, Роза, хватит! Сейчас же сними с головы эту тряпку и поздоровайся со мной как следует!

Фартучек послушно спадает с юной головки, и Роза примирительно и ласково произносит:

‒ Я очень рада, что ты пришел, Эдди. Ты же это хотел от меня услышать, да? Теперь дай мне руку. Нет, целовать меня не надо, у меня губы от леденца липкие.

‒ Я гляжу, ты совсем не рада меня видеть, Киска.

‒ Вовсе нет, я ужасно рада. Давай сядем, а то мисс Твинклтон идёт.

Директриса, считающая своей обязанностью во время подобных посещений следить за соблюдением приличий, каждые три минуты заглядывая в кабинет якобы за какой-нибудь забытой здесь вещью, возникает в дверях:

‒ Какое удовольствие, видеть вас снова и в добром здравии, мистер Друд! Нет, прошу вас, не вставайте! Я только... мой пинцет... Ах, вот он!.. Благодарю вас!

‒ Я получила вчера твой подарок, Эдди, ‒ говорит Роза, ‒ и мне он очень понравился, честно-честно! Перчатки очень миленькие.

‒ Ну, хоть что-то... ‒ говорит Эдди, глядя в пол. ‒ С тобой, похоже, надо уже каждой мелочи радоваться. Расскажи хоть, как прошел твой день рождения.

‒ О, замечательно, Эдди! Мне столько подарков надарили! Потом было угощение, а вечером танцы!

‒ Угощение и танцы, да? Похоже, ты неплохо тут веселилась без меня.

‒ Чудесно веселилась, Эдди! ‒ восклицает Роза, оставляя безо всякого внимания подавленность своего жениха.

‒ Хм-м... И что же это было за угощение?

‒ Пирожные, апельсины, компот и конфетки!

‒ А с кем же вы танцевали?

‒ Ну, конечно, с другими девочками, сэр! Но некоторые из них изображали собственных братьев. Это было так весело!

‒ А изображал ли кто-нибудь из них... меня?

‒ Тебя? Ну, а как же?! ‒ смеётся Роза. ‒ Это-то и был главный номер программы!

‒ Ну, хоть похоже вышло-то? ‒ с деланым безразличием интересуется Эдвин.

‒ Очень похоже! Так похоже, что я нипочем не желала с тобой танцевать!

Эдвин на это замечает, что не видит в сказанном никакой логической связи и просит объяснений, которые незамедлительно и получает:

‒ Ну, потому, что ты мне и так уже слишком надоел! ‒ и Роза, тут же заметив, как изменился лицом Эдвин и мгновенно пожалев о сказанном, добавляет извиняющимся тоном, ‒ Но ведь и я тебе тоже надоела, правда, Эдди?

‒ Я этого не говорил, Роза.

‒ Не говорил? Нет, ты и не скажешь! Ты только показываешь, только даёшь мне это понять всякий раз!.. И Лиззи Фердинанд это так отлично изобразила! ‒ восклицает Роза, снова вспомнив вчерашнюю пародию на своего погрустневшего жениха.

‒ Похоже, что она у вас чертовски наглая девчонка, ‒ говорит Эдвин Друд. ‒ В любом случае, Киска, это твой последний день рождения в стенах этой школы.

‒ Ах, ну да... ‒ вздыхает Роза, опуская взгляд.

‒ Я гляжу, тебя это не радует, Роза?

‒ Мне жаль расставаться с милым старым домом. Думаю, и он будет по мне скучать. Ведь я уеду так далеко... и такая молодая...

‒ Может, нам вообще отказаться от всего, Роза?

Роза бросает на Эдвина быстрый косой взгляд, потом качает головой и снова смотрит в пол.

‒ Или ты считаешь, что мы должны смириться?

Она кивает, а потом, после паузы, вдруг выпаливает:

‒ Ты же сам знаешь, Эдди, что пожениться мы обязаны! И, конечно же, именно в этом доме, иначе все девочки будут жутко разочарованы!

На какой-то момент во взгляде её "жениха по завещанию" сквозит больше сострадания к несчастной судьбе их обоих, чем любви к невесте. Потом он пересиливает себя и спрашивает:

‒ Может, выйдем погуляем, милая Роза?

Милая Роза задумывается на секунду, потом лицо её вдруг проясняется.

‒ Да, Эдди, давай пойдём погуляем! И знаешь что? Давай притворимся, будто ты влюблен в другую, а я вовсе ни в кого не влюблена! Тогда мы уж точно не будем постоянно ссориться.

‒ Думаешь, это поможет?

‒ Ну, конечно же!.. Погоди, Эдди, миссис Тишер идёт! Сделай вид, будто смотришь в окно!

Старательно изображая, будто она заглянула в комнату случайно, почтенная матрона появляется на пороге и, проплывая по комнате словно привидение "женщины в белом", бормочет:

‒ Надеюсь, с вами всё благополучно, мистер Друд... Хотя, тут и спрашивать не надо, это по вам и так видно... Не хотела бы вам мешать, но... мои ножницы... а, вот они, спасибо! ‒ и этот престарелый призрак снова исчезает сквозь щель в дверях.

‒ Только, Эдди, пообещай мне вот что, ‒ говорит Розовый Бутончик, дождавшись, пока в коридоре стихнет шелест юбок. ‒ Когда ты выйдешь, то сразу прижмись к стене, и так по стенке и иди всё время, а мне дай идти отдельно.

‒ Ну, если ты так хочешь... А можно мне спросить, почему?

‒ Ох... Ну, просто я не хочу, чтобы девчонки тебя видели.

‒ Может, мне тогда еще и зонтик над собой раскрыть?!

‒ Не злитесь, сэр. ‒ дергает плечом Роза. ‒ Просто у тебя сапоги не начищены.

‒ Может, они этого и не заметят, ‒ говорит вполголоса Эдвин, разглядывая свои сапоги c внезапным отвращением.

‒ Ещё как заметят! И ты знаешь, что они тогда скажут? Они скажут, что вот у них-то у всех будут женихи, у которых сапоги всегда будут начищены до блеска!.. Тихо, мисс Твинклтон идёт! Сейчас я попрошу у неё разрешения на прогулку.

Директриса, тактично делающая вид, что заглянула в кабинет лишь в поисках шкатулки с пуговицами, милостиво разрешает любимой воспитаннице короткую прогулку, и минуту спустя молодая пара покидает стены "Приюта монахинь" ‒ покидает со всеми предосторожностями, призванными не дать чужим взорам заметить прискорбное состояние обуви мистера Друда, и тем не уронить чести будущей миссис Друд.

‒ И куда же мы пойдём, Роза? Может быть, в парк?

‒ Нет, сначала за рахат-лукумом! ‒ отвечает Роза, внезапно оживившись.

‒ Это ещё что такое, черт возьми?!

‒ Турецкие сладости, сэр, что же еще? Боже мой, Эдди, ты должен знать такие вещи, если называешь себя инженером!

‒ Да зачем же мне знать-то такую глупость?!

‒ Ну, как же, Эдди! Потому, что их люблю я! Хотя, стой... Я и забыла, что мы договорились быть друг другу посторонними... Хорошо, не обращай внимания, ты и не должен ничего про меня знать.

В лавочке на углу Эдвин покупает Розе пакетик рахат-лукума; это мягкие желейные кубики розового, бежевого и светло-зеленого цветов, посыпанные сахарной пудрой для того, чтобы они не липли к рукам. Роза грациозно и быстро отправляет их в рот один за другим, потом, смахнув мизинцем с губ остатки сахара, интересуется у своего жениха:

‒ Значит, ты помолвлен с другой, Эдди?

‒ Что?.. Ах, да, эта твоя игра... Да, я помолвлен с другой, Роза.

‒ Она красивая?

‒ Очень.

‒ Высокая?

‒ Ну... повыше тебя.

‒ Значит, дылда, ‒ констатирует Роза. Сама она невелика росточком.

‒ Почему, вовсе нет! ‒ возражает Эдвин. ‒ Она, как это говорится, подходящего размера женщина. Такая... представительная.

‒ Наверняка, с большим носом! ‒ фыркает Роза.

‒ Отличный у неё нос, ‒ упирается Эдвин. ‒ Очень пропорциональный, любая позавидует!

‒ Чему тут завидовать, большому бледному носу c бородавкой посередине?! Видала я такие носы!

‒ Таких ты не видела, ‒ начинает раздражаться Эдвин, ‒ потому что у неё вовсе не такой нос!

‒ Не бледный?

‒ Да, нет же!

‒ Значит, красный? Так бы сразу и сказал, Эдди, что у неё красный нос. Такие носы я тоже видала! Но это не беда, уверяю тебя, ведь она всегда сможет его припудрить!

‒ Да ей и в голову не придёт его пудрить! ‒ горячится Эдвин.

‒ Правда?! Значит, она у тебя еще и дура, Эдди! Скажи, она же у тебя дура?

‒ Да ни в малейшей степени!

После паузы Роза продолжает, не сводя с жениха капризно-обиженного взгляда:

‒ И это красноносое и долговязое созданье, наверное, прыгает от радости, что её отправят в Египет, словно чемодан какой?

‒ Разумеется. Она проявляет горячий интерес к достижениям инженерной мысли, особенно если они призваны улучшить условия жизни в технически отсталой стране.

‒ Ну, надо же! ‒ прыскает Роза.

‒ Имеешь что-то против её горячего интереса? ‒ свысока интересуется Эдвин.

‒ Интереса?! Прошу тебя, Эдди, будь честным и признайся, что она тоже ненавидит все эти насосы и колёса.

‒ Я могу признаться только в одном, ‒ говорит Эдвин уже со злостью в голосе. ‒ В том, что она не такая идиотка, чтобы ненавидеть насосы.

‒ Но уж всех этих арабов, турков и прочих придурков она уж точно ненавидит!

‒ Нет, это не так, ‒ отвечает Эдвин, с трудом сдерживаясь.

‒ Ну, а пирамиды?! Хоть пирамиды-то она ненавидит? Ну же, Эдди, признайся!

‒ Я не понимаю, Роза, почему она должна непременно что-то ненавидеть. Тем более, пирамиды!

‒ Ах! Слышал бы ты, что рассказывала о них мисс Твинклтон, ‒ часто кивая головкой, говорит Роза, ‒ ты бы тогда не спрашивал! Да это всё просто кладбище какое-то! Все эти фараоны и тутанхамоны, кому до них может быть какое дело?! А еще был там такой Бельцони, или как там его звали, так его и вовсе из пирамиды за ноги вытягивали, всего в пыли и паутине! У нас все девочки так и сказали: и поделом ему, нашел куда лезть, и лучше бы он там вообще задохнулся!

Всё еще бок о бок, но уже не рука в руке, молодая пара сворачивает на церковное подворье; там Эдвин вынужден раздраженно ожидать, пока Роза вдоволь "нашуршится" ногой опавшими листьями.

‒ Что ж, ‒ говорит Эдвин после длительного молчания. ‒ Всё как обычно. Мы так и не можем не ссориться, Роза.

Роза встряхивает локонами и говорит, что это не её вина.

‒ Миленькое замечание, дорогая моя! Особенно, если принять во внимание...

‒ Принять что?

‒ Если я тебе скажу, ты опять разозлишься.

‒ Нет, это ты всё время злишься, Эдди! Не будь таким эгоистом!

‒ Эгоистом! Вот это здорово!

‒ Это вовсе не здорово, должна тебе сказать!

‒ Нет, это я должен тебе сказать! Ты высмеиваешь мою профессию, мое предназначение...

‒ Твоё предназначение! Может, твоё предназначение и состоит в том, чтобы дать похоронить себя в пирамидах! Но это уж точно не моё предназначение! Или у тебя для меня другие планы? Ты уж скажи, Эдди, я же не могу читать твои мысли!

‒ Довольно, Роза, ты всё прекрасно понимаешь!

‒ Да, я прекрасно понимаю, зачем ты начал этот дурацкий разговор про твою противную красноносую великаншу! Чтобы меня позлить! И она будет, будет, будет пудрить свой дурацкий нос! ‒ кричит Роза в минутном приступе раздражения и упрямства.

‒ Как так получается, Роза, ‒ со вздохом и почти смирившись говорит Эдвин, ‒ что в каждом споре оказываюсь виноватым только я?

‒ Ну, а чего вы хотите, сэр, если только вы всегда и виноваты? А если ты, Эдди, обиделся из-за Бельцони, из-за того, что его тащили за ноги и он весь перепачкался, так тебе-то что за дело? На мёртвых не обижаются, а он ведь давно уже умер... По крайней мере, я на это очень надеюсь.

‒ Давай возвращаться, Роза. Не очень-то милая у нас получилась прогулка, правда?

‒ Милая, сэр?! Ужасная, отвратительная прогулка! Из-за неё я буду вынуждена не пойти на урок танцев, потому что у меня теперь все глаза заплаканные! И это всё твоя вина!

‒ Роза, давай помиримся. Будем друзьями, а?

‒ Ах, Эдди! ‒ кричит Роза и плачет теперь уже настоящими слезами. ‒ Как бы я хотела, чтобы мы были только друзьями! Но ведь в том-то всё и дело, что друзьями мы быть уже не можем! Поэтому-то мы и ругаемся всё время! Я еще слишком молода, чтобы иметь на сердце такое горе, но оно там есть, я его чувствую! И я знаю, что и ты чувствуешь то же самое! Я бы всё отдала, только бы мы не были этими дурацкими женихом и невестой, а были бы просто друзьями! Я серьёзно, Эдди, я не шучу! Только бы мы перетерпели друг друга при встрече хоть разочек, как мы оба того так желаем!

Обескураженный и задетый этой внезапной вспышкой подлинно женских чувств, столь неожиданных в таком юном создании, почти еще ребенке, Эдвин молча смотрит, как Роза рыдает и всхлипывает, прижимая обеими руками кружевной платочек к глазам. Затем, когда она немножко успокаивается и даже начинает слабо улыбаться, как бы подтрунивая над собственной минутной слабостью, ведет Розу к скамейке под вязами.

‒ Роза, дорогая моя, давай будем откровенны. Я не такой сообразительный во всём, что не касается моей профессии... да, если честно, в ней я тоже не такой уж сообразительный... но тут уж я хотел бы всё по уму сделать. Скажи, нет ли у тебя... то есть, у тебя же может быть... черт, не знаю как и сказать-то! Но я должен это узнать, прежде чем мы расстанемся... Может быть, у тебя... есть кто-то другой?

‒ Ах, нет, Эдди, нет! Так мило, что ты спрашиваешь, но ‒ нет, нет, нет!

В этот момент звуки органа и пение хора, доносящиеся из-за окон собора, в тени стен которого они сидят, на минуту смолкают, и Эдвин внезапно вспоминает вчерашние мрачные откровения Джаспера. Действительно, как же не соответствует эта возвышенная и благозвучная музыка мучительному разладу, царящему сейчас в их душах!

‒ Я просто слышу голос Джека во всём этом... ‒ задумчиво произносит Эдвин.

‒ Ой, давай уйдём отсюда, Эдди ‒ вдруг торопит его Роза, вставая. ‒ Сейчас они, наверное, будут уже выходить. Не хочу никого видеть. Музыка чудесная, но лучше мы не будем ждать конца и пойдём уже сейчас.

Лишь выйдя за пределы церковного подворья, Роза успокаивается, снова берет Эдвина под руку, и они чинно и степенно идут по Главной улице в направлении "Приюта Монахинь". У дверей, убедившись предварительно, что на улице вокруг не видно ни души, Эдвин пытается поцеловать Розу на прощание, но та со смехом уворачивается.

‒ Ах, нет, Эдди, не надо! Говорю же тебе, у меня губы липкие. Дай мне лучше свою ладонь, я подарю тебе туда воздушный поцелуй.

Эдвин протягивает руку, Роза быстро чмокает её, а потом преувеличенно серьёзно вглядывается ему в ладонь.

‒ Ну, Эдди, видишь ли ты там что-нибудь?

‒ Что вижу, Роза?

‒ Наше счастливое будущее, например? Разве вы, египтяне, не можете читать будущее по линиям ладони?

Но только одно можно сказать со всею уверенностью: ни один из них не верит в своё счастливое настоящее в тот момент, когда двери школы закрываются, разделяя их.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе третьей:**

1\. Здание, описанное в романе под именем "Приюта Монахинь", сохранилось в Рочестере до наших дней, это так называемый "Eastgate House", построенный еще в 1590-м году. Сначала это здание было просто жилым домом, но с 1791 по 1870 годы в здании, действительно, располагалась школа-интернат для девочек. До последнего времени там находился музей Диккенса, закрывшийся, однако, в 2004 году. В парке возле здания и сегодня можно видеть перенесенное туда из имения Гэдс Хилл швейцарское шале Диккенса, в котором он и писал "Тайну Эдвина Друда".

2\. Пассаж о двойной жизни мисс Твинклтон, вопреки мнениям многочисленных исследователей, не имеет никакого отношения к разгадке тайны романа и не служит намёком на двойную жизнь хормейстера Джаспера. В этом переводе он оставлен только потому, что там упоминается миссис Тишер, пару раз появляющаяся в сюжете позднее.

3\. Несмотря на уверения Диккенса, что Роза является всеобщей любимицей в пансионе, на самом деле она сильно страдает от постоянных насмешек и нескромного любопытства подруг. Девочки не стесняются вышучивать её помолвку, открыто высмеивать внешность и манеры её жениха, и, в том числе, это и делает для Розы невозможным дальнейшее пребывание в роли "невесты по завещанию родителей". Удивительно, насколько многое в викторианской действительности (например, детскую жестокость девочек) Диккенс не мог позволить себе показывать открыто и вынужден был давать лишь намёком, с помощью художественых средств.

4\. Джованни Батиста Бельцони был итальянским инженером-гидравликом, бежавшим в Англию от Наполеона. Не найдя применения своим познаниям на новой родине, он был вынужден даже какое-то время выступать силачом в цирке, потом он уехал на Мальту, познакомился там с представителем египетского правителя Мохамеда Али и подрядился осуществить в Египте несколько ирригационных проектов. На месте Бельцони увлёкся раскопками могил фараонов, вывез в Англию огромное количество египетских ценностей и музейных экспонатов, после чего гастролировал с выставками и издал несколько богато иллюстрированных книг, имевших большой успех. История про то, как его "вытаскивали из пирамиды за ноги" является, однако, апокрифом ‒ сам Бельцони нигде не упоминает о таком случае. К моменту событий романа (1842 год) Бельцони, действительно, уже двадцать лет как умер.

5\. Умение гадать по руке приписывалось в викторианские времена не только цыганам, но и египтянам. Собственно, цыгане и считались египтянами в прошлом. Так же эта сцена служит отсылкой к роману Коллинза "Лунный камень", в котором египетские жрецы прозревают будущее, вглядываясь в налитые в ладонь мальчику-слуге чернила.


	4. Глава IV

**ГЛАВА** **IV**

 **МИСТЕР САПСИ**

Если считать ослов символом самодовольной глупости и чванства — образно, конечно, ибо сами по себе ослы довольно приятные животные — то самым патентованным ослом в Клойстергэме является мистер Томас Сапси, аукционер.

Лет ему под шестьдесят, он богат, высокомерен и бестолков, в одежде и манерах он подражает отцу настоятелю, он чрезвычайно горд своим звучным (как он считает) голосом, на выборах он неизменно голосует за самых консервативных кандидатов и уверен, что в области морали он, мистер Сапси, с самого детства на голову опережает весь прочий род людской — так как же, скажите, такая пустоголовая бездарность может быть чем-то иным, кроме как украшением клойстергэмского общества?

Проживает мистер Сапси, разумеется, на Главной улице в собственном доме, прямо напротив принадлежащего тоже ему "Приюта Монахинь". В данный момент мистер Сапси сидит в собственной унылой и тёмной гостиной, выходящей окнами в скучный, замощеный булыжником дворик и в собственный мистера Сапси сад, обнесенный колючей проволокой. По правую руку от кресла мистера Сапси располагается столик с бутылкой портвейна и выстроенными в ряд стаканчиками для вина, слева на стене взоры мистера Сапси радует его собственный поясной портрет, а ноги он протянул к жаркому пламени камина — дорогое, но приятное удовольствие в такой сырой осенний день.

Когда старшая горничная докладывает о приходе мистера Джаспера, мистер Сапси делает знак рукой — "Пусть заходит!" — и выдвигает два стаканчика вперёд из шеренги, словно выбирая двух солдат-добровольцев для выполнения опасного задания.

— Очень рад видеть вас, сэр, очень! Я поздравляю себя с честью принимать вас в своём собственном доме, сэр! — так витиевато (и несколько бессвязно) приветствует мистер Сапси своего гостя.

— Вы слишком добры ко мне, сэр. Я тоже поздравляю себя с честью быть приглашенным к вам.

— Рад слышать это. Уверяю вас, дорогой сэр, ваш визит в моё скромное жилище доставил мне большое удовольствие, — продолжает мистер Сапси с непередаваемым высокомерием, словно желая сказать: "Сам удивлён, как такое могло случиться!"

— Я уже давно мечтал с вами познакомиться, мистер Сапси.

— А я, сэр, со своей стороны уже давно слышал о вас, как о человеке, понимающем толк в прекрасном. Позвольте предложить вам вина. Я скажу тост. Итак,

 _Если нападут французы,  
Мы наложим им в рейтузы!_

Этот партиотический тост был в ходу во времена детства мистера Сапси, то есть, полвека назад, но он, похоже, считал и считает его годным на все времена и случаи жизни.

— Нельзя не признать, мистер Сапси, — с улыбкой замечает Джаспер, занимая предложенное ему место в кресле у камина и вытягивая ноги к огню, — что вы знаете свет.

— Что ж, сэр, — следует самодовольный ответ, — мне было бы трудно это отрицать. Да, я немножко знаю свет, немножко знаю.

— Именно из-за вашей репутации знающего свет человека, я и искал случая познакомиться с вами. Ведь Клойстергэм такой маленький городок! Хотя я и не видел других городов и не могу сравнивать, но я нахожу его очень маленьким и тесным.

— Я тоже не бывал в дальних странах, юноша... — начинает мистер Сапси и тут же обрывает себя. — Вы ведь позволите мне называть вас юношей, мистер Джаспер? Вы ведь много моложе меня.

— Почту за честь, сэр.

— Так вот, юноша, хотя я тоже не бывал в дальних странах, но эти дальние страны как бы сами приходили ко мне. В рамках моего бизнеса, сэр, ведь я провожу аукционы. И вот, представьте например, приносят мне на продажу французские часы. Я их никогда раньше не видел, сэр, никогда в жизни! Но я кладу на них мизинец — вот так — и тут же определяю: Париж! Или, скажем, приносят мне китайский сервиз, тоже мне совершенно не знакомый. И я снова, сэр, кладу на него мизинец и говорю безо всякой ошибки: Пекин, Нанкин, Кантон! И то же самое с Японией, Египтом, бамбуком или сандаловым деревом из Вест-Индии — я кладу на всё! Я могу положить палец даже на Северный полюс и сказать: "Сделан эскимосами, куплен за пол-бутылки огненной воды!"

Мистер Джаспер находит такой способ получать знания о мире и его жителях просто потрясающим и достойным всяческого восхищения. Мистер Сапси соглашается с этой оценкой с видом непередаваемого самодовольства.

— Очень интересно, мистер Сапси, очень интересно. Но вы, как я понял из вашего приглашения, хотели поговорить со мной о покойной миссис Сапси?

— Именно, сэр, — мистер Сапси снова наполняет стаканчики портвейном и убирает бутылку подальше. — Но прежде чем я попорошу вас, как человека, понимающего толк в прекрасном, высказать своё мнение об одной безделице — потребовавшей от меня, однако, известного напряжения ума — я хотел бы кратко обрисовать вам основные черты характера моей недавно почившей супруги.

Мистер Джаспер, который как раз пытался скрыть зевоту рукой со стаканчиком вина, перебарывает приступ сонливости и придаёт лицу умеренно заинтересованное выражение.

— Примерно шесть лет назад, — начинает мистер Сапси, — когда я в очередной раз ощутил настоятельную потребность делиться плодами своего ума и знания света еще с кем-нибудь, я стал задумываться о поиске брачного, так сказать, партнёра. Поскольку, как я всегда говорил, каждой твари должно быть по паре.

Мистер Джаспер выражает горячее желание сохранить это оригинальное высказывание покрепче в своей памяти.

— В те времена, юноша, в бедном районе нашего города располагалось одно образовательное учеждение... я не скажу, конкурирующее с моей школой в "Приюте Монахинь", но могущее когда-то в будущем составить ей такую конкуренцию. Содержала эту школу некая мисс Бробити, и люди утверждали, что она настолько преклонялась перед моим умом и красноречием, что не пропускала ни одного аукциона с моим участием. Когда я, узнав о том, сделал ей предложение, мои манеры и любезность повергли её в такой, не побоюсь этого слова, священный трепет, что буквально лишили её дара речи. Она устремила на меня свои голубые глаза, прижала к груди свои трепещущие руки и смогла вымолвить только три слова: "Ах, ты ж..." — имея в виду, разумеется, меня лично. Сразу же после регистрации брака я ликвидировал конкурирующее образовательное учреждение посредством частного соглашения, и мы соединились в общем бизнесе и во всём прочем — ну, насколько это вообще было возможно в нашем возрасте. Но до самой её смерти, последовавшей девять месяцев назад от разлития желчи, её обращение ко мне носило всё ту же незавершенную форму.

Мистер Джаспер, чьи глаза постепенно закрывались на всём протяжении этой речи, внезапно вздрагивает, просыпаясь, непонимающе озирается и уже открывает было рот, чтобы глубоким баритоном пропеть своё привычное "Аминь!", но вовремя окорачивает себя.

— С той поры, — продолжает мистер Сапси, уютно вытягиваясь в кресле и с довольным видом отпивая из стаканчика, — я не перестаю оплакивать мою покойную супругу и мою ставшую такой одинокой жизнь. Долгими пустыми вечерами я задаю себе один и тот же вопрос: что было бы, если бы её супруг был чуть ближе к ней по уму? Если бы ей не приходилось всё время перенапрягаться, взирая на него снизу вверх? Может, тогда трагического разлития желчи и не произошло бы вовсе?

Мистер Джаспер с унылым видом ответствует в том смысле, что "вероятно, так уж было суждено".

— Да, это вполне вероятно, юноша, — милостиво соглашается мистер Сапси. — Но, как я всегда говорю, человек предполагает, а Бог располагает. Возможно, ту же самую мысль можно выразить и иначе, более красиво, но мне кажется, что и у меня неплохо получилось. Во всяком случае, в рифму.

Мистер Джаспер бормочет что-то одобрительное.

— И теперь, мистер Джаспер, — говорит аукционер, беря со столика исписаный и исчерканый лист бумаги, — когда склеп, воздвигнутый мною в память покойной супруги, уже имел достаточно времени, чтобы просохнуть и осесть, пришло время украсить это скорбное сооружение подобающей случаю и моим чувствам памятной надписью на мраморной доске. Я прошу вас, как человека, понимающего толк в прекрасном, прочесть вот этот составленный мною текст — давшийся мне, как я уже упоминал, не без известного напряжения ума и талантов — прочесть и высказать ваше мнение. Вот он, сэр, можете взять его в руки, ибо расположение строк надо прочувствовать глазами, как и его содержание душой.

Мистер Джаспер подчиняется, берет листок и читает следующее:

— Проэкт Эпитафии моей усопшей Супруге —

 **Здесь покоится**  
 **ЭТЕЛИНДА,**  
 **почтительная жена**  
 **МИСТЕРА ТОМАСА САПСИ, ЭСКВАЙРА,**  
 **АУКЦИОНЕРА, ОЦЕНЩИКА и ЗЕМЕЛЬНОГО АГЕНТА**  
 **в этом городе,**  
 **чьё обширное Знание Света**  
 **было бессильно указать ему другую**  
 **ДУШУ,**  
 **более способную взирать на него**  
 **с Благоговением.**

 **ПРОХОЖИЙ, ОСТАНОВИСЬ!**  
 **И спроси себя,**  
 **ХОТЕЛ БЫ ТЫ**  
 **поступить так же?**  
 **Если НЕТ — со стыдом удались!**

От созерцания потрясенного выражения лица мистера Джаспера гордого автора отвлекает старшая горничная, снова появившаяся в дверях с известием, что "Дердлс пришел, сэр!" Мистер Сапси незамедлительно выдвигает из шеренги стаканчиков третьего рекрута, наполняет его вином, как того требует изменившаяся диспозиция, и только потом командует: "Давай его сюда!"

— Умопомрачительно! — резюмирует Джаспер, возвращая творение сочинителю.

— То есть, вы одобряете, сэр?

— Помилуйте, как же не одобрить?! Тут всё так... хлестко, так характеризующе и так... поразительно в своей полноте!

Мистер Сапси слегка наклоняет голову, как человек, снисходительно принимающий заслуженные почести. Тут входит Дердлс, и аукционер с порога всовывает ему в руки стаканчик вина с предложением чуть-чуть согреться в такой холодный день.

Дердлс — это наш каменотёс при соборе, а так же генеральный подрядчик во всём, что связано с надгробиями, склепами и мраморно-гранитными работами. В Клойстергэме он известен всем и каждому: не только как мастер своего дела (хотя никто никогда не видел его работающим), но и как распутник и горький пьяница (что каждый из горожан замечал неоднократно). Одетый круглый год одинаково — в запорошенную каменной пылью зеленую фланелевую куртку, старую шляпу скорее уже ржавого, чем черного цвета, с желтым засаленым платком на красной шее, в заляпаных известью сапогах на шнуровке — Дердлс ведет в Клойстергэме одинокое, холостяцкое существование. Живет он в напоминающей курятник лачуге, прилепившейся к развалинам старой городской стены; на людях же не появляется без ставшего уже притчей во языцех тряпичного узелка, в котором кроме футовой линейки и молотка носит так же и сухари, которыми он любит пробавляться, присев то на одну, то на другую могилу. До буйства напивается он редко, но случается и такое, и тогда его вместе с узелком препровождают сначала к судье, а потом на пару дней в тюрьму — отсыпаться. В суждениях своих Дердлс всегда крайне независим — настолько, что порой о себе он даже говорит в третьем лице, употребляя собственное имя как чьё-то прозвище. Хотя, может быть, от постоянного пьянства он просто заработал что-то вроде раздвоения личности.

После того, как Дердлс заглатывает стаканчик портвейна, мистер Сапси передаёт ему плод своего вдохновения — проект эпитафии. Дердлс вытягивает из узелка футовую линейку и, пачкая бумагу каменной пылью, равнодушно вымеряет строки.

— Это вот для памятника, что ли, мистер Сапси? Как раз поместится, дюйм в дюйм. Моё почтение, мистер Джаспер.

— Здравствуйте, Дердлс.

— Да, немножко здоровья Дердлсу бы не повредило. Гробматизм совсем замучил.

— Вы хотели сказать, ревматизм? — резко поправляет его мистер Сапси, раздосадованный безразличным отношением Дердлса к своему творению.

— Дердлс лучше знает, что он хотел сказать. Когда Дердлс говорит "гробматизм", то он имеет в виду именно его, и ни что другое. Вот мистер Джаспер не даст соврать. Вы попробуйте хоть разок остаться в подземелии собора зимней ночью, как мне частенько приходилось делать, чтобы вовремя сдать заказ, тогда и поймёте, о чём это я.

— Да, у нас в соборе чертовски холодно, — подтверждает Джаспер, зябко передернув плечами.

— И уж если нашему хормастеру там наверху, среди живых людей, холодно чертовски, то мне внизу, среди мертвецов и могил, холодно просто адски, — подводит черту Дердлс. — Так что же, мистер Сапси, мне сразу приступать, или как?

Мистер Сапси со всем нетерпением начинающего автора, желающего увидеть своё творение опубликованным, требует и начать, и закончить как можно скорее.

— Тогда давайте мне ключ от склепа, — протягивает руку каменотёс.

— Зачем вам ключ, Дердлс, доска же должна висеть снаружи!

— Дердлс не хуже вас знает, где должна висеть доска. Кого хош спросите, всякий подтвердит, что Дердлс своё дело понимает.

Мистер Сапси встаёт, берет из шкатулки ключ от стенного сейфа, отприрает его тяжелую дверцу и достаёт оттуда другой ключ, гораздо больших размеров.

— Просто когда Дердлс кладёт, так сказать, последний штрих на свою работу, то ему надо осмотреть её — и снаружи, и изнутри, со всех сторон — чтобы уж увериться, что дела своего он не посрамил, — поясняет каменотёс, забирая ключ.

С этими словами Дердлс расстегивает свою испачканную известью куртку и пытается погрузить ключ во внутренний нагрудный карман, но безуспешно, что-то ему там мешает. Из глубин кармана он достаёт еще два ключа, чуть меньших по размеру, но всё равно очень представительных.

— Ну и ну, Дердлс! — говорит Джаспер, с усмешкой наблюдая за его манипуляциями. — Да у вас карманы просто бездонные!

— А какую тяжесть я в них таскаю, знали бы вы, мистер Джаспер! Вот взвесьте-ка сами на руке, — отвечает Дердлс, передавая ключи хормейстеру.

— Дайте-ка мне и тот, который мистера Сапси. Держу пари, он самый тяжелый из трёх.

— Ну, разве что, чуточку. Это всё ключи от склепов, мистер Джаспер, а склепы-то — всё Дердлсова работа. Дердлс все ключи завсегда с собой носит, вдруг пригодятся...

— Кстати, Дердлс, давно хотел вас спросить... — говорит Джаспер, задумчиво рассматривая ключи. — Я слышал, как кое-кто из горожан называет вас Тони Дердлс.

— В Клойстергэме меня все называют просто Дердлс, мистер Джаспер.

— Конечно-конечно, я знаю. Но вот мальчишки иногда...

— Вы поменьше слушайте этих оборвышей, — перебивает Дердлс.

— Я слушаю их не больше вашего. Но вот у нас в хоре мы на днях заспорили, происходит ли имя Тони от полного имени Антон... — говорит Джаспер, позвякивая ключами друг о дружку.

— Поосторожней, мистер Джаспер, не погните ключи.

— Или от имени Уинстон...

— Не балуйте с ключами, мистер Джаспер, дайте их сюда.

— Или даже от имени Чарльстон?

Мистер Джаспер зажимает все три ключа в кулаке и с улыбкой заглядывает помрачневшему Дердлсу в глаза, затем разжимает кулак и вежливо протягивает каменотёсу его имущество. Не удостоив хормейстера ответом, тот возвращает два ключа в нагрудный карман куртки, а третий — тот, что от склепа покойной миссис Сапси — засовывает в свой видавший виды узелок с завтраком. Затем, с видом угрюмым и обиженым, нахлобучивает пониже шляпу и, не простившись, выходит.

Мистер Сапси предлагает своему новому другу мистеру Джасперу сначала партию в бакгаммон, а затем лёгкий ужин из холодной говядины с салатом, во время которого хозяин щедро делится со своим почтительно внимающим гостем плодами житейской мудрости и знания света. Наконец, мистер Джаспер прощается, обещая при первой же возможности придти снова, и мистер Сапси, с наказом поразмыслить на досуге над уже полученной порцией поучений, милостиво отпускает его.

—-

 **Комментарии к главе** **IV** **:**

1\. Образ мистера Сапси списан Диккенсом с реально существовавшего человека, мистера Томаса Эдмета, аукциониста и содержателя ломбарда, бывшего в 1842 году (то есть, именно в тот год, когда, по расчетам исследователей, и происходит действие романа) мэром соседнего с Рочестером городка Мэйдстоуна. Дом, в котором Диккенс "поселил" своего персонажа, так же сохранился до наших дней, как и дом "Приюта Монахинь".

2\. В конце 1860-х годов, т.е. как раз в год написания романа, в прессе широко обсуждался законопроект, призванный упорядочить правила составления надписей на могильных камнях с целью избавления их от разного рода "паганизмов", т.е. ненужных выспренностей, словесного мусора и даже рекламы. Диккенс принимал в этом обсуждении живейшее участие и даже опубликовал несколько заметок на эту тему. Эпитафия, сочиненная Диккенсом, как раз и является сатирой на подобного рода могильные надписи.

3\. Образ Дердлса так же списан с реального человека, каменотёса Рочестерского собора, запойного пьяницы немецкого происхождения по фамилии Дардл.

4\. Разговор между Сапси и Джаспером происходит осенью 1842 года, предположительно в двадцатых числах сентября. В главе второй Эдвин упоминает, что приезжает к Джасперу раз в три месяца; его следующее посещение придётся на конец декабря. По словам мистера Сапси, его супруга скончалась девять месяцев назад, т.е. в середине декабря предыдущего, 1841 года. Дата эта важна, т.к. она особым образом соотносится с другими событиями романа.

5\. Во время разговора Дердлса и Сапси хормейстер Джаспер вдруг понимает, что склеп, от которого существует только один ключ — очень удобное место для совершения ранее задуманного им преступления, и решает попытаться как-то завладеть ключом. Это удастся ему в девятой главе.

6\. Загадка полного имени Дердлса (в оригинале Stony Durdles с вариантами Antony и Stephen) из-за недостатка фактов вряд ли поддаётся разгадке.


	5. Глава V

**ГЛАВА** **V**

 **МИСТЕР ДЕРДЛС И КОМПАНИЯ**

Возращаясь домой через залитое лунным светом церковное подворье, Джон Джаспер замечает странную сцену: каменотёс Дердлс — голова опущена, неразлучный узелок в руке — стоит, прислонившись к кованой ограде, что отделяет земли кладбища от монастырских развалин, а какой-то уличный мальчишка бросает в него камешками. Некоторые пролетают мимо, большинство метко попадает в цель, но Дердлс и в том, и в другом случае остаётся странно безразличен к происходящему. Мальчишка же, напротив, каждое попадание встречает победным свистом, а при редких промахах кричит "Обратно смазал!" и затем пытается получше прицелиться и повернее попасть.

— Эй, ты чего к нему привязался? — громко говорит Джаспер, выходя на свет.

— Делаю из него мишень! — заявляет на это оборванец.

— Прекрати немедленно! Дай сюда камни!

— Ага, как же! Вот залеплю тебе сейчас камнем в башку, только тронь! — отвечает мальчишка, отбегая в сторону. — Прямо в глаз, чтоб ты ослеп!

— Ах ты, чертёнок! Но ведь мистер Дердлс тебе же ничего не сделал!

— Он домой не идёт!

— Тебе-то какая разница?!

— У нас с ним уговор! Если я поймаю его ночью на улице и загоню домой, то получу от него пол-пенни! — и оборвыш начинает напевать, притоптывая дырявыми башмаками:

 _Видди-видди-ви,  
Попался после десяти!  
Видди-видди-ву,  
А ну, пошел в свою нору  
Или камнем зашибу!  
_  
Махнув на него рукой (и тем еще немного отогнав сорванца), хормейстер подходит к Дердлсу, выглядящему не столько пьяным, сколько глубоко задумавшимся.

— Вы вправду, что ли, знаете этого... это чертово отродье? — спрашивает Джаспер, косясь на мальчишку, снова принявшегося за сбор камней.

— Депутат, — мрачно кивает Дердлс.

— Это что, имя такое?

— Ага, — соглашается Дердлс.

— Это меня так зовут в ночлежке, где я работаю, — задиристо поясняет мальчишка. — Знаешь "Койку за два пенса", что возле Газовой станции? Я там прислуживаю. У нас там всю прислугу называют депутатами, не только меня. Когда все дела поделаны, мне дозволяется пойти погулять для здоровья, — с этими словами Депутат занимает боевую стойку и начинает прицеливаться в Дердлса и Джаспера, снова заводя своё визгливое _Видди-видди-ви_.

— Пошел прочь! — со злостью кричит ему Джаспер. — Вздумаешь швыряться, пока я рядом стою, я тебя тогда поймаю и убью!.. Идёмте, Дердлс, сегодня я провожу вас до дома. Давайте, я понесу узелок.

— Нет нужды, — отвечает Дердлс, убирая руку с узелком за спину. — Я тут как раз размышлял, когда вы подошли... размышлял я тут, посреди своих творений, как пупулярный автор... поскольку это всё Дердлсова работа, — он делает широкий жест рукой, показывая на окружающие их надгробия, — вот тут в саркофаге ваш покойный родственник, Друд-старший, вон там в склепе незабвенная миссис Сапси, а эта вот надломленная колонна — это безвременно усопший прежний отец-настоятель, а вон та траурная ваза — это светлой памяти налоговый инспектор. Всё в лучшем виде, присмотрено и ухожено. А вон там, где просто дощечки в землю воткнуты, там бедняки, по которым никто и слезинки не прольёт. Без гробов зарыты и давно забыты.

— Эта тварь... этот Депутат, похоже, увязался следом, — перебивает его Джаспер, оборачиваясь на ходу. — Он что, следит за нами?

Дердлс с пьяной медлительностью оборачивается; Депутат по дуге отбегает подальше и занимает оборонительную стойку.

— Ты сегодня начал без предупреждения! — кричит ему Дердлс с таким видом, будто только сейчас сообразил, что уговор был нарушен.

— Врёшь, я кричал! — швыряя камень, заявляет Депутат.

— Родной брат, сэр, — говорит Дердлс, не обращая внимания на проступок и снова поворачиваясь к Джасперу. — Я имею в виду, родной брат Исмаила, сына Авраама. С виду человек, дикарь изнутри. Но я дал ему цель в жизни.

— В которую он и швыряет камни? — усмехается Джаспер.

— Именно, сэр, — торжественно кивает Дердлс. — В которую он и швыряет камни. Кем он был раньше? Разрушителем. Что он нёс людям? Одни неприятности. И чем они ему платили? Чаще всего, трёхдневной отсидкой за решеткой. Никто, ни один человек, ни один предмет частной собственности, ни одно окно, ни одна лошадь, свинья, овца или кошка не могли избежать града его камней, а всё почему? Потому, что он не имел ясной цели в жизни. Я поставил перед ним эту ясную цель, и теперь он честно зарабатывает швырянием камней полпенни за вечер или три за неделю.

— Странно, что у него не находится соперников.

— Да сколько угодно, мистер Джаспер, просто он их всех отгоняет камнями, — сообщает Дердлс с пьяной серьёзностью. — Я вот всё думаю, эта моя система... она ведь, по сути, родственна системе Народного Образования...

— Я бы так не сказал, Дердлс, — отвечает Джаспер.

— Если так, — заявляет Дердлс, — то попробуйте сами дать ей другое название.

— Он всё еще идет за нами, — повторяет Джаспер, глядя через плечо. — Как будто выслеживает.

— Он просто идёт в свою ночлежку, она тут по дороге, это кратчайший путь, — отвечает Дердлс. — Там он от нас отстанет.

Таким порядком они и следуют дальше; последним идёт Депутат, не пропуская ни одного столба, дерева или дома, чтобы не запустить в него камнем.

— Слышно что-нибудь новенькое из подземелий собора, Дердлс? — с улыбкой интересуется Джон Джаспер.

— Что-нибудь старенькое, хотите сказать? — ворчит Дердлс. — Откуда там взяться новенькому?

— Я слышал, там что-то нашли.

— Да, еще одну старую могилу возле седьмого столба, слева от входа в бывшую часовню. Это я её нашел. Как я понимаю, там еще один их этих стариканов с посохами, из епископов, то есть. Там внизу полно подобного добра.

— Интересная у вас жизнь, Дердлс, там внизу!

— У вас не лучше.

— Да, мы оба растрачиваем свои жизни по этим старым, унылым местам, в которых столетиями ничего не меняется. Это так. Но в вашей жизни там внизу столько тайн и загадок, будоражащих воображение, что мне даже вдруг захотелось как-нибудь примкнуть к вам в ваших исследованиях подземелий собора. Возьмёте меня на денек в качестве ученика или, скажем, практиканта? Очень уж интересно посмотреть на ваши находки.

— Чего ж не взять? — ответствует Дердлс. — Вы знаете, где меня найти, если соберетесь.

— Что мне еще не совсем понятно, — продолжает Джаспер, развивая тему подземных исследований, — как это вы их находите, эти могилы? У вас что, на них какой-то род особого чутья? Шестое чувство?

Дердлс останавливается и ищет взглядом, куда бы положить узелок, чтобы его развязать. Джаспер приходит к нему на помощь.

— Достаньте мне мой молоток из узелка, и я покажу вам, — говорит Дердлс.

Джаспер подаёт каменотёсу его инструмент, при этом в узелке что-то тихо звякает.

— Теперь смотрите. Вы же пользуетесь камертоном, мистер Джаспер?

— Конечно.

— Так вот, и я тоже. Мой камертон — это мой молоток. Я беру его и стучу по стене, вот так, — и Дердлс начинает выстукивать стену ближайшего дома. — Я стучу и стучу. Тум, тум, тум! Звук получается звонкий, и это означает, что стена сплошная. Стучу дальше. Всё еще сплошная. Теперь здесь. Бум! Бум! Звук стал глухой, значит, здесь есть какое-то пустое пространство за стеной! Обстукиваем его со всех сторон... Звук такой, будто за стеной в пустоте лежит что-то твердое, а в этом твёрдом опять пустота! Не иначе — каменный гроб епископа в замурованной стенной нише!

— С ума сойти!

— Я вам даже больше скажу. Дайте-ка мне еще и линейку...

Джаспер вытягивает просимое из узелка; и опять внутри его что-то тихо звякает. Завладев линейкой, Дердлс продолжает:

— Предположим, вот эта стена — моей работы. Измеряем... Два, четыре, и еще два... Итого, шесть. Вот, в шести футах за этой стеной лежит миссис Сапси.

— Вы что, серьёзно?!

— Просто предположим, что там лежит миссис Сапси. Её стена потоньше будет, но предположим, что это стена её склепа. — Дердлс снова принимается обстукивать стену дома, делая вид, что внимательно прислушивается. — Ага! Что-то лежит между стеной и гробом, в этих шести футах пустоты! Что-то твёрдое! Что же еще, как не куча битого кирпича и прочего строительного мусора, которую там второпях оставили мои работнички?!

Пораженный Джаспер выражается в том смысле, что такой тонкий слух — это просто какой-то дар Божий.

— Никакой это не дар, — отмахивается от комплимента Дердлс. — Это всё плоды долгих тренировок. Я работал над собой, сэр! Дердлс потому так хорошо свой предмет знает, что он в него по уши закапывается. И тянет на свет тоже за уши, сэр, если тот вдруг вылезать не хочет!.. Эй, Депутат, держи-ка за работу!

Мальчишка отвечает свистом и подбегает получить свой полупенсовик.

— И проваливай в свою ночлежку, чтобы я тебя сегодня больше не видел!

Оборванец снова свистит, шутовски "берет под козырёк", сигнализируя этим жестом полное своё согласие, и исчезает в темноте.

Дердлс и Джаспер как раз проходят мимо упомянутого ночлежного заведения — это обшарпанный и покосившийся двухэтажный дом, оставивший свои лучшие времена далеко позади. Порвавшийся во многих местах бумажный фонарь у входной двери над полусгнившим крыльцом, драные красные занавески в окнах, покачивающиеся от сквозняка, дующего в щели, щербатый штакетник, местами сломанный, местами поваленный на землю — всё это создаёт впечатление безнадёжного запустения. Дюжина или около того уличных мальчишек самого оборванного и дикого вида — то ли клиенты ночлежки, то ли прислуга, то ли просто банда местных хулиганов — привлеченных свистом Депутата, выбегают из-за угла и лезут из кустов, слетаются, словно стервятники на падаль, и тут же затевают перестрелку камнями, не забывая запустить камень-другой и в Джаспера с Дердлсом.

— Прочь, мерзавцы! — в ярости кричит Джаспер. — Дайте нам пройти, маленькие негодяи!

Это оскорбление вызывает новый шквал камней и диких воплей, который заставляет хормейстера чуть не бегом спасаться в переулке. Дердлс, ворча под нос что-то вроде "А всё потому, что они не имеют цели в жизни", тоже поспешает за ним.

"Берлога" Дердлса, в лунном свете напоминающая заброшенный склеп, уже видна в конце проулка, путь к ней лежит через лабиринт каменных глыб и недоделанных надгробий. Похоже, только хозяин и знает безопасный путь через этот лунный пейзаж, но и он несколько раз чуть не падает, натыкаясь на валяющиеся повсюду обломки мрамора и песчанника, и только чудом не разбивает себе голову о какую-нибудь могильную плиту.

Джон Джаспер возвращается к своему жилищу, домику над воротами, другой дорогой. Неслышно отперев дверь ключом, он проходит в гостинную (камин уже догорает), достаёт из потайного отделения стенного шкафчика странного вида курительную трубку, наполняет её (но не табаком) и на цыпочках поднимается по ступеням спиральной лестницы, ведущей к двум спальням на чердаке. В обоих горит свет; собственная спальня Джаспера пуста, в гостевой же спит его племянник.

Джон Джаспер какое-то время стоит в дверях, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо спокойно и безмятежно спящего юноши. Затем, всё так же неслышно, он проходит к себе, раскуривает трубку и, откинувшись в кресле, отдаётся во власть призрачных полночных видений.

—

 **Комментарии к главе** **V**

1\. Монастырскими руинами в романе названы развалины Рочестерского норманского замка, который, как написано в путеводителе Бедекера, "был построен в 1126-39 годах Уильямом Корбилом, архиепископом Кентерберийским. Квадратная башня, 104 фута высоты в наст. время, является прекрасным образчиком Норманской архитектуры и предл. хороший обзор окр. местности. Клойстергэм был разрушен Этельбертом Саксонским, дважды разграблен датчанами, был осажден Вильгельмом Рыжим, сыном Вильгельма Завоевателя. Замок неоднократно менял владельца во время раздоров короля Джона и баронов."

2\. Сцена "побивания камнями" Дердлса представляет собой забавную параллель с библейской историей святого Стефана, одного из первых христианских мучеников, "который за проповедь Слова Божьего был приговорен Синедрионом к забиванию до смерти камнями и умер с молитвой за своих преследователей на устах (7:60). Свидетелем тому явился юный фарисей Савл из Тарса; сцена сия и слова, которые он слышал, оставили в юноше неизгладимый след (см. Деяния 22:19,20), обратив его душу ко Христу. Позднее Савл принял крещение; ныне мы знаем его как апостола Павла." (Томас Джеймс Шеперд, "Вестминстерский Библейский Словарь"). Одним из возможных полных имён Тони Дердлса как раз и является имя Стефан (см. примечание к главе IV).

3\. Widdy — искаж. Widdie, произносится как "Видди", означает веревку палача, петлю. Deputy — так же: Депутат, Представитель, от староангл. depute, означает персону, прислуживающую или помогающую кому-либо, напр. в гостиницах или полиции. (Дж. Реддин Вэйр, "Викторианский словарь просторечия и слэнга")

4\. Во время прогулки с Дердлсом Джаспер несколько раз предпринимает попытку завладеть на время его узелком, в котором, как мы помним, находится ключ от склепа Сапси.

5\. Под ночлежкой "Койка за два пенса" в романе выведен сохранившийся до наших дней Restoration House, выглядящий сегодня, однако, куда как пристойнее. Рядом в диккенсовские времена располагались остановка омнибусов и, как и сказано в романе, Газовая станция.

6\. Банды уличных мальчишек в те времена, действительно, терроризировали жителей Лондона, в провинции они появлялись гораздо реже. Уголовная ответственность для детей наступала с пяти, что ли, лет; с этого же возраста ребенок считался правомочным подписывать договор найма на работу.


	6. Глава VI

**ГЛАВА** **VI**

 **БЛАГОТВОРИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ В ДОМЕ МЛАДШЕГО КАНОНИКА**

Искупавшись на рассвете холодного осеннего дня в уже подёрнутом первым ледком пруду у Клойстергэмской плотины, подтянутый и спортивный младший каноник Септимус Криспаркл разогревает свою кровь, боксируя у зеркала в задней комнате домика, где он "имеет удовольствие проживать" со своей матушкой, миссис Криспаркл. Зеркало показывает нам пышущий здоровьем портрет преподобного Септимуса, как он с большим мастерством проводит мощные хуки слева и справа, апперкоты и свинги, при этом его добродушное лицо священнослужителя являет собой разительный контраст с лишенными всякого милосердия к противнику ударами и атаками.

Миловидное лицо хрупкой старой дамы появляется в дверях ‒ это миссис Криспаркл пришла звать своего любимого сына к завтраку. Преподобный Септимус тотчас прекращает свои прыжки и размахивания руками, расплывается в улыбке, а потом, осторожно взяв это милое личико между боксерских перчаток, почтительно и с огромной сыновьей любовью целует свою матушку в румяную щечку.

Что может быть симпатичнее хорошо сохранившейся пожилой дамы, если глаза её всё еще блестят, если фигура её аккуратна и стройна, если прекрасно подогнанное платье нежных пастельных цветов делает её похожей на фарфоровую статуэтку китайской пастушки? Разве что, молодая дама тех же свойств, ‒ думает младший каноник, усаживаясь за богато и со вкусом накрытый к завтраку стол напротив своей матушки. А вот то, что его матушка в эту минуту думает, это можно уложить в два гордых и нежных слова: "Мой Септимус!"

Этим редким именем, означающим по-латыни "Седьмой", миссис Криспаркл ‒ тогда еще не вдова, а любимая жена и мать ‒ нарекла своего новорожденного сына после того, как шесть его менее удачливых старших братьев покинули сей мир незадолго после своего рождения. Её седьмой ребенок выжил, и с тех пор, вот уже почти тридцать пять лет, миссис Криспаркл не устаёт каждый день благодарить Бога за эту милость. В данный момент, пожилая дама тоже возносит молитву ‒ перед трапезой ‒ а её взрослый сын, стоя и склонив голову, смиренно внимает ей, так же, как делал это еще ребенком.

‒ Так что же, дорогая мамочка, было в том письме, которое принесли с утренней почтой? ‒ спрашивает младший каноник, намазывая масло на кусочек тоста.

Фарфоровая Пастушка, уже успевшая к тому моменту распечатать письмо, передаёт конверт сыну.

‒ Конечно же, это от мистера Хонитандера, ‒ говорит она, вытирая затем руки салфеткой.

‒ Ага! Так я и думал, ‒ отвечает младший каноник, надевая очки и разворачивая листок.

Тут надо сказать, что этот почтительный сын всегда при чтении и письме надевает очки, хотя в них еще совершенно не нуждается, и они вызывают у него лишь резь в глазах и слезы. Делает это он для того, чтобы его матушка, которая в свои годы тоже еще вполне в состоянии читать без очков, чувствовала себя в этот момент хоть чуть-чуть моложе.

‒ _Благотворительный Фонд, главная штаб-квартира, Лондон, среда,_ ‒ читает вслух преподобный Септимус. ‒ _Милостивая госпожа! Я пишу это письмо, сидя в..._

Младший каноник снимает очки с носа и ошеломленно смотрит на свою матушку. Та отвечает ему вежливой улыбкой.

‒ Мой бог, он пишет, сидя... где?!

‒ В кресле, ‒ отвечает старая дама, прочитавшая письмо еще до завтрака.

‒ В кресле! Но нам-то зачем об этом сообщать?!

‒ Ах, дорогой мой, ты упускаешь из виду конец предложения, там всё сказано совершенно ясно! Дай мне, я сама прочту.

Младший каноник, радуясь, что ему не придётся далее утомлять глаза очками, с удовольствием возвращает письмо своей матушке.

‒ _Я пишу это письмо, сидя в кресле_ , ‒ громко и отчетливо читает миссис Криспаркл, ‒ _к которому я буду прикован еще не менее нескольких часов..._

Младший каноник пораженно переводит взгляд на ряд кресел, выстроившихся у стены комнаты.

‒ _...поскольку в эту минуту я имею честь находиться на заседании Генерального штаба нашего Благотворительного Фонда, и единогласным желанием всех присутствующих здесь его членов я был избран занять кресло Председателя._

Преподобный Септимус переводит дыхание и бормочет:

‒ Ах, вот оно что! Тогда понятно...

‒ _Поэтому, пока дебатируется резолюция, разоблачающая и осуждающая некоего предавшего интересы Благотворительности негодяя, я хотел бы этим письмом, которое я рассчитываю отправить уже вечерней почтой, окончательно обговорить известное вам дельце._

‒ Это удивительно, мамочка, ‒ кротко замечает младший каноник, ‒ как эти столичные благотворители всегда рады случаю кого-нибудь разоблачить и осудить. И точно так же удивительно, как много они находят в своих рядах предателей и негодяев.

‒ ... _обговорить известное вам дельце,_ ‒ повторяет последние строки старая дама. ‒ _Всем сердцем осуждая прискорбную необразованность и невоспитанность двух моих новых юных подопечных, Невила и Елены Ландлесс, я хотел бы ознакомить вас с моим планом по исправлению означенных упущений, каковой состоит в следующем: не далее, как в будущий понедельник упомянутый Невил, хочет он того или нет, будет передан мной в ваше, милостивая госпожа, и вашего уважаемого сына мистера Септимуса попечение, выражающееся в проживании означенного недоросля в вашем доме на срок, потребный оному для должной подготовки к экзаменации._

‒ Хочет он того или нет! ‒ бормочет младший каноник. ‒ Просто поразительно, мамочка, насколько эти столичные благотворители готовы любого встречного схватить за воротник и силой ‒ я бы даже сказал, пинками ‒ загнать на тропу добродетели, хотят они того или нет. Прости, мамочка, что перебил.

‒ _Сестра же его Елена на тот же срок будет водворена для обучения в рекомендованную вами Школу и Пансион для Молодых Девиц, нося щую, как мне помнится, подходящее случаю наименование "Приют Монахинь". Прошу вас, милостивая госпожа, озаботиться их принятием и размещением. Оплата ваших любезных услуг будет произведена мною на тех условиях, которые вы означили мне в одном из ваших предыдущих писем (три фунта и десять шиллингов в месяц). Кланяюсь вашему достопочтенному сыну мистеру Септимусу и вам, милостивая госпожа, и остаюсь ваш любящий брат (во Благотворительности)_

 _ЛУКАС ХОНИТАНДЕР_

‒ Что ж, мамочка, ‒ говорит Септимус, почесав за ухом, ‒ я думаю, что у нас найдётся место для одного постояльца, а у меня найдётся время и желание обучать его. Хорошо, что это будет не сам мистер Лукас Хонитандер. Хотя, наверное, так было бы не вежливо говорить, ведь я его никогда не видел. Скажи, мамочка, ведь он, без сомнения, представительный собой мужчина?

‒ Более чем, ‒ отвечает миссис Криспаркл. ‒ Но голос у него еще более представительный.

‒ Чем он сам?

‒ Чем кто бы то ни был еще.

‒ Ага! Вот, значит, как... ‒ раздумчиво говорит мистер Криспаркл и так же раздумчиво заканчивает завтрак. Создаётся ощущение, что после этих слов матери яичница с беконом, гренки и китайский чай потеряли для него значительную часть своего вкуса.

С мистером Хонитандером ‒ профессором Благотворительности, как он отрекомендовался при первой же встрече ‒ миссис Криспаркл познакомилась в Лондоне, в доме своей сестры. Вторая миссис Фарфоровая Пастушка, как две капли воды похожая на первую (поскольку они были близнецами, да и одевались тоже почти одинаково), была женой советника одной столичной корпорации, и от избытка свободного времени, поскольку была бездетна, все свои силы отдавала делу Благотворительности. Дело это было несложное: следовало сначала добыть подходящих сироток, а затем усиленно набивать им животы сладостями, а голову религиозной чепухой ‒ вот и вся Благотворительность, как её понимали обе Фарфровые Пастушки. Сам же преподобный Септимус, слава богу, считал и считает иначе:

‒ Я думаю, мамочка, самое главное, чтобы этому молодому человеку было у нас хорошо. Потому что, если ему будет с нами хорошо, то и нам с ним никаких забот не будет. Я вспоминаю, мамочка, что как раз в эти дни у нашего хормейстера Джаспера гостит его племянник, молодой Эдвин Друд. Он очень милый, воспитанный юноша, а молодое тянется к молодому, поэтому я думаю, что было бы здорово пригласить его и мистера Джаспера к ужину. С нашими подопечными это будет четверо. Позовём еще мисс Твинклтон и юную невесту мистера Друда, это будет шесть. Добавь еще нас двоих, мамочка. Как ты полагаешь, восемь персон поместятся за столом?

‒ Девять было бы уже чересчур, ‒ заметно нервничая, отвечает пожилая дама.

‒ Я же сказал, всего восемь.

‒ Ну, хорошо, это мы еще осилим, Септимус, дорогой мой. Но, пожалуйста, не приглашай больше никого.

На этом и порешили. После завтрака Миссис Криспаркл отправляется в "Приют Монахинь" предупредить мисс Твинклтон о приезде новой ученицы и, заодно, пригласить директрису и двух юных леди в гости, а младший каноник усаживается писать письмо в штаб-квартиру Благотворительного фонда с инструкциями, как именно мистеру Невилу и мисс Елене лучше всего выехать из Лондона, чтобы вовремя поспеть к ужину.

В те времена в нашем городке еще не было железнодорожной станции. При этом, некоторые горожане ‒ и первый среди них мистер Сапси, имевший долю в бизнесе дилижансов ‒ утверждали, что такая станция нам и вовсе не нужна. Железнодорожная линия, связывающая Лондон и курорты Танбридж-Уэллса проходила в стороне, миль за десять от Клойстергэма, поэтому все путешествующие вынуждены были сходить на неприметном полустанке посреди полей и уже оттуда добираться до города дилижансом.

В назначенный час мистер Криспаркл ожидает прибытие гостей из Лондона у каретного сарая станции дилижансов, что расположен на задворках южной окраины Клойстергэма, в паре бросков камнем от знакомой нам уже ночлежки "Койка за два пенса". С небольшим опозданием на горизонте появляется небольшой омнибус, влекомый парой лошадей. На переднем сидении рядом с возницей, практически зажав последнего в угол скамьи своей массивной, почти квадратной фигурой, восседает представительного вида господин с весьма недовольным лицом ‒ определенно, это и есть профессор филантропии мистер Лукас Хонитандер. Когда карета останавливается, пассажир презрительно окидывает взглядом окрестные дома и небольшую группу встречающих.

‒ Это и есть Клойстергэм, что ли? ‒ спрашивает он громоподобным голосом.

‒ Точно так, ‒ полузадушенно говорит возница, пытаясь выбраться из-под придавившей его к поручням туши. ‒ И я давно не был так рад увидеть его снова. Я уж и не надеялся.

‒ Тогда скажите вашему начальнику, что он должен сделать сиденье пошире! ‒ гремит в ответ пассажир. ‒ Это его моральный долг, заботиться об удобствах для ближних. Иначе эти ближние должны будут подать на него в суд, и взыскать с него штраф ‒ да такой, который его разорит!

Возница благоразумно воздерживается от спора; вместо этого он сползает с сиденья на землю и, охая и кряхтя, принимается разминать кости и пытаться восстановить кровообращение в конечностях, слишком долго остававшихся зажатыми в неудобном положении этим требовательным пассажиром.

‒ Я что, на вас сидел, что ли? ‒ интересуется тот.

‒ Немножко, ‒ отвечает возница. ‒ Так, совсем малость.

‒ Вот, возьмите эту брошюру, друг мой.

‒ Не хотелось бы показаться невежливым, мистер, ‒ говорит возница, бросив беглый взгляд на брошюру, ‒ но на кой она мне?

‒ Прочтите и сможете вступить в наше Общество.

‒ И что я с того получу?

‒ Братскую любовь! ‒ с угрозой в голосе говорит пассажир.

‒ Благодарю покорно, ‒ фыркает возница. ‒ Я у мамы один, и мама говорит, что с неё и меня хватит. Не нужны мне никакие братья.

‒ Но вы со всех сторон окружены братьями, ‒ гремит пассажир, постепенно распаляясь, ‒ хотите вы того, или нет! Например, я тоже ваш брат!

‒ Эй-эй, полегче! ‒ говорит возница, уперев кулаки в бока, ‒ Не берите на себя слишком много, мистер! А то, знаете ли, всякому терпению...

‒ Джо, дорогой мой, не забывайся, прошу тебя! ‒ выходит вперед мистер Криспаркл, примиряюще поднимая руки. ‒ Где же твоё гостеприимство? А вы, сэр, я полагаю, мистер Хонитандер, не так ли?

‒ Это я, сэр.

‒ Меня зовут Криспаркл.

‒ А, преподобный мистер Септимус! Рад познакомиться, сэр. Невил и Елена сидят внутри. А мне что-то захотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Засиделся, знаете ли, в конторе! Но вечером уже назад. Значит, вы и есть преподобный Септимус Криспаркл? ‒ говорит прибывший господин, осматривая младшего каноника с головы до ног критическим взглядом. ‒ Я вас себе представлял значительно старше!

‒ Я еще наверстаю, сэр, ‒ с легкой улыбкой ответствует мистер Криспаркл.

‒ Э-э... что? ‒ таращится на него мистер Хонитандер.

‒ Нет, ничего. Просто неудачная шутка. Не обращайте внимания.

‒ Шутка, вот как! Шуток я не понимаю, сэр, ‒ говорит мистер Хонитандер, почесывая лоб. ‒ Со мной шутить бестолку, да и опасно. Эй, да где они там застряли?! Елена, Невил, немедленно вылезайте! Мистер Криспаркл пришел с вами познакомиться!

Неожиданно красивый, невысокий юноша и, под стать ему, очень симпатичная молодая девушка появляются из дилижанса; юноша придерживает рукой дверцу, помогая сестре спуститься по ступенькам. Лица у них очень смуглы, девушка красива какой-то особой, экзотической, почти цыганской красотой, волосы у обоих иссиня-черные, густые, цвета шкуры пантеры. Да и в движениях их ощущается что-то неукрощенное, дикое, пугливое и, вместе с тем, опасное; равно готовое как спасаться бегством, так и нападать и биться до последнего вздоха. И, конечно, невозможно с первого же взгляда не заметить их необычайную похожесть, почти идентичность, чрезмерную даже для близнецов, каковыми они, без сомнения, и являлись. Таковы были первые впечателения мистера Криспаркла от его новых воспитанников.

Младший каноник приглашает мистера Хонитандера оказать им честь и остаться на ужин (и делает это с тяжелым сердцем, поскольку прекрасно представляет все треволнения Фарфоровой Пастушки, которые ей доставит появление девятого, незапланированного гостя за столом) и предлагает Елене руку для небольшой прогулки пешком. Во время этой короткой экскурсии по городку, оба новоприбывших выглядят очень заинтересоваными рассказами мистера Криспаркла о кафедральном соборе и монастырских развалинах, оба находят Клойстергэм просто очаровательным, при том мисс Елена выглядит словно прекрасная дикарка, взятая в полон в далёкой восточной стране, а её брат и смотрится, и ведет себя как её верный слуга и защитник.

Мистеру же Хонитандеру нет никакого дела до окружающих их красот: он вышагивает посреди улицы, расталкивая горожан локтями, и при этом громогласно излагает только что пришедший ему в голову гениальный план искоренения безработицы в Клойстергэме, да и во всей Англии. Согласно этому плану и мистеру Хонитандеру, всех безработных Соединенного Королевства следовало бы арестовать, запереть в тюрьму и там под страхом смерти заставить заниматься полезным обществу трудом ‒ например, благотворительностью.

Мистер Хонитандер и всегда-то был, так сказать, прыщом на теле общества, но по прибытии в дом младшего каноника разросся до размеров настоящего фурункула: он до краёв заполнил маленькую гостинную миссис Криспаркл своей массивной фигурой, и весь дом своим зычным, всепроникающим голосом, уместным более на митинге чартистов, чем среди провинциальных, привыкших к тишине и неторопливости людей. Да и вёл себя мистер Хонитандер словно на митинге ‒ он без устали излагал всевозможные идеи и проекты радикальнейших преобразований общества, призванных нести добро всем и каждому, но у него постоянно получалось как-то так, что любое благо для ближнего будет возможно не ранее, чем этот ближний будет всеми возможными способами унижен, оболган и проклят. Армии должны быть распущены и войны прекращены, но сначала надо расстрелять всех офицеров и солдат за те жестокости, которые они допускали на поле боя. Смертная казнь должна быть отменена, но не раньше, чем всех юристов и законников сотрут с лица земли за то, что они "судили судом неправедным". Словом, благотворительность по мистеру Хонитандеру если чем-то и отличалась от ненависти и жестокости, то чем-то незначительным, не стоящим и упоминания.

Званый ужин из-за него обернулся настоящей катастрофой. Мистер Хонитандер нарушил своим присутствием не только покой Фарфоровой Пастушки, но и всю симметрию стола; он влез со своим креслом, которое специально для этого пришлось принести из спальни, прямо в проём двери, через которую из кухни подавали кушания, из-за чего судки и тарелки пришлось передавать через его голову; за столом он никому и слова не давал сказать, подавляя любой разговор своим громоподобным голосом, причем избрал младшего каноника чем-то вроде "риторического противника", всячески обвиняя и порицая (в его лице) каких-то неведомых негодяев и предателей, позорящих великое дело благотворительности. Мистер Криспаркл от возмущения и растерянности не мог сказать и слова, его бедная матушка едва не плакала, и остаток ужина прошел крайне скомканно, поскольку все присутствующие потеряли и аппетит, и присутствие духа, и могли противится натиску профессора благотворительности не более, чем какое-нибудь малиновое желе.

Но, к счастью, та же волна слов и звуков, которую поднял мистер Хонитандер в доме младшего каноника, и смыла его прочь. Кофе ему подали на час раньше запланированного; затем все присутствующие клялись, что часы на башне собора уже пробили три четверти, хотя они не звонили еще и одного раза; мисс Твинклтон убеждала всех, что до остановки омнибуса надо идти полчаса скорым шагом, хотя дотуда не было и пяти минут спокойной ходьбы. Бьющая через край приветливость и услужливость всего общества втиснула мистера Хонитандера в пальто и выставила его за дверь с той же скоростью и неумолимостью, с какой он сам изгонял из рядов столичных благотворителей изменников и предателей. Мистер Криспаркл вместе со своим новым воспитанником, отправившиеся провожать мистера Хонитандера до остановки дилижансов (больше из беспокойства, чтобы он не сбился с дороги и вдруг не вернулся), под предлогом того, что он простудится на холодном ночном воздухе, заставили его подняться в карету и ожидать отправления внутри, после чего тут же распрощались с ним и ушли, хотя до времени отъезда и оставались еще добрые полчаса.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе** **VI**

1\. Внешность и характер спортивного и добродушного каноника Септимуса Криспаркла списаны Диккенсом с реального человека, младшего каноника Рочестерского собора в 1840-х годах преподобного Роберта Уайстона. Диккенс был дружен с Уайстоном и всячески поддерживал его в знаменитом "противостоянии Уайстона" с иерархами Английской церкви в защиту воспитанников Рочестерской начальной школы, в которой Роберт Уайстон был директором. Эта история, сегодня интересная лишь для специалистов, подробно описана в книге Ральфа Арнольда "The Whiston Matter". К роману "Тайна Эдвина Друда", однако, она не имеет никакого отношения, показывая, разве что, твёрдую готовность обоих каноников, и романного, и реального, отстаивать благо ближнего, невзирая на любые авторитеты.

2\. Образ громогласного и яростного благотворителя Лукаса Хонитандера (Honeythunder=медовый гром), по мнению исследователей списан с Джона Брайта, квакера-реформатора, известного в 1840 годах своей жесткой политикой и зычным красноречием. Сцена за ужином ‒ это, по сути, описание реального поведения Джона Брайта в гостях у семейства Адамсов, данное в мемуарах последнего в 1907 году; тогда за столом Брайт (как и мистер Хонитандер) разглагольствовал о сопротивлении английских судей реформе уголовного права, вёл себя вызывающе, причем договорился до того, что утверждал, что "англичане ‒ это нация скотов, достойная быть уничтоженной до последнего человека".

3\. Отсутствие железнодорожной станции в Клойстергэме ‒ это реальное положение дел в Рочестере и соседнем с ним Мэйдстоуне в 1842 году. Из-за сопротивления мэра Мэйдстоуна мистера Эдметта (с которого и списан образ мистера Сапси) прокладке железнодорожной линии через город, ближайшая к Мэйдстоуну и Рочестеру станция Паддок Вуд находилась в полях в десяти милях от города, откуда пассажиры должны были добираться до дома омнибусами. Мистер Эдметт, действтельно, имел долю в бизнесе речных и конных перевозок, и прокладка линии дешевого и быстрого транспорта сильно повредила бы его интересам. Железнодорожная линия в Рочестере (и даже не в нём самом, а в городке Струд на другом берегу реки) появилась лишь двадцать лет спустя.

4\. Считается общепризнанным, что образ Елены Ландлесс списан Диккенсом со своей любовницы Елены Лавлесс Тернан, однако, если не считать схожести имён, эти женщины совершенно различны и характером, и, особенно, внешностью. Более вероятно, что образ молодых людей, проделавших долгий путь к свободе из Цейлона в Англию вдохновлен историей двух других молодых людей, Елены и Вильяма Крафт, двух метисов-молодоженов, бежавших в 1848 году из рабства из Джорджии, США, сначала в северные штаты, а затем и в Англию. В 1852 году эта история была широко известна. В пользу этой версии говорит и то, что Елена Крафт бежала в мужском платье, а в главе седьмой Диккенс упоминает, что Елена Ландлесс для бегства от жестокого отчима тоже переодевалась мальчиком.

5\. Хотя Диккенс первые пять глав романа написал в настоящем времени, в шестой главе он неожиданно для читателя переходит на более привычное в литературе прошедшее время. Этот технический приём связан с необходимостью сохранить для читателя в тайне мысли Джона Джаспера и Розы Буттон, что в ретроспективном прошедшем времени сделать было бы затруднительно. Расказчик как бы сидит в театре и только наблюдает за делами и словами персонажей, не проникая в их планы и лишь гадая, что означают те или иные их видимые поступки.


	7. Глава VII

**ГЛАВА** **VII**

 **ИСПОВЕДЬ, И ДАЖЕ НЕ ОДНА**

‒ Честно говоря, ‒ признался Невил младшему канонику, когда они шли обратно, ‒ я ведь этого джентльмена почти и не знаю.

‒ Вашего опекуна? ‒ удивился мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Как же тогда получилось, что...

‒ Что он стал моим опекуном? Хороший вопрос, сэр. Что ж, попытаюсь объяснить вам. Как вы знаете, мы с сестрой прибыли из Цейлона.

‒ Вот как! Нет, я этого не знал.

‒ Странно... Ну, как бы то ни было, мы приехали именно оттуда. Мы жили там у нашего отчима, поскольку наша дорогая матушка умерла, когда мы были совсем еще детьми. Жили мы тяжело. Перед смертью она назначила его нашим опекуном, но вместо того, чтобы опекать нас, он держал нас в черном теле, часто отказывая нам не то что в новой одежде, но даже и в еде. Фантастический скряга был. И вот перед своей уже смертью наш отчим и передал нас мистеру Хонитандеру ‒ не знаю, почему именно ему. Может, они были знакомы когда-то, а может быть, отчим просто увидел его имя в газетном объявлении.

‒ Умер он, как я понимаю, недавно?

‒ Пару месяцев назад, сэр. Вы не поверите, какой жестокой и наглой скотиной он был! Его счастье, сэр, что он сам умер, а то еще немного ‒ и я бы его просто убил.

Мистер Криспаркл остановился как вкопанный и ошеломленно уставился на своего нового подопечного.

‒ Похоже, что я удивил вас, сэр, ‒ сказал Невил, отводя взгляд.

‒ Я не только удивлен, я потрясён! Я до глубины души потрясён вашими словами!

‒ Просто вы, сэр, никогда не видели, как это чудовище бьёт вашу сестру, ‒ глухо сказал Невил после долгой паузы. ‒ А я видел, сэр, видел не раз, и не два! И я этого до смерти не забуду.

‒ Ничто на свете, ‒ горячо ответил на это младший каноник, ‒ ничто на свете не может оправдать этих ваших ужасных слов, мистер Невил! Даже слёзы вашей красавицы сестры!

Внезапно смутившись, мистер Криспаркл прошел вперед и сделал Невилу знак следовать за ним. Подавленный, тот поплёлся следом.

‒ Я прошу прощения за свои слова, сэр, ‒ сказал Невил через полсотни шагов. ‒ Тем более, не стоило их говорить именно вам. Вы совершенно правы, сэр, это ужасные слова. Но в одном, сэр, я никак не могу с вами согласиться. Вот вы сказали про слёзы моей сестры... Моя сестра, сэр, скорее даст злодею разорвать себя на куски, чем прольёт перед ним хоть одну слезу!

Мистер Криспаркл вспомнил своё первое впечатление от этой юной леди и подумал, что в такое верится охотно.

‒ Вы позволите мне, сэр, ‒ снова начал Невил, ‒ сказать пару слов в свою защиту?

‒ Защиту, мистер Невил? На вас никто не нападает.

‒ Я знаю, сэр. Но, возможно, это поможет вам лучше понять мой характер.

‒ Мистер Невил, прошу вас ‒ было ему ответом, ‒ предоставьте уж мне самому разбираться с вашим характером.

‒ Как хотите, сэр, ‒ пробормотал Невил, обиженно разводя руками. ‒ Это было просто движение души, но если вам угодно оставить его без внимания, то это, конечно, ваше право.

Эти с лёгким вызовом произнесенные слова смутили младшего каноника. Ему показалось вдруг, что он слишком уж положился на свою власть поучать и направлять эту юную душу, и тем едва не потерял доверие своего нового ученика. В этот момент они как раз подошли к порогу дома мистера Криспаркла; освещенные окна были приоткрыты и из-за них слышались музыка и голоса.

‒ Знаете что, мистер Невил, ‒ сказал младший каноник, поворачиваясь к юноше, ‒ давайте-ка мы с вами еще немного пройдёмся. Тогда у вас будет время мне всё объяснить. Вы сказали, что я ничего не желаю слушать? Вовсе нет, наоборот, я прошу вас мне довериться и всё рассказать.

‒ Конечно, сэр, я и сам давно хотел это сделать... Забавно, что я говорю "давно", как будто мы с вами, сэр, знакомы уже несколько недель. Но вот что я скажу вам, сэр, честно и с полным доверием... Мы с сестрой ведь приехали с желанием поругаться с вами. Да, сэр, устроить скандал, поругаться и тем самым вынудить вас отправить нас обратно!

‒ Вот как! ‒ пробормотал мистер Криспаркл, не зная, что и сказать.

‒ Это только потому, сэр, что мы не знали заранее, какой вы... А так как мы еще не встречали человека, которому мы бы сами понравились, то мы и заключили, что и вы нам не понравитесь.

‒ Понимаю, ‒ сказал мистер Криспаркл.

‒ Но вы нам вдруг очень понравились, сэр! И ваш милый дом, и то, как вы нас принимали ‒ это всё очень отличается от того, что мы до сих пор встречали. И вот эта прогулка вдвоём, и эта тишина вокруг (с тех пор, конечно, как мы избавились от мистера Хонитандера), и эти старые дома вокруг, такие красивые в лунном свете ‒ всё это и побудило меня открыть вам сердце.

‒ Я очень рад это слышать, мистер Невил, ‒ с улыбкой ответил младший каноник. ‒ Пусть и дальше так будет.

‒ Но только не подумайте, сэр, что описывая свои собственные недостатки, я хочу сказать то же самое о моей сестре. Она гораздо лучше меня! Она так же выше всех неприятностей нашей убогой жизни, как башня вашего собора выше вон тех каминных труб!

В глубине души мистер Криспаркл позволил себе в этом усомниться.

‒ С первых же лет жизни, ‒ продолжал Невил, ‒ я вынужден был давить в себе жестокую, смертельную ненависть к моим мучителям. Это сделало меня замкнутым и злопамятным. Меня ведь постоянно жестоко унижали и подавляли. Слишком слабый, чтобы противится этому, я приучился лгать и притворяться. Жизнь отказывала мне во всём: в образовании, в свободе, в деньгах, одежде, в самом необходимом! Не было и речи, сэр, о счастливом детстве или нормальной юности! Потому-то и нет во мне тех чувств, или того опыта, инстинктов ‒ вы видите, сэр, я даже не знаю, как это и назвать! ‒ на которые вы могли бы опереться, которые вы привыкли находить в прочих ваших учениках!

Мистер Криспаркл подумал, что всё это очень похоже на правду, пусть и не очень обнадеживающую. Между тем, они дошли до конца улицы и снова повернули к дому.

‒ И примите еще во внимание, сэр, что я вырос среди туземцев, среди угнетенного, порабощенного, но не смирившегося народа, и я вполне мог перенять что-то и от них. Иногда мне кажется, сэр, будто и во мне есть капля их неукрощенной, тёмной, их тигриной крови.

Мистер Криспаркл мысленно признался себе, что весь жаркий монолог Невила, пожалуй, только подтверждет такую его характеристику.

‒ И еще одно слово, сэр, в защиту моей сестры. Пусть мы и близнецы, сэр, но насколько же она отличается от меня в лучшую сторону! Тяготы нашей несчастной жизни могли заставить покориться меня, но они были бессильны сломить её! В детстве мы четырежды убегали из дома, четыре раза за шесть лет, сэр! Конечно же, нас всегда быстро ловили и потом жестоко наказывали... Но моя сестра сразу же начинала строить планы следующего побега. Всякий раз она, переодевшись мальчиком, вела и направляла нас, выказывая при том больше отваги, чем даже взрослый мужчина. А ведь ей было всего семь лет! Помню, сэр, я раз потерял карманный ножик, которым она рассчитывала обрезать себе коротко волосы ‒ так с каким отчаянием она пыталась вырвать их или перегрызть зубами! Что мне к этому добавить, сэр? Только то, что я могу лишь надеяться на ваше терпение и снисходительность ко мне.

‒ В этом вы можете быть уверены, мистер Невил, ‒ ответил ему младший каноник. ‒ Но поймите меня правильно: все мои усилия будут напрасны, если вы сами не поможете мне. Тогда и Небеса помогут нам обоим.

‒ Я буду стараться, сэр.

‒ И я тоже буду стараться, мистер Невил. Вот вам моя рука. Да благословит Господь наши предстоящие труды.

Теперь они снова стояли перед входной дверью и освещенными окнами жилища Криспарклов.

‒ Знаете что, мистер Невил, ‒ сказал младший каноник, прислушиваясь к веселым голосам и смеху, доносившимся из-за двери, ‒ давайте-ка мы пройдём еще кружочек. Поскольку, мне хотелось бы задать вам еще вот какой вопрос: когда вы говорили о том, что вы переменили к лучшему ваше представление обо мне, вы имели в виду и вашу сестру тоже? Или только себя?

‒ Я говорил от лица нас обоих, сэр. Как же иначе?

‒ Поправьте меня, мистер Невил, если я ошибаюсь, но мне казалось, что у вас еще не было случая узнать её мнение. Сначала мистер Хонитандер не давал никому и слова сказать, а потом мы пошли его провожать, а ваша сестра осталась вместе с другими. Может, вам не стоило бы говорить за вашу сестру тоже, не узнав сначала точное её мнение?

Невил рассмеялся и покачал головой.

‒ Вы пока еще не знаете, сэр, какое глубокое взаимопонимание существует между мною и Еленой. Нам не нужны слова, чтобы понять мысли друг друга. Часто достаточно одного лишь взгляда, а порою и он излишен. Вот мы сейчас разговариваем, сэр, а она там уже точно знает, о чем шла речь и какие доводы я приводил в её и свою защиту.

Мистер Криспаркл недоверчиво покосился на своего спутника, но лицо Невила выражало такую уверенность в правоте своих слов, что младший каноник не нашелся что возразить и потому молчал всю обратную дорогу до дома.

‒ Теперь я хотел бы вас кое о чем спросить, сэр, ‒ нарушил молчание Невил, когда они уже подходили к дверям. ‒ этот мистер Эдвин Друд... кстати, я правильно произношу его имя?

‒ Вполне правильно.

‒ Так вот, этот мистер Друд... он тоже ваш ученик, сэр?

‒ Нет, он учится в Лондоне. А сюда лишь приезжает иногда ‒ навестить своего родственника, мистер Джаспера.

‒ А эта мисс Буттон... она тоже его родственница?

Почему он спрашивает это, да еще таким деланно-безразличным тоном? ‒ подумал мистер Криспаркл. Тем не менее, он в нескольких словах объяснил Невилу, что Роза и Эдвин помолвлены уже много лет, с самого их детства.

‒ Ага, вот как! ‒ пробормотал Невил. ‒ Теперь-то я понимаю, почему он обращается с ней, как с рабыней.

Эти сказанные вполголоса слова настолько очевидно не предназначались для ушей мистера Криспаркла, что тот решил тактично сделать вид, будто ничего сказано и не было. Вместо ответа он нажал на дверную ручку, и пропустил Невила вперед себя.

Когда они вошли, мистер Джаспер как раз сидел за пианино и аккомпанировал мисс Розе Бад, дрожащим голоском исполнявшей какую-то старинную балладу. Играя без нот, мистер Джаспер не спускал пристального взгляда с лица и губ своей ученицы, то и дело мягким, но властным нажатием на ту или иную клавишу, возвращая её неуверенное пение на правильный тон. Рядом с Розой стояла Елена, одной рукой приобняв её за талию, глаза же её неотрывно следили за хормейстером. Обменявшись с сестрой беглым, но внимательным взглядом (и мистер Криспаркл не мог не заметить в нём то самое глубокое взаимопонимание, о котором ему только что рассказывали), Невил занял место сбоку от пианино, напротив певицы. Младший каноник сел рядом с матушкой и обменялся вежливой улыбкой с мистером Эдвином Друдом ‒ тот в этот момент рассеянно похлопывал себя по ладони веером, доверенным ему мисс Твинклтон. Престарелая же директриса, прикрыв глаза, внимала пению с такой же удовлетворенной улыбкой, с какой, наверное, соборный пристав мистер Топ каждый день наслаждался органной музыкой во время мессы.

Песня меж тем лилась дальше. Мисс Роза очень старалась, но то ли потому, что мистер Джаспер так пристально следил за её дрожащими губами, то ли потому, что в каждом интонированном нажатии клавиши пианино певице чудился мягкий, но властный шепот, исходящий из его уже губ, только пение её становилось всё более неуверенным, всё более нервным, пока, наконец, Роза не ударилась в слезы и не воскликнула, спрятав лицо в ладони:

‒ Ах, я не могу больше! Мне страшно, я боюсь! Пожалуйста, уведите меня отсюда, уведите!

Быстрым, каким-то почти кошачим движением подхватив начавшую уже оседать на пол Розу, Елена в мгновение ока положила несчастную красавицу на диван и, став возле неё на колени и прикрыв смуглой ладонью её вздрагивающие губы, успокаивающе протянула ладонь другой руки к окружающим, как бы удерживая их на расстоянии.

‒ Ничего страшного, ничего, прошу вас! Не беспокойте её, дайте ей придти в себя, и через минуту с ней всё будет снова в порядке!

Джаспер, замерший перед пианино и не повернувший даже и головы на шум, плавным движением отнял пальцы от клавиш и, слегка пошевеливая ими в воздухе, как бы продолжил беззвучно играть дальше. Даже и тени беспокойства не отразилось на его лице, в то время как все остальные пребывали в смятении и движении.

‒ Киска просто не привыкла выступать перед публикой, вот в чем дело, ‒ с натянутой улыбкой сказал Эдвин Друд. ‒ Поэтому она так занервничала. Право, Джек, ты такой требовательный учитель! Немудрено, что она тебя так боится.

‒ Немудрено, ‒ эхом отозвалась Елена.

‒ Видишь, Джек! Наверное, мисс Ландлесс, вы бы тоже упали в обморок перед ним ‒ в такой-то ситуации!

‒ Ни в какой ситуации, ‒ резко ответила Елена.

Джаспер, покосившись на неё через плечо, вежливо и вполголоса поблагодарил Елену за такое глубокое понимание его характера. Затем он снова принялся беззвучно наигрывать, не касаясь пальцами клавиш, пока Розу за его спиной отпаивали водой и подводили глотнуть свежего воздуха к приоткрытому окну. Когда же Роза, благодаря всех, вернулась на своё место, стул перед пианино уже пустовал.

‒ Джек уже ушел, Киска, ‒ объяснил Эдвин Друд. ‒ Думаю, ему не понравилось, как ты выставила его чуть ли не монстром, которого нужно бояться.

Роза на это ничего не ответила и лишь зябко передернулась.

Тут мисс Твинклтон принялась благодарить миссис Криспаркл за чудесный вечер и сетовать, что уже слишком поздно находиться вне уютных и надежных стен "Приюта Монахинь"; общество восприняло эти сожаления как сигнал расходиться, и двое юношей практически одновременно высказали огромное желание сопроводить юных леди до дверей школы ‒ что и было исполнено, и уже через десять минут прелестные воспитанницы были без приключений водворены в пределы своей обители.

Прочие школьницы все уже спали, и лишь миссис Тишер несла свою одинокую вахту, ожидая директрису и её подопечных. Елене было постелено в комнате Розы, и после некоторых положеных по случаю объяснений и наставлений, девушкам пожелали приятных снов и оставили их одних.

‒ Удивительно, милочка, как всё устроилось к лучшему, ‒ сказала Елена, расправляя одеяло. ‒ А то я ведь весь день боялась, что меня будут вам представлять, выведя перед строем, а вы будете меня разглядывать.

‒ Ах, нас тут и не наберется на целый строй, ‒ ответила Роза, ‒ да и девочки у нас добрые и воспитанные. По крайней мере, все прочие. За них-то я могу поручиться.

‒ А я могу уже поручиться за тебя, ‒ с улыбкой заметила на это Елена, беря руку Розы и смотря ей в глаза. ‒ Чувствую, мы будем подругами.

‒ Ну, я бы хотела... Но, знаешь, глупо думать, что я могу быть кому-либо хорошей подругой. Особенно тебе.

‒ Почему же?

‒ Ах, потому что я еще ничего из себя не представляю, а ты уже такая взрослая и красивая! И ты сильная, ты меня можешь одним пальцем побороть. В сравнении с тобой, я ничто.

‒ Дорогая моя, на самом деле я почти не образована и напрочь лишена хороших манер, мне еще учиться и учиться! Я знаю это, и я глубоко этого стыжусь!

‒ Но ты признаёшься в этом ‒ мне!

‒ Разве могло быть иначе, красавица моя? В тебе есть что-то, располагающее к признаниям.

‒ Ах, неужели? ‒ воскликнула Роза в шутливой обиде. ‒ Как жаль, что Эдди не чувствует того же!

Елене не нужно было объяснять все особенности отношений между Эдвином и Розой, так как мисс Твинклтон еще в доме младшего каноника не удержалась, чтобы не посплетничать.

‒ Как же так, да он просто обязан любить тебя всем сердцем! ‒ воскликнула Елена с почти гневной серьёзностью в голосе.

‒ Ах, возможно, он-то и любит... ‒ обиженно протянула Роза. ‒ Наверное, я не вправе в этом сомневаться. Наверное, это всё моя вина. Нверное, это я недостаточно мила с ним. Но, право, это всё такая глупость!

Елена посмотрела на неё непонимающе.

‒ Глупость, что мы с ним жених и невеста, ‒ объяснила Роза, ‒ Потому что, мы с ним постоянно ссоримся.

‒ Из-за чего?

‒ Как это, из-за чего?! Из-за того, дорогая моя, что мы оба понимаем, насколько это всё нелепо! ‒ воскликнула Роза с таким видом, будто это был самый очевидный ответ на свете.

На что Елена, заглянув Розе в глаза властным взглядом и крепко сжав её ладони, сказала:

‒ Будешь моей подругой и поможешь мне?

‒ Ах! Ну, конечно же! ‒ ответила Роза таким детски-доверительным тоном, что Елена не могла ей сразу же не поверить. ‒ Если такое слабое созданье, как я, вообще может быть подругой такой королевы, как ты! Но и ты помоги мне, пожалуйста! Я сама себя не понимаю, так может, ты будешь той подругой, которая меня поймёт?

Елена с улыбкой поцеловала её и, отпустив её ладони, спросила:

‒ А мистер Джаспер? Кто он такой?

‒ Он дядя Эдвина, ‒ ответила Роза, отводя взгляд. ‒ И еще он мой учитель музыки.

‒ И ты его не любишь.

‒ Ой, нет! ‒ замотала головой Роза, закрыв лицо руками и содрогаясь, будто от отвращения.

‒ А ты знаешь, что он тебя любит?

‒ Ах, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! ‒ закричала Роза, падая на колени и прижимаясь к своей новой защитнице. ‒ Не говори о нём! Я боюсь его! Он мне снится по ночам, преследует меня, будто кошмарный призрак! От него нигде нельзя скрыться! Мне кажется что, называя его имя, ты будто призываешь его, и он сейчас войдёт сюда ‒ через стену!

И Роза, действительно, с ужасом оглянулась, как будто и вправду ожидала увидеть в тёмном углу привидение.

‒ Расскажи-ка мне чуть больше обо всём этом.

‒ Да-да, конечно, я всё тебе расскажу. Потому, что ты сильная, ты защитишь меня.

‒ Дитя моё, ты так говоришь это, как будто он насылает на тебя какие-нибудь тёмные чары...

‒ Он никогда не угрожал мне... прямо.

‒ Что же он тогда делал?

‒ Он всего лишь смотрел на меня, но он одним взглядом делал меня своей рабыней. Он без единого слова заставлял меня заглядывать ему в душу, и без единой угрозы заставлял меня молчать о том, что я там видела. Когда я музицирую, он не отрывает взгляда от моих рук. Когда я пою, он не отрывает взгляда от моего лица. Когда я из-за этого ошибаюсь в тоне или аккорде, он поправляет меня ‒ но так, как будто он при этом признаётся мне в любви! Признаётся, и запрещает мне рассказывать об этом кому-либо! Я боюсь поднять на него взгляд, но что толку? Даже с закрытыми глазами я ощущаю, как он смотрит на меня. Даже когда взгляд его порой мутится ‒ а с ним бывает иногда что-то вроде приступов, делающих его еще отвратительнее и опасней ‒ даже тогда он держит меня в своей власти, и заставляет ощущать свою близость еще мучительнее.

‒ Но что же это за такая безмолвная угроза, милочка? Чем же он тебе угрожает?

‒ Ах, я не знаю! Я не решаюсь даже и подумать, что это может быть!

‒ И сегодня вечером ты тоже это чувствовала?

‒ Особенно сегодня вечером. Когда он смотрел на мои губы, мне казалось, что он незримо целует их, и от этого мне было не только страшно, но еще и невыносимо стыдно! Но, прошу тебя, только никому ни слова! Особенно, Эдди ‒ ведь он так любит своего дядюшку! Ты сегодня сказала, что ни в коем случае не упала бы перед ним без чувств, поэтому я и отважилась рассказать тебе обо всём ‒ тебе, и только тебе! Ах, обними меня покрепче и не отпускай! Мне так страшно было бы остаться одной!

Смуглое лицо склонилось над заплаканным светлым, смуглые руки обняли трепещущие светлые плечи, и смоляные черные волосы, пав, укрыли хрупкую детскую фигурку, словно ангельской защитой. Черные глаза блеснули грозным огнем, пусть и смягченным состраданием и любовью. Пусть побережется тот, кому предназначался этот взгляд!

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе** **VII**

1\. Из рассказов Невила о своем отчиме вырисовывается следующая картина: офицер Британского флота Ландлесс женился на Цейлоне (который лишь за 16 лет до времени действия романа стал колонией Англии) на туземной женщине. Она родила ему двух близнецов, получивших христианские имена Елена и Невил. Ландлесс-старший через какое-то время умер (убит в бою?), завещав всё свое имущество (и хорошую офицерскую пенсию) жене и детям. Затем другой англичанин (фамилия Диккенсом не названа, она выяснится позднее) в расчете завладеть богатством взял вдову с детьми замуж, плохим обращением свел женщину в могилу, и стал распоряжаться имуществом, но только как опекун, т.е. не имея возможности выгнать детей вон ‒ в этом случае он терял бы всё. Поэтому-то малолетних беглецов и ловили. Отчим умер еще до наступления совершеннолетия приёмных детей, и это позволило ему передать их опекунскому совету в лице благотворительного фонда ‒ вместе с платой за их содержание из сумм наследства и в обмен (незаконный) на значительную часть средств и имущества. Т.е. отчим напоследок еще и ограбил Елену и Невила.

2\. История побегов Невила и Елены очень напоминает реальную историю бегства от злого отчима тринадцатилетней Констанции Кент и её родного брата, случившуюся в 1857 году а Англии. История эта широко обсуждалась в газетах, и Диккенс не мог её не знать. Констанция, так же как и Елена, обрезала волосы и оделась мальчиком, и вместе с родным братом попыталась сбежать в Бристоль и оттуда покинуть Англию на корабле. Детей тогда вернули в отчий дом, но тремя годами позднее новорожденный сводный брат Констанции был найден мёртвым и почти обезглавленным. Шестнадцатилетнюю Констанцию арестовали, судили, признали виновной, но психически больной, поэтому не повесили, а заперли в Бедлам. Позднее выяснилось, что мотивом для преступления была месть отчиму за то, что он свёл в могилу мать Констанции и тут же женился на гувернантке, которая и родила несчастного младенца. История эта была частично использована Уилки Коллинзом в романе "Лунный камень".

3\. Как сказано в романе, начиная с семи лет Елена и Невил сбегали четырежды за шесть лет. В тринадцать лет побеги прекратились, но не потому, что брат и сестра смирились. Как мы помним, Елена всегда переодевалась мальчиком, а типичный наряд туземного мальчика на Цейлоне состоит из одних штанов-лунгов и, в редком случае, чего-то вроде жилетки на голое тело. Став девочкой-подростком, Елена просто потеряла возможность расхаживать полуголой.

4\. Особый род врожденного "безмолвного взаимопонимания" между близнецами в эпоху Диккенса считался чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Многие исследователи включали эту телепатию или месмеризм в собственные разгадки тайны романа. Высказывались предположения, что в конце главы Елена гипнотизирует Розу и заставляет ту стать своей подругой помимо её желания.

5\. Манера Джаспера в минуту сильного душевного волнения беззвучно наигрывать в воздухе над клавишами пианино очень напоминает манеру главного героя романа Троллопа "Смотритель" во время раздумий "играть на невидимой виолончели". Как уже отмечалось ранее, роман "Смотритель" имеет очень много общего с сюжетом "Тайны Эдвина Друда".

6\. Страхи Розы, что если имя Джаспера будет названо, то он тут же явится сквозь стену, отсылает нас не только к пословице "не поминай черта к ночи", но и к предыдущему роману Диккенса "Наш общий друг". Там один из действующих лиц, убийца Бредли Хедстоун, объясняясь в любви героине, заявляет, что "если меня запрут в тюрьму ‒ я разобью стены и всё равно приду и заполучу вас!"


	8. Глава VIII

**ГЛАВА** **VIII**

 **НА НОЖАХ**

Проводив девушек, двое молодых людей, неторопливо возвращаются по залитой лунным светом Главной улице Клойстергэма.

‒ Когда уезжаете, мистер Друд, ‒ спрашивает Невил.

‒ Ну, не прямо сейчас, конечно, ‒ беззаботно отвечает Эдвин. ‒ Завтра с утра. Но я буду здесь еще появляться наездами. А летом я покину и Клойстергэм, и даже Англию... И, полагаю, весьма надолго.

‒ Отправитесь путешествовать?

‒ Да, поеду расшевелю немного Египет, ‒ следует самоуверенный ответ.

‒ А сейчас вы учитесь?

‒ Учусь?! Не-ет... ‒ отвечает Эдвин с ноткой презрения в голосе. ‒ Я инженер, я не учусь, а делаю! Работаю, так сказать, руками и головой! Мой отец был инвестором в одной солидной фирме, и его пай станет моим, когда я достигну совершеннолетия. До той поры Джек ‒ вы имели честь познакомиться с ним за ужином ‒ так вот, он является моим опекуном и банкиром.

‒ От мистера Криспаркла я узнал, что вам и еще кое в чем повезло, не так ли?

‒ Это в чём же мне, по-вашему, повезло? ‒ резко спрашивает Эдвин, останавливаясь посреди улицы.

Невил, который задал свой вопрос намеренно провоцирующим тоном, тоже останавливается, и оба молодых человека обмениваются враждебными взглядами.

‒ Надеюсь, мистер Друд, ‒ вызывающе вежливо произносит Невил, ‒ я не обидел вас упоминанием о вашей помолвке?

‒ Чёрт вас всех побери! ‒ раздраженно кричит Эдвин и, отвернувшись, шагает дальше так быстро, что Невилу приходится почти бежать. ‒ В этой проклятой дыре слишком любят сплетничать! Все, буквально все в курсе моей личной жизни! Удивляюсь, как никто еще не открыл распивочную под названием "У счастливого жениха" с моим портретом на вывеске!

‒ Если мистер Криспаркл что-то и рассказал мне, то в этом нет никакой моей вины, ‒ возражает Невил.

‒ Да никто вас и не винит, ‒ машет рукой Эдвин.

‒ Тем не менее, думаю, мне не стоило вам рассказывать об этом, ‒ продолжает Невил. ‒ Просто я полагал, что вам приятно будет это услышать. Ведь такой помолвкой можно только гордиться!

Заметим, что ситуация в этот момент до забавного симметрична. Невил Ландлесс, с первого взгляда влюбившийся в прекрасный Розовый Бутончик, не на шутку возмущен, что Эдвин Друд, который не стоит и мизинца своей невесты, так легкомысленно относится к доставшемуся ему сокровищу. А Эдвин Друд, пораженный в самое сердце цыганской красотой Елены Ландлесс, весьма разгневан тем, что ничего из себя не представляющий брат красавицы так задирает нос и, судя по всему, и в грош не ставит его, Эдвина.

‒ Знаете что, мистер Невил, ‒ высокомерно отвечает Эдвин Друд, желая, чтобы последнее слово в этом споре осталось непременно за ним, ‒ если человек чем-либо гордится, то ему совсем не обязательно хочется, чтобы о предмете его гордости судачили на всех перекрестках. Но я человек занятой и, может быть, отстал от жизни. Вы же, как я понимаю, человек наилучшим образом образованный ‒ и по части сплетен, и по части всего остального ‒ так, может быть, вы поправите меня, если я ошибаюсь?

После этих презрительных слов ситуация накаляется до предела, теперь Невил пребывает в бешенстве очевидном, а Эдвин Друд ‒ в тщательно скрываемом. Оба останавливаются; Невил, сжимая кулаки, пристально смотрит в лицо Эдвину, тот же делает вид, будто любуется луной и звездами.

‒ Я нахожу не слишком воспитанным с вашей стороны, ‒ сковозь зубы произносит Невил, ‒ попрекать незнакомого человека его недостаточной образованностью, тем более, когда он специально для того и приехал, чтобы это образование получить. Но я вырос среди дикарей, а не среди таких "занятых людей", как вы, поэтому мои понятия о вежливости и воспитанности могут отличаться от ваших, столичных.

‒ У нас тут "в столицах" ‒ цедит Эдвин Друд, ‒ считается вежливым и воспитанным, если человек не суёт носа в чужие дела. Если бы вы, мистер Невилл, показали бы мне в том пример, я бы с удовольствием ему последовал ‒ даже если вы и воспитывались среди дикарей.

‒ Вы слишком много себе позволяете, мистер Друд! ‒ повышает голос Невил Ландлесс. ‒ У нас на Цейлоне вас за такие слова уже давно бы заставили отвечать!

‒ Это кто тут собрался меня заставить?! ‒ презрительно произносит Эдвин Друд, поворачиваясь к противнику и покрепче перехватывая трость.

Но в этот момент на его плечо вдруг ложится тяжелая рука, и Джон Джаспер становится между уже изготовившимися к драке молодыми людьми. Похоже, хормейстер прогуливался где-то неподалёку от "Приюта монахинь", а теперь незаметно и бесшумно догнал спорщиков, оставаясь невидимым в тени домов.

‒ Нэд, Нэд, мой мальчик! ‒ говорит он, крепко сдавливая плечо племянника. ‒ Довольно, прекрати! Мне это не нравится. Я слышал тут слова, которые было бы лучше не произносить. Не забывай, дорогой мой, о нашем традиционном гостеприимстве. Мистер Ландлесс ‒ наш гость, поэтому, пожалуйста, относись к нему соответственно. А вы, мистер Невилл, вы тоже должны смирить ваш темперамент, уж простите за откровенность. Что это на вас нашло? Нет уж, давайте скажите мне, что ничего особенного тут не случилось, и беспокоиться никому не о чем. Мы все трое ‒ добрые друзья, а между друзьями ведь чего только не бывает, верно?

С этими словами Джаспер кладёт вторую руку на плечо Невила и чуть придавливает и его книзу.

‒ Что касается меня, Джек, ‒ хмыкнув, говорит Эдвин Друд, ‒ то я вовсе не злюсь.

‒ Я тоже нет, ‒ выдавливает Невил. ‒ Просто я хочу сказать, что если бы мистер Друд знал всё, что мне пришлось пережить на родине, он бы мог лучше понять, почему некоторые слова могут ранить до крови.

‒ Вероятно, нам всем стоило бы воздержаться от оценок чьего-либо понимания, ‒ успокаивающим тоном убеждает Джаспер. ‒ Вот только что Нэд честно и открыто заявил, что он не держит на вас зла. А вы, мистер Невил, можете честно и открыто сказать о себе тоже самое?

‒ Да, конечно, мистер Джаспер, ‒ после паузы произносит Невил. В голосе его, однако, не чувствуется особой честности и открытости.

‒ Вот и хорошо, теперь забудем об этом! Что ж, друзья мои, мы всего лишь в паре шагов от моего холостяцкого жилища, где уже и чайник на огне, и вино с бокалами на столе. Нэд уезжает с утра, так почему бы нам троим не зайти сейчас и не выпить за то, чтобы ему завтра удачнее ехалось?

‒ Ты знаешь, что я всегда готов зайти и выпить, Джек!

‒ Я тоже, мистер Джаспер, ‒ добавляет Невил, поскольку чувствует, что в сложившейся ситуации отказаться невозможно. Он стыдится того, что вышел из себя, поддавшись на подначивания Эдвина Друда, который сейчас так очевидно бравирует своим показным великодушием и беззаботностью.

Мистер Джаспер, который так и шагает, обнимая обоих юношей за плечи, своим превосходным баритоном затягивает первый куплет застольной песни, и таким порядком они заходят в арку под жилищем хормейстера и поднимаются по лестнице к двери. В комнате тепло, и мягким красным огнем горит лампа, освещая незамысловатую обстановку ‒ и портрет юной красавицы над камином. Войдя, оба молодых человека на несколько долгих секунд задерживают взгляд на этом рисунке, и у обоих во взгляде явно читается сожаление ‒ впрочем, поводы для него у обоих весьма различны. Наблюдательный Джаспер, в ту же секунду догадавшийся об истинной причине только что произошедшей между юношами ссоры, с улыбкой указывает им на портрет.

‒ Узнаёте это лицо, мистер Невил? ‒ спрашивает он, поднося лампу поближе.

‒ Да, нельзя не узнать. Хотя до оригинала портрет далеко не дотягивает.

‒ Экий вы привередливый! Между прочим, это Нэд нарисовал его и подарил мне.

‒ Ох, я прошу прощения, мистер Друд, ‒ восклицает Невил, неподдельно смущенный своим промахом. ‒ Если бы я знал, что тут присутствует сам автор...

‒ Да перестаньте вы, сэр, это же только набросок, ‒ говорит Эдвин, зевая в ладонь. ‒ Можно даже сказать, карикатура на Киску. Вот если она себя будет хорошо вести, то я тогда нарисую уже настоящий её портрет, красками.

Пренебрежительный и безразличный тон, которым Эдвин, развалившись в кресле и заложив руки за голову, произносит эти слова, снова пробуждает гнев в душе Невила. Джаспер, смерив обоих молодых людей оценивающим взглядом, понимающе усмехается и отворачивается к камину, чтобы размешать сахар и пряности в кастрюльке, в которой на огне медленно закипает вино. Надо отметить, что вся эта процедура помешивания, добавления специй, пробы на вкус и снова помешивания, занимает у него необычно много времени.

‒ Я подозреваю, мистер Невил, ‒ нарушает молчание Эдвин Друд, от которого не укрылось возмущенное выражение лица Невила, такое же, впрочем, очевидное, как портрет на стене или пианино в углу комнаты, ‒ что если бы вы рисовали портрет вашей возлюбленной...

‒ Я не умею рисовать, ‒ обрывает его Невил.

‒ Очень жаль, конечно, но это и не всякому дано. Но вот если бы вы умели, то уж наверное изобразили бы её красивее всех богинь Олимпа, или как?

‒ У меня нет возлюбленной, поэтому я не могу ответить.

‒ Вот если бы мне пришлось рисовать портрет мисс Ландлесс... не такой вот набросок, а именно настоящий портрет, ‒ мечтательно говорит Эдвин, не замечая своей почти мальчишеской хвастливости, ‒ тогда вы бы увидели, какую красоту я могу нарисовать!

‒ Вам сначала пришлось бы получить её согласие позировать, сэр. А поскольку она вам такого согласия никогда не даст, то мне остаётся лишь сожалеть, что я так никогда и не увижу всей силы вашего мастерства. Хотя, я подозреваю, невелика и потеря!

Джаспер возвращается к столу с бокалами вина в руках; один бокал он вручает Невилу, другой отдаёт Эдвину, наливает так же и себе, и с улыбкой произносит:

‒ Давайте выпьем за моего племянника! Скоро, совсем скоро покинет он нас, но пока он еще с нами ‒ выпьем за него! Эдвин, дорогой мой, мы пьём за твоё здоровье!

Показывая юношам пример, Джаспер, не отрываясь, осушает свой бокал, и Невилу приходится поднапрячься, чтобы не отстать от него. Эдвин Друд благодарит обоих за оказанную ему честь и тоже пьёт до дна. Вино горячо, бокалы глубоки, но желание не ударить в грязь лицом перед соперником ‒ еще глубже.

‒ Нет, вы только посмотрите на него, мистер Невил! ‒ восклицает Джаспер, указывая на Эдвина жестом дружеским, но, вместе с тем, и слегка насмешливым. ‒ Как замечательно он устроился, и тут, и вообще! Весь мир лежит у его ног, и ему нужно только наклониться, чтобы поднять любые его богатства! Захочет ‒ и получит интересную и доходную работу, захочет ‒ будет жить жизнью, полной путешествий и приключений, а не захочет ‒ может выбрать семейный уют и любовь! Нет, вы только посмотрите на его довольное лицо!

Лицо Эдвина Друда в этот момент довольно-таки красное ‒ то ли от выпитого вина, то ли по какой-то другой причине. Лицо Невила раскраснелось тоже. Поджав губы, он внимательно смотрит на разлегшегося в кресле и заложившего ногу на ногу Эдвина.

‒ И как мало ценит он своё счастье! ‒ продолжает Джаспер. ‒ Ему буквально лень протянуть руку и сорвать тот золотой плод, который зреет для него на ветке. И как разительно отличается он в этом от нас с вами, мистер Невил! Нас-то с вами не ждёт ни интересная работа, ни путешествия, ни семейное счастье... Хотя, вам-то, может быть, еще и улыбнётся удача. А вот я ‒ меня ждёт только скучное и унылое прозябание в этой богом забытой дыре!

‒ Ну, перестань, Джек, ‒ пьяно растягивая слова, говорит Эдвин. ‒ Я что, должен перед вами теперь извиниться за всё это, что ли? Да и потом, ты же знаешь, что отнюдь не всё обстоит так солнечно. Я имею в виду эти неприятности с Киской. Но мы с нею справимся, я уверен... Постепенно я с ней справлюсь...

И он вытягивает руку в сторону портрета своей невесты и громко щелкает пальцами. Джаспер тут же переводит выжидательный взгляд на мгновенно побледневшего Невила.

‒ Мне кажется, ‒ начинает Невил, и видно, как трудно даются ему эти слова, ‒ мне кажется, что мистер Друд ведет слишком уж беззаботную жизнь. Мне кажется, что ему не помешало бы... получить от судьбы парочку уроков!

‒ Вот как? ‒ отвечает Эдвин, покосившись на говорящего. ‒ Почему бы это?

‒ Да, ‒ подключается Джаспер. ‒ Хороший вопрос, мой мальчик! Действительно, почему?

‒ Потому что тогда он, может быть, глубже прочувствует, насколько он не достоин того счастья, которое ему так легко досталось! Счастья, которого он вовсе не заслужил!

Мистер Джаспер быстро переводит взгляд на моментально выпрямившегося в кресле племянника.

‒ А вы? ‒ резко говорит Эдвин. ‒ Вы сами-то, позвольте спросить, получали такие уроки от судьбы?

Мистер Джаспер так же быстро переводит глаза на Невила.

‒ Да, я получал! ‒ говорит тот.

‒ И что же вы выучили?

‒ Я вам уже сказал ‒ там, на улице!

‒ Что-то я не припомню.

‒ Могу и повторить! Я говорил, что вам не следовало бы слишком уж задаваться!

‒ Но вы еще что-то там такое сказали, мне помнится.

‒ Да, сказал!

‒ И сможете повторить, здесь и сейчас?

‒ Я сказал вам, что у нас на Цейлоне вас давно бы уже заставили отвечать за свои слова!

‒ Ах, на Цейло-оне!.. ‒ восклицает Эдвин с презрительным смехом. ‒ Чуть-чуть далековато, мне кажется! Такие вещи легко говорить ‒ с такой-то безопасной дистанции!

‒ Хорошо! Тогда и здесь тоже! Здесь, там, где угодно! ‒ вне себя от гнева кричит Невил. ‒ Я и здесь скажу: у вас слишком раздутое самомнение! Вы держите себя так, будто вы невесть какой талант и сокровище, а на самом деле вы ‒ напыщенный индюк! Да-да, вы самое обыкновенное ничтожество, и самый обыкновенный индюк!

‒ Ну и ну, поглядите-ка! ‒ цедит Эдвин, тоже взбешенный, но еще контролирующий себя. ‒ Похоже, вы изрядно разбираетесь в индюках, мистер! Конечно, я и забыл! Индюк-то ‒ это ведь индийский петух! Тогда и не удивительно ‒ вы же среди них выросли! Наверное, среди вас, туземцев, это так принято, называть друг друга при встрече индюками, но я бы посмотрел, как бы вы сказали такое вашему белому господину!

Этот оскорбительный намёк на тёмный цвет кожи Невила доводит юношу до последнего градуса бешенства: он выплескивает остатки вина из бокала в лицо Эдвину и, занеся руку с бокалом для удара, бросается на обидчика ‒ Джаспер едва успевает его перехватить.

‒ Нэд, дорогой мой, не надо! ‒ громко кричит Джаспер, оттаскивая Невила. ‒ Прекратите, прошу вас! Прекратите, я приказываю вам, хватит! Мистер Невил, стыдитесь! Руки прочь, сэр! Разожмите кулак, дайте мне бокал! Дайте мне сейчас же бокал, говорю вам!

Но Невил с силой отталкивает его и долгую секунду медлит с бокалом в поднятой руке, ничего не видя вокруг себя от бешенства. Затем он что было силы швыряет бокал в камин ‒ так, что осколки разлетаются брызгами по всей комнате ‒ поворачивается и выбегает вон из дома.

Холодный ночной воздух обжигает его разгоряченное лицо; багровая пелена, застилающая ему глаза, делает все предметы и дома вокруг него зыбкими и нечеткими; всё шатается и плывёт, и Невилу кажется, что он стоит в самой середине кроваво-красного шторма, что со всех сторон к нему подступают враги, и ему предстоит биться с ними, биться без жалости и до самой смерти.

Но никто не нападает на него из-за угла, и луна светит так печально и холодно, как если бы он давно уже умер от разорвавшей ему сердце ненависти. Кровь стучит ему в виски паровым молотом; он сжимает голову руками и плетется прочь, слыша, как за его спиной спешно запирают на ключ двери, отгораживаясь от него, будто от бешенной собаки. Что же ему теперь делать-то?!

В голове его мелькает дикая мысль броситься в реку, но её тут же прогоняют другие мысли, и прежде всего о сестре, и о том добром человеке, который лишь пару часов назад одарил его своим доверием, и которому он поклялся сдерживать свои порывы. С поникшей головой он бредет через залитое лунным светом соборное подворье, вдоль кладбищенской решетки, мимо могил и надгробий, по направлению к домику младшего каноника и там тихонько стучит в дверь.

Преподобный Криспаркл еще не спит; он сидит за пианино и тихонько, чтобы не потревожить покой матушки, наигрывает свои любимые места из хоралов и ораторий. Прислуга давно отправилась домой, поэтому мистер Криспаркл со свечой в руке сам выходит отворить Невилу. Но умиротворённое выражение на лице каноника сразу же сменяется озабоченным, едва он видит стоящую на пороге взлохмаченную фигуру.

‒ Мистер Невил! Что с вами? На вас лица нет!

‒ Я был у мистера Джаспера, сэр. С его племянником.

‒ Входите скорее.

Мистер Криспаркл крепко берет своего воспитанника под локоть ‒ этот его жест весьма похож на особый боксерский захват, должный лишить противника возможности сопротивляться ‒ и ведет Невила в гостинную.

‒ Я плохо начал, сэр. Я чертовски плохо начал.

‒ Похоже на то. Вы не трезвы, мистер Невил.

‒ Боюсь, вы правы, сэр. Но я готов поклясться, что выпил очень мало, всего-то пару глотков! Но и эта малость почему-то ударила мне в голову, и очень быстро. Необычайно быстро.

‒ Ах, мистер Невил, мистер Невил ‒ с грустной улыбкой говорит младший каноник, озабоченно покачивая головой, ‒ сколько я уже слышал подобных оправданий...

‒ Я думаю, сэр... я не знаю, что и думать, сэр, но мне кажется... мне кажется, что племянник мистера Джаспера тоже сходным образом опьянел, сэр. Сильно и быстро.

‒ Очень может быть, ‒ сухо отвечает младший каноник.

‒ Мы повздорили, сэр. Он оскорбил меня, оскорбил самым непростительным образом. Он всё сделал для того, чтобы у меня кровь вскипела ‒ та тигриная кровь, о которой я вам рассказывал, сэр.

‒ Мистер Невил, ‒ вежливо, но твёрдо прерывает его младший каноник. ‒ Я попрошу вас не сжимать кулаки, когда вы разговариваете со мной. Пожалуйста, разожмите их.

‒ Он меня буквально раздразнил, сэр, ‒ продолжает Невил, немедленно послушавшись, ‒ буквально раздразнил, и сделал это специально. То есть, я не знаю, специально или нет, но на то было очень похоже. А в конце он совершенно осознанно меня оскорбил! Короче говоря, сэр, я готов был его в кашу измолотить. И я попытался это сделать, видит бог, попытался!

‒ Вы опять сжали кулаки, ‒ негромко замечает младший каноник.

‒ Простите, сэр.

‒ Что ж, вы знаете уже, где ваша комната; я показывал её вам перед ужином. Тем не менее, я вас туда провожу. Вашу руку, если позволите... Так, а теперь пойдём, но тихонечко, а то все уже спят...

Зажав руку Невила точно в том же боксерском захвате, что и раньше, мистер Криспаркл препровождает своего воспитанника в приготовленную ему заранее небольшую, но уютно обставленную комнату. Там молодой человек падает в кресло и с видом глубочайшей подавленности и отвращения к себе закрывает лицо ладонями. Младший каноник, посчитав, что любые нравоучения сейчас только ухудшат состояние юноши, беззвучно прикрывает за собой дверь, пожелав ему напоследок доброй ночи. Услышав в ответ лишь подавленный всхлип, мистер Криспаркл уходит ‒ с мыслью, что раскаяние в собственных скверных поступках является первым шагом на пути к исправлению.

Стук во входную дверь выводит его из задумчивости. За дверью обнаруживается мистер Джаспер со шляпой Невила в руке.

‒ У нас там бог знает что случилось, ‒ сообщает Джаспер, понизив голос.

‒ Что, настолько плохо?

‒ Едва до убийства не дошло!

‒ Нет, прошу вас, не преувеличивайте! ‒ протестует мистер Криспаркл.

‒ Я не преувеличиваю, я говорю, как есть! Еще секунда ‒ и мой дорогой мальчик лежал бы у моих ног мертвым! Если бы я не бросился убийце наперерез, если бы не схватил его за руку, то моего дорогого племянника измолотили бы в кашу прямо у меня дома!

Боже, ‒ мелькает в голове у младшего каноника мысль, ‒ да это же его собственные слова!

‒ Если бы видели, сэр, тот ужас, который я видел сегодня! ‒ продолжает Джаспер. ‒ Мне теперь и не уснуть будет! А что, если они опять встретятся, мой дорогой мальчик и этот... дикарь? И рядом не окажется никого, кто смог бы вмешаться и предотвратить страшное? Это было ужасно, сэр, просто ужасно. Словно у него вскипела тигриная кровь в жилах!

Его слова, его собственные слова! ‒ снова мысленно поражается младший каноник.

‒ Он опасен, сэр, ‒ не унимается Джаспер, ‒ он опасен для всех и, в первую очередь, для вас лично!

‒ Это очень мило с вашей стороны, мистер Джаспер, так беспокоиться за меня, ‒ с улыбкой возражает младший каноник, ‒ но я совершенно уверен, что мне ничто не угрожает.

‒ А вот я уже совсем не уверен, сэр! ‒ отрезает Джаспер. ‒ Он может быть не опасен для меня, поскольку я не являюсь предметом его звериной ненависти, но вот вы, сэр... да и другие тоже... они могут испытать на себе то, что сегодня едва не испытал мой племянник. Спокойной ночи, сэр, если она вообще теперь может быть спокойной!

Мистер Криспаркл закрывает за хормейстером дверь и остаётся стоять со шляпой своего трудного воспитанника в руках. Затем он вешает её на крючок в прихожей и в глубокой задумчивости отправляется спать.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе** **VIII**

1\. В этой главе Диккенс снова возвращается к повествованию в настоящем времени. Этим техническим приёмом он не позволяет читателю проникнуть в мысли Джаспера, и нам остаётся лишь гадать, почему хормейстер поступает так, а не иначе, и какие у него планы. Интересно, что мысли прочих действующих в этой главе лиц Диккенс передаёт совершенно открыто, и только Джаспер остаётся для нас "слепым пятном".

2\. Слова Эдвина о том, что он "собирается немножко расшевелить Египет" показывают, что он, как инженер, собирается принять участие в намечавшемся уже в те годы строительстве Суэцкого канала. Хотя "Организация по строительству канала в Суэце" была образована несколькими годами позднее 1842 года ‒ года событий романа ‒ англичане уже тогда вовсю вели на перешейке изыскательские работы. Несколькими главами ранее Эдвин говорит, что ему уже приготовлена должность в Египте ‒ это означает, что он отправляется туда не как предприниматель-одиночка, а как работник той фирмы, пай в которой завещал ему отец.

3\. Интересно отметить, что Эдвин называет Джаспера не только своим опекуном, но и "банкиром", т.е. доверенным лицом, распоряжавшимся завещанными Эдвину деньгами в его пользу до момента его совершеннолетия. Сами деньги лежали в банке, и выдавались Эдвину в пределах тех сумм, на которые Джаспер давал письменное разрешение. За этим-то очередным разрешением и приезжал в Клойстергэм каждые три месяца Эдвин, а вовсе не из-за родственной привязанности к почти незнакомому дядюшке. Денежная сторона крайне важна в романе, поскольку она и явилась мотивом для убийства.

4\. Среди исследователей романа практически является общепринятой мысль, что, Джаспер потому так долго приготовляет горячее вино, что добавляет в него кроме специй еще и толику опиума. Действительно, небольшое количество опиума, принятое с алкоголем, обладает не седативным, а возбуждающим действием. При этом, все симптому такого наркотического опьянения описаны Диккенсом совершенно точно ‒ покраснение, затрудненность речи и движений, головокружение и шум в ушах. Таким образом, можно считать, что Джаспер сознательно пытался разжечь между юношами склоку и довести дело до драки.

5\. Тому, что Джаспер так точно повторяет собственные слова Невила, есть простое объяснение ‒ его острый слух позволил ему подслушать слова Невила, сказанные им канонику, когда они оба прогуливались перед ужином рядом с приоткрытыми окнами жилища Криспарклов в предыдущей главе. Окна приоткрыты и в этой главе, поскольку на улице слышно, как каноник тихонько наигрывает на пианино, а сам он отлично слышит тихий стук Невила в дверь. Перед тем, как постучать, Джаспер тоже мог стоять и подслушивать под дверью разговор, происходивший в гостинной.


	9. Глава IX

**ГЛАВА** **IX**

 **ПТИЧКИ В КЛЕТКЕ**

Розе едва исполнилось семь лет, когда она осиротела и осталась совсем одна на свете. С той поры её домом был "Приют Монахинь", а мисс Твинклтон худо-бедно заменяла ей мать. Когда Роза пыталась вспомнить свою собственную матушку, одно воспоминание заслоняло ей все остальные: как ту, худенькую и хрупкую, в лёгком летнем платье и с венком из полевых цветов на мокрых распущенных волосах, на руках принесли в дом отца Розы, принесли мёртвую ‒ она утонула в реке во время воскресного пикника. В память маленькой Розы врезалось и безумное отчаяние, которое поначалу овладело её бедным отцом ‒ отчаяние, сменившееся затем глухой, безнадежной тоской и закончившееся смертью от разрыва сердца в первую же годовщину случившейся трагедии.

В этот несчастный год и было заключено знаменитое соглашение о её помолвке с Эдвином Друдом, сыном близкого друга отца Розы, который не нашел в себе сил противиться просьбам пребывающего в глубоком трауре школьного товарища. Но и мистер Друд, сам к тому времени бывший уже вдовцом, тоже скоро покинул этот бренный мир, оставив помолвленную юную пару в том состоянии, в котором мы и нашли её к началу нашего рассказа.

С той поры Розовый Бутончик рос и расцветал, не покидая стен "Приюта Монахинь", и постепенно превратился в очаровательную, жизнерадостную, несколько своевольную, но очень милую молодую леди, как две капли воды похожую на свою оставшуюся навсегда молодой покойную матушку. И все эти годы Роза была всеобщей любимицей в школе, и её соученицы наперебой спешили одарить её своей дружбой и прочими подарками, спорили, кому из них выпадет честь пригласить её к себе домой на каникулы, соревновались, кому она напишет больше дружеских писем, и заключали пари, встрече с какой из девочек она будет больше всего радоваться, возвратясь осенью в школу.

Конечно же, необычная помолвка Розы и всё, что с ней связано, служили темой бесконечных пересудов и непреходящего интереса среди прочих юных леди, не исключая, впрочем, и прислуги. Так и сегодня, весть о том, что мистер Невил и Эдвин Друд поспорили и даже чуть не подрались на квартире учителя музыки, облетела весь немаленький дом со скоростью сороки, несущей на хвосте свежую сплетню. Трудно сказать, кто первый принёс в "Приют Монахинь" эту новость ‒ то ли молочник вместе с молоком, то ли булочник вместе со свежим хлебом, то ли её превыми услышали служанки, когда выбивали половики на крыльце ‒ но еще до завтрака наслышаны о ней оказались все. И с каждым новым пересказом новость обрастала всё более ужасными подробностями:

‒ Брат этой новенькой мисс Ландлесс бросил бокалом в мистера Эдвина Друда!

‒ Брат мисс Ландлесс по имени Невил бросил бутылкой в мистера Эдвина Друда!

‒ Невил Ландлесс бросился с ножом на мистера Эдвина Друда!

А кое кто из девочек младших классов даже утверждал, что Невил бросился на Эдвина Друда не только с ножом, но и с вилкой!

Но что же, во имя Господа, послужило причиной для этого ужасающего поступка?!

Ну-у... мистер Невил заявил, что он до смерти влюблен в невесту мистера Друда, мисс Розу Буттон. Точно, а мистер Эдвин Друд на это заявил, что это непозволительная наглость со стороны мистера Ландлесса, быть до смерти влюбленным в его нареченную и завещанную невесту. Тогда мистер Ландлесс вспылил, схватил со стола бокал, бутылку, ножик с вилкой, а еще графин (хотя, насчет графина кухарка была не совсем уверена, но пусть уж будет) ‒ и всё это охапкой швырнул мистеру Друду в голову!

Бедная Роза, внезапно оказавшаяся посреди этого урагана сплетен, забилась в угол, заткнула уши пальчиками и жалобно умоляла ничего ей больше не рассказывать. Её новая подруга Елена Ландлесс поступила иначе: получив у мисс Твинклтон разрешение пойти поговорить с братом ‒ причем, сделав это таким тоном, что становилось понятно: если ей разрешения не дадут, она сама его возьмёт ‒ она отправилась в дом каноника Криспаркла за точной и правдивой информацией.

Скоро вернувшись, она сообщила Розе (и только ей), что же в действительности имело место: выходило, что её брат был самым непозволительным образом оскорблен и спровоцирован. Краснея, Елена утверждала, что жених Розы легкомысленно позволил себе употребить "ряд слов, которых было бы много лучше вовсе не произносить и не слышать", при этом она категорически отказывалась эти слова привести в точности. Еще она передала Розе от своего брата горячую просьбу простить его ‒ так же не объясняя, за что именно. На этом Елена, очевидно, сочла свой сестринский долг выполненным, а случай разъясненным, и больше к этому разговору не возвращалась.

Она, но не другие девочки! Пересуды не стихали и во время занятий, и во время обеда, а мисс Фердинанд даже была выставлена из-за стола по той причине, что она, нацепив сделанные из салфетки усы, замахивалась на мисс Гигльс графином, а та оборонялась суповой ложкой.

Постепенно в душу Розы, не перестававшей думать об этом прискорбном случае с Эдвином, начало закрадываться неприятное чувство, что и она сама как-то замешана в произошедшем скандале ‒ то ли как причина, то ли как следствие, то ли еще на какой-то непонятный манер ‒ и что всему виной их двусмысленный и донельзя фальшивый статус жениха и невесты. Розу и раньше посещали эти мысли, но сегодня жажда свободы завладела ею с особенной силой, и что самое плохое ‒ она даже не могла посоветоваться со своей новой старшей подругой, поскольку в ссоре с Эдвином участвовал именно её брат. Вдруг, в самый напряженный момент её раздумий, в комнате Розы появилась миссис Тишер и сообщила ей, что приехал мистер Грюджиус, её опекун.

Этот господин, знаменитый своей безукоризненной честностью и точностью во всём, как нельзя лучше подходил на должность опекуна и доверенного лица малютки Розы ‒ хотя, возможно, по его внешнему виду судить об этом можно было лишь с трудом. Мистер Грюджиус был высок, худ и угловат, седые его волосы были странного желтоватого оттенка и так взъерошены, что создавалось впечатление, что он носит парик. Черты его худого лица были резкими и носили отпечаток какой-то незаконченности, недоделанности природой, уши торчали, кадык далеко выдавался вперед, спина его была сутулой, руки костлявыми, походка шаркающей, но близорукие глаза смотрели ясно и живо ‒ и, может быть, поэтому мистер Грюджиус, не смотря ни на что, с первого же взгляда вызывал всеобщее расположение и производил, в целом, приятное впечателение.

Мистер Грюджиус ожидал свою подопечную в кабинете и в обществе директрисы школы, мисс Твинклтон. Когда Роза вошла, мистер Грюджиус очень обрадовался, поскольку было сразу заметно, что строгую директрису он слегка побаивался.

‒ Милое дитя, вот и вы! Очень рад вас видеть! Вы прекрасно выглядите, моя дорогая, просто прекрасно! Позвольте вот предложить вам стул.

‒ Что ж, разрешите вас теперь оставить, ‒ проворковала директриса, поднимаясь из-за стола.

‒ Что вы, мадам, я прошу вас, останьтесь! ‒ вежливо запротестовал мистер Грюджиус, после чего мисс Твинклтон тут же охотно выполнила его просьбу и уселась обратно.

‒ Я ведь не помешаю тебе, моя милая? ‒ поинтересовалась она у Розы, доставая вязание.

‒ Мадам! ‒ воскликнул мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Ни в коем случае! Как можете вы ‒ и помешать?!

Тем не менее, Роза поставила свой стул поближе к камину, и мистер Грюджиус вынужден был перебраться со своим креслом туда же.

‒ Мои посещения, дорогое дитя, подобны посещениям ангелов, ‒ начал мистер Грюджиус и тут же, смутившись, поправился. ‒ Не подумай только, что я сравниваю с ангелом себя... Нет, ангелы сидят этажом выше.

Мисс Твинклтон, хорошо знавшая, что этажом выше находится только чердак, подняла глаза от вязания и пораженно уставилась на гостя.

‒ Ну, или где они тут у вас сидят, милое дитя, ‒ продолжил мистер Грюджиус, переводя подслеповатые глаза на мисс Твинклтон, отчего Розе на мгновение показалось, что обращение "милое дитя" предназначалось директрисе. ‒ Под ангелами я имею в виду других молодых леди, твоих соучениц.

Мисс Твинклтон, успокоившись, вернулась к рукоделию.

Мистер Грюджиус, почувствовав, что начало его речи едва не обернулось катастрофой, крепко провёл ладонью по волосам ото лба к затылку, словно выжимая из них пот, и вытянул из кармана сюртука блокнот и карандаш в серебряном зажиме.

‒ Я тут написал... ‒ заново начал он, ‒ я тут составил небольшой списочек тезисов... то есть, вопросов к тебе, дитя моё. Я всегда так делаю, поскольку я не мастак произносить речи без подготовки. Так что, я тебе их просто зачитаю, моя милая, а ты ответишь. Хорошо?

‒ Очень хорошо, сэр.

‒ Первым пунктом у меня стоит: "Здорова и счастлива". Ты ведь здорова и счастлива, дорогая моя? Мне кажется, ты такой выглядишь.

‒ Да, конечно, сэр, ‒ с улыбкой ответила Роза.

‒ Вот и славно. Да и как может быть иначе, в такой-то прекрасной школе, при таком замечательном руководстве, ‒ скзал мистер Грюджиус с легким поклоном в сторону мисс Твинклтон. ‒ Тогда я вычеркиваю "Здорова и счастлива" и перехожу ко второму вопросу. Он называется так: "Фунты, шиллинги и пенсы".

Роза тихонько вздохнула.

‒ Да, дорогая моя, я понимаю. Фунты, шиллинги и пенсы ‒ это слишком сухая материя для юных девиц, но при том и очень важная. Вся наша жизнь, милое дитя, это ни что иное, как фунты, шиллинги и пенсы. Да и смерть тоже... ‒ тут мистер Грюджиус вспомнил о сиротстве Розы, смутился и закончил уже гораздо более мягким тоном. ‒ Нет, конечно же, смерть ‒ это не фунты, шиллинги и пенсы.

Пусть его голос и был скрипуч и сух, всё же в этом угловатом человеке таилось немало доброты, и не его вина, что его недоделанное природой лицо не могло её выразить. Но, по крайней мере, его глаза лучились любовью и расположением к Розе.

‒ Итак, "фунты, шиллинги и пенсы". Тебе же хватает карманных денег на все твои нужды, моя дорогая?

Так как у Розы никаких особых нужд и не было, она могла только кивнуть.

‒ И долгов у тебя нет?

Роза лишь рассмеялась нелепости мысли, что у неё могли откуда-то взяться долги.

‒ Ах, я и забыл, что нахожусь среди ангелов, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, вычеркивая второй пункт своего списка. ‒ Ангелы же не делают долгов! Тогда третий пункт...

Роза, уже догадавшаяся, каким будет этот третий пункт, слегка покраснела и, чтобы скрыть смущение, принялась разглаживать ладонью складки на своей юбке.

‒ "Свадьба!" ‒ возгласил мистер Грюджиус, а затем, снова привычным движением пригладив непослушные волосы, продолжил, понизив голос и придвинувшись в кресле чуть ближе к своей подопечной. ‒ Теперь я перехожу к той теме, обсудить которую я, собственно, и приехал. Но тут я должен сразу же предупредить, что я, как человек в таких вещах неловкий и совершенно для подобного счастья не предназначенный, чувствую себя в этой теме словно грустный медведь на цепи, который должен, тем не менее, сплясать разудалую шотландскую джигу.

Живо представив подобную картину, Роза весело рассмеялась.

‒ Вот видишь, дитя моё, ты тоже согласна, что я неловкий, ‒ сказал её опекун, ничуть не обидившись. ‒ Вот и хорошо. Но вернёмся к моим заметкам. Мистер Эдвин навещает тебя раз в три месяца, как и было договорено, и потом отчитывается мне письмом. Тут тоже всё замечательно. Он любит тебя, а ты любишь его.

‒ Да, сэр, он мне очень _нравится_ , ‒ с лёгким нажимом на последнее слово сказала Роза.

‒ Именно это я и говорю, ‒ ответил её опекун, не заметив намёка. ‒ Очень хорошо. И вы переписываетесь, не так ли?

‒ Так, ‒ подтвердила Роза и слегка надула губки, вспомнив их кое-какие эпистолярные разногласия.

‒ Славно, славно! Ну, я вижу, всё идёт по плану. Сразу после Рождества я формальным образом извещу руководство твоей школы, что твоё обучение будет закончено к маю. Конечно, тебя со школой связывает нечто много большее, чем простые формальности, но дело требует такого уведомления. Я уже сказал тебе, что я человек сухой и неловкий, и весь состою из формальностей. А ведь мне будет доверена честь вести тебя к алтарю ‒ мне, который и отцом-то ни разу не был! Наверняка, я что-нибудь напутаю. Если бы меня кто-нибудь смог формально заменить в этом непростом деле, то я был бы у него просто в неоплатном долгу.

Потупившись, Роза пролепетала, что до дня свадьбы еще далеко, поэтому такая замена может и найтись.

‒ Очень на это надеюсь, дитя моё, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус, снова пригладив (и тем только еще больше взъерошив) свою непокорную шевелюру. ‒ Например, тот господин, который учит вас танцам. Уж он-то смог бы в точности выполнить все эти торжественные шаги, повороты и поклоны. А я нет, я очень неуклюж. Тут же или споткнусь, или ещё как-нибудь иначе опозорюсь.

На это Роза не ответила ничего. Похоже, так далеко в будущее она заглядывать еще не решалась.

‒ Теперь, дорогая моя, перейдём к следующему пункту моих заметок, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, вымарывая карандашом слово "свадьба". ‒ Этот пункт называется "Завещание". Это еще одна формальность, дитя моё. По закону я обязан передать тебе и твоему жениху по заверенной копии завещания твоего покойного отца. Вот это вот твоя копия, и точно такую же я отправлю мистеру Джасперу...

‒ Только не ему! ‒ быстро сказала Роза, вскидывая глаза. ‒ Нельзя ли отдать копию сразу Эдвину?

‒ Ну, почему же, конечно можно... Просто я думал... мистер Джаспер ведь его опекун...

‒ Пожалуйста, отдайте её сразу Эдди! ‒ серьёзно и настойчиво сказала Роза. ‒ Я не хочу, чтобы мистер Джаспер был тут как-то замешан.

‒ Что ж, так я и сделаю. Поскольку, я полагаю, это совершенно естественно, что ты не хочешь иметь никаких посредников между тобой и твоим будущим супругом. Заметь, я говорю "полагаю". Да, я могу только полагать, а не знать точно, поскольку я человек в высшей степени неуклюжий, и ничего в делах сердечных не понимаю.

Роза посмотрела на него с лёгким удивлением.

‒ Видишь ли, ‒ попытался объяснить ей мистер Грюджиус, ‒ я ведь никогда не испытывал тех чувств, которые испытываете вы, юная поросль. Если вы рождены, чтобы цвести и любить, то я, похоже, был рождён лишь для того, чтобы сохнуть в одиночестве. Хорошо, что тебя ожидает совсем другая, лучшая судьба... Как ты можешь узнать из твоей копии завещания, твой доход от ценных бумаг и прочих вложений составит двести пятьдесят фунтов в год. Вдобавок, тебя ожидает еще единоразовая выплата в одну тысячу семьсот фунтов, из которой, однако, некоторая сумма будет потрачена на подготовку твоей свадьбы. Вот, в общем-то, и всё, что я хотел тебе сказать.

‒ Можно, я задам вам один вопрос? ‒ сказала Роза, вертя в руках сложенную вчетверо копию завещания, не делая, однако, и попытки её прочесть. ‒ Вы ведь понимаете все эти юридические штучки много лучше меня, и сможете мне всё хорошо объяснить... Скажите, вот мой бедный папа и покойный отец Эдди... они же были близкими друзьями? И они хотели, чтобы и мы с Эдди тоже были близкими друзьями, потому они и составили такое завещание?

‒ Да, это так, дорогая моя.

‒ И они ведь при этом заботились о нашем счастье, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо?

‒ Разумеется, дитя моё.

‒ Чтобы мы с Эдии стали чем-то даже большим, чем они были друг другу?

‒ Именно так.

‒ Но ведь мы же не будем каким-то образом наказаны или оштрафованы, если... если...

‒ Боже мой, конечно же, нет! Прошу тебя, успокойся, дитя моё. В том случае, от одной мысли о котором, как я вижу, у тебя наворачиваются слёзы... Так вот, даже в случае если вы вдруг раздумаете жениться ‒ нет, никаких последствий или наказаний для вас тогда, конечно же, не будет. Я, как твой опекун, продолжу заботиться о тебе вплоть до твоего совершеннолетия, и это всё. Ничего более плохого не произойдёт.

‒ А что будет с Эдди?

‒ А что с ним может быть? По достижении совершеннолетия, он вступит в права наследства и получит тот пай в фирме, который завещал ему отец, плюс, может быть, какие-то дополнительные средства, если таковые найдутся. Словом, всё в точности, как сейчас.

Роза сидела задумчивая, хмуро смотря в пол и покусывая уголок врученной ей копии завещания.

‒ Коротко говоря, ‒ продолжал мистер Грюджиус, ‒ желание ваших покойных родителей видеть вас супругами ‒ это только пожелание, просьба, мечта, выраженная письменно. Да, они этого очень хотели, но ведь обстоятельства за столько лет могли и измениться! Представь себе, что твой отец был бы сегодня жив. Неужели он стал бы принуждать тебя к браку? Нет, этого и вообразить себе невозможно! Так вот, то же самое и с его волей, закрепленной в завещании.

Роза на это ничего не сказала и лишь понимающе кивнула.

‒ Что ж, если я ответил на твой вопрос, моя дорогая, то позволь мне перейти к последнему пункту моего списка. Итак, "Пожелания". У тебя есть какие-то пожелания или просьбы, которые я мог бы исполнить, дитя моё?

Так же молча Роза покачала головой, словно сожалея, что кое-какие её желания мистер Грюджиус был бессилен исполнить.

‒ Или, может быть, у тебя перед свадьбой есть какие-либо инструкции для меня, как для твоего опекуна и доверенного лица?

‒ Я... я хотела бы сначала поговорить с Эдди, если вы позволите, ‒ ответила Роза, разглаживая на платье несуществующую складочку.

‒ Конечно, конечно, дитя моё, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, вставая. ‒ Это так естественно, что вы хотите во всём быть единого мнения. Здесь ли еще мистер Эдвин?

‒ Он сегодня с утра уехал, сэр. Теперь приедет только на Рождество.

‒ Что ж, тоже хорошо. Значит, у вас будет время всё обдумать и подготовиться. А после Рождества ты дашь мне знать, я приеду и выполню все формальности, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, закрывая блокнот и пряча его в карман сюртука. ‒ А теперь, моя дорогая, нам пора прощаться.

‒ Прошу вас, еще кое что, сэр... ‒ сказала Роза, вскакивая со стула. ‒ Не могли бы вы уже сейчас пообещать мне приехать после Рождества? Мне нужно будет вам кое-что сообщить... по секрету.

‒ Ну, разумеется, дорогая моя, разумеется! ‒ уверил её мистер Грюджиус, польщенный, что такая юная красавица может пожелать поделиться с ним своими секретами. ‒ Сам я человек, как ты знаешь, скучный и необщительный, но рождественским вечером я традиционно ужинаю с моим клерком, человеком таким же скучным и необщительным, и поэтому прекрасно подходящим мне в компанию. Его отец содержит ферму в Норфолке, и каждый год присылает нам в подарок на Рождество превосходно откормленную индюшку. А на следующий день я могу уже и приехать. Я очень рад, дорогая моя, что вы уже сейчас хотите меня видеть. Меня мало кто хочет видеть... поскольку я обычно прихожу к людям получить с них арендную плату.

Тут Роза доставила мистеру Грюджиусу еще одну радость, обняв его за плечи и, поднявшись на цыпочки, поцеловав его в шершавую щеку.

‒ Боже, благослови нас всех! ‒ воскликнул на это мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Спасибо вам, дорогая моя! Это для меня и честь, и радость. Прощайте, дитя моё, до встречи после Рождества! Мисс Твинклтон, мадам, на этом я заканчиваю, передаю мою подопечную снова в ваши заботливые руки, откланиваюсь и освобождаю вас от докучливой необходимости терпеть далее моё здесь присутствие.

‒ Ах, что вы, сэр! ‒ галантно запротестовала директриса, старательно делая вид, что до этой минуты она была полностью поглощена рукоделием. ‒ Не говорите так! Никакой докуки, могу вас уверить! Я положительно наслаждалась вашим обществом!

Распрощавшись с "Приютом Монахинь", мистер Грюджиус, однако, не вернулся в Лондон сразу. Пройдя еще несколько кварталов по Главной улице, он свернул в каменную арку под домиком хормейстера, поднялся по ступенькам к его двери и постучал. Никто не отозвался и не открыл ему, но во время этого краткого ожидания мистер Грюджиус заметил клочок бумаги, торчащий из щели между дверью и косяком. В записке почерком хормейстера было проставлено одно только слово: "Собор" ‒и действительно, был как раз час вечерней службы в соборе. Поэтому мистер Грюджиус снова спустился по каменным ступенькам, вышел переулком на церковное подворье и прошаркал к широко распахнутым главным вратам входа в собор.

Едва мистер Грюджиус, приблизившись, нерешительно заглянул за порог в сумрак и сырость соборного нефа, как тут же мощно заиграл орган, и слабый надтреснутый голос священника, до того что-то бормотавший, утонул в море звуков и пении хора. Музыка вздымалась и опадала, накатывая волнами, и над этим океаном музыки властно господствовал один ясный и сильный голос, то чайкой взлетавший под своды и арки крыши собора, то коршуном падавший вниз в прозрачные струи льющейся органной музыки. Но вот голос вметнулся в высь в последний раз, музыка схлынула, океан звуков высох, и навстречу мистеру Грюджиусу потекли людские толпы. Тут же мистер Грюджиус заметил и спешашего к нему хормейстера.

‒ Что-то случилось? ‒ с ходу поинтересовался Джаспер, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо собеседнику. ‒ Разве за вами посылали?

‒ Вовсе нет, вовсе нет! Я приехал по собственной необходимости. Мне нужно было проведать мою подопечную. Сейчас я уже уезжаю, а сюда просто заглянул по дороге.

‒ А с ней... всё в порядке?

‒ В полном порядке, сэр, в полнейшем! Даже стала еще краше. Я приехал всего лишь еще раз объяснить, что означает её ранняя помолвка с юридической точки зрения.

‒ Вот как? И что же она означает ‒ с этой самой точки зрения?

Мистер Грюджиус про себя отметил, что мистер Джаспер как-то уж излишне нервно покусывал бледные губы, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, но списал это на творческое возбуждение певца после безукоризненного исполнения вокальной партии.

‒ Что означает? Только то, сэр, что такую помолвку не нужно рассматривать, как нечто принудительное и обязывающее ‒ в том почти невероятном случае, если вдруг обнаружатся какие-либо препятствия к браку... например, недостаток привязанности друг к другу, или что-то другое.

‒ Могу ли я спросить, сэр, имелись ли какие-то особые причины объяснять это?

‒ Ни малейших, кроме тех, которые продиктованы мне моей ролью опекуна, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус чуть резче обычного, и тут же поправился, перейдя на более доверительный тон. ‒ Поймите меня правильно, мистер Джаспер. Я знаю, что вы души не чаете в вашем племяннике. Так вот, могу заверить вас, что в ходе беседы с моей подопечной с её стороны не было высказано ни малейших сомнений насчет его чувств, и не было дано ни малейшего намёка намёка на какое-либо охлаждение в их отношениях.

‒ Благодарю вас, ‒ ответствовал мистер Джаспер, жестом приглашая мистера Грюджиуса пройти несколько шагов вместе. ‒ Право, вы это замечательно сформулировали.

Мистер Грюджиус кашлянул, снял с головы шляпу, пригладил ладонью волосы и снова водрузил шляпу на место.

‒ Готов поспорить, ‒ продолжил Джаспер, криво улыбаясь всё еще бледными губами, ‒ что о разрыве этих их отношений речь тоже не шла...

‒ Что ж, сэр, этот спор вы бы точно выйграли! ‒ подтвердил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Но мы должны, конечно же, делать определенную скидку на известную скромность в проявлениях чувств у молодой леди, воспитывающейся в таких условиях, сэр, да еще и без материнской любви. Но я в чувствах ничего не понимаю, так что поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь.

‒ Вы абсолютно правы.

‒ Рад это слышать. Потому что, моя подопечная... ‒ и тут мистер Грюджиус мягко подошел к сути того дела, которое он и хотел обсудить с мистером Джаспером, ‒ моя подопечная из-за присущей ей скромности, даже стыдливости, из-за понятного в сложившейся ситуации нежелания посвящать еще кого бы то ни было в свои девичьи переживания, выразила недвусмысленное желание, чтобы все формальности в предсвадебной подготовке улаживались напрямую с её женихом. Понимаете? Без нашего с вами посредничества.

Мистер Джаспер положил руку на грудь жестом человека, пытающегося унять сердцебиение, и пробормотал:

‒ Значит, я ей не нужен?

‒ Значит, она хочет обойтись без нас обоих, ‒ поправил его мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Поэтому, если вы позволите, я в следующий мой приезд после Рождества решу с мистером Друдом все детали, всё улажу, а потом встречусь с вами и мы вместе всё обсудим.

‒ А, так вы вернетесь сюда снова, после Рождества? ‒ понимающе кивнул Джаспер. ‒ Что ж, посмотрим! Мистер Грюджиус, вы абсолютно правильно заметили, что я души не чаю в моём дорогом, удачливом, счастливом, незаслуженно счастливом племяннике! И это совершенно правильно, что его невеста, как вы сказали, должна еще раз всё обдумать, и моё участие тут будет не к месту. С этим я согласен, с этим я не могу не согласиться. Значит я правильно понимаю ‒ они хотят после Рождества сами всё устроить для свадьбы в мае, после которой нам с вами не останется ничего другого, кроме как сложить с себя все обязанности опекунов и тем удовлетвориться?

‒ Совершенно верно, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус, протягивая Джасперу руку на прощание. ‒ Благослови их Господь!

‒ Да, точно, спаси их всех Господь! ‒ воскликнул Джаспер.

‒ Я сказал "благослови", ‒ заметил мистер Грюджиус, оборачиваясь.

‒ Ну, а я сказал "спаси", ‒ возразил Джаспер. ‒ Разве это не одно и то же?

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе** **IX**

Оригинальное название девятой главы у Диккенса звучит как "Birds in the Bush" (птицы на ветке), что является частью английской пословицы "Лучше одна птица в руках, чем две на ветке". Русский аналог этой пословицы ‒ "лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе". Обычно название главы так и переводят: "Журавли в небе". Однако, содержание главы не имеет ничего общего со смыслом пословицы и не убеждает довольствоваться меньшим и не гнаться за большим. Выражение "Birds in the Bush" тут надо понимать буквально: соученицы Розы, словно стая птиц, устраивают переполох в школе, или, может быть, сама Роза чувствует себя птицей, запертой в клетке. Поэтому я и перевел название главы как "Птички в клетке".

1\. Известие о драке Невила и Эдвина в "Приют Монахинь" пришло, разумеется, не от Джаспера. Новость туда принесла миссис Топ, которая слышала все крики в комнатах у жильца (Джаспер снимает у Топов квартиру, и из комнат хозяев к нему ведет спиральная лестница). Миссис Топ, как мы узнаем позднее, "возглавляет" бригаду уборщиц, которая прибирает не только в соборе, но и в других домах, в том числе ‒ в школе, где учится Роза. Именно эта "стая сорок" и разнесла по городу весть о случившемся скандале.

2\. Трагическая история, произошедшая в детстве Розы ‒ самоубийство её матери, а затем и отца ‒ является одной из пружин сюжета романа. Это и есть тот "скелет в шкафу" (то есть, семейная тайна), который Эдвин мельком упоминает во второй главе. Заметим пока что, что в момент смерти матери Розы Эдвину было примерно девять лет, а Джасперу пятнадцать.

3\. Хотя мисс Фердинанд и изображала за столом Эдвина, нацепив бумажные усы, совершенно не известно, носил ли усы Эдвин ‒ у Диккенса об этом нигде не говорится. На эскизе Коллинза к обложке романа Эдвин, действительно, изображен с усами, но на иллюстрациях Филдса усов у Эдвина нет. Как ни странно, такая незначительная деталь являлась предметом споров исследователей на протяжении десятилетий, поскольку считалась очень важной для расшифровки загадки романа.

4\. В этой главе мистер Грюджиус сообщает нам, какой величины наследство получит Роза по достижении совершеннолетия (или какое приданое получит за женой Эдвин). 250 фунтов годового дохода, плюс 1700 фунтов единовременно, являются огромной суммой, равной примерно миллиону сегодняшних долларов в год. То есть, Роза является весьма и весьма выгодной партией, пусть по её повседневной жизни это и не заметно.

5\. Сумма наследства Розы известна только самой Розе и её опекуну, но не Эдвину и, тем более, не Джасперу. Более того, Диккенс устраивает всё так, что не получивший копии завещания Джаспер до самого конца романа останется в неведении относительно финансового положения Розы. Случись иначе, весь сюжет мог бы пойти совершенно по другой линии.

6\. Из разговора Грюджиуса и Джаспера в соборе читатель узнаёт, что Джаспер одновременно и хочет разрыва помолвки племянника с его невестой, и боится, что она в действительности произойдёт. Такая его двойственность не должна нас смущать ‒ он всего лишь боится, что разрыв помолвки поизойдёт слишком рано, что могло бы разрушить его планы.


	10. Глава X

**ГЛАВА X**

 **СРЕЗАЯ ПУТЬ**

‒ Мне кажется, мамочка, ты слегка несправедлива к мистеру Невилу, ‒ сказал как-то за завтраком младший каноник своей матушке.

‒ Нет, я так не думаю, ‒ возразила старая леди.

‒ Может быть, нам обсудить это, дорогая моя?

‒ Ты напрасно полагаешь, мальчик мой, что я не хочу это обсуждать, ‒ тут голос миссис Криспаркл слегка задрожал, так же, как и её чайная чашка. ‒ Я всегда готова к любой дискуссии. Но не думай, пожалуйста, что твои доводы способны меня переубедить.

‒ Вот и славно, мамочка, ‒ примирительно сказал её сын. ‒ Ничего не может быть лучше готовности к дискуссии. Просто я хочу тебе сказать, что во время того прискорбного случая мистер Невил потому так вышел из себя, что был к тому спровоцирован.

‒ А ещё и не трезв! ‒ добавила старая леди.

‒ Да, и это тоже. Хотя, я думаю, там оба молодых человека были примерно в одинаковом состоянии.

‒ А я так не думаю, Септимус!

‒ Почему же, мамочка?

‒ Потому, что не думаю, и всё! ‒ заявила старая леди. ‒ Но я по-прежнему, как ты видишь, готова к дискуссии.

‒ Но, мамочка, мы не сможем дискутировать, если ты будешь всё время придерживаться только обвинительной линии...

‒ Не надо меня за это стыдить! Лучше пусть твой мистер Невил этого стыдится! ‒ сказала старая леди c поистине королевским достоинством.

‒ Дорогая моя! Он-то тут при чём?!

‒ При том! Он здесь при том, что он пришел напившись, чем сильнейшим образом дискредитировал мой дом! И унизил ещё нас при этом!

‒ Не буду отрицать, мамочка. Но это было тогда, а сегодня он весьма об этом сожалеет.

‒ А я сожалею, что ты попытался от меня всё скрыть, Септимус! Если бы мистер Джаспер не подошел ко мне на другой день в церкви и не рассказал, какие ужасы тут творились, я бы так ничего и не узнала.

‒ Просто я полагал, мамочка, что лучше тебя такими вещами не беспокоить. Собственно, я и Джаспера хотел попросить о том же, но опоздал ‒ он тебе уже проговорился.

‒ Именно что, опоздал! Мистер Джаспер стоял весь бледный, когда рассказывал, чему был свидетелем в собственном доме!

‒ Мамочка, я только одно хочу сказать: если я что-то и хотел утаить от тебя, то только в твоих же интересах и для твоего же спокойствия. А так же в интересах обоих молодых людей, и в интересах дела ‒ то есть, исполнения моего долга так, как я его понимаю.

Миссис Криспаркл тотчас отложила салфетку, встала со своего места, обошла стол и крепко поцеловала своего дорогого и любимого сына.

‒ Никогда, дорогой мой, я никогда в этом и не сомневалась!

‒ Однако, мамочка, в городе начались разговоры, ‒ сказал младший каноник, когда старая леди снова вернулась к завтраку. ‒ Можно сказать, ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

‒ А я тогда ещё сказала, что я плохого мнения о мистере Невиле, ‒ тряхнула буклями старая леди. ‒ Я и сейчас своего мнения не переменила. И я ещё тогда сказала, да и сейчас повторю, что я не думаю, что мистер Невил изменится к лучшему.

‒ Мне грустно это слышать, мамочка...

‒ Ещё более грустно мне это говорить, Септимус! ‒ вставила старая леди, подливая сыну ещё чая. ‒ но тут уж ничего не поделать.

‒ Мне грустно это слышать потому, что Невил с той поры исключительно прилежен и внимателен в учебе, и уже далеко продвинулся в предметах. И к тому же ‒ полагаю, я имею право это сказать ‒ он очень расположен ко мне.

‒ Это его совсем не извиняет, ‒ тут же возразила старая леди. ‒ А если он считает иначе, то он просто хвастун!

‒ Но, мамочка, это говорю я, а не он!

‒ Может быть, и так, ‒ упорствовала старая леди, ‒ но это ничего не меняет. Значит, он ещё и скрытный.

Во взгляде, которым младший каноник наградил свою матушку не было и тени раздражения, а только слегка юмористическое понимание того факта, что его любимая Фарфоровая Пастушка, всё-таки, не совсем предназначена для того, чтобы вести аргументированные дискуссии.

‒ И кроме того, Септимус, ‒ продолжала миссис Криспаркл, ‒ кем бы этот мальчишка был без своей сестры? Вспомни, какое влияние она на него имеет, вспомни о её способностях и талантах. Ты же знаешь, что всё, что ты преподаёшь Невилу, она растолковывает ему ещё раз. Учитывай ещё и это, когда хвалишь Невила, и много ли тогда останется на его долю?

Эти простые слова заставили младшего каноника задуматься. Он вспомнил вдруг, как часто он встречал брата и сестру прогуливающимися вместе, иногда в утренние часы, иногда на закате, и всегда разговор вела Елена, а её брат лишь слушал и кивал. Он подумал, что уже неоднократно его посещало такое чувство, будто обучая одного, он на самом деле учит двоих; и что он сам того не сознавая, строит свои занятия так, чтобы материал был понятен им обоим. На память ему пришел и тот разговор, в котором он участвовал при посещении "Приюта Монахинь" ‒ тогда речь шла об Елене, о том, как смело и безоглядно доверилась она Розовуму Бутончику и как училась у неё всему, чему могла. Он осознал, что совершенно ошибочно считал Елену чересчур гордой и властной, что она много лучше его представления о ней. И он удивился, поняв, что всего за пару недель Елена и Невил стали неотъемлемой ‒ и значительной! ‒ частью его жизни.

Вечером того же дня преподобный Септимус, отслужив вечерню в холодном и гулком соборе, решил порадовать себя последними лучами заходящего солнца на холме над рекой ‒ там у него был любимый уголок среди монастырских руин, с которого открывался восхитительный вид, при этом местечко было хорошо защищено от ветра фрагментом древней стены. Взбежав на холм в хорошем темпе (и нисколько при том не запыхавшись), он остановился в нескольких шагах перед обрывом и оглядел реку. Клойстергэм располагался неподалёку от моря, и часто приливом в реку заносило немало морских водорослей, которые потом кучами гнили вдоль берегов. Этим вечером их было тоже достаточно; их бурая и тёмно-зеленая бахрома висела на иззубреных камнях и плотной пеленой укутывала притопленные стволы и ветки свалившихся в реку деревьев. По водорослям и прибрежному песку разгуливали крикливые чайки, что обещало ветренную ночь. Рыбацкие баркасы возвращались с моря, сворачивая коричневые, просолёные паруса и укрываясь от приближающегося шторма в бухточках на обеих берегах реки. Внизу под обрывом, на котором стоял мистер Криспаркл, жителями городка была протоптана тропинка для прогулок, и на ней младший каноник вдруг заметил две фигуры, в которых он не без удовольствия узнал Невила и Елену Ландлесс. Какое совпадение! Весь день он думал о них, и вот теперь встретил ‒ и снова вместе! Без промедления мистер Криспаркл начал спуск по едва приметной тропе вдоль обрыва, по которой иному альпинисту и при свете дня было бы опасно пройти. Но мистер Криспаркл был отменным спортсменом, да и знал на этой тропе каждый камушек и древесный корень, поэтому не прошло и минуты, как он уже стоял внизу.

‒ Холодный вечерок, мисс Ландлесс, не правда ли? Не слишком ли ветренно здесь для вашей обычной прогулки с братом? Особенно на закате, когда ветер гонит волну с моря?

Нет, Елена так не думала. Она любила тут гулять ‒ ведь тут было так уединённо!

‒ Пожалуй, даже слишком уединенно, ‒ рассмеялся младший каноник, подходя ближе. ‒ Хотя, эта тропа должна быть прекрасным местечком для тех, кто ищет именно уединения. Простите, что помешал вам. Мистер Невил, что я хотел спросить... Вы ведь рассказываете вашей сестре без утайки всё, о чем мы говорим с вами вдвоём?

‒ Абсолютно всё, сэр.

‒ То есть, ваша сестра в курсе того, что я вам неоднократно предлагал? А именно, найти какой-нибудь способ извиниться за тот прискорбный случай, произошедший в ночь вашего прибытия в Клойстергэм?

‒ Да, ‒ ответила за брата Елена.

‒ Я называю этот случай прискорбным, мисс Елена, ‒ объяснил младший каноник, ‒ прежде всего потому, что он вызвал в горожанах предубеждение против Невила. Теперь в глазах всего города он ‒ юноша с неконтролируемым и бешеным темпераментом, опасный и вспыльчивый. Дикарь, которого следует избегать.

‒ Да, так его и называют, бедняжку, ‒ ответила Елена, бросив на брата взгляд, в котором смешались и сострадание, и гордость за него. ‒ Вот и вы это тоже подтверждаете. Но мы не только слышим это, мы ещё и ощущаем на себе всю тяжесть этого предубеждения, ощущаем каждый день и час.

‒ Именно поэтому, ‒ продолжал младший каноник мягко, но настойчиво, ‒ мне представляется необходимым это положение как-нибудь исправить. Конечно, со временем горожане сами бы разобрались, что ошиблись в Невиле. Но насколько лучше было бы не ждать долго, а что-нибудь сделать для этого прямо сейчас! Особенно потому, что Невил ведь и в самом деле был не прав.

‒ Его спровоцировали, ‒ жестко ответила Елена.

‒ Но он охотно поддался на провокацию, ‒ возразил младший каноник.

Несколько шагов они прошли в молчании, затем Елена посмотрела на младшего каноника с упреком и сказала:

‒ Ах, мистер Криспаркл, неужели вы желаете, чтобы мой Невил с извинениями бросился в ноги этому молодому Друду, или того хуже, этому Джасперу, который позорит Невила на каждом углу и распускает про него слухи? Я не верю, чтобы такое могло быть вашим желанием! Вы и сами бы так не поступили, окажись вы на его месте.

‒ Я уже говорил мистеру Криспарклу, Елена, ‒ вступился за учителя Невил, ‒ что извинился бы, но только от чистого сердца. Но пока что я такого чистосердечия в себе не чувствую, потому и не могу просить прощения. Я мог бы, конечно, притвориться, но мне противна даже сама мысль о таком! И ещё ‒ мистер Криспаркл никогда не оказался бы на моём месте, поскольку он никогда не поступил бы так, как я поступил!

‒ Ну, хорошо, простите меня тогда за такое сравнение, ‒ сказала Елена.

‒ Вот видите, вы оба в душе согласны, что Невил был не прав, ‒ попытался мягко направить разговор в нужное русло мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Почему бы не сделать следующий шаг и не признать это перед другими людьми открыто?

‒ Но ведь есть же разница, перед кем это признавать, ‒ с легкой запинкой сказала Елена, ‒ перед честным человеком, или перед низким и порочным?

Прежде чем преподобный Септимус нашелся что сказать, вмешался Невил:

‒ Прошу тебя, сестра, помоги мне объяснить мистеру Криспарклу, что я не могу сделать первый шаг, пока не изменюсь сам, и не могу просить прощения, пока сам не прощу. Всё иное будет ложью и притворством. А правда состоит в том, что я и сегодня всякий раз задыхаюсь от гнева, стоит мне только вспомнить события той ночи.

‒ Невил, ‒ строго упрекнул его младший каноник, ‒ вы опять сжимаете кулаки. Я же просил вас больше так не делать.

‒ Извините, сэр, это было непроизвольно. И это только доказывает, как сильна до сих пор моя обида.

‒ А я-то надеялся на лучшее, ‒ заметил на это мистер Криспаркл.

‒ По крайней мере, сэр, я не лгу вам. Вероятно, придёт время, когда ваше благотворное влияние на меня ‒ наверное, самого трудного из ваших учеников ‒ достигнет своей цели. Но пока это время не наступило. Ведь так же, Елена? Ты же можешь подтвердить, что я стараюсь, что я борюсь со своим характером, но ничего у меня не выходит?

‒ Да, это так, ‒ подтвердила Елена, не сводя с мистера Криспаркла своих черных цыганских глаз.

‒ Я хотел бы вам кое в чём признаться, сэр, ‒ неуверенно продолжил Невил, и Елена подбодрила его лёгким кивком. ‒ Я давно хотел вам это сказать, да только боялся показаться смешным. А теперь присутствие моей сестры поддерживает меня, и вот что я хочу сказать... Я настолько преклоняюсь перед мисс Буттон, сэр, настолько боготворю её, что мне глубоко оскорбительно видеть то высокомерие и безразличие, которое проявляет к ней молодой Друд. И даже если бы он не оскорбил меня, сэр, то я бы точно так же оскорбился и сам ‒ за мисс Буттон!

Мистер Криспаркл перевёл изумленный взгляд с брата на сестру, и прочитал в её взоре полное подтверждение сказанному и немую мольбу о совете.

‒ Эта юная леди, мистер Невил, ‒ резко ответил младший каноник, ‒ эта юная леди есть чужая невеста. И она скоро станет Эдвину Друду законной женой. Поэтому, всё ваше перед нею преклонение ‒ особенно если оно такого свойства, в каком вы хотите меня уверить ‒ оно направлено совершенно не по адресу! Тем более не по адресу направлены и ваши претензии к её жениху и защитнику, мистеру Друду. Я нахожу чудовищным, что вы имеете дерзость противопоставлять себя её нареченному и избранному мужу! Я так же до глубины души удивлён, мистер Невил, что ваша сестра, будучи при том ещё и близкой подругой мисс Буттон, не заставила вас свернуть с этого безрассудного и даже преступного пути!

‒ Она пыталась, сэр, да только ничего у неё не вышло. Жених он для мисс Буттон, или не жених, но у него нет и сотой доли того чувства, которое я ощущаю к этой прекрасной юной леди. Он относится к ней как к кукле, как к игрушке! Он не способен её любить, он не достоин её! Не женой она станет ему, как вы говорите, а жертвой!.. А я люблю её ‒ а его ненавижу! Да, ненавижу и презираю!

Встревоженная его страстным монологом Елена шагнула к раскрасневшемуся и яростно жестикулирующему брату, мягко приобняла его за плечи и успокаивающе проговорила: "Невил, Невил!" Внезапно осознав, что он опять не справился со своим бешеным темпераментом, Невил спрятал лицо в ладонях и отвернулся с видом несчастным и полным раскаяния.

Младший каноник прошел несколько шагов в молчании, раздумывая, как бы понятнее сформулировать и донести до Невила те мысли, те слова, которые он обязан был высказать.

‒ Мистер Невил, мистер Невил... после того, что я здесь только что узнал... и учитывая ещё то, что вы живёте под моей крышей... я не могу допустить, чтобы примирение между вами и мистером Друдом откладывалось дальше. Пусть вы всё время и говорите, что у вас взрывной и злобный характер, но я могу вас уверить, что это не так ‒ характер у вас добрый и открытый, поверьте мне. Я точно знаю, что я могу положиться и на вас, и на ваш характер. Поэтому, обдумав всё, и выслушав еще и вашу сестру, я должен согласиться с вами ‒ часть вины за произошедшее лежит и на молодом Друде. Более того, я согласен и с тем, чтобы мистер Эдвин сделал к примирению первый шаг. Но и вас я прошу пообещать мне честным словом христианина и джентльмена, что с вашей стороны эта ссора будет закончена раз и навсегда. Что будет у вас на сердце, когда вы протянете вашему противнику руку дружбы, то будет, понятно, известно только вам и Господу... Но я предупреждаю вас, что любой обман и притворство будут для вас губительны. И последнее: всё то, что вы сейчас доверили мне, всё это должно остаться известным только нам троим! Больше никому ни слова, понимаете меня?

‒ Только нам троим и никому больше! ‒ понизив голос, подтвердила Елена.

‒ Вы же не ещё не рассказали вашей подруге, молодой леди?

‒ О, боже! Нет, нет...

‒ Тогда и вы пообещайте мне, мистер Невил, никогда никому не открывать этих ваших чувств. А еще лучше, попытайтесь излечиться от них. Я мог бы сказать вам, что всё это преходяще, что ваша любовь есть только минутное увлечение, что в вашем возрасте чувства приходят и уходят, но я не стану этого делать. Вряд ли вы меня поймёте сейчас, и вряд ли вы в таком состоянии мне поверите.

Во время этих его слов Невил два-три раза открывал уже рот, чтобы возразить, но всякий раз сдерживался.

‒ Теперь я оставлю вас наедине с вашей сестрой, ‒ сказал мистер Криспаркл в заключение. ‒ Обдумайте мои слова. А когда она приведет вас домой... я буду ждать вас в своей комнате.

‒ Нет, прошу вас, не уходите пока, ‒ взмолилась Елена. ‒ Еще минуту!

‒ Мне не нужно и минуты, чтобы пообещать вам это, сэр, ‒ воскликнул Невил, прижимая ладонь к пылающему лбу. ‒ Потому что, вы так добры ко мне, так терпеливы, и так готовы меня понять и простить! Ну почему у меня ещё в детстве не было такого учителя!

‒ Так учись же у него хоть теперь, Невил, ‒ прошептала Елена, и было что-то такое в её голосе, что заставило преподобного Септимуса смолчать и потупиться. ‒ И следуй за своим учителем, Невил, следуй за ним ‒ и Небесами!

‒ Я обещаю вам, мистер Криспаркл, обещаю от всего сердца и без малейшего притворства! ‒ продолжал Невил со слезами в голосе. ‒ И я прошу у вас прощения за мою достойную одного только сожаления вспышку гнева!

‒ Не у меня, Невил, не у меня надо просить прощения. А у того, кто много выше меня. У того, кто всех нас одаряет прощением, этим высшим из сокровищ. Мисс Елена, вы же с вашим братом близнецы. Вы родились и выросли в тех же самых условиях. Почему же то, что вы смогли победить в себе, вы не можете победить и в нём тоже? Вы же видите, какой камень лежит на его пути! Кто же, кроме вас, может помочь вашему брату не споткнуться?!

‒ Кто же, кроме вас, сэр? ‒ возразила ему Елена. ‒ Что мои силы по сравнению с вашей мудростью?

‒ У вас есть мудрость Любви, ‒ ответил младший каноник, протягивая ей на прощанье руку, ‒ а выше этой силы нет в мире ничего. Что же до меня... впрочем, чем меньше человек говорит о себе, тем только лучше. Доброй вам ночи!

Елена взяла его руку и почтительно и едва ли даже не благоговейно поднесла её к губам.

‒ Нет-нет, ‒ мягко сказал мистер Криспаркл, ‒ вот это уже лишнее.

На обратном пути через церковное подворье младший каноник раздумывал, должен ли он сам написать молодому Друду письмо, или лучше попросить об этом Джаспера. Тут его внимание привлёк свет в окнах домика над воротами ‒ вероятно, хормейстер еще не ложился. Решившись ковать железо, пока оно еще горячо, мистер Криспаркл свернул к жилищу Джаспера и поднялся по каменной лестнице.

Дверь была не заперта, но на стук никто не отозвался. Мистер Криспаркл осторожно нажал на ручку двери, заглянул внутрь и осмотрелся. Джаспер спал на кушетке возле догорающего камина, и мистер Криспаркл деликатно кашлянул, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Еще долгие годы после окончания всей этой истории мистер Криспаркл впоминал, как Джаспер в ответ на этот тихий звук резко привстал и тревожно выкрикнул в полусне: "Что, что случилось?! Кто это сделал?!"

‒ Не волнуйтесь, Джаспер, это только я. Извините, что разбудил вас.

Джаспер, протирая глаза, сполз с кушетки и отодвинул её к стене, освобождая место перед камином. Затем без сил опустился в кресло, указав младшему канонику на другое.

‒ Мне снились бог знает какие ужасы... Спасибо, что разбудили меня. Мне не стоило спать после плотного обеда.

‒ Не знаю, будете ли вы так же благодарны мне, ‒ сказал младший каноник, садясь, ‒ когда узнаете, зачем я пришел. Сейчас я выступаю в роли, так сказать, посланника мира. А именно ‒ я хотел бы, Джаспер, чтобы мы с вами как-то помирили обоих наших молодых подопечных.

Сказав это, мистер Криспаркл с удивлением заметил, что Джаспер, как будто, не очень-то и обрадован таким его предложением.

‒ Каким же это образом? ‒ глухо спросил Джаспер после долгой паузы.

‒ Это мы и должны придумать вместе, Джаспер. За этим-то я к вам и зашел. Мне думается, что если бы вы в письме вашему племяннику объяснили всю невозможность и нежелательность отсрочки примирения (как я уже сделал то же с мистером Невилом), и побудили бы его написать вам ответное письмо с согласием протянуть Невилу руку дружбы ‒ это было бы замечательно. Ведь я знаю, что Эдвин, на самом деле, добрый юноша. И вы на него имеете огромное влияние. К тому же, нисколько не защищая Невила, нельзя ведь не признать, что он был сильнейшим образом оскорблен...

Выражение недовольства и раздражения на лице Джаспера стало только сильнее. Теперь хормейстер пристально и напряженно смотрел прямо в пламя, и мистеру Криспарклу показалось на секунду, что Джаспер что-то лихорадочно обдумывает и планирует.

‒ Я знаю, что вы не слишком расположены к мистеру Невилу... ‒ начал было младший каноник, но Джаспер тут же перебил его.

‒ Вы правы, я совсем не расположен к нему. И я в этом не одинок.

‒ Бесспорно, мой друг, бесспорно. Всему виной его взрывной темперамент. Но мне уже удалось получить от мистера Невила обещание смирять свои порывы ‒ особенно в присутствии вашего племянника. И я уверен, что мистер Невил сдержит своё слово. Теперь дело только за Эдвином Друдом.

‒ Вы уверены в том, что ваш подопечный не обманет вас?

‒ Абсолютно, Джаспер.

После этих слов младшего каноника лицо хормейстера разгладилось и он энергично кивнул, словно придя к какому-то трудному решению.

‒ Тогда вы убедили меня. Спасибо, этим вы избавили меня от большой тревоги и сняли огромный груз с моего сердца, ‒ сказал Джаспер. ‒ Я сделаю это.

Обрадованный тем, что так легко и быстро добился желаемого, мистер Криспаркл тепло поблагодарил его.

‒ Я сделаю это, ‒ повторил Джаспер. ‒ Я сделаю это еще и потому, что с вашей помощью я понял всю беспочвенность моих страхов. Наверное, вы найдёте это смешным, но... Скажите, вы ведёте дневник?

‒ Да, но записываю туда не больше пары слов в день.

‒ Да мне бы тоже хватило пары слов в день, при моей-то скучной жизни, ‒ сказал Джаспер, беря со стола тетрадку в коленкоровом переплёте, ‒ но в моём дневнике я описываю ещё и жизнь моего племянника. Вот, прочитайте это... Только не смейтесь, прошу вас...

Мистер Криспаркл взял тетрадку, уже открытую на нужном месте и прочитал:

 _"Час пополуночи. — После того, чему я только что был свидетелем, меня терзает болезненный страх за моего дорогого Эдвина, страх, который я не могу ни побороть, ни как-то заглушить. Все мои попытки тщетны. Демоническая страсть этого Невила Ландлесса, сила его ярости, дикая ненависть, явившаяся в стремлении уничтожить моего племянника, внушают мне необоримый ужас. Поистине, есть что-то от тигра в его тёмной крови. Моё впечатление от увиденного так глубоко, что уже дважды я заходил в его спальню, просто чтобы убедиться, что мой дорогой мальчик спокойно спит, а не валяется мёртвый в луже собственной крови._

 _Дописываю утром. Нед уехал — в добром настроении, как то обычно для него. Снова и снова предупреждал я его, но его без толку предупреждать, такой уж он человек. Сказал, что справился бы с Ландлессом и один, как и подобает мужчине. Но мужчине не подобает справляться с бешеной собакой иначе, чем палкой! — возражал я ему. Но моего Неда предупредить невозможно. Сколько мог, проехал с ним и слез уже за городом, полный мрачных подозрений и предчувствий — если можно назвать предчувствиями мою уверенность в надвигающейся на моего дорогого мальчика катастрофе."_

‒ Вот видите, какие мрачные настроения владеют мной время от времени? ‒ улыбаясь, сказал Джаспер, снова забирая тетрадку. ‒ Но теперь у меня есть ваши уверения и ваши гарантии. Я тоже запишу их сюда, и буду читать их всякий раз, когда снова впаду в эту черную меланхолию и тоску.

‒ Бросить эту тетрадку в огонь, было бы лучшим лекарством от этой вашей меланхолии, Джаспер, ‒ ответил младший каноник. ‒ Мне кажется, что ваша привязанность и любовь к племяннику слишком уж довлеет над вами. Она и заставляет вас так всё преувеличивать.

‒ Ну, вы же сами видели, в каком я был состоянии той ночью, ‒ сказал Джаспер, пожимая плечами. ‒ Разве я мог написать иначе? Вы сами помните, каким словом я тогда охарактеризовал случившееся. Вы еще упрекнули меня за него...

‒ Хорошо, хорошо, не будем больше об этом. Возможно, со временем вы увидите всё в другом свете... Что ж, Джаспер, у меня есть за что поблагодарить вас, и я с удовольствием это делаю.

‒ А я, со своей стороны, могу уверить вас, что я не брошу это дело на полдороге, ‒ ответил Джаспер, провожая младшего каноника к дверям. ‒ Если уж Нэд должен пройти со мной этот путь до конца, то он уж его пройдёт, будьте уверены.

Три дня спустя, когда Криспаркл и Джаспер переодевались в ризнице перед началом службы, хормейстер отозвал младшего каноника в сторону и показал ему письмо от племянника:

 _"Дорогой Джек! ‒ Я очень уважаю и ценю мистера Криспаркла, поэтому не могу оставить его просьбу без положительного ответа. Передай ему, пожалуйста, что я признаю, что тоже был не прав тем вечером, что я глубоко об этом сожалею, и от всей души хочу примирения с мистером Ландлессом._

 _И вот что я придумал, старина. Пригласи его к нам на ужин в Рождественский вечер! Когда ведь и мириться, если не в такой день? Мы соберемся втроём, пожмём друг другу руки и всё снова будет в порядке._

 _Как всегда, сердечно твой,_

 _Эдвин Друд_

 _PS. Большой привет Киске на следующем вашем занятии!"_

‒ То есть, я могу передать Невилу ваше приглашение, Джаспер? ‒ с улыбкой спросил младший каноник.

‒ Очень на это рассчитываю, ‒ серьёзно ответил хормейстер.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе X**

1\. Бледность Джаспер при разговоре с миссис Криспаркл в церкви объясняется не его взволнованностью, а последствием приёма опиума. То есть, вернувшись от Криспаркла в ночь ссоры Эдвина и Невила, Джаспер опять курил опиум. Это означает, что дневниковые записи о событиях той ночи сделаны Джаспером позднее. То есть, они ложные, написаны специально для отвода глаз.

2\. На иллюстрации Филдса к сцене целования руки Невил изображен опирающимся на трость. Однако, в тексте Невил купит её только в 14-й главе.

3\. Крик Джаспера спросонья "Что случилось?! Кто это сделал?!" перекликается с таким же точно криком Макбета в тот момент, когда он увидел призрак Банко:

 _Макбет: Кто это сделал?!_ _  
_ _Лорды: Что, наш повелитель?_ _  
_ _Макбет: Меня не можешь в смерти ты винить!_ _  
_ _Зачем киваешь головой кровавой?_

4\. В планы Джаспера не входило мирить Невила и Эдвина. Наоборот, он надеялся, что Невил когда-нибудь в припадке ярости забьёт Эдвина до смерти, и тем освободит Джаспера от необходимости убивать племянника самому. Но во время разговора с Криспарклом Джаспер меняет своё решение: во-первых, он приходит к выводу, что самому убить Эдвина будет надёжнее, а во-вторых, находит для Невила новую роль в своём плане убийства ‒ теперь Невил поможет выманить Эдвина ночью на улицу.

5\. Когда Диккенс писал свой роман, детективный жанр в литературе еще не родился. До триумфа Шерлока Холмса оставалось еще двадцать лет. Диккенс писал роман-загадку, роман-тайну. Поэтому, в тексте романа еще отсутствуют такие непременные составляющие детективного жанра, как ложные следы, множество подозреваемых, лжесвидетельство и прочее. Убийца известен с самого начала, непонятны только его мотивы, детали его преступления, и то, как именно преступник будет пойман. Более того, убийца даже не лжет окружающим ‒ он говорит двусмысленностями: "Я сделаю это (т.е. убью Эдвина). Если уж Нэд должен пройти со мной этот путь до конца, то он уж его пройдёт, будьте уверены."


	11. Глава XI

**ГЛАВА XI**

 **КАРТИНА И КОЛЬЦО**

В Холборне, в одном из самых тихих и старых районов Лондона, есть группа стоящих прямоугольником зданий, называемая Степл-Инн. Трёхэтажные здания, выстроившиеся в каре вокруг замощеного булыжником гулкого двора, давно облюбовали для своих контор адвокаты; а в одном из углов есть даже что-то вроде небольшого здания суда ‒ этакий обшитый морёным дубом холл со световым окном в крыше, помостом для обвиняемого и массивным столом для судьи ‒ вот только там уже лет сто не проводят никаких судилищ, а здание используют нынче как библиотеку.

В одном из подъездов Степл-Инна ‒ отличавшимся от прочих своих собратьев разве что таинственной надписью "PJT 1747" на мраморной доске над входом ‒ располагалась и небольшая контора мистера Грюджиуса. Множество папок и коробок с корреспонденцией заполняли шкафы, выстроившиеся вдоль стен, множество юридических книг и прочих документов лежали на столах и стояли на полках, но сказать, чтобы они комнату загромождали ‒ было нельзя, так как во всём был заметен строжайший порядок и чистота. Внешний порядок являлся отражением внутреннего, поскольку и сам мистер Грюджиус среди узкого круга коллег по юридическому ремеслу славился безукоризненной честностью, пунктуальностью и обязательностью. Шутили даже, что он, наверное, каждую минуту опасается умереть, и поэтому ни одного дела не откладывает на завтра и не оставляет незавершенным, не сведя дебет с кредитом до последнего пенса.

В конторе старого юриста не было и следа какой-либо роскоши, всё было по-деловому. В передней комнате редких посетителей встречал клерк мистера Грюджиуса ‒ бледный долговязый тип лет тридцати на вид, с одутловатым лицом и черными, сонными глазами под такой же черной, нечесаной шевелюрой. Этот вечно угрюмый персонаж обладал, однако, какой-то трудно определимой властью над своим начальником, выражавшейся в независимом и даже почти дерзком поведении, вкупе с полным отсутствием чинопочитания, причем мистер Грюджиус склонен был прощать своему клерку все его прегрешения и порой казалось, едва перед ним не заискивал.

‒ Ну-с, Баззард, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, закрывая бухгалтерскую книгу, в которую он только что аккуратно занёс все за сегодняшний день доходы, налоги и пени, ‒ что у нас было сегодня новенького, исключая тумана на улице?

‒ Мистер Друд, ‒ пробурчал клерк.

‒ А что с ним такое?

‒ Заходил, сэр, ‒ сказал Баззард.

‒ Заходил, но когда?! Почему же вы не провели его ко мне?!

‒ Я это и делаю, ‒ отрезал Баззард, впуская гостя в кабинет шефа.

‒ Боже мой, Баззард! ‒ укоряюще воскликнул мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Вы так это сказали, как будто он лишь заглянул в дверь и тут же снова ушёл. Добрый день, мистер Эдвин! Эге, да вы что-то кашляете!

‒ Это всё из-за проклятого тумана, ‒ с трудом проговорил Эдвин, сплевывая в платок. ‒ Режет глаза и горло так, будто в них перца насыпали.

‒ Что, неужели на улице действительно так скверно? Прошу вас, снимайте пальто и садитесь вот к огню. Я и не замечаю плохой погоды за окном, так у нас в конторе славно натоплено! Это всё мистер Баззард, это он позаботился как следует растопить камин для меня.

‒ Даже и не думал, ‒ ответствовал клерк из-за двери.

‒ Вот как! Ну, значит, я сам растопил его и даже не заметил, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Прошу вас, мистер Эдвин, садитесь в моё кресло, я его уже нагрел. Нет уж, я вас прошу! Кто пришёл с такого холода, тот быстрее согреется в моём кресле.

Благодарно улыбнувшись мистеру Грюджиусу, Эдвин устроился в глубоком удобном кресле и протянул к огню иззябшие ладони. Остатки тумана паром поднимались от подошв его мокрых сапог и тёплым воздухом утягивались в каминную трубу.

‒ Похоже, мне придётся у вас задержаться, ‒ сказал Эдвин, ‒ быстро мне не согреться.

‒ Так и задержитесь, если никуда не спешите, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Мы как раз собирались заказать обед из трактира напротив. Поэтому, оставайтесь и присоединитесь к нам. А через час-другой и туман рассеется.

‒ Спасибо, вы очень добры, ‒ с улыбкой сказал Эдвин, заинтересованно осматриваясь по сторонам.

‒ Вовсе нет, ничуть, ‒ возразил на это мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Наоборот, это вы доставите мне удовольствие, согласившись разделить трапезу с такими скучными холостяками, как мы. Но сначала... сначала надо бы спросить Баззарда. Вдруг ему не понравится... Баззард! Пожалуйста, пообедайте с мистером Эдвином и мной!

‒ Если вы приказываете, сэр, то мне, конечно, придётся согласиться, ‒ последовал мрачный ответ из-за двери.

‒ Вот странный вы человек! ‒ воскликнул мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Вам не приказывают, вас приглашают.

‒ Спасибо, сэр. В таком случае, я принимаю приглашение.

‒ Вот и славно. Тогда, если вас не затруднит, сходите в трактир напротив и закажите нам обед на троих. Скажите им, что нам хотелось бы получить самый крепкий бульон, какой у них только есть, потом лучшее жаркое с подливкой, например, гуся или индюшку... только пусть хорошо прожарят, до хрустящей корочки. Ну, или что у них там будет лучшего в меню ‒ словом, мы возьмём всё, что у них есть.

Пока мистер Грюджиус отдавал этот наказ тем же самым тоном, каким он, наверное каждый день диктовал Баззарду деловые письма, клерк вытащил из угла круглый складной стол и расставил его посреди комнаты, после чего с тем же угрюмым и независимым видом удалился выполнять порученное.

‒ Конечно, это было несколько неделикатно с моей стороны, использовать мистера Баззарда как посыльного, или разносчика пищи, ‒ извиняющимся тоном сказал мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Мне остаётся только надеяться, что он не обиделся...

‒ Он тут у вас, похоже, делает только то, что хочет, ‒ заметил Эдвин.

‒ Ох, нет, вы его неправильно понимаете, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Если бы он, бедняга, делал только то, что хотел, он бы давно от меня уволился.

Интересно только, кто бы его потом взял, ‒ подумал Эдвин, но вслух этого, конечно же, не сказал. Мистер Грюджиус меж тем удобно облокотился на каминную полку, как бы готовясь к приятному долгому разговору.

‒ Что ж, мистер Эдвин, буду ли я прав, если скажу, что вы посетили меня для того, чтобы передать мне какое-нибудь послание от известной нам обоим юной леди? Или, может быть, для того, чтобы поторопить меня в каких-нибудь приготовлениях к известному нам обоим приятному событию?

‒ Я просто зашел из вежливости, сэр, перед поездкой в Клойстергэм.

‒ Из вежливости, ну конечно! А не из за нетерпения, нет?

‒ Какого нетерпения, сэр?

Мистер Грюджиус чуть отступил от огня, как если бы ему вдруг стало слишком жарко.

‒ Я недавно навещал эту юную леди, о которой идёт речь, мистер Эдвин, и мне показалось ‒ конечно, в той мере, насколько я вообще могу понимать чувства любви и молодости ‒ мне показалось, что она вас ждёт с нетерпением.

‒ В самом деле, сэр? Что ж, приятно узнать, что Киска меня ждёт, и даже с нетерпением...

‒ Не знал, что вы держите там кошку, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Ээ... Киской я называю Розу, сэр, ‒ ответил Эдвин, чуть покраснев.

‒ Вот как! ‒ воскликнул мистер Грюджиус, с силой проведя ладонью по шевелюре. ‒ Это мило!

Эдвин тревожно посмотрел на мистера Грюджиуса, пытаясь понять, серьёзно ли он считает такое прозвище Розы милым, или просто так шутит. Но в неподвижном лице старого юриста читалось не больше юмора, чем в каком-нибудь циферблате часов.

‒ Это такое дружеское прозвище, сэр, ‒ снова попытался объяснить юноша.

‒ Гхм! ‒ с силой произнёс мистер Грюджиус, ухитрившись вложить в это короткое междометие столько условного понимания и безусловного неодобрения, что Эдвин даже обеспокоенно заёрзал в хозяйском кресле.

‒ Рассказывала ли вам Ки... то есть, Роза... ‒ попытался нарушить неловкое молчание Эдвин.

‒ Ки? ‒ нейтральным тоном отозвался мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Я хотел сказать Киска, но потом поправился... Рассказывала ли она вам про Ландлессов?

‒ Нет, не рассказывала, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Что такое Ландлессы? Название виллы? Фермы? Что-то другое?

‒ Это брат и сестра, сэр. Сестра учится в той же школе, что и...

‒ Ки, ‒ подсказал мистер Грюджиус всё тем же нейтральным тоном.

‒ В той же школе, что и Роза. Она очень симпатичная девушка, сэр, и большая подруга Розы. Вот я и подумал, что вам о ней могли рассказать. Или даже представили её вам.

‒ Ничего подобного, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Однако, вот и Баззард.

Действительно, в дверях в облаке тумана, принесенного с улицы, появилась означенная персона в сопровождении двух официантов из трактира. Странная это была парочка! Одного из официантов можно было бы назвать "летучим", а второго "стоячим". Пока летучий официант сновал туда и сюда, занося судки и тарелки, кастрюльки и стаканы, накрывал на стол и раскладывал еду по тарелкам, стоячий официант с невозмутимым видом разве что придерживал ему дверь, в которую летучий официант проскальзывал, тяжело груженый, споро выполняя львиную долю работы. Когда же летучий официант, совсем уже запыхавшись, закончил свои труды, стоячий официант, перекинув салфетку через локоть, с непередаваемым достоинством подошел получить у мистера Грюджиуса чаевые. Весь его вид как бы говорил: "Вся заслуга принадлежит мне одному, моя же будет и награда, а этому жалкому рабу не на что и рассчитывать!" Глядя на эту картину, Эдвин поневоле подумал, что перед ним неплохая аллегория правительства и трудящегося класса.

После десерта мистер Грюджиус сходил в подвал (который он называл "мой винный погребок") и принёс оттуда пару бутылок прекрасного итальянского вина. Хлопнули пробки, и каждый из обедающих получил по бокалу живительной жидкости, рубиновой или золотистой, смотря по желанию. Баззард, уютно устроившийся в кресле, прикрыв глаза, потягивал вино, совершенно размякнув на вид, а на мистера Грюджиуса вино не произвело смягчающего действия вовсе ‒ его лицо оставалось всё таким же неподвижным, словно вырезанным из дерева, и только умные живые глаза внимательно следили за Эдвином.

‒ Баззард! ‒ внезапно произнёс мистер Грюджиус, поворачиваясь на стуле к своему клерку.

‒ Весь внимание, сэр, ‒ ответил Баззард, не открывая глаз и не меняя позы.

‒ Пью за ваш успех, Баззард! Мистер Эдвин, выпьем за успех мистера Баззарда!

‒ С удовольствием, сэр, ‒ ответил слегка удивленный Эдвин, оставив невысказанным вопрос, в чём же успех мистера Баззарда должен заключаться.

‒ И очень возможно!.. вы знаете, я не мастак произносить речи, но... возможно!.. право, мне не хватает слов выразить то, что я хочу сказать... возможно!.. мне хотелось бы сформулировать это поэтически, но я ни в коем случае не поэт... поэтому я скажу просто: возможно! весьма возможно и очень возможно, что Тернии Забот когда-нибудь увидят свет!

Мистер Баззард смущенно хмыкнул и проделал свободной от бокала рукой над собственной головой такой жест, как будто он доставал колючки репейника из своих всклокоченных волос. Ничего не понявший Эдвин наблюдал за этими манипуляциями, приоткрыв от удивления рот. Никаких терниев, однако, из шевелюры Баззарда на свет не появилось. Клерк лишь еще раз скептически хмыкнул и сказал с благодарностью в голосе:

‒ Спасибо, сэр. Ваш слуга, сэр.

Тут мистер Грюджиус совершил нечто странное и совершенно не вязавшееся с его невозмутимым обликом. Он поставил бокал с вином на стол, наклонился поближе к Эдвину и ‒ подмигнул ему!

‒ А теперь, ‒ продолжил мистер Грюджиус, снова выпрямляясь и, как ни в чем не бывало, подливая вино в бокал, ‒ я хочу поднять тост за одну молодую леди... Первый тост мы выпили за Баззарда потому, что иначе он, как мне вдруг показалось, мог бы и обидиться.

После этих слов мистер Грюджиус повторил своё маневр, а именно ‒ опять наклонился поближе к Эдвину и снова подмигнул ему. Пораженный Эдвин не нашел ничего умнее, чем подмигнуть мистеру Грюджиусу в ответ, хотя он и не имел ни малейшего понятия, чем такое перемигивание было вызвано.

‒ Итак, я поднимаю этот бокал за мою прелестную подопечную, мисс Розу! ‒ провозгласил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Баззард!

‒ Я весь внимание, сэр, ‒ пробормотал клерк. ‒ Хотя, я и так присоединяюсь.

‒ Я тоже, ‒ поспешил сказать Эдвин.

Все выпили и помолчали.

‒ А теперь, спаси меня Господь, я хочу нарисовать перед вашим мысленным взором некую картину, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, закупоривая бутылку. ‒ Я не мастак говорить красиво, но мне пришла в голову фантазия ‒ если мне вообще позволительно говорить о фантазии, таковым талантом не обладая ‒ пришла фантазия нарисовать перед вами картину, показывающую Истинного Влюбленного.

‒ Мы все внимание, сэр, ‒ ответил на это Баззард, усаживаясь поудобнее, ‒ и, если можно так выразиться, просто сгораем от нетерпения увидеть эту вашу картину.

‒ Пусть мистер Эдвин поправит меня, если я ошибаюсь, ‒ начал мистер Грюджиус с силой проведя ладонью от макушки к затылку, ‒ но мне думается, что смысл всей жизни Истинно Влюбленного заключен в предмете его любви. Мне думается, что имя предмета любви является для Истинно Влюбленного самым ценным в мире сокровищем, и он не в состоянии не то что вслух, а даже и мысленно произнести это имя без того, чтобы сердце его от любви не забилось сильнее. Если Истинно Влюбленный в дополнение к этому любимому имени имеет еще и какое-нибудь особенно нежное прозвище для любимой персоны, он употребляет его только будучи с нею наедине. Поскольку такое прозвище есть огромная привилегия и честь, и употреблять его публично было бы огромной бестактностью и, я бы даже сказал, показателем холодности и бесчувственности, если вообще не показателем неверности и измены.

Эдвин сидел ни жив, ни мёртв, слушая эти простые и верные слова.

‒ Моя картина, мистер Эдвин ‒ и вы, несомненно, поправите меня, если я ошибаюсь ‒ моя картина была бы не полна, если бы я не сказал, что Истинно Влюбленный пребывает в постоянном, трудно сдерживаемом нетерпении увидеть любимую персону, и быть рядом с нею есть величайшее для него счастье. Если бы я сказал, что Истинно Влюбленного тянет к предмету его любви, как птицу тянет к гнезду, я бы выразился слишком поэтично. А я человек не рожденный для поэзии, и все мои познания в птичьих повадках исчерпываются наблюдениями за голубями Степл-Инна через окно моей конторы. Поэтому, будем считать, что о птицах я ничего не говорил.

Эдвин неотрывно смотрел в огонь камина и кусал губы, чувствуя, что краска заливает ему щеки. Он не смел поднять глаза.

‒ Мне остаётся дополнить свою картину лишь несколькими штрихами, мистер Эдвин. Незачем и напоминать, кстати, что я по-прежнему жду ваших замечаний и исправлений. Как мне кажется, в Истинно Влюбленном не найти и следа какой-либо холодности, скуки, безразличия, сомнений и двойственности чувств по отношению к предмету его любви. Всё это ему категорическим образом чуждо и не свойственно. На этом я закончил. Итак, мистер Эдвин, что скажете? Я обращаюсь к вам, как к эксперту. Похожа ли вышла моя картина?

‒ Мне кажется сэр, ‒ проговорил Эдвин, отводя глаза, ‒ что вы были уж слишком безжалостны к тому, для кого её рисовали.

‒ Это возможно, ‒ согласился мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Я не мастак говорить обиняками.

‒ Я должен согласиться, сэр, ‒ подавленно продолжал Эдвин, ‒ что ваша картина в целом правильна. Но, возможно, этот человек просто не показывает все свои чувства... Возможно, он...

Тут юноша погрузился в настолько продолжительное молчание, что мистер Грюджиус вынужден был его подбодрить:

‒ Возможно, он... что?

Но и после этого Эдвин не смог выдавить и слова. Неловкую тишину нарушало одно только лишь вежливое похрапывание очень кстати задремавшего Баззарда.

‒ Поскольку, понимаете ли, на нём лежит очень большая ответственность, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, глядя на огонь камина.

Тоже уставившись на пламя, Эдвин смог лишь кивнуть.

‒ И он должен быть совершенно уверен, ‒ продолжал мистер Грюджиус, ‒ что он не играет ни с чьми чувствами. Ни с её, ни со своими.

Эдвин закусил губу, не отрывая взгляда от языков пламени в камине.

‒ Посколку, обладать таким сокровищем ‒ это ему не игрушки. Это он должен записать себе на самом сердце, ‒ произнес мистер Грюджиус. Затем, помолчав, он вдруг хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и громко сказал, ‒ Что ж, давайте-ка прикончим бутылочку, мистер Эдвин! Позвольте вам налить! И я налью еще и Баззарду, хотя он и спит. А то он еще обидится...

С этими словами мистер Грюджиус разлил остатки вина по бокалам, разом осушил свой и со стуком поставил его донышком кверху перед собой на столешницу, словно поймав под него муху.

‒ А теперь, мистер Эдвин, снова к делу, ‒ сказал он, помолчав. ‒ Несколько дней назад я послал вам заверенную копию завещания покойного отца вашей невесты. Его содержание было вам и без того известно, но послать вам такую копию я был обязан. Вы получили её?

‒ Получил, сэр.

‒ Надо было сообщить мне об этом письмом. Дело есть дело, так оно во всём мире. Но вы мне не написали.

‒ Я хотел сказать вам сегодня, сэр, когда пришел...

‒ Юридически этого было бы не достаточно, ‒ возразил мистер Грюджиус, ‒ ну, да уж ладно. В этом завещании вы могли бы заметить несколько слов, говорящих о том, что я должен буду вам кое-что сообщить устно ‒ в тот момент, который я сочту наиболее подходящим.

‒ Да, сэр.

‒ Что ж, мистер Эдвин, мне кажется, что такой подходящий момент наступил как раз сегодня. Поэтому, я на пару минут прошу вашего внимания.

Разыскав в связке ключей нужный, мистер Грюджиус отпер потайное отделение своего стола и достал оттуда некий предмет, очень напоминающий бархатную коробочку, в которых обычно хранят дорогие кольца и перстни. С коробочкой в руке он вернулся к Эдвину, и юноша заметил, что рука старого юриста заметно дрожит.

‒ Мистер Эдвин, это кольцо в форме розы из бриллиантов и рубинов, оправленной в золото, принадлежало когда-то матери мисс Розы. Это кольцо при мне снял с её мёртвой руки её несчастный муж ‒ и не дай мне бог еще раз увидеть то отчаяние и душевную боль, которые он в тот момент испытывал! Посмотрите, как сияют эти алмазы! ‒ тут мистер Грюджиус открыл коробочку. ‒ А вот глаза, которые сияли от счастья еще ярче, глаза, которые так часто смотрели на это кольцо с безмерной радостью и гордостью, эти глаза закрылись навеки! Если бы я хотел выразиться поэтически ‒ но я ни в коем случае не поэт ‒ то я бы сказал, что в красоте этих бриллиантов есть что-то безжалостное.

Мистер Грюджиус снова закрыл коробочку и с печалью во взгляде посмотрел на Эдвина.

‒ Это кольцо было подарено молодой леди её будущим мужем в знак их помолвки. И он же был тем, кто снял это кольцо с её безжизненной руки после того, как она погибла, утонув такой молодой, и он же передал это кольцо мне, чувствуя приближение и своей уже смерти. Передал с наказом хранить его до той поры, когда вы, мистер Эдвин, будете готовы вести мисс Розу к алтарю, и тогда вручить это кольцо вам, чтобы вы надели его на палец вашей невесты. Если же что-то вдруг помешает событиям придти к этому счастливому и желаемому концу, тогда драгоценность должна остаться у меня.

Некоторое сомнение читалось во взгляде Эдвина, и некоторая нерешительность была видна в движении его руки в тот момент, когда он брал у старого юриста коробочку с кольцом.

‒ Надев это кольцо на палец мисс Розы, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, заметив это, ‒ вы подтвердите вашу нерушимую верность и живым, и уже умершим. Возьмите его с собой, когда в следующий раз поедете в Клойстергэм, совершать последние приготовления к свадьбе. Но, мистер Эдвин... если в вашем сердце есть хоть малейшее сомнение, если есть в ваших отношениях хоть малейшая фальшь, если вы идёте на этот шаг не из-за чувства безмерной любви, а только лишь по инерции и в силу привычки... тогда заклинаю вас во имя чести живых и памяти уже умерших ‒ возвратите мне это кольцо!

Последние громко сказанные слова разбудили Баззарда. Он подавился собственным храпом, выпрямился в кресле и обвёл комнату ничего не понимающим взглядом, словно пытаясь спросонья сообразить, куда это он попал.

‒ Баззард! ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус жестче, чем обычно.

‒ Слушаю, сэр, ‒ ответил Баззард. ‒ То есть, продолжаю слушать.

‒ Во исполнение данного мне наказа, я передал мистеру Эдвину бриллиантовое кольцо. Прошу вас это засвидетельствовать.

Эдвин на секунду приоткрыл коробочку и показал Баззарду её мягко блеснувшее содержимое. Баззард серьёзно кивнул.

‒ Находясь в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти ‒ свидетельствую, сэр.

Спрятав коробочку с кольцом в нагрудном кармане пальто и испытывая настоятельное желание побыть немного одному и всё еще раз обдумать, Эдвин оделся, попрощался со ставшим вдруг очень молчаливым мистером Грюджиусом и вышел. Туман, по прежнему плотный и едкий, никуда не делся, но Эдвин теперь не замечал его, погруженный в свои мысли.

Вскоре домой отправился и Баззард. Оставшись в конторе один, мистер Грюджиус еще долго в глубоком раздумии сидел в кресле перед почти погасшим камином, невидяще глядя на догорающие угли.

‒ Я только надеюсь, что поступил правильно, ‒ проговорил он наконец, вставая. ‒ Хорошо, что я сначала напомнил ему об ответственности. Конечно, расстаться с кольцом мне было не просто, но мне всё равно пришлось бы его скоро отдать.

Он подошел к столу, закрыл и запер пустое теперь потайное отделение и задумчиво вернулся к камину.

‒ Её кольцо... ‒ сказал он вполголоса. ‒ Получу ли я его назад? Положительно, этот вопрос не идёт у меня из головы сегодня вечером... Да это и понятно, слишком долго я хранил его, и слишком сильно ценил. Хотел бы я знать...

Тут мистер Грюджиус вздохнул и покачал головой.

‒ Старый ты дурак, Хирам, ведь ты уже десять тысяч раз задавал себе этот вопрос! Всё это давным давно умерло, прошло, кого могут сегодня интересовать такие глупости?! Но, всё равно... хотел бы я знать, подозревал ли он, когда завещал мне опекать его дорогую девочку... боже мой, как же она стала походить на свою красавицу-мать!... подозревал ли он, знал ли он, что когда он вёл под венец свою молодую жену, был еще один, который любил её, обожал до безумия, безнадежно боготворил её ‒ но издалека, на пристойном и безопасном для её чести расстоянии? Хотел бы я знать, пришло ли ему хоть один раз в голову, кто был этот несчастный влюбленный?!

Мистер Грюджиус снова вздохнул и привычным жестом провёл по волосам от макушки к затылку.

‒ Что толку спрашивать себя об этом?! Спроси лучше, сможешь ли ты сегодня после всего этого заснуть...

Потушив свечи, мистер Грюджиус вышел из дверей конторы, запер их и пересек лестничную площадку ‒ жил он тут же, в квартире напротив. Комната его была сырой и холодной, с улицы проникал запах тумана и каминного дыма. Пробираясь к кровати со свечой в руке, старый юрист задержался на секунду перед висевшим на стене зеркалом.

‒ Да и то сказать, кому и в голову-то придёт, подозревать в нежных чувствах такого как ты! ‒ сказал он своему отражению. ‒ Ну, всё! Хватит уже ныть и жаловаться, хватит! Отправляйся в постель, старый ты дурак, и забудь обо всём!

Но еще долго не мог заснуть старый юрист, еще долго ворочался он на своём холодном и одиноком ложе, еще долго вздыхал и вспоминал прошлое ‒ пусть и не такое далёкое, как проставленный над дверями его подъезда год тысяча семьсот сорок седьмой, но такое же безнадежно прошедшее и невозвратное.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XI**

1\. Здания, составляющие комплекс Степл-Инна в Лондонском районе Холборн, сохранились до сегодняшнего дня в том же виде, что и во времена Диккенса. Перед написанием главы Диккенс специально посещал Степл-Инн, поэтому расположение комнат, каминов, окон и прочего передано в романе фотографически точно, и их можно идентифицировать даже и сегодня.

2\. Мраморная доска с надписью "PJT 1747" над одним из подъездов Степл-Инна не сохранилась, она была разрушена в годы Второй мировой войны. Надпись была сделана в честь некоего Джона Томпсона, бывшего в 1747 году Президентом одной из адвокатских коллегий в Степл-Инне.

3\. Образ клерка Баззарда, как я считаю, является карикатурой на молодого Энтони Троллопа, вынужденного в годы юности за нищенское жалование служить клерком на почте. Из-за своего дерзкого и неуживчивого характера Троллоп на этой службе долго не удержался и был скоро уволен, успев, однако, написать в присутственные часы свой первый, не нашедший успеха у публики роман.

4\. Нельзя сказать, чтобы у мистера Грюджиуса было настолько много работы, чтобы ему требовался клерк. Мистер Грюджиус был управляющим и сборщиком арендной платы в двух поместьях ‒ одно принадлежало отцу Розы, мистеру Буттону, а чьим было второе, неизвестно. Отец клерка Баззарда был арендатором фермы в одном из этих двух землевладений. Интересно, что отец Энтони Троллопа (прототипа Баззарда), бывший стряпчий, тоже под конец жизни арендовал ферму ‒ так же, как и отец Баззарда.

Фамилия Баззард (Bazzard) произведена от слова "buzzard" ‒ глупец. Кстати, фамилия Грюджиус (Grewgious) произведена от слияния слов "grew" и "egregious". Её можно перевести как "выросший исключительно хорошим".

5\. Кольцо с алмазами и рубинами было у матери Розы так называемым "помолвочным" кольцом. У алтаря его снимали и заменяли кольцом обручальным. Тот факт, что мать Розы утонула (покончила с собой) с помолвочным, а не с обручальным кольцом на пальце, приоткрывает завесу над семейной тайной Буттонов. О ней будет рассказано позднее. Пока же заметим, что отец Розы был весьма богатым человеком, так как владел поместьем и мог дарить невесте подобные кольца.

6\. Читателю предлагается обратить внимание на любовный треугольник: мистер Грюджиус ‒ миссис Буттон ‒ мистер Буттон. При этом еще надо учесть, что мистер Грюджиус был управляющим в имении мистера Буттона.


	12. Глава XII

**ГЛАВА XII**

 **НОЧЬ С ДЕРДЛСОМ**

Когда у мистера Сапси выдаётся свободный вечерок ‒ то есть, почти ежедневно ‒ он любит прогуляться по церковному подворью и прилегающим к нему улицам. Вот и сегодня, заложив руки за спину с видом собственника-домовладельца, навещающего свою недвижимость, а именно склеп своей достопочтенной супруги, мистер Сапси не спеша проходит дорожками кладбища, в надежде увидеть одного-другого посетителя, застывшего в восхищении перед белеющей свежим мрамором доской с эпитафией. А если мистеру Сапси во время прогулки попадётся на глаза кто-нибудь, идущий быстрым шагом, то тут у мистера Сапси и сомнений не остаётся ‒ это именно тот прохожий, кому эпитафия предписывала "краснея, удалиться".

За последний месяц в жизни мистера Сапси произошли кое-какие перемены. Во-первых, горожане избрали его мэром Клойстергэма. А во-вторых, у него появился друг ‒ мистер Джаспер. Мистер Сапси уже неоднократно посещал домик над воротами, и мистер Джаспер всегда с большим удовольствием принимал господина мэра, услаждал его слух пением и игрой на пианино, а самое главное ‒ был готов часами напролёт с благодарной улыбкой выслушивать его поучения, морализаторство и весь его прочий глубокомысленный вздор.

Выйдя с территории кладбища и завернув за угол собора, мистер Сапси ‒ какая приятная неожиданность! ‒ встречает своего нового друга мистера Джаспера в компании еще парочки представителей церковного клира: его преподобия отца-настоятеля и мистера Топа, соборного пристава. Мистер Сапси приветствует господ священнослужителей поклоном ‒ элегантным настолько, что сам архиепископ Кентерберийский позавидует.

‒ Определённо, мистер Джаспер, вы хотите написать о нас книгу, ‒ говорит в этот момент отец-настоятель. ‒ Что ж, наша богатая и древняя история может послужить для неё хорошим материалом! Жаль только, что мы богаты больше историей, чем земельными владениями!.. Но, возможно, именно ваша книга и привлечёт внимание к этой вопиющей несправедливости, от которой все мы так страдаем.

Мистер Топ, верный служебному долгу, всем своим видом выказывает полное одобрение этой идее своего начальника.

‒ Сказать по правде, сэр, становиться автором книги не входит в мои планы, ‒ отвечает Джаспер. ‒ Я интересуюсь местной археологией просто из любопытства. Кстати, даже это заслуга мистера Сапси, а не моя.

‒ Как это, господин мэр? ‒ с улыбкой спрашивает церковный глава городского главу. ‒ Каким образом это может быть с вами связано, господин мэр?

‒ Я только что подошёл, ваше преподобие, поэтому пока не совсем понимаю, с чем именно ваше преподобие меня так любезно связывает, ‒ с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе произносит мистер Сапси.

‒ Дердлс! ‒ вдруг выпаливает мистер Топ.

‒ Да, это возможно, ‒ отзывается настоятель. ‒ Дердлс! Ну, конечно!

‒ Дело в том, сэр, ‒ объясняет Джаспер, ‒ что именно мистер Сапси первым пробудил во мне интерес к нашему каменотёсу. Именно после той памятной встречи с Дердлсом в доме мистера Сапси я и захотел познакомиться с этим человеком поближе.

‒ Ах, это! ‒ восклицает мистер Сапси с непередаваемым самодовольством. ‒ Да, конечно! Вот о чём вы изволили говорить, ваше преподобие! Да, именно я и свёл вместе мистера Джаспера и Дердлса, признаюсь. Ох, уж этот Дердлс!.. Большой оригинал!

‒ Не могу забыть, мистер Сапси, как вы его двумя-тремя вопросами буквально наизнанку вывернули и, если можно так выразиться, просушиться вывесили, ‒ поддакивает Джаспер.

‒ Нет-нет, не преувеличивайте, ‒ с показной скромностью протестует мистер Сапси. ‒ Возможно, я и вправду имею на него известное влияние, но это только потому, что я ‒ если его преподобию отцу-настоятелю будет угодно вспомнить ‒ имею некоторое знание света и человеческой натуры.

‒ Что ж, господин мэр, ‒ отвечает на это отец-настоятель, ‒ тогда я прошу вас употребить всё ваше влияние на Дердлса и потребовать от него, чтобы он внимательнейшим образом следил за мистером Джаспером. А то он ещё свернёт себе шею! Да-да, его шея и его голос слишком дороги нам, чтобы так ими рисковать!

‒ Приложу все возможные усилия, чтобы с шеей мистера Джаспера ничего не случилось, ‒ говорит мистер Сапси польщенно. ‒ Непременно поговорю с Дердлсом. Уж меня-то он послушает! Кстати, а что за опасность грозит мистеру Джасперу?

‒ Просто я собираюсь побродить сегодня ночью с Дердлсом и полюбоваться всякими там руинами, могилами и склепами при лунном свете, ‒ поясняет Джаспер. ‒ Помните, вы говорили мне при первой нашей встрече, что мне, как человеку со вкусом, это может быть интересно?

‒ Как же, как же! Я помню! ‒ восклицает аукционер. И старому ослу Сапси кажется, что он и в самом деле вспоминает этот случай!

‒ Вот я и последовал вашему совету, ‒ продолжает Джаспер. ‒ Я уже пару раз сопровождал Дердлса днём, а теперь хочу прогуляться с ним ночью.

‒ Кстати, а вот и он, ‒ замечает настоятель.

Дердлс, со своим неразлучным узелком в руке, действительно, нетвердой походкой появляется из-за угла собора, и тут же тормозит, завидев своё начальство. Затем, стянув с головы шляпу и зажав её под мышкой, пытается проскочить мимо беседующих, но неудачно ‒ мистер Сапси останавливает его.

‒ Не забывайте, что вы должны позаботиться о моём друге! ‒ говорит аукционер.

‒ Не знал, что у вас есть друзья, ‒ бурчит Дердлс. ‒ Что, ещё кто-то умер?

‒ Нет, я имею в виду моего живого друга, вот этого.

‒ Ах, его?! ‒ отвечает Дердлс. ‒ Мистера Жарспера? Ну, он и сам о себе прекрасно позаботится.

‒ Но и вы позаботьтесь о нём! ‒ приказным тоном велит мистер Сапси.

Дердлс осматривает господина мэра с ног до головы тяжелым взглядом.

‒ С позволения его преподобия отца-настоятеля, мистер Сапси, если вы не будете указывать Дердлсу, что ему делать, то и он не будет указывать вам, куда вам пойти.

‒ Говорил же я, что он большой оригинал! ‒ обращается мистер Сапси к собеседникам, заговорщицки им подмигивая. ‒ Мистер Джаспер мой большой друг, Дердлс, а я забочусь о своих друзьях! И от вас я жду того же!

‒ Не имейте дурацкой привычки хвастаться, ‒ говорит Дердлс, мрачно покачивая головой, ‒ и на вас не будут показывать пальцем.

‒ Большой оригинал! ‒ повторяет мистер Сапси, слегка краснея, и снова подмигивает собеседникам.

‒ Не больше вашего, ‒ отрезает Дердлс. ‒ Просто не терплю вольностей.

После этих слов Дердлс желает отцу-настоятелю доброго вечера, надевает шляпу и добавляет, обращаясь к хормейстеру:

‒ Вы найдёте меня дома, мистер Жарспер, как и договаривались. А я пока пойду почищусь.

Затем Дердлс уходит, оставляя всех гадать, что же он имел в виду под обещанием почиститься, поскольку ещё никто в Клойстергэме не встречал Дердлса в чистой одежде. Похоже, у него и щётки-то не было, так как его шляпа, куртка и ботинки (да и он сам, если на то пошло) всегда пребывали примерно в одной степени запыленности ‒ а именно, в чрезвычайной.

На прилегающих к церковному подворью улицах уже редкими светлыми точками зажглись газовые фонари, и наши собеседники расходятся. Отец-настоятель отправляется ужинать, соборный пристав возвращается к жене пить чай, а хормейстер спешит к своему пианино. В комнатах домика над воротами темно, но мистер Джаспер не зажигает света, а вместо этого подсаживается к инструменту и, не заглядывая в ноты, принимается наигрывать и вполголоса напевать хоралы и кантаты. Так проходит два или три часа, пока на землю не опускается темнота, и пока круглая луна не поднимается над крышами.

Тогда мистер Джаспер тихонько встаёт, беззвучно опускает крышку пианино, без малейшего шума надевает вместо сюртука грубую матросскую куртку, осторожно опускает в её глубокий карман оплетенную лозой бутылку, приятно булькнувшую своим содержимым, снимает с гвоздя широкополую мягкую шляпу и неслышно выходит. Почему он этим вечером так старается, чтобы его не услышали? Казалось бы, для этого нет никакой причины... Но, может быть, причина для такого странного поведения таится где-нибудь там, в тёмных глубинах его души?

По пути к берлоге Дердлса, представяющей из себя что-то вроде курятника, прилепившегося к старой городской стене, он тихими шагами минует "огород" каменотёса ‒ свалку неоконченных или едва начатых могильных памятников, распиленых на пласты кусков мрамора и гранита, треснувших досок с эпитафиями и прочего такого же добра. В щели одного из камней торчит двуручная пила ‒ это рабочие Дердлса не выполнили дневное задание до конца и отправились по домам или в таверну. Интересно, кому предназначался этот недоделанный памятник? Возможно, этот несчастный будущий покойник вполне себе ещё жив, и даже не подозревает, что ему уже мастерят надгробие. Может быть, он даже собирается жениться...

‒ Эй, Дердлс!

Дверь хижины отворяется, и на пороге показывается её хозяин, с бутылкой и стаканом в руках ‒ ими-то он, очевидно, и "чистился", поскольку никаких других приспособлений для чистки в комнатке с земляным полом, убогой мебелью и закопченым потолком из некрашеных досок что-то не видно.

‒ Ну, как, вы готовы?

‒ Мне и готовиться не надо, мистер Жарспер. Пусть эти там готовятся, покойнички в земле, да привидения всякие. Дердлс их не боится.

‒ Похоже, свою храбрость вы черпаете из бутылки.

‒ Дердлсу всё равно, откуда её черпать, ‒ ответствует каменотёс. ‒ Главное, чтобы спиртное не переводилось.

Сняв с крюка фонарь и сунув в карман пару-тройку серных спичек, Дердлс ‒ с неизменным узелком под мышкой ‒ спускается с крыльца, и вот уже две фигуры пробираются к выходу из залитого лунным светом дворика, петляя среди надгробий.

Странная это экспедиция, надо сказать! В том, что в неё отправляется Дердлс, привыкший среди ночи болтаться на кладбище среди могил и склепов, бродить среди руин и спускаться в подземелья собора ‒ в этом особой странности нет. Но вот то, что к нему захотел присоединиться хормейстер, которому в голову вдруг взбрело насладиться игрой лунного света на памятниках и надгробных статуях ‒ вот это, поистине, очень, очень странно!

‒ Осторожнее, мистер Жарспер! Не наступите вон в ту кучу у моей калитки.

‒ Где? Ага, вижу. А что это?

‒ Известь.

Мистер Джаспер останавливается и дожидается приотставшего Дердлса.

‒ Это которую вы называете "негашеной"?

‒ Она самая, ‒ отвечает Дердлс. ‒ Если вступите в неё, то махом разъест вам сапоги. А если чуть замешкаетесь, то и пятки вам до кости проест.

Двигаясь таким порядком дальше, они минуют ночлежку "Койка за два пенса", проходят насквозь пустырь, который в Клойстергэме отчего-то величают "монастырским виноградником", и выходят на улицу, ведущую к домику младшего каноника. Большая часть улицы погружена в темноту ‒ от света луны её заслоняет высокая крыша здания.

Хлопает дверь домика, и две мужских фигуры появляются на крыльце: это мистер Криспаркл и Невил. Джаспер, со странной кривой усмешкой на лице, рукой останавливает Дердлса и увлекает его в плотную тень от куска старой стены, тянущейся вдоль тротуара в начале улицы.

‒ Дадим им пройти, ‒ шепчет мистер Джаспер своему удивленному спутнику. ‒ А то они еще увяжутся за нами, или начнут расспрашивать, или ещё что. Они вышли прогуляться, так что пусть себе идут.

Дердлс кивает, пристраивает свой узелок на камне, достаёт оттуда сухарь и принимается его жевать. Мистер Джаспер кладёт локти на верх каменной стены (она невысока), упирается подбородком в сжатые кулаки и исподлобья внимательно разглядывает встретившуюся им пару. На каноника он не обращает особого внимания, а вот с Невила буквально не сводит пристального взгляда прищуреных глаз ‒ и столько в этом взгляде какой-то разрушительной силы, так похож он на взгляд охотника поверх прицела убийственного ружья, что заметивший его Дердлс даже забывает про сухарь и непонимающе смотрит то на хормейстера, то на его ничего не подозревающую мишень.

Младший каноник и его воспитанник, о чём-то беседуя, прохаживаются по улице взад и вперёд, и Джаспер пару раз слышит в разговоре своё имя.

‒ Сегодня первый день недели, ‒ говорит мистер Криспаркл, снова направляясь в сторону подслушивающих, ‒ а последний день как раз будет Сочельник.

‒ Вы можете на меня положиться, сэр, ‒ отвечает Невил.

Затем голоса становятся тише, потому что парочка снова удаляется. Эхо доносит слово "доверие", сказанное каноником чуть громче. Когда беседующие вновь подходят ближе, становится слышно, что отвечает Невил:

‒ Ещё не заслужил его, сэр, но я пытаюсь.

‒ И не забудьте, что я поручился за вас перед мистером Джаспером, ‒ добавляет младший каноник.

Что на это отвечает Невил, не слышно, так как разговаривающие опять удаляются. Видна только бурная жестикуляция Невила, после которой мистер Криспаркл на мгновение поднимает глаза к небесам и делает Невилу знак, приглашая следовать за ним. Затем оба медленно уходят вдоль по улице, пересекают залитое лунным светом пространство в её конце и истаивают в темноте.

Джаспер, до той поры недвижимый, словно хищник в засаде, теперь поворачивается к Дердлсу и разражается безудержным, но при этом совершенно беззвучным смехом. Каменотёс смотрит на него, открыв рот с недожеванным сухарем, а мистер Джаспер, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, просто задыхается от смеха ‒ плечи его ходят ходуном, из глаз текут слёзы, он сипит, хватает ртом воздух и таращит глаза. И только когда хормейстер, отсмеявшись, в изнеможении вытирает себе глаза ладонями, Дердлс с усилием проглатывает хлеб ‒ с таким видом, будто у него по горлу прошёл камень.

Потом они идут дальше. На церковном подворье после наступления темноты обычно царят полнейшие тишина и безлюдье, поскольку горожане избегают тут ходить ‒ да и какие дела могут у них быть ночью у стен собора или на кладбище? Разве что, высматривать огни на могилах или охотиться на привидений ‒ говорят, среди надгробий иногда можно заметить светящийся силуэт таинственной женщины, одетой в погребальный саван, с обрывком веревочной петли вокруг шеи, и с призрачным младенцем в бледных руках. Хотя и непонятно, как тому могли появиться свидетели, если ночами возле монастырских стен и кладбищенской решетки не встретишь ни спешашего домой прохожего, ни даже совершающего свой обход констебля.

Мистер Джаспер и Дердлс останавливаются у небольшой двери сбоку от главного портала собора и, пока каменотёс разыскивает в карманах ключи от этого, можно сказать, служебного входа, хормейстер бегло осматривается. На аллеях кладбища и на прилегающих к подворью улицах нет ни души, окна далеко отстоящих домов темны и закрыты ставнями, и лишь в домике над воротами в собственных окнах мистера Джаспера виден свет лампы под красным абажуром, горящей во тьме подобно маяку.

Дердлс отпирает дверь и они проходят внутрь. Лязгает за спиной щеколда, и они начинают спуск в подземелье собора, в его крипту. Она огромна. Десятки каменных столбов подпирают массивные своды, лунный свет проникает во множество стрельчатых окошек, когда-то украшенных витражами, а нынче разбитых и пустых, со сломанными рамами. Луна светит так ярко, что здесь даже не нужен фонарь ‒ яркие пятна и полосы света на каменных плитах пола делают тени между колоннами совсем уж угольными. Мистер Джаспер и Дердлс какое-то время бродят по этим лунным дорожкам взад и вперёд, пока каменотёс, ставший отчего-то необычайно говорливым, рассказывает, под каким столбом была обнаружена какая могила, да что за монах или епископ в ней покоился. Джаспер еще ранее передал ему оплетеную бутылку со спиртным, и теперь Дердлс, рассказывая, то и дело прикладывается к горлышку, будто все перечисляемые покойники являются членами его семьи, и он пьёт за встречу с ними и за их здоровье.

Из подземелья собора наверх ведёт лестница с высокими каменными ступенями, и тут Дердлс делает короткий привал, чтобы отдышаться и съесть еще один сухарь. Мистер Джаспер тоже присаживается на одну из ступенек ‒ чуть в отдалении от Дердлса, ибо запах поглощаемого из горлышка спиртного слишком уж силён, а чавкание каменотёса слишком уж режет ему ухо. Мало того, Дердлс еще и пытается говорить с набитым ртом:

‒ А коньячок-то хорош, мистер Жарспер!

‒ Надеюсь, ‒ отвечает хормейстер. ‒ Потому его и купил.

‒ А привидения-то не показываются, мистер Жарспер! Боятся, небось!

‒ Вот и хорошо. Наш мир для них ‒ слишком уж сумасшедшее местечко.

‒ Это точно! Да и нам они только бы путались под ногами, ‒ соглашается Дердлс и продолжает после паузы, достаточно большой для хорошего глотка спиртного. ‒ А вот как вы думаете, мистер Жарспер... Могут же быть привидения другого рода? Не только мужчин или женщин, а, например, вещей?

‒ Привидения вещей?! Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кому-то привиделась садовая лейка или горшок с цветами! Разве что, могут быть привидения лошадей или собак...

‒ А привидения звуков?

‒ Каких звуков?

‒ Криков, например.

‒ Чьих криков, продавцов газет?

‒ Нет, я говорю про настоящие крики, даже вопли. Сейчас я вам расскажу, мистер Жарспер, только ещё глоточек сделаю... Вот теперь хорошо! Теперь можно и рассказать! Значит, год назад, примерно вот в это же время ‒ или, может, на пару дней позднее ‒ заночевал я как раз на этом самом месте, где мы сейчас с вами сидим. Домой я пойти не мог, очень уж набрался. Да и эти чертовы мальчишки мне камнями совсем проходу не давали, пришлось мне от них сюда спасаться... Да, так вот, задремал я здесь на ступеньках. И знаете, что меня разбудило? Призрачный вопль, да такой страшный, что я чуть не окочурился! Сначала, значит, был этот самый вопль, а потом вроде как собака завыла ‒ да так протяжно и тоскливо, как если бы её хозяин только что помер...

‒ Это что за намёк?! ‒ резко и злобно перебивает его Джаспер.

‒ Нет, просто кому бы здесь в церкви кричать и выть, если не привидению? ‒ отвечает Дердлс. ‒ И я многих в городе потом расспрашивал, и никто никаких воплей в ту ночь не слышал... Вот я и решил, что это кричали и выли призраки. Но вот почему они явились именно мне?.. Этого я понять не могу.

‒ А я-то вас считал порядочным человеком... ‒ презрительно говорит Джаспер.

‒ Ну, как бы, я такой и есть, ‒ невозмутимо отвечает каменотёс. ‒ Да только привидениям-то, небось, без разницы, какой кто человек...

‒ Так, хватит болтовни, идём дальше, ‒ говорит мистер Джаспер, рывком вставая. ‒ Показывайте путь.

Дердлс безропотно поднимается на нетвёрдые уже ноги, потом тем же ключом, что и в начале путешествия, отпирает железную дверцу на верхнем конце каменной лестницы, и выходит из подземелья в главный зал собора. Яркий лунный свет из стрельчатых окон южного трансепта, окрашеный витражными стёклами в яркие карнавальные цвета, падает на его лицо и фигуру, превращая его в гротескное подобие какого-нибудь арлекина из итальянской комедии. Джаспер, протискивающийся мимо остановившегося в проёме двери Дердлса, внимательно и серьёзно смотрит в его расцвеченное фиолетовым и желтым лицо, но читает в нём лишь пьяное безразличие. Затем хормейстер, нащупав в карманах доверенный ему по службе ключ от неприметной двери, ведущей к спиральной лестнице на верхние этажи собора, достаёт его и всовывает в руки Дердлсу.

‒ Вот, держите. Ключ в правую руку, бутылку в левую, а узелок ваш дайте мне, чтобы не мешался, ‒ говорит он своему провожатому. ‒ Я помоложе вас буду, так что ‒ донесу и не запыхаюсь.

Дердлс неохотно подчиняется. Они проходят через гулкий зал, отпирают дверь в углу северного трансепта и узкой витой лестницей, спиралью обнимающей центральный каменный столб, поднимаются к галереям. Миновав две или три из них, пыльных и узких, и пройдя вдоль хоров и над алтарём, Дердлс и Джаспер выходят на узкий балкон, тянущийся вдоль всего нефа собора. Внизу под ними в полумраке смутно видны скамьи для прихожан и кафедра проповедника. Каменные лики ангелов, вырезанные на поддерживающих своды колоннах, в свете покачивающегося в руках подвыпившего Дердлса фонаря, словно подмигивают хормейстеру и ухмыляются ему дьявольскими усмешками ‒ но это только игра теней, и ничего более.

Узким и длинным, вырезаным в толще каменной стены проходом, в котором, словно в трубе, завывает ветер, они поднимаются еще на этаж выше, и оказываются в очень странном месте ‒ выше кирпичных сводов зала собора, но ниже его черепичной, на досках и балках, крыши. Тут идти приходится согнувшись, по узким и зыбким деревянным мосткам ‒ к счастью, недалеко: дверь комнаты звонарей совсем рядом, а из неё до верха башни уже рукой подать. По звоннице, проникая в сквозные, забранные деревянными рейками оконные проёмы, гуляет холодный зимний ветер, поэтому фонарь приходится оставить снаружи, перед дверью, иначе его тут же задует. Через люк в потолке Дердлс и Джаспер выбираются на верхушку башни. Несколько вспугнутых ворон и грачей тут же снимаются с каменных зубцов, опоясывающих башню, и с хриплыми криками улетают прочь.

Опершись грудью на каменный парапет, Джаспер с интересом смотрит вниз ‒ весь Клойстергэм виден как на ладони, залитый лунным светом. Внизу, сразу у подножия башни, обитель мёртвых ‒ склепы и могилы кладбища (и Джаспер рассматривает эту часть пейзажа особенно пристально); чуть далее видны черепичные крыши и кирпичные стены домов живых; а совсем вдали, почти у горизонта, блестит в свете луны широкая лента реки, несущая свинцовые воды свои к близкому уже морю.

Но с не меньшим интересом поглядывает хормейстер и на Дердлса, которому теперь, похоже, выпитое спиртное изрядно ударило в голову ‒ каменотёс едва стоит на ногах, пьяно жестикулирует и что-то бормочет, а один раз даже пытается перелезть через парапет и едва не падает вниз, так что Джасперу приходится оттаскивать его от края. После этого неприятного момента хормейстер принимает за лучшее немедленно начать спуск.

По каменной спиральной лестнице Дердлс, оступившись, почти скатывается, разбивая и пачкая себе извёсткой колени и ссаживая в кровь ладони. Железная дверь щелкает замком, за ней другая, и вот наши путешественники из высоты снова возвращаются в подземелья собора ‒ словно воздухоплаватели, чей шар притянули канатом обратно к месту старта. Тут Дердлс приваливается спиной к стене, сползает по ней на такие знакомые по неоднократным ночёвкам и ставшие почти родными ступени лестницы в крипту, и бормочет, что ему надо "секундочек сорок вздремнуть".

‒ Если вам надо поспать, то вы не стесняйтесь, я вас охотно подожду, ‒ говорит Джаспер. ‒ Спите себе спокойно, а я пока поброжу тут вокруг.

Дердлс опять что-то бормочет и проваливается в странную дремоту, больше похожую на полное сонных видений забытьё или даже обморок. Сны его необычно похожи на реальность. Ему снится, что он заснул на ступеньках лестницы в крипту, а еще ему снятся чьи-то шаги, то удаляющиеся от него, то снова приближающиеся. Потом ему снится, что его чуть толкают ногой, и от этого движения из руки его что-то выпадает и звонко ударяется о каменные плиты пола. После этого он очень долго спит один ‒ так долго, что лунные дорожки на полу между колонн успевают значительно передвинуться. Замёрзнув во сне, он начинает дрожать, и от того просыпается ‒ и оказывается, что полосы лунного света из подвальных окон собора, действительно, перепозли на новые места ‒ в точности как в его видении.

‒ Ну, очнулись, наконец?! ‒ приветствует его мистер Джаспер, подходя ближе и потирая замерзшие руки. ‒ Знаете ли вы, что ваши "сорок секундочек" растянулись на целые полтора часа?

‒ Да быть не может!

‒ Точно вам говорю.

‒ Это который тогда час?!

‒ Как раз бьют колокола на башне, слышите?

Соборные часы отзванивают четыре четверти, затем гулко вступает большой колокол.

‒ Два часа! ‒ ахает Дердлс, поднимаясь и пытаясь утвердиться на подгибающихся ногах. ‒ Что ж вы меня раньше не разбудили-то, мистер Жарспер?!

‒ Я пытался, да только вас разбудить сложнее, чем какого-нибудь покойника под одним из ваших памятников!

‒ Так растолкали бы меня!

‒ Да я вас и расталкивал, и тряс, и только что не пинал ‒ всё без толку.

Вспомнив какую-то деталь своего слишком похожего на явь сна, Дердлс осматривает пол вокруг того места, где лежал, и видит валяющийся рядом ключ от двери крипты собора.

‒ Так я тебя выронил, братишка? ‒ бормочет он, наклоняясь за пропажей, и снова замечает на себе внимательный, жесткий взгляд своего спутника.

‒ Ну, готовы, наконец? ‒ с усмешкой спрашивает Джаспер. ‒ Если нет, то не спешите, я люблю ждать.

‒ Вот только узелок поаккуратней завяжу, и можно идти, ‒ отвечает каменотёс и вдруг взрывается пьяной обидой. ‒ Да что вы на меня так уставились-то, мистер Жарспер?! Или подозреваете меня в чём?! Так вы уж скажите!

‒ Мистер Дердлс, дорогой мой, вас я ровно ни в чём не подозреваю. А вот что коньяк в моей бутылочке оказался покрепче, чем мне обещали в лавке, на этот счет у меня есть подозрения, ‒ говорит хормейстер, переворачивая поднятую с пола бутылку вверх дном. ‒ И ещё я подозреваю, что выпивка у нас кончилась.

Дердлс усмехается, затем преувеличенно твердым шагом отправляется к выходу из крипты. Джаспер следует за ним. Отомкнув замок железной дверцы, Дердлс выпускает хормейстера, выходит сам и снова запирает дверь. Ключ, едва не потерянный минутами ранее, он прячет во внутренний карман куртки.

‒ Сердечное спасибо вам за интересную и познавательную ночку, ‒ говорит Джаспер, пожимая каменотёсу руку. ‒ Сами дойдёте до дома, или мне проводить вас?

‒ Сам справлюсь! ‒ отвечает Дердлс. ‒ Да я домой и не собираюсь!

 _Будем пить с друзьями с ночи до утра,  
Нам идти до дому не пришла пора!_

‒ В таком случае, доброй ночи, Дердлс.

‒ Доброй ночи, мистер Жарспер.

Но хормейстер не успевает сделать и шага, как громкий свист разрезает ночную тишину, и в стену собора рядом с плечом Джаспера впечатывается пущенный меткой рукой камень, сопровождаемый визгливым

 _Видди, видди, ви!_ _  
_ _Попался после десяти!_

и на освещенную луной середину улицы выбегает, пританцовывая, оборванный уличный мальчишка.

‒ Что?! Да этот чертёнок следил за нами! ‒ в приступе бешенства орёт Джаспер, покраснев от злобы. ‒ Гадина, да я тебе кишки выпущу! Сейчас ты у меня сдохнешь, мерзота!

Не обращая внимания на град камней, Джаспер бросается в погоню за мальчишкой, в три прыжка настигает его и хватает за воротник. Но Депутат тоже не прост, и знает пару хитрых приёмов: проскользнув под локоть Джаспера, он таким образом выворачивает ему руку, а затем подгибает колени и плюхается на землю, после чего Джаспер с проклятьем вынужден разжать кулак. Моментально вскочив, Депутат отбегает и прячется за спину Дердлса, грозя из этого укрытия обидчику кулаком и визгливо крича хормейстеру:

‒ Я тебя сам убью, отвечаю! Как щас камнем в глаз засвечу, так тут же покойником станешь!

Джаспер пытается схватить его снова, но Дердлс, защищая своего друга, отталкивает хормейстера.

‒ Не трогайте ребёнка, мистер Жарспер! ‒ твердит он. ‒ Нашли с кем связаться!

‒ Он же шпионил за нами с самого начала! Прямо как мы пришли сюда, так за нами и следил!

‒ Врёшь, я не следил! ‒ кричит Депутат, употребляя единственную известную ему форму вежливого отрицания.

‒ И потом он тоже только тут и околачивался!

‒ Обратно врёшь, я не околачивался! Я только щас и подошёл! ‒ кричит Депутат из-за спины Дердлса. ‒ Я только прошвырнуться вышел, а тут вы оба из двери выходите! А у меня же с ним уговор ‒ не шляться после десяти! Я же его домой загнать должен, понял, ты?!

‒ Ну, так и гони его домой тогда! ‒ резко отвечает Джаспер, изо всех сил пытаясь сдерживаться. ‒ И чтоб я тебя больше не видел!

Депутат издаёт победный свист, отбегает и принимается опять швырять камешки в своего старшего приятеля, направляя его таким образом к дому, словно какого-нибудь непослушного осла. Мистер Джаспер резко отворачивается и, в мрачной задумчивости, тоже идёт домой. И поскольку всё на свете имеет свой конец, то и эта странная ночная экспедиция тоже благополучно заканчивается ‒ по крайней мере, на этот раз.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XII**

1\. Выборы глав городских администраций (мэров) в викторианской Англии традиционно проводились в первые выходные после Михайлова дня ‒ в 1842 году они пришлись на 3-4 ноября. Мистер Сапси был кандидатом от консервативной партии тори.

2\. Судя по поведению мистера Сапси, мраморная доска с эпитафией покойной супруге уже прикреплена к стене её склепа, но ключ от склепа ещё не возвращен ему Дердлсом. Прямых указаний на это факт в книге нет, но Джаспер по-прежнему стремится завладеть узелком Дердлса, в котором хранился этот ключ.

3\. Куча негашеной извести у ворот Дердлс-ярда десятилетия не давала покоя исследователям "Тайны Эдвина Друда". Форстер упоминал о том, что Диккенс сообщил ему ряд деталей сюжета книги, и негашеная известь тогда была упомянута тоже. Из вскользь брошеной фразы Дердлса "она способна проесть вам ноги до кости", исследователи вывели теорию, что Джаспер должен забросать труп своей жертвы негашеной известью, с целью полностью уничтожить его. Но, во-первых, у Джаспера не было возможности натаскать вёдрами нужное количество извести в склеп (его могли и заметить за такой работой), а во-вторых ‒ известь не уничтожает мёртвые тела, а только замедляет их разложение, подсушивая и мумифицируя трупы. При этом забывается, что Джаспер запланировал своё преступление, ещё ничего не зная о свойствах извести ‒ об её едких свойствах ему случайно сообщил Дердлс, когда " ночная экспедиция" с ним уже началась.

Тем не менее, известь сыграет в романе свою роль, но только не та известь, которая свалена кучей у ворот, а та, которая вместе с прочим строительным мусором оставлена рабочими Дердлса в склепе Сапси.

4\. Встреченные Джаспером по дороге к собору Криспаркл и Невил обсуждают необходимость примирения с Эдвином. Фраза каноника "Сегодня первый день недели, а её последний день придётся на Рождество" позволяет вычислить год, в который происходило действие романа ‒ 1842. Эта датировка подтверждается и многими прочими деталями, упомянутыми в книге (и опущенными в этом переводе).

5\. Пристальный взгляд Джаспера на своих противников многократно упоминается в книге: Джаспер смотрит так не только на Эдвина, но и на Невила, Дердлса, Розу и хозяйку притона. Диккенс называет эту его манеру "взглядом охотника, целящегося в жертву ", но писательница Джорджия Шелдон нашла лучшее, на мой взгляд, сравнение: так внимательно и неотрывно кошка смотрит на мышь.

6\. Рочестерский собор, послуживший прототипом Клойстергэмского, действительно, имеет огромное подземелье, в точности описанное Диккенсом. Всё путешествие Дердлса и Джаспера изображено фотографически верно, каждая лестница и деталь интерьера помещены точно на свои места. Эта аккуратность описания позволяет в деталях восстановить маршрут "ночной экспедиции" Джаспера и Дердлса.

7\. Дердлс упоминает "призрачные крик и вой", которые он слышал ровно год назад ‒ то есть, примерно в дни смерти миссис Сапси. Со смертью этой женщины крик, однако, не имеет ничего общего. По оскорбленной реакции Джаспера можно сделать вывод, что кричал и выл (от отчаяния) именно он, и кричал он внутри собора, раз снаружи никто ничего не слышал. Причина этого его отчаяния будет объяснена в последующих главах.

8\. Целью ночного посещения собора для Джаспера является вовсе не "экспедиция" на башню (куда он мог бы попасть и днём, поскольку звонари трижды в день поднимаются в звонницу бить в колокола, и у хормейстера был от двери на башню свой ключ), а стремление подпоить Дердлса коньяком с растворенным в нём опиумом, чтобы тем усыпить его и получить возможность украсть у него два ключа ‒ ключ от склепа Сапси из узелка, и ключ от входа в собор. Многими исследователями считается, что Джаспер делает слепки с ключей, чтобы заказать по слепкам дубликаты, но хормейстер не рискнул бы делать это в родном городе, а в Лондон он до момента убийства не ездил. Да и не нужны ему были дубликаты. Его план был в другом, и ключи были нужны ему минут на десять, не более.

9\. Говоря, что он "не пойдёт домой до утра", Дердлс цитирует застолькую английскую песню "We won't go home till morning". В русском переводе она известна со словами "Мальбрук в поход собрался, когда ж вернётся он? Не придёт он домой до рассвета и, может, он совсем уж домой не придёт."

10\. Бешенство, овладевшее Джаспером при подозрении, что Депутат, околачивающийся у собора, мог что-то видеть, подсказывает нам, что Джаспер, украв ключи, всё-таки выходил из собора на улицу. Неаккуратно завязанный узелок Дердлса свидетельствует, что и ключ от склепа побывал в руках хормейстера. Следовательно, целью Джаспера и был склеп Сапси.

11\. В этой главе Дердлс начинает называть хормейстера чуть на другой манер ‒ не Джаспером (Jasper), а Жарспером (Jarsper). Английский глагол "jars" одним из своих значений имеет "мешать, действовать на нервы". То есть, за несколько дней, проведенных вместе с Дердлсом, Джаспер успел каменотёсу изрядно надоесть.


	13. Глава XIII

**ГЛАВА XIII**

 **ТАК БУДЕТ ЛУЧШЕ ОБОИМ**

В школе для молодых леди ‒ заведении более известном под названием "Приют Монахинь" ‒ приближались Рождественские каникулы. Ученицы, получившие от мисс Твинклтон по напутственному слову и по конвертику со счетом за следующий семестр, готовились к отъезду, паковали чемоданы, тайно устраивали в спальнях один прощальный ужин за другим, клялись друг дружке "писать и не забывать" и поверяли одна другой свои надежды (а многие даже и уверенности) на то, что некие представители Британской "золотой молодёжи" мужеского пола непременно назначат им свидания, стоит им только снова появиться в родительском доме.

Роза, не имевшая другого родительского дома кроме заведения мисс Твинклтон, как обычно, никуда не поехала и на все праздники осталась в Клойстергэме. Но о том она нисколько и не сожалела, ведь с ней вместе оставалась и её новая подруга, Елена Ландлесс. Однако, в их дружбе за последнюю неделю появилась некое "белое пятно", то есть тема, которую тщательно обходили молчанием ‒ мисс Елена, связанная обещанием мистеру Криспарклу ничего не говорить своей подруге о влюбленности Невила, избегала теперь даже произносить имя жениха Розы, Эдвина Друда. Конечно, такое не могло укрыться от внимания Розового Бутона, и теперь она более не могла как раньше советоваться со своей старшей подругой и поверять ей сомнения и надежды своего юного сердца. Теперь Розе приходилось принимать решения в одиночку.

Что ж, не только Розовый Бутончик в своём цветнике с тяжестью на сердце ожидал встречи со своим суженым. На душе Эдвина Друда тоже было неспокойно. Слова мистера Грюджиуса, обрисовавшего перед легкомысленным юношей образ Истинного Влюбленного, достигли своей цели и пробудили его до сей поры приятно дремавшую совесть. Особенно подействовала на Эдвина клятва, данная во имя памяти мёртвых и чести живых ‒ от неё нельзя было отделаться циничным смешком или презрительным поднятием брови, она была так же нерушима, как и принципы самого мистера Грюджиуса. И еще это кольцо, лежащее теперь в нагрудном кармане пальто... Эдвин должен был или отдать его Розе, или принести назад, в Степл-Инн. Поставленный перед такой недвусмысленной альтернативой, Эдвин теперь с меньшим себялюбием думал о Розе и не был уже так уверен, что после свадьбы у них как-нибудь всё само собой образуется.

‒ Лучше я сначала посмотрю, как у нас с ней всё повернётся, ‒ сказал он себе, стоя перед дверями "Приюта Монахинь". ‒ Послушаю, что она скажет, а потом и решу, как ей ответить, не нарушая клятвы.

Роза ждала его и уже была одета для прогулки. Разрешение от мисс Твинклтон тоже было предусмотрительно получено, поэтому юная пара могла отправиться без промедления.

‒ Дорогой Эдди, ‒ сказала Роза, когда они свернули с шумной Главной улицы в тихие переулки возле собора. ‒ Я кое-что обдумала и теперь мне нужно с тобой очень серьёзно поговорить.

‒ Ну, я тоже постараюсь быть серьёзным, Роза... То есть, я хотел сказать, что я обещаю выслушать тебя серьёзно и внимательно.

‒ Спасибо, Эдди. Ты ведь не отнесешься ко мне неприязненно только потому, что я заговорила об этом первой? Не посчитаешь меня эгоисткой, нет? Прошу тебя, отнесись к моим словам великодушно. Ты же великодушен, я знаю!

‒ Хотелось бы надеяться, что я всегда был с тобой великодушен, Ки... гм... Роза, ‒ ответил Эдвин. Больше он никогда не назовёт её Киской. Нет, больше никогда.

‒ И нам нет никаких причин больше ссориться, Эдди! ‒ продолжала Роза, беря его за руку. ‒ Наоборот, у нас ведь есть столько причин быть друг к другу снисходительными!

‒ Думаю, ты права, Роза.

‒ Вот такой ты мне нравишься!.. Эдди, я скажу тебе честно! Пусть мы с сегодняшнего дня будем друг другу только лишь братом и сестрой!

‒ И никогда не поженимся?

‒ Никогда!

‒ Должен сказать тебе, Роза, ‒ выдавил Эдвин после продолжительного молчания, ‒ что я давно уже подозревал, что у нас всё к этому идёт. И в том нет твоей вины.

‒ Но и твоей нет, дорогой мой! ‒ с подкупающей серьёзностью возразила Роза. ‒ Просто так вот оно между нами произошло. Ты был несчастен с нашей помолвкой, и я была тоже несчастна с ней... Но мне так жаль этого, Эдди, мне так ужасно жаль! ‒ добавила она со слезами в голосе.

‒ И мне тоже ужасно жаль, Роза. Я так тебе сочувствую.

‒ А я тебе, бедненький! А я точно так же сочувствую тебе!

Эти слова, полные неподдельного чувства и сострадания, разрушили всё, что было в их отношениях фальшивого, принуждённого и эгоистичного, и высветили что-то новое, что-то более сердечное, самоотреченное и что-то бесконечно более честное.

‒ Если мы поняли, что нет ничего хорошего в наших навязанных нам отношениях, ‒ продолжала Роза, вытирая глаза платочком, ‒ то что может быть правильнее, чем изменить их? Конечно, нам сегодня грустно. Но лучше уж пусть нам сегодня будет грустно, чем потом!

‒ Чем когда, Роза?

‒ Чем когда будет слишком поздно. Чем когда мы будем только злить друг друга, ‒ ответила Роза, и продолжила после паузы. ‒ А так ты сможешь ко мне хорошо относиться, потому что я перестану быть тебе обузой и требовать заботы. И я тоже, как твоя сестра, смогу к тебе хорошо относиться, и не буду тебя больше дразнить и вышучивать. Потому что, знаешь, я ведь это делала.. Но тогда я ведь ещё не была твоей сестрой, а сейчас мне так за это стыдно!

‒ Ой, Роза, давай не будем начинать извиняться, а то мне тоже придётся за многое просить прощения. Слишком за многое, гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы.

‒ Нет, Эдди, ты слишком строг к себе. Хочешь знать, почему у нас с тобой ничего не получилось? Давай-ка присядем вот тут, возле этих живописных старых руин, и я тебе всё-всё объясню. Уж я-то об этом думала днями и ночами... Вот скажи для начала, я тебе нравлюсь? Считаешь ты меня привлекательной?

‒ Да тебя все такой считают, Роза.

‒ Правда? ‒ тут Роза на секундочку задумалась, но тут же улыбнулась и продолжила. ‒ Ну, хорошо, пусть считают. Но ты-то сам как думаешь? Ведь не достаточно же, чтобы ты любил меня только потому, что все меня любят, ведь правда?

Эдвин кивнул, соглашаясь. Да, этого было бы недостаточно.

‒ Во том же, Эдди! Поэтому-то с нами так и вышло! Ты ко мне хорошо относился просто по привычке, и к мысли о нашей скорой свадьбе ты тоже просто привык, считая её чем-то неизбежным, чем-то таким, о чём и думать-то бестолку.

Эдвин не мог торицать этого. Он удивлялся лишь, с какой простотой и лёгкостью это юное создание, почти ещё девочка, смогла в двух словах объяснить ему состояние его же души, объяснить так ясно, будто она заставила его посмотреться в зеркало.

‒ И то же самое можно сказать и про меня, Эдди. Просто я не такой занятый человек, как ты, дорогой мой брат, поэтому у меня было больше времени поразмыслить над нашими с тобой отношениями. И тут как раз приехал мой опекун, и я попыталась дать ему понять, что я не совсем уверена в нашем с тобой будущем. Но я, видимо, плохо пыталась, потому что он, кажется, так ничего и не понял... Но он хороший человек, просто замечательный! Он мне так по-доброму и так хорошо всё объяснил, что я решила не откладывать дальше наш с тобой разговор. Но мне было это не легко, Эдди, видит бог, нелегко!.. И мне теперь так грустно, так ужасно грустно!..

И Роза опять заплакала. Желая её утешить, Эдвин обнял её за плечи и так они и шли вдоль берега реки дальше.

‒ Твой опекун говорил и со мной, Роза. Я заходил к нему в Лондоне перед тем, как приехать сюда, ‒ сказал Эдвин, вспомнив тут о переданном ему кольце. Но раз кольцо всё равно придётся возвращать, то зачем и доставать его, показывать, что-то объяснять? Пусть лежит себе, где лежало.

‒ Но ведь ты тоже думаешь так же, Эдди, ведь правда? Скажи, ведь если бы я не начала первой этот разговор, ты бы и сам заговорил со мной об этом? Скажи мне это, Эдди, потому что мне просто невыносимо думать, что я одна всему причиной!

‒ Конечно, милая, я бы и сам сказал тебе то же самое, только сказал бы иначе, не так...

‒ Не так холодно, или не так дерзко? Прошу тебя, Эдди, не говори таких жестоких слов!

‒ Не так деликатно, я имею в виду, не так по-доброму и по-умному, как это смогла сделать ты.

‒ Ах, мой милый братец, какой же ты хороший! ‒ воскликнула Роза и в порыве чувств даже поцеловала ему руку. ‒ Но как ужасно разчарованы будут все наши девочки! Ведь они так радовались за меня, бедняжки!

‒ Да, но вот кто расстроится больше всех, так это Джек! ‒ вдруг остановившись, воскликнул Эдвин. ‒ Про Джека-то мы с тобой ведь совсем забыли!

Тут Роза метнула на Эдвина быстрый и настороженный взгляд, но сразу же снова потупилась и ничего не ответила, только лишь задышала чуть быстрее и чуть прерывистей.

‒ Но ведь ты же не сомневаешься, Роза, что разрыв нашей помолвки станет тяжелым ударом для Джека? ‒ спросил Эдвин, заметив это.

Роза на это отвечала уклончиво ‒ нет, она вовсе не думала о том, как это воспримет дядюшка Эдвина. Да и зачем? Разве ему не должно быть всё равно, как распорядится своей судьбой его племянник?

‒ Ах, Роза, милая! Конечно, ему не всё равно! Потому что, Джек буквально сходит по мне с ума! Это не я так говорю, это миссис Топ так говорит. Конечно ему будет не всё равно, если моя судьба так неожиданно и так круто изменится! Я говорю "неожиданно", поскольку Джек уж точно ничего подобного не ожидает, и для него это будет словно удар молнии посреди ясного неба!

Роза на это ничего не сказала, только раз-другой слегка кивнула, но дыхание её не стало ни ровнее, ни спокойнее.

‒ Прямо и не знаю, как же мне Джеку-то рассказать о нашем решении?! ‒ громко рассуждал Эдвин, быстро шагая вперёд. ‒ О нём-то мы ведь и не подумали! Он ведь должен узнать обо всём раньше, чем в городе заговорят о нашем разрыве, иначе ведь ужас как неудобно получится! И, как назло, я приглашен к нему на обед в Рождественский вечер! Не могу же я сказать ему ещё до того, и тем испортить ему весь праздник!

‒ Может, ему и вообще говорить ничего не надо? ‒ спросила Роза.

‒ Милая моя! Да кому тогда и говорить, если не ему?!

‒ Ну, не знаю. Хотя... Мой опекун обещал приехать после праздников... Может, мне написать ему и попросить, чтобы он сам всё объяснил твоему дядюшке ?

‒ Превосходная идея! ‒ воскликнул Эдвин. ‒ Пусть он и объяснит, как один опекун другому! Самое обычное для них дело! Приедет сюда, пойдёт к Джеку и всё ему объяснит ‒ и еще получше объяснит, чем мы бы сами смогли это сделать. Потому что, сказать по правде, сестричка, Джек мне иногда внушает страх...

‒ Ох, нет, нет! Только не говори, что ты его тоже боишься! ‒ закричала Роза, бледнея и всплескивая руками.

‒ Боже мой, девочка, да ты словно привидение увидела! Что это тебя так напугало?

‒ Ты меня напугал.

‒ Ну, я не хотел, прошу прощения. Но ты что, действительно поверила, что я могу бояться моего дорогого Джека, который меня так любит?! Нет, я всего лишь хотел сказать, что мы должны как-то поберечь его нервы. Понимаешь, он иногда страдает особого рода болезненными припадками ‒ я один раз видел его в таком состоянии, и это было ужасно ‒ поэтому я и думаю, что если ему без подготовки сообщить о нашем разрыве, то он так разнервничается, что с ним снова случится такой припадок. Поэтому, помощь твоего опекуна окажется нам очень кстати.

Эти слова немного успокоили Розу. Если мистер Грюджиус возьмёт на себя посредничество в контактах между ними и этим ужасным "Джеком", то это только к лучшему.

И в этот момент Эдвин снова, доставая платок из кармана пальто, наткнулся рукой на коробочку с кольцом, и снова спросил себя: "Должен ли я рассказать Розе об этом кольце, если я всё равно собираюсь вернуть его назад?" Наверное, нет. Иначе Роза снова вспомнит о покойной матушке, вспомнит о разорванной теперь помолвке и несбывшемся счастье, и опять расплачется. Нет уж, пусть лучше кольцо лежит там, где и лежало. А по возвращении в Лондон он снова зайдёт в контору к мистеру Грюджиусу и вернёт сокровище его верному хранителю.

Пусть лежит, пусть и дальше покоится на груди, в глубинах кармана пальто. Не будем говорить о нём, не будем ничего рассказывать. И в тот момент, когда он принял это, казалось бы, такое незначительное решение, что-то сдвинулось в глубинах мироздания, и наша история пошла по совершенно иному пути, словно кольцо это явилось тем самым последним звеном, которое соединило невидимую цепь, протянувшуюся между небом и землёй, между царством мёртвых и миром ещё живых ‒ цепь, обладающую необоримой силой держать и влечь.

Идя по тропинке вдоль берега реки, Роза и Эдвин разговаривали и строили планы ‒ вот только планы эти были теперь раздельными. Эдвин собирался как можно скорей покинуть Англию, а Роза должна будет останется в "Приюте Монахинь" ещё на какое-то время ‒ по крайней мере, до той поры, пока Елена не окончит школу. Все соученицы Розы будут по возвращению с каникул страшно разочарованы и огорчены, когда узнают о разрыве её помолвки, но первой об этом нужно будет рассказать директрисе, мисс Твинклтон, и рассказать ещё до приезда мистера Грюджиуса. Но и у Розы, и у Эдвина было кое-что на сердце, о чём ни один из них не собирался рассказывать другому: Роза помалкивала о том, что попросит опекуна как можно быстрее избавить её от уроков музыки с Джаспером, а Эдвин уже прикидывал, как бы ему поближе познакомиться с этой симпатичной и интересной мисс Ландлесс.

Холодное зимнее солнце перед тем, как совсем скрыться за горизонт, окрасило розовым и красным дома старого города, и последним лучом вызолотило серую и мрачную башню собора, вокруг которой, черными точками на быстро темнеющем небе, с криками носились грачи и вороны.

‒ Надо мне, всё-таки, как-то подготовить Джека, прежде чем твой опекун ему всё расскажет, ‒ понизив голос, сказал Эдвин, которого силуэт собора снова навёл на мысли о дядюшке. ‒ А потом без промедления уехать. Чтобы когда мистер Грюджиус придёт к нему, меня тут уже не было. Думаю, так оно будет лучше, правда же?

‒ Да.

‒ Мы ведь поступили правильно, Роза?

‒ Да.

‒ Нам ведь обоим будет от этого только лучше, правда же?

‒ Да, много, много лучше. Мы скоро оба это почувствуем.

Но, всё-таки, они чувствовали еще в глубине сердец остатки былой соединенности ‒ теперь уже распадавшейся, но всё еще до конца не избывшейся ‒ поэтому и не спешили расстаться окончательно. Возле старого вяза, росшего неподалёку от главного входа в собор, они остановились, и Роза посмотрела на Эдвина, улыбнувшись ему так ласково, как никогда не улыбалась до той поры.

‒ Храни тебя бог, милый! Прощай!

‒ Прощай, моя дорогая! Храни бог и тебя тоже!

И они горячо и нежно поцеловались.

‒ Теперь проводи меня до школы, Эдвин. Мне хочется побыть одной.

‒ Не оборачивайся, Роза, ‒ вдруг сказал Эдвин, быстро увлекая её с аллеи в проулок. ‒ Ты заметила там Джека?

‒ Боже мой, нет! Где?

‒ За деревом. Он видел, как мы прощались. Вот бедняга, он же ничего пока не знает! Какой для него это удар-то будет!..

Встревоженная Роза быстрым шагом, почти бегом пересекла улицу и не останавливалась, пока они не достигли дверей школы. Только проскользнув внутрь, она нашла в себе силы обернуться и спросить у Эдвина:

‒ Скажи, он шёл за нами? Выгляни, но только осторожно... Ну что, ты видишь его? Преследовал он нас?

‒ Нет, его не видно... А, вон он! Как раз вышел из-за угла своего дома. Теперь смотрит в нашу сторону... Славный старина Джек! Представляю, как он расстроится!

И перед тем как стремительно и на этот раз уже окончательно скрыться за дверью, Роза послала Эдвину долгий умоляющий взгляд, как бы спрашивая "Как? Ты всё ещё не понял?!" ‒ но тут двери закрылись, и эта фраза так и осталась невысказанной, и теперь уже навсегда.


	14. Глава XIV

**ГЛАВА XIV**

 **КОГДА ОПЯТЬ СОЙДУТСЯ ЭТИ ТРОЕ?**

Канун Рождества в Клойстергэме. Повсюду видны приметы приближающегося праздника ‒ ветками омелы и пучками остролиста украшены окна лавок и двери магазинчиков, в кондитерской выставлен на прилавке крещенский пирог, а в соборе стараниями миссис Топ зелеными, с красными ягодками, веточками падуба декорированы бронзовые подсвечники и резные спинки скамей для хористов. Мир и благоволение разлиты в воздухе, недостатка в увеселениях тоже не ощущается ‒ в каретном сарае устроен паноптикум с восковыми фигурами, а в городском театрике анонсирована рождественская пантомима с участием приглашенной звезды, клоуна Джаксонини. И только в опустевшей на время каникул школе мисс Твинклтон затишье, и в её окнах уже не видны милые личики воспитаниц ‒ лишь изредка высунется одна-другая горничная, чтобы вытрясти половик или выставить проветриться подушки.

Трое встретятся сегодня в домике над воротами. Как провели они этот последний перед Рождеством день?

Невил Ландлесс до двух часов дня сидит за книгами и учебниками. Закончив занятия, он тщательно прибирает на столе, прячет тетради в ящик, ставит книги обратно на полку, а затем собирает все бумаги, на которых он делал свои заметки, рвёт их и бросает в камин. После чего он подходит к шкафу, выбирает себе несколько предметов простой и крепкой одежды, добавляет к ним тяжелые походные ботинки и упаковывает всё это в рюкзак, купленый за пару дней до того в магазинчике на Главной улице. Вместе с рюкзаком приобрел он и новую дорожную трость ‒ из прочного дерева и окованную внизу железом. Сейчас он ещё раз взвешивет покупку в руке, делает с ней несколько пробных шагов по комнате, затем, удовлетворённый, ставит её вместе с рюкзаком у двери. На этом его приготовления закончены.

Он одевается для прогулки и выходит, но не сделав и пары шагов возвращается, чтобы прихватить и новую трость ‒ её надо ещё опробовать при ходьбе. На лестнице он встречает мистера Криспаркла. Заметив своего воспитанника с новым приобретением в руках, младший каноник просит показать ему вещь поближе, а затем спрашивает, чем Невил руководствовался при покупке.

‒ Честно говоря, я совершенно не разбираюсь в тростях, ‒ отвечает Невил. ‒ Мне хотелось купить что-нибудь покрепче. Поувесистей.

‒ Она слишком тяжелая, Невил. Слишком тяжелая.

‒ Чтобы опираться на неё при ходьбе, сэр?

‒ На трости не опираются, Невил, ‒ говорит каноник, возвращая ему вещь. ‒ Это же не костыли. Они нужны только для поддержания равновесия.

‒ Мне надо ещё привыкнуть к ней, сэр. Вы же знаете, у меня на родине о тростях никогда и понятия не имели.

‒ Конечно, Невил, ‒ отвечает мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Потренируйтесь немного, и потом мы с вами ещё немало миль пройдём вместе. А сейчас мне надо спешить, так что я вас оставлю. К ужину вы вернётесть?

‒ Не думаю, сэр, поскольку мой ужин начнётся чуть раньше.

Мистер Криспаркл добродушно кивает в ответ и желает ему доброго дня.

Невил отправляется к "Приюту Монахинь", вежливо стучит в дверь новой тростью и просит выглянувшую на стук служанку сообщить Елене Ландлесс о том, что её ждёт для прогулки брат. При этом Невил не делает и попытки переступить порог, и ожидает снаружи, верный данному канонику слову ‒ не попадаться на глаза Розе Буттон.

Елена Ландлесс тоже верна слову и не заставляет брата долго ожидать у ворот. Сердечно поприветствовав друг друга, они без промедления уходят в направлении окраины Клойстергэма.

‒ Мне не хочется заводить разговор на запретную тему, Елена, ‒ говорит Невил, когда они отходят уже достаточно далеко от ближайших домов, ‒ но мне всё-таки придётся коснуться моего... гм... моего "безрассудного увлечения".

‒ Может, лучше не надо, Невил? Ты же знаешь, что мне запрещено тебя слушать.

‒ Я не скажу ничего нового, а только то, что мистер Криспаркл уже выслушал и с чем он уже согласился.

‒ Хорошо, тогда я тоже согласна выслушать это.

‒ Так вот, что я хочу тебе сказать... Я пришел к выводу, что я не только сам являюсь беспокойным и несчастливым типом, но и другим приношу одни лишь беспокойства и несчастия. Особенно бедной миссис Криспаркл, матушке нашего добросердечного опекуна. Она и сама смотрит на меня с постоянной опаской, и других из-за меня в дом пригласить не может. Да и я из-за всего этого нахожусь в нескончаемом разладе с собой. Поэтому я и подумал, что мне было бы полезно на несколько дней покинуть их гостеприимный дом и, так сказать, сменить обстановку ‒ что, возможно, поможет и мне успокоиться и всё ещё раз обдумать. Погода стоит прекрасная, поэтому я ‒ с позволения мистера Криспаркла, которому я всё это уже рассказал ‒ завтра с утра отправлюсь в многодневное пешее путешествие. Чтобы, как говорится, не путаться тут под ногами.

‒ А когда ты вернёшься?

‒ Недели через две.

‒ И ты хочешь уйти так надолго ‒ один?

‒ Ну, а кого я могу позвать с собой, милая Елена? Разве что, тебя... Нет, одному мне будет лучше.

‒ И мистер Криспаркл с этой идеей согласился?

‒ Полностью. Сначала-то он, конечно, был против и считал, что такое одинокое путешествие ещё больше внутренне отдалит меня от людей. Но в ночь на понедельник, на нашей с ним совместной прогулке при лунном свете, я ему всё хорошо объяснил, и он был вынужден согласиться. Я сказал, что я действительно хочу научиться смирять свои порывы, и что если я справлюсь и не сорвусь сегодня вечером, то мне лучше будет на некоторое время исчезнуть из города. Ну, ты понимешь, что некоторые люди будут здесь встречаться, ходить вместе по улицам, держась за руки, поэтому ‒ зачем мне попадаться им на пути? Когда такая опасность пройдёт, тогда я вернусь. А завтра я уйду еще до того, как добрые люди проснутся и начнут собираться к утренней службе. И постараюсь уйти так далеко, чтобы даже и колоколов собора не услышать.

Эти слова, убедившие мистера Криспаркла, похоже, убеждают и Елену. Она не перестаёт сожалеть, что бедный её брат уходит совершенно один и пропустит все праздненства, но не может не согласиться, что так будет лучше и для него, и для всех прочих. Поэтому она старается подбодрить Невила.

Будет ли он писать ей?

Конечно же! Он будет ей писать каждый день и рассказывать о всех своих приключениях.

Может быть, стоит отправить багаж вперёд?

‒ Ах, дорогая Елена, какой багаж?! Я хочу странствовать как пилигрим ‒ с одним только узелком на палочке. Мой узелок ‒ то есть, мой рюкзак ‒ уже собран, и осталось только закинуть его за плечо. А моя "палочка" ‒ вот она.

Елена берет в руки его новую трость и делает то же самое замечание, что и мистер Криспаркл часом ранее: трость слишком, слишком тяжелая. Из чего она сделана, из железа, что ли? Нет, конечно из дерева, но ‒ из так называемого "железного дерева".

До этого момента Невил был непривычно оживлён и даже весел. Возможно, он хотел таким образом убедить сестру в том, что он с желанием отправляется в своё одинокое путешествие и не ожидает впереди никаких трудностей. Возможно, после того, как сестра согласилась с ним, необходимось притворяться исчезла. Но теперь, по мере того, как день сменяется сумерками, и на улицах Клойстергэма загораются бледные огоньки газовых фонарей, Невил становится всё более подавленным.

‒ Как мне не хочется идти на этот ужин, Елена!

‒ Дорогой мой, ты придаёшь этой формальности слишком много значения. Подумай лучше о том, что всего через пару часов все твои неприятности будут уже позади.

‒ Да, я понимаю... ‒ уныло отвечает Невил. ‒ Но мне всё равно не нравится вся эта затея...

Что он имеет в виду?

‒ Я не знаю, Елена, я не знаю. Я знаю только одно ‒ мне бы пережить сегодняшний вечер! Что-то у меня плохие предчувствия. Может, конечно, это погода так влияет, и оттого у меня на душе эта смертельная тяжесть...

Елена указывает ему на медно-красные облака над рекой и говорит, что они предвещают ветер. Невил не отвечает, и так они в молчании доходят до "Приюта Монахинь". Простившись с братом, Елена не сразу заходит в дом, а остаётся на крыльце и долго смотрит ему вослед. Вот он нехотя направляется к домику над воротами, вот он проходит мимо. Останавливается. Возвращается и снова медлит войти. Наконец, когда часы на башне собора резко отбивают назначенный час, он решается и быстрым шагом входит в арку ворот, скрываясь из виду.

И вот первый из троих поднимается по каменным ступеням навстречу своей судьбе.

Эдвин Друд проводит этот день в одиночестве. Кое-что исчезло из его жизни, кое-что, оказавшееся вдруг гораздо более значимым и важным, чем он считал ранее, и это кое-что он оплакивал прошедшей ночью в тишине своей спальни в домике над воротами. Мысленно он прощался с Розой, чувствуя, что оказался недостоин её, что он слишком мало её ценил, что он слишком многое в своей жизни считал само собой разумеющимся, вместо того, чтобы научиться ценить доставшееся ему безо всяких усилий сокровище. Но, несмотря на всю боль потери, суетное тщеславие юности уже рисовало ему перед мысленным взором очаровательный силуэт мисс Ландлесс.

Поскольку других дел, кроме как дождаться мистера Грюджиуса, переговорить с ним и тотчас же уехать из Клойстергэма навсегда, у него не было, он решает в последний раз прогуляться по городку и тем самым как бы попрощаться с ним. Давно прошло то время, когда они с Розой ещё детьми гуляли тут вместе, взявшись за руки, гордые своею помолвкой. "Бедные мы, бедные!" ‒ думает он с внезапной грустью и досадой.

Заметив, что его часы остановились, он заходит к ювелиру, проверить, не сломались ли они. Ювелир, наслышанный о приближающейся свадьбе Эдвина, тут же предлагает ему купить для невесты в подарок изящный серебряный браслет, но эта его идея не находит у жениха никакого интереса. То же и с перстнями для джентльменов ‒ от предложения купить один-другой Эдвин вежливо отказывается и лишь рассеянно замечает, что не носит никаких украшений, кроме цепочки для часов, доставшихся ему от отца, да ещё, пожалуй, заколки для галстука.

‒ Это мне совершенно случайно уже известно, ‒ говорит ювелир. ‒ Вчера ко мне заходил ваш дядюшка, мистер Джаспер, чтобы заменить в часах треснувшее стекло. Я предложил ему те же товары, что и вам сегодня ‒ в подарок племяннику на свадьбу ‒ и он мне со смехом ответил, что вы равнодушны к любым драгоценностям. Он сказал мне ещё, что у вас есть только часы с золотой цепочкой, да галстучная заколка, и это все ваши сокровища... Вот, мистер Друд, возвращаю вам ваши часы починенными и заведенными. Я выставил их на двадцать минут третьего. Не забывайте их заводить утром и вечером, но не до упора. Не перетягивайте пружину.

Эдвин берет часы, вешает их снова на цепочку и убирает в жилетный карман, думая при этом: "Ах, дорогой мой, заботливый Джек! Пожалуй, если бы я, завязывая галстук, случайно заложил бы на нём лишнюю складку, ты бы и это заметил!"

Час за часом бродит он по улицам, убивая время до ужина. Сегодня Клойстергэм кажется ему печальным и притихшим; под стать ему и задумчивое настроение Эдвина. Совсем скоро уедет он далеко и больше не увидит родные места, ‒ думает Эдвин. Бедный юноша, как же ошибается он!

Проходя через пустырь "монастырских виноградников" он вдруг замечает, что у калитки прямо на мёрзлой земле сидит какая-то женщина, худая и измождённая. Вид у неё совершенно больной, и похоже, что она обессилела настолько, что уже не может даже стоять на ногах. Обеспокоенный, Эдвин подходит ближе.

‒ Что с вами? ‒ спрашивает он, наклоняясь к женщине. ‒ Вы что, больны?

‒ Нет, дорогуша, ‒ отвечает женщина не поднимая глаз и, как будто, вовсе его не видя.

‒ У вас... что-то с глазами?

‒ Нет, нет.

‒ Вы заблудились? Остались без крова? Без сил? Что с вами, почему вы сидите тут на холоде?

Медленно и с заметным усилием она поднимает глаза на Эдвина, взгляд её на мгновение проясняется, но тут же снова мутнеет, и женщину начинает бить крупная дрожь.

‒ Боже мой! ‒ мысленно поражается Эдвин. ‒ Да у неё глаза точно как у Джека в тот вечер!

‒ Бедная я, бедная, ‒ бормочет женщина сквозь кашель. ‒ И грудь-то у меня вся больная, и в горле так пересохло, будто там тёркой трут...

‒ Вы ведь не здешняя? Откуда вы?

‒ Из Лондона, дорогуша, ‒ продолжая кашлять, отвечает женщина.

‒ И куда вы теперь?

‒ Назад в Лондон. Приехала сюда искать иголку в стоге сена, да не нашла. Слышь, милок, дай мне три и пол-шиллинга, я себе опиума куплю. И больше можешь обо мне не беспокоиться. Я тут же снова в Лондон уеду, дела у меня там... Хотя, какие уж там дела... Торговля нынче уж так плохо идёт, так уж плохо!.. Но на жизнь хватает, и то хорошо.

‒ Вы что, жуёте опиум?

‒Курю его, дорогуша. Просто дай мне три и пол-шиллинга, и я уеду. Или можешь не давать, коли жалко... Но если дашь, я тебе кое-что скажу, доверю тебе одну тайну!

Нашарив мелочь в кармане, Эдвин достаёт несколько монет и вкладывает ей в руку. Жадно схватив деньги и зажав их в кулаке, женщина издаёт хриплый и торжествующий смешок и поднимается на дрожащие ноги.

‒ Бог тебя благослови, добрый джентльмен! Спасибо тебе, голубчик, спасибо тебе! Как тебя зовут-то?

‒ Эдвин.

‒ Эдвин, значит! Эдвин, Эдвин... ‒ бормочет женщина, словно пробуя это имя на вкус. ‒ А девушки тебя как зовут? Эдди?

‒ Ну, кое-кто так тоже зовёт, ‒ отвечает он, слегка краснея.

‒ Подружка, небось? Есть у тебя подружка-то, дорогуша?

‒ Нету... Так что вы мне рассказать-то хотели?

‒ Да, точно ведь, хотела... Ну, так слушай, что я тебе скажу ‒ благодари судьбу, что тебя не зовут Нэдом!

‒ Почему это? ‒ удивлённо спрашивает Эдвин.

‒ Потому, что нынче это страсть какое плохое имя!

‒ Чем же оно такое плохое?

‒ Опасное имя, дорогуша! Гиблое имя!

‒ Ну, как говорится ‒ кто живёт опасно, тот проживёт долго.

‒ Коли так, то этот самый Нэд будет жить вечно ‒ такая огромная ему сейчас грозит опасность!

Эти слова она буквально выкрикивает Эдвину в ухо, да еще и костлявым пальцем ему в грудь тычет, так что юноша даже отступает на шаг. Потом, еще раз прокаркав ему совет благодарить судьбу, женщина споро уходит через пустырь в направлении ночлежки "Койка за два пенса".

Эдвин в задумчивости возвращается на Главную улицу, назад, в свет фонарей. Пророчество странной женщины нейдёт у него из головы. Рассказать ли о нём Джеку (который, кстати, один зовёт его Нэдом) или поберечь его нервы? Наверное, будет лучше сегодня ничего не говорить, а рассказать утром за завтраком ‒ как забавный случай из жизни, не более.

До назначенного часа остаётся еще минут двадцать, и Эдвин проходит по улице дальше, до моста через реку. Он смотрит через парапет на холодную рябь воды, и грозные слова странной женщины снова и снова звучат у него в ушах. Во всём он видит теперь дурные знаки ‒ в завывании ветра, в багровеющем закате, в дрожащих огнях на берегу, в печальном звоне колоколов на башне собора. Охваченный тревогой, он почти сбегает с моста и спешит к домику над воротами.

И вот уже второй гость поднимается по каменным ступеням.

Джон Джаспер проводит этот день в прекрасном настроении, гораздо лучшем, чем у его гостей. С утра он обходит несколько лавочек и магазинчиков, торгующих сладостями, и выбирает всякие вкусные разности для своего племянника ‒ вы же понимаете, он не задержится долго в гостях, поэтому надо его угостить на славу! По дороге он встречает своего нового друга, мистера Сапси, и между прочим рассказывает ему, что сегодня вечером ужинает с Эдвином и ещё с этим, знаете, дикарём, который находится на попечении каноника Криспаркла. У мистера Сапси, понятно, не находится ни одного доброго слова об этом "иностранце с неанглийским цветом кожи".

Из-за школьных каникул у хормейстера сегодня нет уроков музыки, но на службах в соборе ему всё-таки приходится присутствовать. Голос его нынче особенно хорош, просто обворожителен. Вероятно, это потому, что мистер Джаспер сегодня защищает своё золотое горло от холода в соборе чёрным длинным шарфом из крепкого крученого шелка ‒ все прихожане отмечают этот новый предмет в его обычном церковном облачении. После блистательно исполненного хорала "Поверни моё сердце к законам Твоим, не дай мечтать мне о богатстве" хормейстер даже удостаивается похвалы от младшего каноника.

‒ Позвольте поблагодарить вас, Джаспер, за доставленное наслаждение! Как вы прекрасно пели! Восхитительно! Божественно! Я уверен, что так может петь только тот, у кого и на душе всё так же легко.

‒ Да, вы правы, у меня сегодня легко на душе.

‒ Такое впечатление, Джаспер, что вы нашли какое-то новое лекарство против всех ваших расстройств!

‒ Правда? Хорошо сказано! Действительно, у меня есть кое-что новое.

‒ Ну, так принимайте это лекарство, старина, принимайте! ‒ с мягкой улыбкой говорит мистер Криспаркл, хлопая хормейстера по плечу.

‒ Непременно.

‒ Желаю вам удачи во всех начинаниях, ‒ продолжает младший каноник.

‒ Спасибо, сэр. Вы позволите мне проводить вас немного? Мне хотелось бы вам кое-что сказать. Возможно, вас это порадует.

‒ Что бы это могло быть?

‒ Помните, я рассказывал вам о том, что меня иногда одолевают приступы меланхолии и мрачного настроения, и тогда я поверяю моему дневнику все мои печали и страхи? А вы ответили, что мне требуется что-то вроде противоядия от этих страхов, и что мне лучше бросить все мои записи в огонь?

‒ Да, я помню, ‒ посерьёзнев, отвечает младший каноник. ‒ И я всё ещё думаю так же, Джаспер.

‒ И вы были абсолютно правы, сэр! Поэтому-то я и решил сжечь мой дневник за этот год, и начать новый, уже совершенно в другом тоне! Поскольку мне стало совершенно ясно, что я был нездоров ‒ мрачен, недоверчив, подавлен, называйте как хотите. Вы сказали мне тогда, что я склонен всё преувеличивать. И это тоже было совершенно верно, я постоянно делал из мухи слона!

‒ Я очень рад это слышать, Джаспер, ‒ восклицает младший каноник, просияв.

‒ Человек, ведущий такую скучную и однообразную жезнь, как у меня, ‒ продолжает хормейстер, ‒ иногда поневоле концентрируется на одной какой-нибудь идее и раздувает её до совсем уже невообразимых размеров. Именно это и происходило со мной. Поэтому, я сожгу все печальные свидетельства моей болезни, и начну новую страницу в жизни, начну с чистого листа!

‒ Вот и замечательно! ‒ отвечает мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Это даже лучше, чем я надеялся!

Они уже подошли к дому младшего каноника и теперь пожимают друг другу руки на прощание.

‒ Если мистер Невил ещё дома, ‒ говорит Джаспер, ‒ то я могу подождать, пока он оденется. Тогда мы могли бы пойти ко мне вместе.

‒ Кажется, он уже ушел, ‒ отвечает мистер Криспаркл, отпирая дверь ключом, ‒ но я уточню у матушки. Вы не зайдёте?

‒ Нет, меня ведь гости ждут, ‒ отвечает Джаспер с улыбкой.

Младший каноник на минутку скрывается в дверях и тут же снова появляется с известием, что мистер Невил как ушёл, так больше и не появлялся. И действительно, как теперь вспоминает и мистер Криспаркл, Невил собирался отправиться на ужин к хормейстеру сразу с прогулки, не заходя домой.

‒ Однако, плохой же я хозяин! ‒ восклицает Джаспер, разводя руками. ‒ Мои гости придут, а меня-то и нет! Держу пари, что они там помирятся ещё до моего прихода!

‒ Я никогда не вступаю в пари, ‒ отвечает младший каноник, ‒ проэтому просто скажу, что я уверен ‒ у ваших гостей сегодня будет приятный вечер!

Джаспер кивает и весело желает мистеру Криспарклу всего хорошего.

Затем он возвращается домой через церковное подворье, беззаботно напевая. Определённо, он сегодня в голосе, поскольку в его пении не проскальзывает ни единой фальшивой ноты, что может свидетельствовать только о его прекрасном настроении и замечательном самоконтроле. Перед собственной дверью он останавливается и стягивает с шеи свой черный шарф. На мгновение лицо его мрачнеет, но тут же снова просветляется и, аккуратно расправив шарф, сложив его и перекинув через локоть, он открывает незапертую дверь.

И вот третий из них поднимается по каменным ступеням.

Всю ночь горит лампа под красным абажуром в окнах домика над воротами, горит как огонь маяка, стоящего на границе между шумом Главной улицы и тишиной церковного подворья. А ветер всё усиливается и скоро достигает невероятной, разрушительной силы.

Аллеи кладбища и закоулки возле собора и в хорошую-то погоду не слишком освещены, а нынче, после того, как ветер разбил и задул почти все фонари на церковном подворье, там и вовсе ни зги не видно. Порывы ураганного ветра поднимают пыль и песок с земли, в воздухе кружатся листья, с вязов летят ветки, на крыше собора грохочут полуоторвавшиеся куски кровельного железа, и почти поминутно слышится сухой треск, возвещающий, что ещё один деревесный сук не устоял перед напором бури.

Давно не бывало в Клойстергэме ветра такой силы и ярости. С крыш домов летят кирпичи от разрушеных ураганом дымовых труб, редкие прохожие едва пробираются по улицам, держась за стены и столбы фонарей, и стараются побыстрее попасть домой, чтобы спастись от шквального ветра. К полуночи ураган достигает своей высшей точки ‒ на улицах нет ни души, и только ветер со свистом проносится по пустынным улицам, завывает на углах и грохочет ставнями на окнах, словно грозясь обрушить крыши домов на головы их обитателей.

Лишь красный свет в окнах домика над воротами горит неколебимо. Всё дрожит и шатается, недвижим лишь этот красный огонь.

Всю ночь дует ветер и несутся по небу так и не пролившиеся дождём тучи. Лишь под утро, когда начинает брезжить серый рассвет, ветер становится тише и прерывистей, похожим на дыхание смертельно раненого дракона, и когда восходит бледное зимнее солнце, чудовище умирает и буря стихает окончательно.

Тогда становится заметно, какие немалые разрушения причинил собору ночной ветер ‒ стрелки часов на башне погнуты, несколько камней облицовки сорваны и сброшены вниз, а на крыше во многих местах недостаёт черепицы. Команде рабочих во главе с Дердлсом, несмотря на праздничный день, приходится отправляться наверх, осматривать повреждения, а мистер Топ и еще кучка зевак наблюдают за работами снизу, от домика младшего каноника.

Вдруг они замечают мистера Джаспера, в великом смятении и даже в панике бегущего к ним по улице. Растолкав горожан, хормейстер пробивается к ограде домика мистера Криспаркла и высоким, срывающимся голосом кричит его хозяину, выглянувшему на шум в окно:

‒ Где мой племянник?!

‒ Здесь его нет. Разве он не дома?

‒ Нет, дома его нет! Вчера он пошёл провожать мистера Невила и не вернулся! Они хотели пойти к реке, посмотреть на бурю. Позовите мистера Невила!

‒ Но его тоже нет, он ещё до рассвета ушёл.

‒ И его тоже нету?! Впустите меня! Немедленно впустите!

Теперь никому уже нет дела до крыши собора, и все глаза устремлены на мистера Джаспера ‒ бледного, полуодетого и задыхающегося от бега, без сил опирающегося на ограду палисадника у дома младшего каноника.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XIV**

1\. Название главы "Когда опять сойдутся эти трое?" является цитатой из "Макбета": When should the three of us meet again? Will it be in thunder, lightning, or rain? Начальные строки трагедии Шекспира точно подходят к описанию ночи убийства в "Тайне Эдвина Друда":

 _When the hurly-burly's done,  
When the battle's lost and won.  
That will be ere the set of sun.  
Where the place? Upon the heath.  
There to meet with Macbeth._

 _Когда уляжется вся сумятица,  
Когда проигравший выйграет битву  
Ещё до восхода солнца,  
Тогда на пустыре  
Мы встретимся с Макбетом._

То есть, после ночи сумятицы и непогоды, мы на пустыре перед собором видим убийцу, добившегося своего, но одновременно и проигравшего.

Многими исследователями отмечалось, что такое название главы может свидетельствовать, что Эдвин выжил ‒ чтобы в конце книги Джаспер, Невил и Эдвин снова сошлись втроём.

2\. Ночь перед Рождеством в христианстве традиционно считается временем, когда нечистая сила получает последнюю возможность проявить себя. В эту ночь добрые англичане обязаны находиться дома и за праздничным столом славить рождение Христа. То есть, это очень подходящая ночь для преступлений ‒ на улицах ни души, и даже полиция не выходит на службу.

3\. Кстати, о полиции. Полицейский участок в Рочестере-Клойстергэме находился примерно в двухстах метрах от жилища хормейстера (там, где сегодня пустырь перед развалинами крепости), и окна его смотрели точно на предполагаемое место убийства. Летом 1842 года начальник полиции Рочестера попался на растрате казённых средств и был уволен. Для нового мэра города (мистера Сапси?) это стало поводом радикально урезать расходы на охрану порядка в городе и оставить из 13 констеблей лишь четверых, под командой одного сержанта. Один констебль дежурил в участке днём, и трое совершали обход ночью, по известным маршрутам с минутной точностью. Сам полицейский участок ночью стоял запертым. То есть, именно к Рождеству в городе было раздолье для преступников.

4\. Сильный северо-восточный ветер в графстве Кент, к которому относится Клойстергэм-Рочестер, не редкость. И именно ветер при чистом небе, а не дождь с ветром. Предвестником непогоды, действительно, являются странного медно-розового оттенка облака над восточным горизонтом на закате ‒ это свет заходящего солнца освещает водяную пыль, высоко поднявшуюся в море от ветра.

5\. Важно отметить, что Эдвин планирует сначала дождаться приезда Грюджиуса (которое случится вечером 26-го декабря), переговорить с ним, попросить его сообщить Джасперу о разрыве помолвки, и лишь потом уехать. То есть, Эдвин собирается пробыть в Клойстергэме еще минимум два дня. В то же время, Роза планирует сообщить мисс Твинклтон о разрыве помолвки немедленно. Зная, как быстро распространяются в Клойстергэме слухи (которые разносятся бригадой уборщиц миссис Топ, квартирной хозяйки хормейстера), можно не сомневаться, что Джаспер узнал бы о событии всего через пару часов.

6\. Эдвин встречает хозяйку опиумного притона, приехавшую в Клойстергэм "искать иголку в стоге сена", т.е. своего клиента, имя которого ей было не известно. После слежки за ним в первой главе (как мы узнаем позднее) она лишь выведала название города, где он живёт. Не дождавшись его следующего появления (Джаспер теперь курит опиум дома) и зная из его сонного бормотания, что преступление назначено на ночь перед Рождеством, она не выдерживает и приезжает в Клойстергэм. Из её диалога с Эдвином становится понятно, что она слышала про "Нэда" и его невесту, и про опасность, грозящую ему в Рождественскую ночь. Какая именно это опасность ‒ она не знает, иначе она не стала бы так нелогично говорить, что "Нэд будет жить вечно".

7\. Получив у Эдвина три с половиной шиллинга на опиум (т.е. на бутылочку Лауданума, ровно столько и стоившую в аптеке), хозяйка притона уходит (как написано у Диккенса) "в направлении ночлежки". Однако, она там не ночует (поскольку, она ведь обещала Эдвину "не доставлять хлопот и тотчас же уехать") ‒ просто за ночлежкой на пустыре у Газовой станции в Рочестере располагалась также и стоянка дилижансов.

8\. Странные манипуляции, которые Джаспер проделывает с шарфом перед тем, как войти в своё жилище, объясняются просто ‒ этот шарф предназначается Эдвину в подарок на Рождество. Своё преступление Джаспер запланировал ещё год назад, тогда же временем убийства была выбрана ночь на Рождество ‒ по многим причинам: а) по календарю она будет безлунной, б) будет уже холодно, и шарф будет логичным подарком, в) Эдвин не откажется повязать подарок на шею, выходя в холодную ночь, чтобы проводить Невила, г) уже повязаный на шею жертвы шарф из прочного крученого шелка окажется отличной удавкой.

Чего Джаспер предусмотреть не мог (и что оказалось катастрофичным для его плана), так это ураганного ветра именно в эту ночь.

9\. Башня Рочестерского собора к 1842 году находилась в аварийном состоянии ‒ облицовочные плиты плохо держались на проржавевших креплениях, и то и дело падали вниз, на аллеи кладбища и улочки подворья. Поэтому, не удивительно, что сильным ветром была сорвана ещё пара квадратных метров облицовки. В пятидесятых годах башню радикально перестроили: её верхнюю треть разобрали вовсе, зубцы по верху и четыре шпиля по углам убрали, а вместо них поставили обитую кровельным железом крышу с одним шпилем посередине. На крышу перенесли и часы со стены башни. Кстати, стрелки часов делались тогда из жести, и они были тонкими и не устойчивыми к ветру.

Многие исследователи считают, что погнутые стрелки и сброшенные вниз с башни камни намекают на драку между Джаспером и Эдвином, когда хормейстер пытался сбросить своего племянника с башни собора. На мой взгляд, разрушения вызваны именно сильным ветром, и ничем более.

10\. Чрезвычайно важно, что к дому каноника Джаспер прибежал полуодетый, т.е. без пальто. Что же заставило его (после восьми часов ожидания племянника) не найти и минуты, чтобы полностью одеться? Разве что ‒ отсутствие самого пальто, которое Джаспер снял на месте убийства, и не нашел его там позднее. Таким образом, из-за того, что преступление пошло не по плану, убийца потерял орудие преступления (шарф), потерял важные улики (своё пальто и шляпу) и потерял даже труп своей жертвы, т.е. тело Эдвина Друда!


	15. Глава XV

**ГЛАВА XV**

 **ОБВИНЯЕМЫЙ**

Невил Ландлесс вышел в путь настолько рано и шагал так быстро, что к тому моменту, когда колокола Клойстергэмского собора возвестили о начале утренней службы, успел оставить за спиной миль восемь, если не больше. Несколько утомившись от быстрой ходьбы, он решил остановиться передохнуть и позавтракать в придорожном трактире, но прошёл добрый час, прежде чем ему удалось получить там хотя бы кусок поджаренного хлеба и кружку чая ‒ ведь был первый день Рождества, и хозяйка трактира не ожидала так рано посетителей, потому и не разжигала плиту.

Измучившись ожиданием и оставшись при том полуголодным, Невил отправился дальше, но не успел он пройти и четверти мили, как заметил, что сзади его нагоняет большая группа идущих быстрым шагом мужчин. Чтобы дать им проход, Невил сошел на обочину дороги и остановился, но его попутчики повели себя в высшей степени странно ‒ сначала они все остановились тоже, а потом четверо из них молча и споро миновали Невила, сверля его по пути мрачными взглядами, и остановились в двадцати шагах впереди, ещё четверо стали медленно приближаться к юноше сзади, словно беря его в клещи, а прочие, числом не менее полудюжины, вдруг развернулись и побежали назад, по направлению к трактиру.

Заподозривший дурное, Невил покрепче перехватил свою тяжелую трость и смерил прошедших вперёд четверых мужчин тяжелым взглядом. Ответные взгляды были столь же мрачны и пристальны. Уверившись, что его хотят ограбить, Невил резко шагнул вперёд и угрожающе поднял трость ‒ четверо стоявших у него на пути, однако, не двинулись и с места.

‒ Какого чёрта вам от меня надо? ‒ крикнул им Невил. ‒ Вы что, банда грабителей, что ли?!

‒ Не отвечайте ему, ‒ сказал один из преследователей. ‒ Пока лучше ему ничего не говорить.

‒ Не говорить мне ‒ что?!

Угрюмое молчание было ему ответом.

‒ Тогда я вам скажу! ‒ закричал Невил, распаляясь гневом. ‒ Мне нужно пройти, и я пройду! Сколько бы вас там ни было, вы меня не остановите! Слышите, вы, четверо! Я иду!

Однако, все так и остались стоять, и Невил тоже.

‒ Если восемь человек нападают на одного, ‒ в бешенстве продолжил Невил, ‒ то этому одному остаётся лишь подороже продать свою жизнь! И видит Бог, я это сделаю, посмейте меня только остановить!

Занеся руку с тростью для удара, он бросился вперед, прямо на своих преследователей, и тут же самый большой и сильный из них кинулся ему наперерез, толкнул его и повалил на землю, пусть Невил и успел достать его тростью по лицу.

‒ Не троньте его, он мой! ‒ крикнул напавший, могучими руками прижимая бешенно сопротивлявшегося Невила к земле. ‒ Я с ним и один справлюсь, он словно девчонка передо мною!

И действительно, уже через пару мгновений Невилу заломили руки за спину и вздёрнули на ноги; лицо его было в крови, но это была больше кровь нападавшего, хлынувшая из его разбитого тростью носа.

‒ Вот так! ‒ сказал мужчина, вставая. ‒ Теперь вы двое держите его, чтобы не сбежал, а мне надо почиститься.

‒ Банда мы, или не банда, мистер Ландлесс, ‒ продолжил он, вытирая платком кровь с лица, ‒ это вы ещё сегодня узнаете в точности. Мы бы вас и пальцем не тронули, кабы вы нас к тому сами не вынудили. А сейчас мы вас отведём обратно в Клойстергэм, и там вы получите сколько угодно помощи и защиты от грабителей. Эй, ребята, вытрите ему кто-нибудь тоже кровь со лба, а то она ему, похоже, глаза заливает.

Это было исполнено, после чего Невил смог опознать в нападавшем клойстергэмского кучера дилижансов ‒ кажется, его звали Джо. Невил видел его лишь один раз, сразу по приезду, да и то мельком, поэтому и не узнал его сразу.

‒ И я вам вот еще что скажу, мистер Ландлесс, ‒ проговорил Джо, подходя ближе к Невилу. ‒ Вы, пока что, лучше держите язык за зубами. Дальше по дороге вас ждёт один ваш друг ‒ вот с ним можете говорить, сколько хотите, а с нами больше не надо... Ну, всё, парни! Подберите его трость, и надо уже идти!

Тяжело дыша, Невил оглянулся на своих конвоиров, держащих его за руки, и попробовал освободиться, но безрезультатно. Тут его подтолкнули в спину, и он принуждённо сделал несколько шагов, чувствуя себя словно в кошмарном сне, от которого он не может проснуться. Так, спотыкаясь и покачиваясь, прошли они с четверть мили назад к трактиру, возле которого их ожидала еще одна группа горожан, и среди них Невил заметил вдруг мистера Джаспера и рядом ‒ каноника Криспаркла.

‒ Что это всё значит, сэр?! ‒ закричал Невил ещё издали. ‒ Что тут у вас случилось?! Тут все словно с ума посходили!

‒ Где мой племянник?! ‒ диким голосом прокричал в ответ мистер Джаспер.

‒ Где ваш племянник? ‒ повторил Невил, останавливаясь. ‒ А почему вы об этом спрашиваете ‒ меня?

‒ Потому, что его нигде не могут найти, а вы последний, с кем его видели!

‒ Не могут найти?! ‒ воскликнул Невил пораженно. ‒ Как это, не могут найти?

‒ Минутку, мистер Джаспер, погодите минутку, ‒ сказал младший каноник, выходя вперёд. ‒ Позвольте теперь мне спросить его. Мистер Невил, я понимаю, что вы сейчас удивлены и взволнованы, но постарайтесь сконцентрироваться и ответьте мне, пожалуйста, возможно точнее. Вы вчера вечером ушли от мистера Джаспера вместе с Эдвином Друдом?

‒ Да, сэр.

‒ И в котором часу?

‒ В двенадцать, кажется... У меня просто голова кругом, сэр...

‒ Значит, примерно в двенадцать часов, ‒ повторил мистер Криспаркл. ‒ То же самое утверждает и мистер Джаспер, тут всё сходится. И потом вы оба отправились к реке?

‒ Ну, да. Мы хотели посмотреть, высоко ли поднялась вода от ветра.

‒ А что же потом? Долго вы пробыли у реки?

‒ Минут десять, сэр, не более. Потом я пошел домой, а мистер Эдвин проводил меня до двери.

‒ А он не говорил, что хочет вернуться снова к реке?

‒ Нет, сэр. Он сказал, что тоже пойдёт прямо домой.

После этих слов присутствующие переглянулись, а те, кто держал Невила за руки, отпустили его и отошли на шаг. Тут мистер Джаспер, всё это время неотрывно наблюдавший за Невилом, вдруг проговорил глухим, изменившимся голосом:

‒ А что это у него за кровавые пятна на рукаве?

В толпе кто-то сдавленно ахнул, и Невил снова оказался зажатым между двумя крепкими мужчинами.

‒ И на палке его такие же пятна! ‒ продолжал мистер Джаспер, указывая на трость Невила, которую держал в руках возница Джо. ‒ Я знаю эту палку, он был с ней прошлым вечером! Что всё это значит?!

‒ Бога ради, Невил, отвечайте же! ‒ взволнованно потребовал мистер Криспаркл.

‒ Это его кровь, ‒ сказал Невил, кивком головы указывая на кучера. ‒ Мы подрались с ним, сэр, и я попал ему тростью по лицу. Посмотрите, на его одежде такие же пятна! Я решил, что эти люди грабители, и защищался! А что я должен был подумать?! Мне ведь никто и не попытался ничего объяснить!

Джо неохотным кивком подтвердил, что драка, действительно, имела место. Но хотя всем присутствующим были отлично видны и царапины на лице Невила, и разбитый нос возницы Джо, они, тем не менее, мрачно и подозрительно косились на уже начавшие подсыхать пятна крови на рукаве пальто Невила и на его трости.

‒ Вам сейчас лучше отказаться от путешествия, Невил, и вернуться назад в Клойстергэм, ‒ сказал младший каноник. ‒ Вам надо будет всё объяснить и снять с себя все подозрения.

‒ Конечно, сэр.

‒ Мистер Ландлесс согласен вернуться назад вместе со мной, ‒ объявил мистер Криспаркл, оглядывая собравшихся. ‒ Пойдёмте, Невил!

Вежливо, но твёрдо взяв своего подопечного чуть повыше локтя, младший каноник повёл его сквозь послушно расступившуюся толпу. Так они и направились по дороге к городу ‒ впереди шли мистер Криспаркл с Невилом, а сзади, в некотором отдалении, все прочие. Этот порядок оставался неизменным всю дорогу ‒ за одним исключением: мистер Джаспер скоро догнал младшего каноника и пристроился по другую сторону от Невила, словно безмолвный конвоир. Да, безмолвный, ибо мистер Джаспер за весь путь не проронил и слова, и молчал даже тогда, когда мистер Криспаркл прямо обращался к нему с каким-нибудь вопросом, в попытке уточнить события прошедшего вечера. Лишь в конце пути он соизволил мрачно кивнуть на предложение младшего каноника отправиться прямо к мэру города, мистеру Сапси, но даже и при этом не открыл он рта.

Лишь когда в приёмной мэра мистер Криспаркл вкратце объяснил пораженному городскому главе обстоятельства дела, Джаспер снова заговорил. Прежде всего, он объявил, что во всём полагается на проницательность и решения мистера Сапси, поскольку сам он настолько потрясён внезапным исчезновением любимого племянника, что совершенно не в состоянии упорядочить собственные мысли. У него, Джаспера, нет в настоящий момент ни одной идеи, что именно могло бы случиться с Эдвином Друдом, поэтому, если мистер Сапси выскажет какие-нибудь догадки, то этим он весьма обяжет его, мистера Джаспера. Сам он, мистер Джаспер, считает очень маловероятным, что его племянник, Эдвин Друд, по какой-либо причине снова вернулся к реке, там оступился, упал в воду и утонул, но если мистер Сапси посчитает иначе, то и быть по тому. Он, Джаспер, весьма далёк о любых подозрений в отношении кого-либо из присутствующих, он не хочет и не может обвинять других в возможном преступлении, но если его милость господин мэр в своей проницательности посчитает нужным кого-либо немедленно арестовать, то ему, Джасперу, останется лишь покорно согласиться с таким предусмотрительным решением и умыть руки.

Мистер Сапси после этих слов хормейстера приосанился, гордо оглядел присутствующих, прокашлялся, и заявил, что всё это дело тёмное и, можно даже сказать, совершенно "неанглийское" ‒ при этом мистер Сапси, правильно поняв намёки Джаспера, смерил Невила с ног до головы презрительным взглядом. Младший каноник, почувствовав, что его подопечный находится сейчас в одном шаге от заключения в тюрьму, спешно выступил вперёд и заверил мистера Сапси, что будет совершенно достаточно, если Невил Ландлесс будет препровождён в его комнату в доме младшего каноника, где (под ответственность мистера Криспаркла) он и останется без права её покидать ‒ до той поры, пока он снова не потребуется следствию или самому мистеру Сапси. Господину мэру пришлось нехотя согласиться с этим предложением. В качестве ответного хода мистер Джаспер поблагодарил господина мэра за прекрасную идею прочесать берега и дно реки в поисках тела Эдвина Друда, а так же за распоряжение дать объявления в местных и столичных газетах, в которых пообещать большое вознаграждение всякому, кто даст хоть какую-нибудь информацию о пропавшем юноше. Мистер Сапси, хоть он и не говорил ничего подобного, тут же заявил, что его поняли совершенно правильно, и именно таковы и были его распоряжения.

Глядя на Невила Ландлеса и на Джона Джаспера, было очень трудно сказать, кто из них двоих был более разбит и подавлен, обвиняемый или обвинитель. Если бы положение первого не принуждало его к покорности судьбе, а положение второго ‒ к активным действиям, между ними не было бы вовсе никакой разницы: оба были одинаково объяты едва подавляемым ужасом и растерянностью.

Поиски на реке и вдоль берегов начались немедленно. Дно реки тралили с лодок железными кошками и прощупывали длинными жердями, в заводях и бухтах в дело пускали сети, прибрежные заросли камыша обыскивали с баграми и собаками. Даже спустившаяся скоро ночь не остановила поисковых работ ‒ тут и там по берегам бродили фигуры в болотных сапогах и с фонарями в руках, горели факелы, и множество добровольных помощников, разбившись на группы и сменяясь по часам, прочесывали берега, осматривали галечные пляжи вплоть до устья реки и впадения её в море. За эти и последующие сутки была разворошена каждая куча водорослей и перевёрнута каждая коряга на десять миль ниже по течению, но ни единого следа, оставшегося от Эдвина Друда не было найдено ‒ бедный юноша исчез с лица земли так основательно, словно его забрали эльфы в Страну Снов.

Джон Джаспер принимал в этих поисках активнейшее участие, не отдыхая ни минуты. С фонарём в руке, в насквозь промокшей и испачканной одежде, в одолженных у кого-то сапогах, его фигура мелькала тут и там, он перебегал от группы к группе, он подгонял помогающих и упрашивал не оставлять поисков отчаявшихся. Часто, в порыве отчаяния, он сам, отставив фонарь, вооружался багром и обшаривал им особенно труднодоступные места, или даже ворошил придонный ил голыми руками. Но и на второй день поисков не было найдено ни единого следа, оставшегося от исчезнувшего племянника.

Смертельно усталый, голодный и измученный, в изорванной и грязной одежде возвратился Джон Джаспер вечером второго дня домой, в домик над воротами. Но только он без сил упал в кресло у камина, как резкий стук в дверь заставил его снова со стоном встать, чтобы отпереть дверь гостю ‒ это явился мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Странные новости я услышал, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус прямо с порога.

‒ Странные?! ‒ простонал хормейстер. ‒ Страшные, ужасные новости!

С этими словами Джаспер опять рухнул в кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями. Мистер Грюджиус снял с головы цилиндр, с силой пригладил ладонью волосы и, подойдя к камину, остановился, глядя на пламя.

‒ Как поживает ваша воспитанница? ‒ после долгой паузы устало спросил Джаспер.

‒ Бедняжка! Только представьте себе её состояние... Она очень, очень переживает.

‒ А сестру его вы тоже видели? ‒ тем же слабым голосом спросил Джаспер.

‒ Чью сестру?

Было что-то такое в холодном медленном ответе старого юриста, что заставило хормейстера отнять руку от глаз и внимательно посмотреть на стоявшего к нему спиной мистера Грюджиуса. Однако, по этой спине ничего нельзя было прочесть, поэтому Джаспер снова прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:

‒ Я имею в виду сестру... подозреваемого.

‒ А вы его, значит, подозреваете? ‒ сухо поинтересовался мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Не знаю, что и думать, кого и подозревать... Я пока ещё не решил.

‒ И я тоже, ‒ отрезал мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Но вы назвали его подозреваемым, вот я и подумал, что вы для себя всё уже решили... Да, я разговаривал и с мисс Ландлесс.

‒ И что она?

‒ Отвергает все подозрения и полностью уверена в невиновности брата.

‒ Бедняжка!

‒ Однако, ‒ перебил хормейстера мистер Грюджиус, ‒ я хотел поговорить с вами не об этом. А о моей подопечной. У меня есть новости, которые вас удивят. Меня они, по крайней мере, удивили.

Джаспер со слабым стоном откинул голову на спинку кресла и помассировал себе виски.

‒ Если вы плохо себя чувствуете, то мы можем отложить этот разговор, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Предупреждаю, эти новости могут оказаться для вас тяжелыми.

‒ Куда уж тяжелей... ‒ пробормотал Джаспер, бросая на него еще один внимательный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. ‒ Что там у вас ещё?

‒ Мне нужно было бы догадаться раньше, ‒ проговорил мистер Грюджиус, всё так же глядя в огонь. ‒ Ведь она мне намекала... Но я в сердечных делах совсем ничего не понимаю. Вот и тут... Я-то думал, что дело у них крепко слажено...

‒ О чём это вы? ‒ резко спросил Джаспер, вдруг садясь прямо.

Мистер Грюджиус, посматривая через плечо на хормейстера, продолжил, грея ладони над пламенем камина:

‒ Эти молодые люди, ваш пропавший племянник и моя подопечная, мисс Роза... хотя они и были уже столько лет помолвлены, и хотя они и стояли на самом пороге свадьбы...

Мистер Грюджиус увидел, как побледнело и изменилось до неузнаваемости лицо Джаспера и как побелели его крепко сжатые губы. Руки хормейстера судорожно вцепились в ручки кресла, и он начал медленно привставать на дрожащих ногах.

‒ Тем не менее, эта юная пара ‒ одновременно и безо всякого принуждения ‒ пришла к выводу, что их жизнь будет много лучше и счастливее, если они пойдут наперекор воле их покойных родителей, выраженной в завещании, и останутся просто друзьями или, лучше сказать, станут друг другу братом и сестрой.

Лицо хормейстера было теперь уже совсем каким-то свинцово-серым, крупные капли пота выступили на его лбу и щеках. Содрогнувшись от отвращения, мистер Грюджиус снова отвернулся.

‒ Придя к такому общему заключению, эта молодая пара обсудила сложившуюся ситуацию, обсудила открыто, серьёзно и с полным уважением друг к другу. Их встреча для этой цели произошла несколько дней назад. По итогам этого разговора они решили разорвать свою помолвку, разорвать решительно, полностью и навсегда.

За спиной мистера Грюджиуса хормейстер, пошатываясь, встал на ноги, глухо застонал и вцепился себе в волосы.

‒ Ваш племянник побоялся, однако, сообщить вам эту новость сам, и попросил сделать это меня ‒ сделать это в тот момент, когда его здесь уже не будет. Так и произошло: я говорю с вами, а его здесь уже нет. Единственное, что мне остаётся добавить, так это то, что заключительный, прощальный разговор между нашими молодыми людьми произошел именно в тот день, когда вы сами в последний раз видели их вместе.

Страшный, нечеловеческий вопль разрезал ночную тишину дома над воротами, и мистер Грюджиус, снова бросив взгляд через плечо, увидел, как хормейстер без чувств оседает на пол, похожий теперь больше не на человека, а на восковой манекен или даже на мешок с тряпьём ‒ грязным, изношенным и рваным тряпьём.

Не сделав даже и движения, чтобы помочь ему снова подняться или придти в себя, мистер Грюджиус опять отвернулся к камину и продолжил невозмутимо греть руки над пламенем очага.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XV**

1\. В вопросе Джаспера "Где мой племянник?" и в ответе Невила "Почему вы спрашиваете об этом меня?" совершенно отчетливо слышится отсылка к библейской притче о Каине и Авеле.

2\. Точно так же, в словах Джаспера "Если мистер Сапси так считает, то мне остаётся лишь умыть руки", слышится отсылка к словам Пилата, соглашающегося с решением Синедриона распять Христа. Умывая руки, Пилат говорил, что "нет на мне крови этого человека".

3\. Слова Джаспера, что Эдвин Друд, возможно, "по какой-либо причине снова вернулся к реке, там оступился, упал в воду и утонул", выдают часть его первоначального плана ‒ выдать убийство племянника за несчастный случай. Однако, так как из-за ряда случайностей первоначальный план пошёл наперекосяк, Джаспер вынужден перестраивать его на ходу. Попытка обвинить Невила в убийстве Друда ‒ часть этой импровизации.

4\. Поиски в реке были необходимы Джасперу для того, чтобы найти брошенную им туда одежду Эдвина. После обнаружения одежды его племянник был бы признан утонувшим по неосторожности, и дальнейшго расследования не проводилось бы. Однако, сильный ветер унёс пальто Эдвина выше по течению ‒ туда, где поиски не велись.

5\. Необычайная активность Джаспера без признаков усталости и голода является одним из последствий приёма опиума, но не курением его, а жеванием или в виде настойки. После периода возбуждения, однако, наступает быстрый и полный упадок сил, могущий привести даже к потере сознания.

6\. Джаспер два дня так и продолжает оставаться "полуодетым", т.е. в одном сюртуке, поскольку его "матросская куртка" осталась на месте преступления, в склепе Сапси. Поэтому его одежда после двух дней поисков оказывается такой изодраной.

7\. Хотя Грюджиус и говорит, что "Эдвин попросил меня передать вам новость о разрыве помолвки", это не следует понимать буквально. Просьбу Эдвина передала Грюджиусу Роза, уже после исчезновения юноши. В английском тексте это сказано более отчетливо: "он оставил это сделать мне".

8\. Разрыв помолвки до момента исчезновения (или смерти) Эдвина Друда, по условиям завещания лишает Джаспера возможности завладеть наследством Друдов. Именно этим вызвано отчаяние и обморок хормейстера ‒ он опоздал с убийством буквально на один день.


	16. Глава XVI

**ГЛАВА XVI**

 **КЛЯТВА**

‒ Слава богу, сэр, вы очнулись! ‒ говорила прибежавшая на шум миссис Топ, помогая Джасперу подняться с пола. ‒ Садитесь вот сюда, возле открытого окна, и вам мигом полегчает. Вы себя совсем утомили, сэр, с этими розысками, так что и не удивительно, что вам вдруг поплохело...

‒ Если человек изводит себя навязчивыми мыслями, ‒ отозвался мистер Грюджиус, безучастно наблюдавший, как хормейстера усаживают в кресло и обкладывают подушками, ‒ если этот человек не даёт телу отдыха, а душе покоя, то и вправду не удивительно, что такой человек когда-нибудь буквально рухнет от усталости.

‒ Я вас, наверное, напугал? ‒ слабым голосом спросил Джаспер, вытирая со лба испарину.

‒ Вовсе нет, нисколько, ‒ безразличным тоном ответил мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Вы так добры ко мне...

‒ Вовсе нет, нисколько, ‒ повторил мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Вам будет полезно выпить немного красного вина, сэр, ‒ сказала миссис Топ. ‒ Это слегка разгонит вашу кровь, а то вы совсем уж с лица побледнели. Сейчас я вам принесу. И вам обязательно надо поесть хоть что-нибудь, хоть куриное крылышко. У вас, небось, со вчерашнего дня и крошки во рту не было. Я мигом всё приготовлю, а вот этот добрый джентльмен проследит, чтобы вы съели всё, до последней ложки.

Добрый джентльмен на это лишь презрительно хмыкнул ‒ то есть, миссис Топ могла бы посчитать, что звук был именно презрительным, если бы она не была так занята скатертью и тарелками.

‒ Может быть, вы тоже отобедаете со мной? ‒ спросил Джаспер, подвигая кресло ближе к столу.

‒ Нет уж, спасибо, ‒ ответствовал мистер Грюджиус.

И пока хормейстер ел и пил ‒ и делал это с такой скоростью и жадностью, будто пытался пищей и вином загасить в себе пожирающий его внутренности огонь ‒ мистер Грюджиус, сложив руки на коленях, неподвижно сидел напротив него с совершенно каменным выражением лица, всем своим видом, казалось, отвергая любую возможность застольного разговора. Когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым, Джаспер, кашлянув, попытался его нарушить:

‒ А знаете, ‒ сказал он, отодвигая тарелку, ‒ я даже нахожу кое-что утешительное в той новости, которую вы мне сообщили.

‒ Вот как! ‒ ответил на это мистер Грюджиус, и в его словах ясно слышалось невысказанное "А вот я не нахожу!"

‒ Представьте себе, да! Пока я ел, у меня было время всё ещё раз обдумать. И вот к каким соображениям я пришёл... Не могло ли случиться так, что мой бедный племянник, не желая всем и каждому в городе объяснять причины разрыва его помолвки, счел за лучшее избавить себя от досужего любопытства и просто исчезнуть, как это говорится, не прощаясь?

‒ Да... такое возможно, ‒ раздумчиво сказал мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Уверен, что так и произошло! Мне приходилось читать о случаях, когда люди, чтобы не стать героями сплетен, и чтобы к ним не приставали с расспросами, просто уезжали куда-нибудь подальше и там пережидали, пока интерес к ним не уляжется.

‒ Да... такие случаи бывали, ‒ согласился мистер Грюджиус всё так же раздумчиво.

‒ Ведь это же всё объясняет! Я ведь и предположить не мог, что мой бедный мальчик, стоя буквально на пороге счастливой свадьбы, может бросить всё и исчезнуть по собственной воле. Но если, как вы говорите, его помолвка расстроилась, то его здесь ведь больше ничто и не держало! Конечно, по отношению ко мне с его стороны было несколько жестоко исчезнуть так внезапно и так загадочно... но, по крайней мере, он не поступил непорядочно по отношению к вашей подопечной.

С этим мистер Грюджиус не мог не согласиться.

‒ А если он поручил вам рассказать мне новость о разрыве помолвки, то это означает, что и по отношению ко мне он не проявил никакой жестокости! ‒ всё больше воодушевляясь, продолжал Джаспер. ‒ Значит, он и обо мне подумал! Значит, он был уверен, что я сам догадаюсь, как я и сделал! Ах, дорогой мой мальчик! Конечно же, он вовсе не был ко мне жесток ‒ хотя кто я такой? Всего лишь Джон Джаспер, бедный учитель музыки!

Мистер Грюджиус и тут не нашел никаких возражений.

‒ Вы пришли, когда я пребывал в отчаянии, и вы снова дали мне надежду! Благодарю вас, дорогой сэр, благодарю! Ваше согласие с моими рассуждениями доказывает мне, что эти мои надежды не беспочвенны. Теперь я вижу, теперь я понял, что мой племянник оставил нас по своей собственной воле, что тут нет никакого преступления, что он жив и скоро объявится!

В этот момент, вежливо постучавшись, в комнату вошел мистер Криспаркл, и Джаспер, оборотившись к нему, с жаром повторил:

‒ Я начинаю думать, что мой племянник оставил нас по собственной воле, что он жив и скоро непременно даст о себе знать!

Мистер Криспаркл взял себе стул, сел поближе к камину и поинтересовался, почему Джаспер пришел к такому выводу. Хормейстер охотно повторил все свои рассуждения и добавил, что именно известие о разрыве помолвки побудило его посмотреть на случившееся под новым углом.

‒ Как я уже говорил во время разбирательства у мистера Сапси, ‒ продолжил Джаспер, ‒ во время того ужина между молодыми людьми не было уже и следа былой ссоры. Мой дорогой мальчик, однако, был не так оживлён и весел, как обычно, и я сразу заметил, что его как будто что-то гнетёт. Тогда-то я не понял причины его подавленности, но сейчас мне стало совершенно ясно, отчего он решил покинуть нас так внезапно!

‒ Молю Господа, чтобы так оно и оказалось! ‒ воскликнул мистер Криспаркл.

‒ А уж как я молю Господа о том же, можете себе представить! ‒ перебил его Джаспер. ‒ Как вы знаете, я был сильнейшим образом предубеждён против Невила Ландлесса. Вы знаете, какие мрачные предчувствия на его счёт одолевали меня. Я даже показывал вам записи, которые я ‒ под влиянием момента ‒ делал в своём дневнике. Но мистер Грюджиус дал мне новую надежду, и теперь я вижу, что был глубоко неправ, подозревая, что молодой Ландлесс злоумышлял против моего племянника, что у Невила была причина желать ему дурного.

Эта внезапная откровенность Джаспера несколько смутила младшего каноника, поскольку он вдруг почувствовал, что сам был с хормейстером не до конца откровенным. Он-то знал, что Невил самым недвусмысленным образом, именно что, желал Эдвину Друду дурного, и ещё он вспомнил о той всепоглощающей ревности ‒ и любви к чужой невесте ‒ которая терзала душу его воспитанника. Младший каноник был совершенно убеждён в полной невиновности Невила, однако он был ещё и одним из самых честнейших людей на свете, поэтому невысказанная правда жгла ему душу.

Однако, сейчас перед ним сидел еще один образец честности ‒ мистер Грюджиус. Поэтому младший каноник отбросил колебания и сказал, что из откровенного разговора с воспитанником ему, к сожалению, стало известно, что этот молодой человек самым непозволительным образом убедил себя в собственных романтических чувствах к той же самой молодой леди, с которой был помолвлен и Эдвин Друд ‒ то есть, к мисс Розе Буттон. Мистер Криспаркл добавил так же, что по опыту ему известно, насколько горячим и необузданным темпераментом обладает его воспитанник, и это знание весьма беспокоит его, поскольку он не может отрицать, что ещё за несколько дней до событий трагической ночи Невил был очень и очень настроен против Эдвина Друда.

Но даже это известие не пошатнуло оптимизма, владевшего теперь Джоном Джаспером. Пусть и слегка побледнев, он повторил, что остаётся верен тем соображениям, которые он уже высказал после новостей, принесенных ему мистером Грюджиусом. Поэтому, если не будет найдено никаких новых улик, указывающих на то, что его дорогй племянник пал жертвой соперничества в любви, он, Джаспер, продолжит считать, что Эдвин скрылся по собственной, пусть и неразумной, воле.

Мистер Криспаркл покинул домик над воротами в глубокой задумчивости ‒ ему не давали покоя мысли о молодом человеке, который в эту минуту наподобие заключенного сидел в своей комнате в доме младшего каноника, и мистер Криспаркл снова и снова спрашивал себя, не преступил ли он границ доверия юноши, рассказав посторонним о тех чувствах, что владели и, без сомнения, ещё владеют его воспитанником.

Погруженный в эти мысли, мистер Криспаркл не заметил, что пропустил поворот, ведущий к собственному его дому, и вышел на дорогу, ведущую к Клойстергэмской плотине ‒ месту, хорошо известному младшему канонику, поскольку он часто приходил сюда купаться. Ничего не замечая вокруг, мистер Криспаркл прошел в темноте две мили, отделяющие окраину города от запруды и только плеск воды, падающей через обрез плотины, вывел его из задумчивости.

‒ Как я попал сюда? ‒ поразился он, оглядевшись.

‒ Это не просто так, ‒ была его вторая мысль. ‒ Должна иметься какая-то причина для этого.

Подойдя ближе к кромке воды, он прислушался к её журчанию. Казалось, вода говорит ему что-то, но понять, что именно, было, конечно же, невозможно. _"И в плеске волн, и в шуме ветра мы слышим зов средь отмелей пустых"_ ‒ вспомнилась ему строка из недавно прочитанной поэмы Мильтона. Стряхнув оцепенение, мистер Криспаркл вгляделся в холодную рябь волн, но не увидел в них ничего, кроме дрожащего отражения света звёзд.

Младший каноник и не ожидал найти здесь каких либо следов пропавшего юноши. Клойстергэмская запруда находилась в двух милях выше по течению от того места, куда Невил и Эдвин ходили смотреть на бурю, поэтому поиски тут не проводились, да в них не было бы и смысла. В ту памятную ночь был сильный отлив, и мёртвое тело ‒ если несчастный случай, всё же, произошел ‒ следовало бы искать где-то между городским мостом и устьем реки, местом впадения её в море.

Мистер Криспаркл перевёл взгляд на брёвна запруды и тут же издал тихий удивлённый возглас: футах в тридцати от берега на одной из свай что-то висело, что-то поблёскивающее, но при свете одних только звёзд нельзя было разобрать, что же именно. Сколько ни напрягал младший каноник зрение, сколько ни вглядывался в темноту ‒ всё было напрасно. Взволнованный, он отправился домой, пообещав себе вернуться к плотине с первым же светом утра.

Всю ночь ему снилась бегущая вода, и едва забрезжил холодный рассвет, мистер Криспаркл снова уже стоял у Клойстергэмской запруды. Утро выдалось морозным, воздух был чист и прозрачен, поэтому младший каноник без труда нашёл взглядом ту точку, которая прошлой ночью так приковала его внимание. На угловом столбе плотины, действительно, висело что-то блестящее, что-то такое, чему там было вовсе не место, но падающая через обрез плотины вода не позволяла разглядеть подробнее.

Тогда младший каноник разделся и бросился в ледяную воду. В несколько гребков он был уже у нужного бревна и, протянув руку, он снял со сваи зацепившиеся за неё цепочкой золотые карманные часы с выгравированными на задней крышки инициалами Э и Д.

С часами в руке он вернулся к берегу, положил их на песок и снова поплыл к плотине. Он рассчитывал найти мёртвое тело, долгие полчаса он нырял и шарил руками в придонном иле, но не нашел больше ничего, кроме золотой заколки для галстука ‒ в песке, у самой запруды.

С этими находками он вернулся в Клойстергэм и, захватив с собой Невила, отправился прямиком к мэру города, мистеру Сапси. Тут же послали за Джаспером, часы и галстучная заколка были опознаны, Невил был арестован и препровождён в тюрьму, но не прежде, чем он был всячески обруган и опозорен. Мистер Сапси не упустил случая дать волю своему красноречию и произнёс целую проповедь ‒ бессвязную, бессмысленную, но весьма злобную. Невил был назван дикарём, туземцем, приехавшим чуть ли не с Южного Полюса специально для того, чтобы "свести в могилу седые волосы миссис Криспаркл" (оригинальное выражение мистера Сапси, которое он повторил несколько раз). Невилу было приписано не только умышление побить мистера Криспаркла в боксёрском поединке, но и желание убить всех жителей Клойстергэма в собственных кроватях и остаться единственным человеком на земле. Только из-за таких его людоедских взглядов, сказал мистер Сапси в заключение, Невила и отослали в Клойстергэм ‒ чтобы спасти от неминуемой смерти хотя бы жителей Лондона.

Когда мистер Сапси выдохся и умолк, вперёд выступил Джон Джаспер. Он бил уже более прицельно. Прежде всего, хормейстер напомнил присутствующим, что стоящий перед ними обвиняемый с первых же минут знакомства с Эдвином угрожал ему, и что теперь, благодаря канонику Криспарклу, стало известно, чем именно была вызвана такая непримиримая ненависть Невила Ландлесса к бедному исчезнувшему юноше. Понуждаемый всеми к примирению, Невил не только не раскаялся в своём поведении, но, наоборот, специально купил тяжелую и прочную палку, с которой и заявился на памятный ужин ‒ и с ней же он сбежал на следующее утро, не дожидаясь, пока его разыщут и арестуют. Когда его нашли, одежда его оказалась окровавлена. Да, он более-менее удовлетворительно объяснил, каким образом на его палке и пальто появились следы крови, но что если он просто солгал? Перед самым бегством он предал огню какие-то свои записки ‒ может быть, потому, что они изобличали его? Карманные часы, которые мистер Криспаркл нашел висящими на бревне плотины, присутствующий здесь ювелир опознал как те, которые он лично за день до трагедии починил Эдвину Друду и выставил на двадцать минут третьего. Ювелир утверждает, что в воду часы попали уже полностью остановившимися. Что это означает? Возможно, что Невил снял их с мёртвого тела, пару дней хранил у себя, не заводя их, а потом выбросил в воду ‒ из страха, что эту улику найдут у него. А, может быть, и по какой-то другой причине! Например, он не хотел, чтобы тело когда-либо опознали, и потому не только изуродовал покойному юноше лицо и спрятал труп, но ещё и снял с тела все предметы, по которым останки было бы легко идентифицировать ‒ то есть, часы с монограммой и приметную заколку для галстука. Возможностей избавиться от улик у него было предостаточно. Его и раньше замечали слоняющимся за городской чертой с видом мрачным и чуть ли не безумным. Да и вообще всё поведение Невила Ландлесса всегда было крайне подозрительно! И теперь он, Джаспер, уже не считает, что его несчастный племянник скрылся по собственной воле. Это подтверждается и рассказами безутешной невесты бедного юноши. По словам мистера Грюджиуса, исчезнувший так внезапно молодой человек собирался сначала поговорить с ним, а уже потом покинуть город. Опекун мисс Розы приехал вечером двадцать шестого декабря, а Эдвин ‒ вопреки его собственным планам и словам! ‒ исчез задолго до того.

Следующую неделю Невил провёл в одиночной камере местной тюрьмы. Поиски мёртвого тела Эдвина Друда продолжались с неослабевающей силой, Джаспер хлопотал день и ночь, но так ничего и не было найдено. И поскольку английские законы запрещают обвинять кого-либо в убийстве, пока не будет доказано, что исчезнувший человек действительно умер, Невила пришлось освободить из заключения. Тогда-то и случилось то, что мистер Криспаркл слишком хорошо предвидел: клойстергэмское общество отвергло Невила и вынудило его покинуть город, покинуть с навсегда разрушенной репутацией. Никто не вступился за гонимого.

‒ Времена, когда церковь предоставляла убежище, давно миновали, ‒ сказал младшему канонику отец-настоятель. ‒ Невил Ландлесс больше не может рассчитывать на наше милосердие.

‒ Значит ли это, сэр, что он обязан покинуть мой дом?

‒ Это ваш дом, мистер Криспаркл, вам и решать, ‒ поморщился настоятель. ‒ Я говорю лишь о печальной, но настоятельной необходимости лишить мистера Ландлесса вашего дружеского совета и участия. Пусть он сам заботится о собственной душе.

‒ Крайне прискорбно это слышать, сэр.

‒ Конечно. Но тут ничего нельзя поделать. Без сомнения, вы это понимаете не хуже меня.

‒ Я полностью уверен в его абсолютной невиновности, сэр.

‒ Я бы не был так категоричен, ‒ сказал настоятель более доверительным тоном. ‒ Так ли уж он невиновен? Есть много моментов, которые вызывают подозрения... Нет, я бы ничего не утверждал с полной уверенностью.

Мистер Криспаркл заставил себя промолчать.

‒ Мы, церковники, не должны становиться ни на чью сторону, ‒ продолжал настоятель. ‒ Тем более, на его сторону. Мы обязаны быть предусмотрительными и держаться середины. Да, середины ‒ сердце наше горячо, но голова должна оставаться холодной.

‒ Надеюсь, сэр, я хоть могу открыто и со всей ответственностью заявить, что Невилу будет позволено вернуться, если какие-либо новые известия подтвердят его невиновность?

‒ Почему бы и нет? Конечно, можете, ‒ кивнул настоятель. ‒ Но заявлять это "со всей ответственностью" ‒ нет, это лишнее. Просто заявить? Да-а. Но со всей ответственностью? Не-ет! Как я уже сказал вам, мистер Криспаркл, мы, церковники, должны держать голову холодной и избегать принимать на себя слишком много ответственности.

Итак, Клойстергэм отказался знаться с Невилом Ландлессом, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, как тоже исчезнуть из города, покинуть его в неизвестном направлении, унеся с собой навеки запятнанное имя и испорченную репутацию.

Только после этого Джон Джаспер снова занял своё место в церковном хоре. Осунувшийся, с красными запавшими глазами, он был мрачен и подавлен, надежды его были разбиты, а худшие подозрения снова переполняли его. Через день или два, переодеваясь в ризнице, он достал из кармана и молча продемонстрировал мистеру Криспарклу свой дневник, открыв его на последней странице. Поёжившись от пристального взгляда хормейстера, которым тот сопроводил своё действие, младший каноник взял тетрадку и прочитал в ней следующее:

 _"Теперь у меня нет сомнений ‒ мой дорогой мальчик был убит. Обнаружение его часов и галстучной заколки подтверждают, что их сняли с его мёртвого тела, чтобы затруднить возможное опознание. Я надеялся, что мой племянник покинул город по собственной воле, будучи не в силах справиться с тем горем, которое принес ему разрыв помолвки с его невестой. Но события последних дней уничтожили все мои надежды. И теперь я клянусь, что я не успокоюсь, пока не разгадаю тайну его исчезновения, что я не ослаблю поисков, пока все ключи к этому преступлению не окажутся в моих руках, что я найду убийцу моего дорогого мальчика и отправлю его на виселицу. Я клянусь уничтожить его, и я сдержу эту клятву, чего бы мне это ни стоило."_

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XVI**

1\. С того момента, как мистер Грюджиус сообщил Джасперу о разрыве помолвки, возможность завладеть наследством Друдов потеряна для хормейстера навсегда. Все его последующие хлопоты и преследования Невила связаны только со стремлением избежать ответственности за убийство. Джаспер ошибочно считает, что Невил в состоянии его разоблачить.

2\. В разговоре с Грюджиусом Джаспер упоминает о прочитанном рассказе Натаниэля Хауторна "Уэйкфилд". В этом произведении главный герой однажды допоздна засиделся в трактире и решил переночевать в гостинице, а домой вернуться утром. На следующий день он, не зная, как объяснить жене свой поступок, снова отложил возвращение ‒ и так продолжалось двадцать лет. Всё это время Уэйкфилд не давал о себе знать и считался умершим.

3\. Многие исследователи считают, что каноник Криспаркл отправился к плотине, пребывая в сомнамбулическом, загипнотизированном состоянии. Из этого делается вывод о месмерическом влиянии на него Джаспера. Это интересное, но неверное соображение. В Рочестере от "домика хормейстера" до того места, где Диккенс разместил плотину (не существующую в реальном мире) ведёт совершенно прямая дорога, которую, действительно, можно пройти, просто глубоко задумавшись.

4\. Находка часов Эдвина в реке перекликается с реальным случаем, произошедшим в 1849 году в Бостоне. Тогда внезапно и бесследно пропал доктор Джордж Паркман, и только обнаружение в реке его карманных часов вывело сыщиков на след убийцы. Им оказался профессор Джон Вебстер, задолжавший Паркману крупную сумму денег. Диккенс посетил Бостон в 1868 году (т.е. за год до начала работы над романом) специально для того, чтобы осмотреть место убийства.

5\. Высказывание мистера Сапси о седых волосах миссис Криспаркл является цитатой из 42 главы книги Бытия в Ветхом Завете. Там рассказывается о Иосифе, которого его братья по дороге в Египет бросили в пустыне умирать в пересохшем колодце: "[Отец Иосифа, Иаков] сказал: если случится с ним несчастье на пути, в который вы пойдете, то сведете вы седину мою с печалью во гроб."

6\. Карманные часы не являются водонепроницаемыми и тут же останавливаются, попав в воду. По степени раскрученности пружины можно судить, когда это произошло. Если пружина раскрутилась до конца, положение стрелок уже не играет никакой роли.

7\. Клятва Джаспера разоблачить убийцу Эдвина (при том, что этим убийцей является он сам) перекликается с действиями Франклина Блейка из романа Коллинза "Лунный камень". Мистеру Блейку, укравшему алмаз, не было никакой необходимости самому браться за расследование, т.к. его-то никто и не подозревал. Тем не менее, он (как и Джаспер) "хлопотал день и ночь" и, в результате, едва не разоблачил сам себя.


	17. Глава XVII

**ГЛАВА XVII**

 **БЛАГОТВОРИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ, ИСТИННАЯ И МНИМАЯ**

Прошло шесть месяцев, целые полгода, но тайна исчезновения Эдвина Друда по-прежнему оставалась тайной. Ничего не дали ни дальнейшие розыски, ни объявления в газетах, ни расклейка плакатов с обещаниями награды всем и каждому, кто сообщит хоть какие-нибудь известия о пропавшем юноше. Наступил и миновал его двадцать первый день рождения, но никто не явился вступить в права наследства, и счет в банке оставался тоже нетронутым. Эдвин Друд исчез, словно провалился сквозь землю.

Возраста совершеннолетия достигли и близнецы Ландлесс, и теперь мистер Криспаркл, не перестававший считать себя ответственным за их судьбу, сидел в Лондонской штаб-квартире Благотворительного Общества и ожидал встречи с одним из её столпов и великим (во всех смыслах) человеком ‒ мистером Лукасом Хонитандером.

Наконец, престарелый клерк, чей исхудалый и оборванный вид являл собой разительный контраст с роскошно обставленной приёмной, пригласил его войти в кабинет Великого Человека. Мистер Хонитандер сидел за необъятного размера дубовым письменным столом и одно за другим подписывал письма ‒ не иначе, предлагавшие добрым гражданам Англии немедленно стать благотворителями и выложить свои денежки, а если нет, то убираться к чёрту.

‒ Сядьте! ‒ приказал мистер Хонитандер, властным жестом указывая младшему канонику на стул, стоящий на нектором отдалении от начальственного стола и словно приготовленный для провинившегося школьника.

Мистер Криспаркл передвинул стул ближе и сел. Главный Благотворитель, наоборот, отодвинул своё кресло подальше и уселся, уперев руки в колени и подавшись вперёд, словно бык, заметивший на своём пастбище зазевавшегося прохожего.

‒ Так-так, мистер Септимус, ‒ начал он, нахмурившись. ‒ Похоже, у нас с вами различные представления о священности человеческой жизни!

‒ Неужели? ‒ поднял брови младший каноник.

‒ Именно, сэр!

‒ Могу я узнать, сэр, ‒ кротко сказал мистер Криспаркл, ‒ каковы будут ваши взгляды на этот предмет?

‒ Человеческая жизнь, сэр, это такая штука, которая неприкосновенна! Да, неприкосновенна, и таковой и должна оставаться!

‒ А каково, по-вашему, моё мнение на этот счёт? ‒ всё так же вежливо поинтересовался младший каноник.

‒ Ну, знаете ли, сэр! ‒ громовым голосом воскликнул мистер Хонитандер, хлопнув себя ладонью по колену. ‒ Уж в этом-то вы обязаны разбираться сами!

‒ Безусловно, сэр. Но поскольку вы сказали мне, что наши взгляды на священный характер человеческой жизни различны, я понял, что вы уже составили себе какое-то представление о моих взглядах. Будьте так любезны и сообщите мне, какое же именно?

‒ Если человека насильственным образом лишили жизни в самом расцвете его юности ‒ не старика, заметьте, а юного, очень юного человека! ‒ как вы назовёте подобное ужасное деяние?

‒ Убийством, ‒ сказал младший каноник.

‒ Ага! А как вы назовёте того, кто совершил это преступление?

‒ Убийцей, ‒ ровным голосом ответил младший каноник.

‒ Ну, рад видеть, что хоть с этим-то вы согласны, сэр! ‒ язвительно сказал мистер Хонитандер. ‒ Я от вас и этого не ожидал!

‒ Извольте объяснить мне, сэр, что вы имеете в виду, выражаясь при этом столь непозволительным тоном?

‒ Я не позволю, сэр, чтобы меня запугивали в моём собственном кабинете! ‒ повысил голос Главный Благотворитель.

‒ Как вам будет угодно, сэр, ‒ спокойно ответил мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Но я прервал ваши объяснения.

‒ Убийство! ‒ возопил мистер Хонитандер, вздымая палец к потолку. ‒ Кровопролитие! Каин и Авель! Я не желаю иметь дело с Каином! Я отталкиваю его окровавленную руку дружбы, сэр, она мне отвратительна!

‒ Я всё еще не услышал ваших объяснений, сэр, ‒ проговорил мистер Криспаркл, кладя ногу на ногу.

‒ В Заповедях Моисеевых сказано: "Не убий", сэр! Не мне напоминать вам об этом!

‒ Там ещё сказано "Не говори напраслину о ближнем твоём", ‒ заметил младший каноник.

‒ Довольно, сэр! ‒ взревел мистер Хонитандер, вскакивая. ‒ Хватит увёрток! Слава Господу, что этот малолетний преступник и его сестра, о которых я не могу даже вспоминать без содрогания и ужаса, достигли теперь совершеннолетия, и я могу сложить ‒ нет, с облегчением сбросить с себя! ‒ обязанности их опекуна! Так как вы пожелали заботиться о них дальше, я передаю вам все отчеты по расходованию средств ‒ избавьте меня от них, сэр, избавьте как можно скорее! И вот ещё что я скажу вам, мистер Криспаркл, ‒ набычившись, проговорил Главный Благотворитель. ‒ Право, вы могли бы себе найти лучшее занятие, чем возиться с этим отребьем. Да, сэр, много лучшее занятие. Много лучшее!

‒ Мистер Хонитандер, ‒ ответил младший каноник, сдерживаясь. ‒ Лучшее или худшее, всё это дело вкуса и убеждений. Вы имеете в виду, как я полагаю, что мне следовало бы стать членом вашего Общества?

‒ Без сомнения, сэр! ‒ ответствовал мистер Хонитандер, зловеще кивая. ‒ Для вашей же пользы, вам следовало бы давным-давно это сделать!

‒ Я так не думаю.

‒ Человек вашей професии, ‒ снова возвысил голос мистер Хонитандер, ‒ должен был бы всячески содействовать обнаружению и наказанию преступника, а не покрывать его!

‒ Я понимаю свою профессию иначе. Моя первая обязанность, сэр, это помощь ближним ‒ тем, кто находится в беде или претерпевает гонения. Но довольно об этом. Я совершенно уверен, сэр, что достаточно понимаю душу и устремления мистера Ландлесса, чтобы не сомневаться в том, что он говорит правду. Поэтому я и стою на его стороне. Да, стою ‒ и буду стоять.

‒ Так кто же тогда, по-вашему, совершил это ужасное преступление?!

‒ Небеса запрещают мне, ‒ сказал мистер Криспаркл, ‒ обвинять кого-либо только для того, чтобы защитить другого.

‒ Ещё бы! ‒ презрительно сказал мистер Хонитандер. ‒ Вас ведь, как я понимаю, нельзя назвать совершенно незаинтересованным лицом!

‒ Это почему же? ‒ поинтересовался младший каноник невинным тоном.

‒ Да хотя бы из-за тех трёх с половиной фунтов в месяц, которые вы получали от нас за то, что этот юный дикарь жил в вашем доме. Эти деньги вполне могли немного повлиять на ваши суждения!

‒ То есть, вы считаете, что я хотел и дальше получать их, поэтому и заступался за своего воспитанника?

‒ Если угодно. Заметьте, это вы сказали, а не я.

Младший каноник с негодованием посмотрел на Главного Благотворителя и затем веско произнёс:

‒ Мистер Хонитандер! Я не для того пришёл сюда, чтобы вы испытывали на мне ваши ораторские приёмы и демонстрировали ваши скверные манеры. Я вижу, что мне придётся выразиться со всей откровенностью: ваши слова отвратительны, сэр!

‒ Однако, вы позволяете себе сильные выражения!

‒ И я вправе так поступать, сэр, поскольку ваше поведение не достойно ни христианина, ни джентльмена. Прощайте, сэр!

И мистер Криспаркл решительным шагом покинул штаб-квартиру благотворительного фонда. Но уже скоро походка его снова стала нормальной и улыбка вернулась на его лицо при мысли, что сказала бы его матушка, если бы узнала, как вёл себя её любимый Септимус перед лицом Великого Человека. Сам же младший каноник был весьма доволен тем, как он слегка повытряс пыль из сюртука Столичной Благотворительности.

Направился он в Степл-Инн ‒ однако, не к мистеру Грюджиусу, а прошёл в дальний конец двора, к двери совсем другого подъезда. Множество скрипучих ступенек преодолел он, пока не поднялся на самый последний этаж, где в крохотной чердачной квартирке, состоящей из двух полутёмных комнатушек, жил теперь Невил Ландлесс.

Дверь он днём не запирал, поэтому знавший это младший каноник просто повернул ручку, вошёл и сразу же уткнулся в стоящий прямо у двери заваленный книгами кухонный стол, за которым склонился над тетрадками его воспитанник. По тому довольному взгляду, который бросил мистер Криспаркл на эти книги и учебники, можно было понять, что появились они в этом скромном жилище не без его, младшего каноника, участия.

‒ Как дела, Невил? ‒ приветствовал он вскочившего ему навстречу молодого человека.

‒ Не даю себе покоя, сэр, и учусь, как каторжный.

‒ Не забывайте только давать отдых глазам, Невил. ‒ сказал младший каноник, пожимая ему руку. ‒ Что-то они у вас слишком уж блестят.

‒ Это от удовольствия видеть вас, сэр, ‒ ответил юноша. ‒ Если бы вы бросили меня в беде, вот тогда бы они погасли.

‒ Смотрите на жизнь веселее, Невил! ‒ подбодрил его мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Вы справитесь!

‒ Если бы я даже умирал от усталости, вы и тогда смогли бы влить в меня свежие силы одним лишь вашим словом! Но я, действительно, пока справляюсь, и оттого чувствую себя великолепно!

Мистер Криспаркл мягко взял юношу за локоть и повернул его лицом к свету.

‒ Хотелось бы видеть побольше румянца на ваших бледных щеках, Невил. Вам надо чаще бывать на солнце.

Невил потупился и проговорил с болью в голосе:

‒ К этому я ещё не готов, сэр. Может быть, позже, но ещё не сейчас. Не могу забыть, как люди смотрели на меня, когда я проходил по улицам этого вашего Клойстергэма, как они отворачивались и даже отодвигались от меня, чтобы я случайно их не коснулся... После всего пережитого я избегаю выходить днём на улицу. Я гуляю немного, но по ночам, когда кругом никого нет.

Мистер Криспаркл сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и ничего не сказал.

‒ Иногда я говорю себе, сэр: ах, если бы было возможно просто поменять имя! Но все кругом воспримут это лишь как признание вины. Они посчитают, что этим я хочу уйти от ответственности. Так что, нечего об этом и думать... Это нелёгкое дело, сэр, без вины находиться под подозрением, но я не жалуюсь.

‒ К сожалению, Невил, в вашем случае не приходится надеяться даже на чудо, ‒ вздохнув, сказал мистер Криспаркл.

‒ Да, я понимаю, сэр... Остаётся только надеяться на то, что время всё лечит.

‒ В конце концов, всё устроится, Невил.

‒ Понятно, что устроится... Хорошо бы ещё дожить до этого.

Тут, заметив, что его подавленное настроение стало передаваться и мистеру Криспарклу, юноша спешно взял себя в руки, широко улыбнулся и сказал:

‒ Но зато какие здесь отличные условия для учёбы! Углублённые занятия ‒ это как раз то, что мне сейчас необходимо, чтобы не вешать носа. Вы посоветовали мне начать изучать юриспруденцию и даже снабдили меня нужными книгами ‒ и я с радостью последовал совету моего друга и защитника. Да, моего доброго друга и отважного защитника!

И Невил в порыве чувств сначала прижался щекой к лежавшей у него на плече ладони младшего каноника, а затем даже наклонил голову и поцеловал эту руку. Мистер Криспаркл ещё раз ободряюще похлопал юношу по плечу, потом подошел к столу и стал рассеянно листать лежащий сверху открытым толстый свод законов.

‒ По вашему молчанию, мистер Криспаркл, я заключаю, что мой бывший опекун не в восторге от этой идеи?

‒ Ваш бывший опекун такая... гм... персона, чьё мнение всем нормальным людям должно быть неинтересно. К счастью, он больше не ваш опекун.

‒ И к счастью, после оплаты его "услуг" у меня еще осталось немножко денег, чтобы дожить до окончания моей учёбы, пусть и при жёсткой экономии. Иначе я стал бы живым примером пословице "Покуда травка подрастёт, лошадка с голоду помрёт."

Мистер Криспаркл, наклонив голову, чтобы не удариться о низкие балки потолка, подошел к открытому во двор окну комнаты Невила и выглянул ‒ он увидел лишь близкую стену соседнего здания, а так же чахлый, заросший травой садик между домами и давно пересохший фонтан посередине. Невил с книгой в руке тоже подошел и стал рядом.

‒ Через неделю кончится ваше одиночное заключение, Невил, ‒ сказал младший каноник, закрывая окно. ‒ С вами будет ваш верный друг, ваша сестра.

‒ Боюсь, ей тут будет неуютно...

‒ Вовсе нет, напротив! Вашему жилищу требуется женская рука и забота, поэтому здесь найдётся досточно дел для неё.

‒ Я имел в виду, сэр, что жизнь здесь, в Степл-Инне, может показаться ей серой и мрачной. Не думаю, что она найдёт здесь друзей или заведёт знакомства. А вы, сэр, бываете здесь так редко...

‒ Я приезжал бы сюда чаще, Невил, но я связан службами в соборе, ‒ ответил мистер Криспаркл. ‒ У меня получается вырваться в Лондон только раз-другой в месяц. Но вы и не ждите меня. Просто почаще выбирайтесь на прогулку вдвоём, тогда всё будет замечательно.

‒ Кстати, Невил, ‒ продолжил мистер Криспаркл после паузы. ‒ Помните, вы как-то сказали мне, что ваша сестра настолько же лучше справлялась со всеми несчастиями вашей прошлой жизни, насколько башня Клойстергэмского собора выше дымовых труб окружающих её домов?

‒ Да, сэр, я помню.

‒ Тогда я ещё подумал, что вы преувеличиваете. Неважно, что я думаю сейчас, но мне кажется, что ваша сестра могла бы послужить вам отличным примером того, как надо справляться с собственной гордыней.

‒ Без сомнения, сэр! Она вообще отличный пример чего угодно.

‒ Не возражаю, но пока остановимся на одной теме. Ваша сестра в совершенстве умеет управлять своими чувствами. Она держит гордость под контролем даже тогда, когда из-за её расположенности к вам другие люди причиняют ей глубокую душевную боль. То чёрное облако, которое нависло над вашей судьбой, закрывает ведь солнце и ей тоже. Ей приходится ходить по тем же самым улицам, которые внушают страх вам, и приходится ловить те же самые косые взгляды, которыми награждали и вас. Каждый день и час с момента исчезновения Эдвина Друда ей приходилось противостоять потоку глупости и злости, защищая вас ‒ и она справлялась с этим без слова жалобы, без высокомерия или встречных нападок. Она останется на вашей стороне до конца. Любую другую, слабую и себялюбивую гордость случившиеся несчастья сломили бы, но не такова истинная и благородная гордость вашей сестры ‒ гордость, не ведающая сомнений и не порабощающая никого.

‒ Я постараюсь, сэр, во всём брать с неё пример, ‒ пробормотал Невил, потупившись.

‒ Да, постарайтесь, Невил. Будьте таким же отважным и верным, как и она, ‒ решительно сказал мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Но мне кажется, что уже темнеет. Пожалуй, мне пора. Может быть, вы проводите меня немного, Невил? Или подождём, пока станет совсем темно?

Пристыженный Невил ответил, что готов сопровождать мистера Криспаркла немедленно. Но младший каноник решил дать юноше четверть часа на то, чтобы действительно собраться с духом, договорился встретиться с Невилом внизу у подъезда, и отправился навестить мистера Грюджиуса.

Дверь его конторы оказалась тоже не заперта. Старый юрист, погасив в комнате лампу, стоял в полутьме у открытого во двор окна, а на подоконнике перед ним красовался графин с рубиновым вином и наполовину пустой бокал.

‒ Рад видеть вас, достопочтенный сэр, ‒ не оборачиваясь, сказал младшему канонику мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Я заметил, как вы пересекали двор. Всё ли в порядке у вашего воспитанника там наверху, под крышей? Удачно получилось, что эти комнаты как раз освобождались, и я смог их вам посоветовать.

Мистер Криспаркл ответил на оба этих замечания утвердительно.

‒ Рад это слышать, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, ‒ поскольку мне кажется, что его полезно было бы постоянно держать под наблюдением.

Младший каноник подумал, что мистера Грюджиуса не следует понимать буквально, поскольку для того, чтобы действительно следить за окнами Невила, старому юристу пришлось бы опасно далеко высунуться из окна. Ведь прямой вид ему перекрывало росшее посреди двора дерево.

‒ А как там поживает мистер Джаспер, достопочтенный сэр? ‒ странным тоном поинтересовался мистер Грюджиус.

Младший каноник ответил в том смысле, что хормейстер уже почти совершенно оправился от перенесенного несколько месяцев назад нервного срыва.

‒ А где вы видели его в последний раз, достопочтенный сэр? ‒ всё тем же странным тоном продолжил мистер Грюджиус.

В Клойстергэме, конечно.

‒ А когда вы видели его в последний раз, достопочтенный сэр?

Этим утром.

‒ Вот как! ‒ вполголоса воскликнул мистер Грюджиус. ‒ А не сказал ли он вам, что собирается куда-либо поехать?

‒ Куда поехать?

‒ Всё равно, куда.

‒ Нет.

‒ Очень странно, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, делая младшему канонику знак подойти ближе и тоже посмотреть в окно. ‒ Потому что, сейчас он здесь. И он не выглядит совершенно оправившимся.

Младший каноник отодвинул занавеску и, действительно, увидел в открытом окне подъезда напротив Джаспера, перевесившегося через подоконник и, вывернув голову, что-то усиленно разглядывавшего в дальнем от него углу двора. Мистера Криспаркла неприятно поразило выражение откровенной злобы, которое он заметил на лице хормейстера.

‒ Да, вы правы! ‒ удивлённо воскликнул младший каноник. ‒ Как это странно!

‒ Именно, ‒ согласился мистер Грюджиус и, наклонившись ближе к лицу младшего каноника, прошептал:

‒ Как вы думаете, что делает тут наш приятель из провинции?

Клятвенная запись в дневнике Джаспера огнём вспыхнула в памяти мистера Криспаркла, и он, ахнув, прошептал в ответ:

‒ Следит за Невилом?!

‒ Без сомнения, ‒ ответствовал мистер Грюджиус, снова выпрямляясь.

‒ Но ведь это не только отвратительно само по себе, но ещё и может разрушить жизнь другому! ‒ с жаром сказал младший каноник. ‒ Слежка будет напоминать Невилу, что он всё ещё находится под подозрением! Бедный юноша и так боится выходить на улицу, а теперь ещё и это!

‒ Вот-вот, ‒ раздумчиво сказал мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Скажите, это не он ждёт вас там, у дальнего подъезда?

‒ Без сомнения, он.

‒ Тогда я благодарю вас за визит и прошу незамедлительно забрать Невила и увести его со двора так, чтобы он ни в коем случае не заметил этого нашего приятеля из провинции. А я останусь и ещё понаблюдаю. Что-то мне кажется, что не только Невила было бы полезно постоянно держать под наблюдением...

Мистер Криспаркл многозначительно кивнул старому юристу, попрощался и поспешил к Невилу. Выйдя со двора, они направились сначала поужинать, а затем Невил проводил младшего каноника до станции железной дороги, откуда тот отбыл домой. Оставшись один, Невил долго бродил по городу, сворачивал в случайные переулки, много раз переходил мосты и подолгу сидел на скамейках в пустынных уже парках. Наконец, когда на город опустился спасительный сумрак, он рискнул отправиться назад в Степл-Инн.

Там его поджидал сюрприз ‒ возле входной двери в квартиру его ожидал незнакомец. Молодой человек лет тридцати на вид сидел на подоконнике (из-за жары все окна в подъезде были открыты настежь), причем сидел боком, опершись спиной на раму окна и болтая одной ногой в воздухе, отчего создавалось странное впечатление, что он поднялся сюда не по лестнице, а вскарабкался по внешней стене на манер циркового акробата.

Незнакомец доброжелательно и с улыбкой следил, как Невил поднимается по скрипучим ступенькам, но заговорил с ним не прежде, чем юноша достал из кармана ключи от квартиры. Тогда незнакомец ловко спрыгнул с подоконника на пол, и с лёгким поклоном сказал Невилу:

‒ Прошу извинить! Горох!

Невил удивлённо обернулся.

‒ Горох, ‒ повторил незнакомец. ‒ Душистый горошек. Цветы. Следующее окно рядом с вашим.

‒ Ах, точно! ‒ воскликнул Невил. ‒ И ещё резеда и эти... как их...

‒ Левкои, ‒ подсказал незнакомец. ‒ Они самые.

‒ Так вы мой сосед? Входите, прошу вас.

‒ Спасибо.

Войдя, Невил зажег пару свечей и смог рассмотреть своего ночного визитёра подробнее. Это был крепкий и плечистый молодой человек с приятным, открытым лицом, весьма загоревшим; глаза его были голубыми, курчавые волосы каштановыми, а улыбка широкой и добродушной.

‒ Из моего окна я увидел... ‒ начал было незнакомец, но тут же прервался, чтобы представиться. ‒ Прошу простить, меня зовут Тартар, очень приятно познакомиться... Так вот, из моего окна я заметил, как вы иногда с одобрением посматриваете на тот садик, который я развёл в горшках у себя на подоконнике. Ещё я заметил ‒ и прошу меня извинить за это наблюдение ‒ что вы почти постоянно сидите дома и очень редко выходите на улицу. Вот я и подумал ‒ ещё раз прошу меня извинить за такое ‒ что я мог бы и вам тоже предложить несколько горшков с резедой и душистым горошком... так сказать, как один сосед другому. Вам даже не надо будет за ними ухаживать. У меня есть деревянный ящик, и можно будет просто поставить в него горшки и по водосточному желобу протолкнуть под ваше окно. А когда надо будет их полить или прополоть, я буду подтягивать ящик багром к себе, так что вам даже и забот никаких не будет. Вот я и зашел предложить вам такое. Кстати, я уже представился? Тартар, квартира рядом с вашей, только вход из соседнего двора.

‒ Спасибо, вы очень добры.

‒ Вовсе нет, пустяки! Извините, что напросился к вам в гости так поздно. Но вы, похоже, любите гулять по ночам, поэтому я просто решил подождать вашего возвращения. Мне не хотелось беспокоить вас днём, чтобы не отрывать вас от занятий. Я вообще не люблю мешать занятым людям... Сам-то я изрядный бездельник...

‒ Прошу прощения, но вы таким не выглядите.

‒ Вот как? Спасибо за комплимент! Вообще-то я до недавнего времени служил на флоте, дослужился даже до первого лейтенанта, но тут умер мой дядюшка и завещал мне неплохое наследство, целое поместье ‒ однако, с тем условием, что я оставлю службу. Так что, я распрощался с морями и океанами, смирился с судьбой и вышел в отставку.

‒ Недавно, как я понимаю?

‒ Ну, примерно месяцев за девять до вашего приезда. А перед этим я лет пятнадцать скитался по разным морям. Здесь я поселился потому, что эта чердачная квартирка оказалась очень похожей на корабельную каюту, к которой я так привык. Такой же низкий потолок, и нужно пригибать голову, чтобы не стукаться постоянно о балки. То есть, лучше и не придумаешь. Знаете, я так много лет провёл в море, что почти уже отвык от твёрдой земли, и мне надо теперь учиться жить на ней заново. Вот я и решил принимать сушу маленькими порциями, потому и начал с цветочных горшков.

Невил рассмеялся шутке ‒ сказанная с напускной серьёзностью, она была вдвое забавнее.

‒ Но довольно обо мне, ‒ сказал мистер Тартар. ‒ Что-то я разболтался, а это совсем не в моём характере. Словом, если вы примете моё предложение, то очень меня этим обяжете. Свободного времени у меня полно, а так у меня будет хоть какое-то дополнительное занятие.

Невил с улыбкой заверил лейтенанта, что с радостью примет такое необычное его предложение, после чего они пожали друг другу руки.

‒ Итак, я завтра же с утра возьму ваши окна на буксир, ‒ сказал Тартар. ‒ Я рад, что они у нас рядом. Когда я вожусь со своими цветами, я иногда вижу, как вы усердно и прилежно занимаетесь, обложившись всеми этими книгами. Учитесь даже слишком усидчиво, на мой вкус. Простите меня за вопрос, но не подрывает ли это ваше здоровье?

‒ Наоборот, это позволяет мне хоть на время забыть о моих проблемах. Видите ли... не так давно я испытал сильное нервное потрясение, отчего моё здоровье несколько пошатнулось.

‒ Мне очень жаль, ‒ сочувственно сказал мистер Тартар.

Подойдя к окну, соседнему с его собственным, лейтенант попросил разрешения его открыть. К ужасу Невила, вместо того, чтобы просто выглянуть во двор, мистер Тартар с необычайной лёгкостью и проворством ступил на подоконник, просунул в окно голову и плечи, и через мгновение уже стоял на крыше, на самом её краю.

‒ Боже мой, ‒ закричал Невил, ‒ что вы делаете?! Вы же разобьётесь, мистер Тартар!

‒ Вовсе нет, ‒ ответил лейтенант, с удовольствием осматриваясь на крыше. ‒ Черепица лежит крепко, я в полной безопасности. Просто мне хотелось посмотреть, где можно привязать верёвочки, чтобы пустить по ним вьюнок и душистый горошек. До моего окна два шага, так что ‒ вы не обидитесь, если я распрощаюсь с вами и отправлюсь отсюда сразу домой?

‒ Мистер Тартар! ‒ взмолился Невил. ‒ Прошу вас, не надо! Мне даже и смотреть-то на вас страшно, голова кружится!

Но мистер Тартар, дружески махнув ему рукой на прощанье, прошел по самому краю карниза до своего окна, присел и бесшумно спрыгнул вниз, в свою "каюту", не потревожив при том даже и лепестка своего воздушного садика.

Мистер Грюджиус, верный своему желанию держать окна квартиры Невила постоянно под наблюдением, как раз в эту минуту смотрел из окна своей спальни на крышу дома напротив. К сожалению ‒ а, может быть, и к счастью ‒ окно, через которое лейтенант Тартар покинул жилище Невила, выходило на другую сторону крыши и было не видно мистеру Грюджиусу. А то бы его непременно встревожил вид человека, пробирающегося среди ночи по карнизу от одного окна к другому. Но мистер Грюджиус не заметил ничего подозрительного, перевёл взгляд на луну и звёзды, вздохнул и отправился спать, так и не узнав о визите весёлого лейтенанта флота к его подопечному.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XVII**

1\. Те обвинения, которые Хонитандер предъявляет Невилу Ландлессу в связи с убийством Эдвина Друда, перекликаются с обвинениями, которые Джон Брайт (прообраз Хонитандера) в 1868 году предъявлял губернатору Ямайки Эдварду Эйру в связи с убийством тамошнего баптистского проповедника Джорджа Гордона. Брайт даже основал так называемый "Комитет Ямайки", который считал Эйра виновным в этой трагедии так же бездоказательно, как и Хонитандер считает виновным Невила. Интересно, что одним из участников Комитета был и Чарльз Дарвин.

Риторическое сравнение убийства Гордона с библейской историей Каина и Авеля широко применялось членами Комитета ‒ так же, как и Хонитандер делает в отношении Невила.

2\. Плохой внешний вид Невила, его "страх толпы" и прочие признаки его душевного нездоровья часто трактуются исследователями как приметы близкой смерти Невила. Однако, Диккенс зачем-то даёт ему будущую профессию: Невил учится юриспруденции. Если бы Невил, как персонаж, предназначалася автором на литературно-романтическое "заклание", то такая деталь была бы излишней.

3\. Не совсем понятно, каким образом Джаспер узнал адрес новой квартиры Невила. Возможно, он проследил за каноником Криспарклом (что весьма маловероятно, учитывая то, что до железнодорожной станции им обоим пришлось бы тогда ехать в одном дилижансе). Скорее всего, Джаспер узнал адрес у мистера Хонитандера, которому Невил был обязан его сообщить.

4\. Сама по себе слежка Джаспера за Невилом более-менее бессмысленна, так как ничего не даёт хормейстеру (кроме возможного морального давления на юношу, но признаков этого мы не видим). Однако, слежка может помочь Джасперу выявить круг знакомых Невила ‒ тогда среди них можно будет найти предателя. Как будет видно впоследствии, именно это и произойдёт.

5\. Явление лейтенанта Тартара, словно бы "взобравшегося по стене" и говорящего с Невилом про горох, является аллюзией на английскую сказку "Джек и бобовый стебель". В этой сказке храбрый Джек взобрался по гороховому ростку на небо и победил там злого великана. Это всё очень напоминает Тартара, ходящего по крыше без боязни упасть.

6\. Странная история про умершего дядюшку Тартара, оставившего лейтенанту в наследство целое поместье, похоже, находится в тесной связи с историей Ландлессов, у которых примерно в то же время умер отчим, не оставивший им практически ничего. Да и "говорящая фамилия" Ландлессов (которая переводится как "безземельные, лишенные земли или поместья") намекает нам на это же.

7\. В английском языке словом "тар" обозначают моряка. Таким образом, фамилия Тартар, как и все прочие фамилии в книгах Диккенса, тоже является "говорящей". "Тар-тар" или "tarred tar" даёт нам "просмолённого моряка". Существует так же устойчивое выражение "to catch a Tartar" (сразиться с татарином, т.е. кораблём турецкого флота), означающее схватку с кем-то, кто неожиданно оказался слишком опасным. Возможно, в этом и состоит роль Тартара в книге ‒ сразиться с Джаспером.

8\. Разведение "гороховых садиков" в горшках было очень популярным среди офицеров парусных судов в то время. Бобы, лук, даже помидоры ‒ всё это выращивалось прямо за окнами капитанских кают. Свежие овощи и травы хорошо помогали против цинги.


	18. Глава XVIII

**ГЛАВА XVIII**

 **НОВЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК В КЛОЙСТЕРГЭМЕ**

Примерно в это же время ещё один незнакомец появился и в Клойстергэме. Несколько тесноватый ему синий сюртук и серые брюки придавали ему слегка "военный" вид, а кожаный жилет (призванный сглаживать недостатки фигуры спереди) наводил на мысли об отставке по выслуге лет. Но отрекомендовался незнакомец сугубо гражданским человеком ‒ старым холостяком, живущим на собственные сбережения ‒ так, по крайней мере, сказал он официанту за обедом в гостинице "Крест и Патерица", где он на пару дней снял комнату. Упомянутые "собственные сбережения" позволили новому постояльцу получить там сытный обед, состоящий из жареного языка, телячьей котлеты с положенным к случаю гарниром, стаканчика шерри, и доверительной беседы с официантом, который, судя по всему, изнывал от скуки ‒ других постояльцев и обедающих в гостинице не было.

‒ Надеюсь, приятель, у вас в городе найдётся симпатичная квартирка для старого холостяка, живущего на свои собственные сбережения? ‒ таковы были в точности слова незнакомца, подкреплённые энергичным кивком, после которого сказавшему пришлось снова зачесывать назад упавшую ему на лоб прядь седых волос. Надо сказать, богатой шевелюре незнакомца позавидовала бы любая собака-ньюфаундленд, до того волосы его были густые и длинные. С белой шапкой волос забавно контрастировали чёрные брови незнакомца, такие же густые и приметные.

Официант подтвердил, что у них в городе найдётся достаточно квартир на все вкусы и на любую толщину кошелька.

‒ Мой вкус совершенно особенный, ‒ сказал новоприбывший джентльмен. ‒ Я ищу что-нибудь старинное. Да, что-нибудь средневековое для мистера... ээ... слушайте, снимите-ка мою шляпу с вешалки. Нет, подавать мне её не надо. Прочтите, что там написано внутри на ленте...

‒ Дэчери, ‒ сказал официант.

‒ Точно. Дик Дэчери, так меня и зовут. Можете снова повесить шляпу на место. Значит, что-нибудь старинное и средневековое для мистера Дика Дэчери. Что-нибудь такое низкое, неудобное, со стенами метровой толщины и каменными сводами. Только в такой норе я смогу чувствовать себя как дома.

‒ У нас, конечно, богатый выбор квартир, сэр... но вот именно такого я как-то сразу и не припомню, ‒ затруднился с ответом официант.

‒ Что-нибудь монастырское. Церковно-соборное, ‒ подсказал мистер Дэчери.

‒ Как же, есть такое, я вспомнил! Миссис Топ определённо сможет вам помочь, сэр!

‒ Кто такая, эта миссис Топ? ‒ заинтересовался мистер Дэчери.

Официант объяснил, что миссис Топ ‒ это супруга мистера Топа, церковного пристава. Некоторое время назад она попыталась сдавать полуподвальную комнату в своём доме ‒ строении замечательно средневековом и старинном, как раз с такими сводами и стенами, какие и нужно приезжему джентльмену. Но комната была настолько тёмной и неудобной, что никто не пожелал в ней поселиться, поэтому она до сих пор стоит пустая, и даже билетик в окне, оповещающий о сдаче квартиры в наём, успел с той поры высохнуть и рассыпаться.

‒ Замечательно! ‒ воскликнул мистер Дэчери. ‒ К ней-то я и отправлюсь!

Официант подробно объяснил, как найти требуемый дом, после чего мистер Дэчери расплатился и направился на поиски. Но гостиница "Крест и Патерица" была расположена так далеко от цели, а объяснения официанта так сложны и запутанны, что прошёл добрый час, пока мистер Дэчери отыскал, наконец, требуемое ‒ да и то, ориентируясь более на колокольню собора, то проглядывающую впереди между крыш (и тут мистер Дэчери загорался надеждой и прибавлял шагу), то надолго исчезающую за домами и деревьями (отчего мистер Дэчери снова на время падал духом).

Очередной раз свернув не туда, мистер Дэчери неожиданно вышел к ограде кладбища. Спросить верную дорогу было не у кого, так как кругом не видно было ни единой живой души ‒ за исключением грязного, оборванного и худого мальчишки, швырявшегося камнями в такую же грязную и тощую овцу. При каждом попадании овца жалобно блеяла, но убежать не могла, так как была привязана к одной из оградок длинной верёвкой.

‒ Обратно попал! ‒ вопил мальчишка, метко обстреливая свою несчастную мишень. ‒ Вот тебе! Бе-е-е!

‒ Эй, приятель! ‒ крикнул ему Дик Дэчери. ‒ Кончай это дело! Смотри, ты ей ногу поранил!

‒ Врёшь, не поранил! ‒ отвечал мальчишка. ‒ Она уже была пораненная, я видел. Да её всё равно на мясо пустят, коли шерсти не даёт.

‒ Ну-ка, иди сюда.

‒ Ещё чего! Сам иди, коли тебе надо!

‒ Ну, не хочешь, и не нужно. Можешь и оттуда показать, как найти дом мистера Топа.

‒ Да ты дурак, дядя! Как же я тебе покажу, если он живёт совсем с другой стороны собора?! Отсюда же не видно!

‒ Если проводишь меня туда, получишь монету.

‒ Вот это годится!

И наглый мальчишка, призывно махнув мистеру Дэчери рукой, проворно побежал вокруг собора, топоча дырявыми ботинками. Запыхавшийся мистер Дэчери догнал его только на улице перед главным входом в собор.

‒ Вот, смотри, ‒ ткнул грязным пальцем мальчишка. ‒ Видишь, вон там ворота и дом над ними?

‒ Вижу. Это там живёт миссис Топ?

‒ Не-е, там живёт Лжаспер.

‒ Ах, так вот где он живёт, ‒ заинтересованно пробормотал мистер Дэчери.

‒ Ну, да! Только я тебе отсюда покажу, а туда не пойду.

‒ Это почему?

‒ Да потому, что он дерётся! Ничего, я ему когда-нибудь тоже камнем глаз подобью, дождётся он! Будет знать, как хватать меня за шиворот!.. Теперь смотри с другой стороны от ворот ‒ видишь дверь?

‒ Вижу.

‒ Вот это и есть Топы. Там табличка на двери, не заплутаешь.

‒ Держи шиллинг, меньше у меня нет, ‒ сказал мистер Дэчери, доставая монету. ‒ Половину останешься должен.

‒ Ещё чего! Ничего я тебе не должен!

‒ Да я не требую от тебя денег. Как-нибудь отработаешь мне при случае. Считай, что я тебе вперёд заплатил.

‒ Тогда, по рукам!

‒ Тебя как зовут-то, приятель?

‒ Депутатом! Я из "Койки за два пенса", из ночлежки, там, за пустырём.

И Депутат бросился бежать, зажав в кулаке шиллинг ‒ похоже, он опасался, что богатый джентльмен вдруг передумает и захочет вернуть себе этакое сокровище. Но не пробежав и десятка шагов, мальчишка остановился и с гиканьем и воплями исполнил что-то вроде дикого победного танца, словно в него вдруг вселился демон веселья, и только после этого помчался дальше.

Мистер же Дэчери, сняв шляпу, снова зачесал пятернёй со лба назад свои седые волосы, опять утвердил шляпу на макушке и отправился в том направлении, которое только что указал ему мальчишка.

Комнаты, которые миссис Топ предназначала на сдачу, оказались как раз такие, о которых и мечталось эксцентричному джентльмену, а именно ‒ низкие, сырые и мрачные. Каменная винтовая лестница вела из них в помещения наверху, которые занимал хормейстер (по этой лестнице миссис Топ носила Джасперу обед, но после появления здесь жильца ей пришлось бы заходить с улицы). Окна были маленькие и мутные, и весьма напоминали бойницы в толстой крепостной стене; уличная дверь, низенькая и почти квадратная, обитая ржавым железом, выходила сразу в подворотню ‒ словом, это было не жилище, а предел мечтаний для мистера Дэчери. Об этом он сразу и заявил просиявшей от такого признания миссис Топ, после чего мистер Дэчери извлёк из кармана синего сюртука бумажник и заплатил сразу за месяц вперёд.

Затем он спросил миссис Топ, будет ли удобно сразу же нанести соседу-хормейстеру "визит вежливости", как один жилец дома-над-воротами другому. Миссис Топ ответствовала в том смысле, что бедный джентльмен в комнатах наверху пребывает сейчас в трауре по своему умершему племяннику, но сам он настолько вежлив и добр, что будет определённо рад знакомству с новым соседом.

Мистер Дэчери сказал, что он что-то такое читал в газетах об этом прискорбном случае, но деталей уже не помнит. Там ведь, кажется, кого-то обвинили в убийстве? Сегодня то и дело кого-то убивают, и газеты всё это расписывают в таких красках и подробностях, что просто волосы встают дыбом (на этих словах мистер Дэчери снова зачесал назад свою непокорную шевелюру), а сам он человек уже пожилой, с плохой памятью, так что не мудрено и запутаться.

Услышав такое, миссис Топ с огромным удовольствием пересказала новому слушателю всю историю с исчезновением молодого Друда ‒ с самого начала и в не менее красочных подробностях, чем те, которыми так славятся столичные газеты. После чего, отнесла хормейстеру наверх визитную карточку мистера Дэчери и тут же вернулась с сообщением, что новоприбывшего джентльмена просят войти.

‒ Там ещё наш господин мэр в гостях у мистера Джаспера, ‒ добавила она, ‒ но это никакой не официальный визит, а просто они с хормейстером большие друзья. Поэтому, можно без церемоний.

Однако, несмотря на этот совет, эксцентричный джентльмен подошёл к делу крайне церемонно. Войдя в комнаты хормейстера со шляпой в руке, мистер Дэчери сначала элегантно поклонился в давно вышедшей из употребления манере, а потом, представившись, весьма витиевато поинтересовался у обоих присутствовавших, вправе ли он, как пожилой холостяк, живущий на собственные невеликие сбережения, рассчитывать найти у семейства Топов недорогое, но респектабельное жильё, или ему лучше присмотреть какую-нибудь другую квартиру.

Мистер Джаспер ответил на это, что сам он вполне доволен условиями ‒ пусть и не роскошными, но вполне приличными.

‒ Тогда я спокоен, сэр, ‒ снова поклонился мистер Дэчери.

‒ Мой друг господин мэр, я уверен, скажет вам то же самое, ‒ добавил хормейстер. ‒ А его рекомендация значит гораздо больше, чем моя, потому что... просто потому, что он гораздо более важная и уважаемая персона в нашем городе, чем я.

‒ Рекомендация его милости господина мэра сделает меня его вечным должником, ‒ с приятнейшей улыбкой ответил мистер Дэчери.

‒ Да, я подтверждаю, ‒ важно сказал мистер Сапси. ‒ наш церковный пристав и его супруга ‒ достойнейшие люди. Со всех сторон. Вполне респектабельные. Наш отец-настоятель их очень ценит.

‒ Поистине, они должны гордиться такой превосходной характеристикой, Ваша Честь, ‒ снова расшаркался мистер Дэчери. ‒ Позволено ли мне будет спросить уважаемого господина мэра, имеются ли в его городе архитектурные достопримечательности, которые приезжему, вроде меня, следовало бы незамедлительно осмотреть?

‒ Мы весьма старинный город, сэр, ‒ горделиво ответил мистер Сапси, ‒ и мы просто переполнены всякими достопримечательностями, которые мы со всею тщательностью сохраняем и приумножаем.

‒ Ваша Честь ещё больше укрепили меня в моём желании поселиться в этом превосходном городе до конца моих дней, ‒ ответствовал мистер Дэчери.

‒ Вы, кажется, отставной военный, сэр? ‒ поинтересовался мистер Сапси.

‒ Его милость господин мэр оказывает мне слишком много чести, ‒ улыбнулся мистер Дэчери.

‒ Тогда, может быть, вы служили на флоте?

‒ Опять-таки, много чести, уважаемый господин мэр.

‒ Должен сказать, сэр, вы весьма дипломатичны! ‒ заметил на это мистер Сапси.

‒ В этом, Ваша Честь, вы меня далеко опережаете, ‒ с улыбкой поклонился ему мистер Дэчери. ‒ Я уверен, что любую дипломатическую птицу вы срезаете просто на лету!

Мистер Сапси не мог не отметить поро себя, что перед ним стоял джентльмен, который, без сомнения, преотлично знал, как подобает вести себя в присутствии высокопоставленных персон.

‒ Не смею больше задерживать ваше внимание, уважаемый господин мэр, и надоедать вам своим присутствием, ‒ говорил меж тем мистер Дэчери. ‒ Будучи более чем удовлетворённым данными вами рекомендациями, я поспешу перенести в моё новое жилище мой багаж, который я пока оставил в гостинице "Крест и Патерица".

‒ Вы мне вовсе не надоели, сэр, ‒ ответил мистер Сапси. ‒ Более того, я как раз собирался возвращаться домой, а живу я неподалёку от вашей гостиницы. Поэтому вы можете проводить меня, а я буду рад возможности показать вам некоторые наши достопримечательности. Уверен, они обязательно встретятся нам по пути.

‒ Его милость господин мэр просто-таки незаслуженно добр ко мне, ‒ сказал на это мистер Дэчери.

Пройти в двери вперёд уважаемого господина мэра мистер Дэчери тоже наотрез отказался, поэтому мистер Сапси, тепло попрощавшись с хормейстером, вышел первым. Мистер Дэчери, по-прежнему с непокрытой головой, поспешил за ним.

‒ Позволено ли мне будет узнать у Вашей Чести, ‒ поинтересовался мистер Дэчери, когда они оказались на улице, ‒ немножко больше об этом джентльмене, от которого мы только что вышли... Квартирная хозяйка сказала мне, что он недавно лишился близкого ему человека и поклялся посвятить свою жизнь мести за эту потерю. Это действительно так?

‒ Совершенно верно, сэр. Его зовут Джон Джаспер.

‒ Тогда разрешите мне спросить: подозревает ли он уже кого-нибудь?

‒ У нас есть не просто подозрения, сэр, ‒ ответил мистер Сапси. ‒ У нас есть полная уверенность!

‒ Ну, надо же! ‒ воскликнул мистер Дэчери.

‒ Сейчас он как раз заканчивает сбор доказательств для предоставления дела в суд. Уже собрал их множество, большую кучу, сэр, один камешек за другим! В суде ведь мало вашей моральной уверенности. Нет, в суде нужна ваша аморальная уверенность... То есть, мораль тут ни при чём, в суде нужны доказательства, вот что я хотел сказать.

‒ Ваша Честь очень кстати напомнили мне о сути нашего судебного делопроизводства, ‒ поддакнул мистер Дэчери. ‒ Аморальная уверенность! Как это метко сказано!

‒ Да, у Закона длинная рука, сэр, ‒ высокопарно продолжал мистер Сапси. ‒ Длинная и тяжёлая рука! И будьте уверены, сэр, эта длинная рука скоро настигнет преступника и схватит его! А тяжёлая рука пристукнет его и раздавит, как муху! Большего я не вправе сейчас сказать, сэр, иначе мне пришлось бы раскрыть вам некоторые не принадлежащие мне секреты... Но придёт время, и на суде всё откроется.

‒ Всем сердцем надеюсь на это, Ваша Честь, ‒ с улыбкой ответил его спутник, прижимая шляпу к груди.

Всё это время мистер Дэчери следовал за господином мэром с непокрытой головой, что, конечно же, не укрылось от внимания мистера Сапси и было ему очень лестно. Прохладный вечерний ветерок невозбранно трепал длинные седые волосы мистера Дэчери, отчего тому то и дело приходилось зачёсывать их со лба на макушку, но шляпы он так и не надевал.

‒ Вы можете простудиться, сэр, ‒ милостиво заметил ему мистер Сапси. ‒ Прошу вас, прикройтесь.

‒ Ваша Честь очень добры, ‒ кланяясь, ответил на это мистер Дэчери, ‒ но я хочу держать голову холодной.

И, словно бы в доказательство, мистер Дэчери несколько раз обмахнулся шляпой, будто веером.

В этот момент спутники как раз проходили мимо Клойстергэмского собора, и мистер Сапси обратил внимание мистера Дэчери на этот факт, как будто тот мог случайно не заметить этакое монументальное сооружение. А от собора было рукой подать до кладбища, куда господин мэр тоже предложил зайти, чтобы осмотреть кое-какие местные достопримечательности ‒ под этими словами он, без сомнения, подразумевал фамильный склеп и исполненную во мраморе эпитафию своей покойной супруге.

‒ И могу вам сказать, дорогой сэр, ‒ добавил мистер Сапси, ‒ что многие посещающие наш город находят эту надпись достойной занесения на память в их записные книжки. Хотя себя хвалить и не принято, но мне тоже кажется, что текст мне удался. Конечно, он потребовал от меня известного напряжения ума и талантов... Ведь очень не просто было сформулировать все эти мысли с такой элегантностью.

Мистер Дэчери пришел в полнейший восторг от текста эпитафии и выразил живейшее желание тоже немедленно скопировать текст в свой карманный блокнот, и только появление нового персонажа, полупьяного Дердлса, отвлекло его от этого намерения. Мистер Сапси представил каменотёса своему спутнику как ещё одну диковинку и достопримечательность Клойстергэма.

‒ А, Дердлс! Пойдите-ка сюда! Сейчас вы сами убедитесь, сэр, что наш каменотёс ‒ это что-то особенное. Большой оригинал! Дердлс, это мистер Дэчери, он хочет поселиться в нашем городе.

‒ Дурацкая идея, ‒ ворчливо заявил на это Дердлс. ‒ Мы тут народец паршивый.

‒ Конечно же, исключая вас, мистер Дердлс, ‒ с улыбкой ответил мистер Дэчери, ‒ а так же исключая Его Честь.

‒ Чью честь? ‒ не понял каменотёс.

‒ Его милости господина мэра.

‒ Вот уж не думал, что у него это есть, ‒ буркнул Дердлс, бросив на мистера Сапси мрачный косой взгляд. ‒ Ну, у меня будет ещё время до следующих выборов воздать его чести честь по чести. А после них всё пойдёт как прежде:

 _В Клойстергэме он рождён,  
Тут и квартирует ‒  
Скопидомством знаменит,  
Барахлом торгует!_

В этот неприятный для господина мэра момент на сцене появился ещё один персонаж, мальчишка-оборванец Депутат, нагло и визгливо потребовавший от каменотёса три пенса, которые тот "зажал" за уже выполненную предыдущими вечерами "работёшку". И пока Дердлс пьяными замедленными движениями перекладывал свой узелок под локоть, нашаривал на куртке карман, а в кармане мелочь, мистер Сапси нервно и не стесняясь в выражениях рассказывал своему спутнику всё о скверной репутации Дердлса, о его предосудительных привычках, пьянстве, распутстве и прочих прегрешениях.

‒ Мне, мистер Дердлс, как человеку в ваших краях новому, ‒сказал мистер Дэчери напоследок, ‒ было бы очень интересно как-нибудь вечером поближе познакомиться... гм... с творениями вашего мастерства.

‒ Я рад любому и в любой вечер, если он придёт ко мне с бутылкой, как и подобает жентельмену, ‒ ответствовал каменотёс, кидая Депутату пенс и ещё полпенса. ‒ А если этот жентельмен возьмёт две бутылки, то обрадует меня своим приходом вдвое сильнее.

‒ Тогда договорились. Эй, Депутат, какой за тобой должок?

‒ Работёнка.

‒ Покажешь мне, где живёт мистер Дердлс, и будем в расчёте.

Дико свистнув сквозь щель в зубах, мальчишка шутовски откозырял в знак согласия, повернулся на пятке и убежал, подняв тучу пыли.

Оставив каменотёса подпирать спиной стену собора, его милость господин мэр и его почётный эскорт в лице мистера Дэчери, за приятным разговором проследовали до того дома, где его милость господин мэр "имел свою резиденцию", после чего распрощались самым любезным образом ‒ и всё это время мистер Дэчери пребывал с непокрытой головой, с видимым удовольствем позволяя вечернему бризу трепать его длинные седые волосы.

Вечером, взглянув на себя в зеркало, висящее над камином в курительной комнате гостиницы "Крест и Патерица", мистер Дэчери пригладил свою непокорную шевелюру ладонью и сказал с усмешкой своему отражению:

‒ Ну что, старый холостяк, живущий на свои собственные сбережения? Хлопотный денёк у тебя выдался, не так ли?

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XVIII**

1\. Загадка личности Дэчери ‒ нового персонажа, которого Диккенс ввёл в сюжет примерно после первой трети запланированного текста романа ‒ является одной из основных загадок романа. Очевидно, что Дэчери играет роль сыщика и прибыл, чтобы разоблачить Джаспера, но кто он? В разное время исследователями предлагалось множество теорий: считалось, что Дэчери может быть загримированным Тартаром, Баззардом, Грюджиусом, Еленой Ландлесс, Невилом, Розой или даже самим "восставшим из мёртвых" Эдвином Друдом. В начале 20-го века между приверженцами теорий Дэчери-Елена и Дэчери-Баззард даже разгорелась нешуточная перепалка на страницах журнала "The Dickensian", после чего редакция журнала поклялась никогда более не печатать статей об этом романе Диккенса. Однако, за последние сто лет, четырежды нарушала это обещание и после очередного скандала клялась снова.

2\. Вряд ли Дэчери является профессиональным полицейским детективом, подобно сыщику Каффу из "Лунного камня" или инспектору Баккету из "Холодного дома". Первым делом, Дэчери забывает, какое имя он взял для легенды, поэтому ему приходится просить официанта прочитать его на подкладке шляпы (в те годы шляпы и пальто подписывали чернилами на специальных лентах, вшиваемых внутрь). Для сыщика такая забывчивость была бы не характерна. Более того, в 1842 году на всю Англию приходилось всего восемь сыщиков, и все они действовали в столице.

3\. Длинные седые волосы Дэчери многими исследователями принимались за парик. Однако, доказательств этому в известном нам тексте Диккенса нет. Всю главу Дэчери расхаживает с непокрытой головой, отчего можно подумать, что ему жарко в парике, или он хочет подольститься к мистеру Сапси. Но возможно и другое ‒ его шляпа ему просто слишком мала, так как это не его, а чужая шляпа. Это выяснится позднее.

4\. То, что внешний вид Дэчери "напоминал военного в отставке", объясняется просто ‒ его синий сюртук и серые брюки по сочетанию цветов совпадают с формой американских конфедератов времён войны Севера и Юга ‒ она как раз закончилась в ту пору, когда Диккенс приступал к созданию романа.

5\. Прообразом гостиницы "Крест и Патерица" является отель "Митра" в Чатэме, пригороде Рочестера. От него к Рочестерскому собору ведёт единственная, но очень извилистая улица Хай-стрит, длиной примерно 2,5 мили. На этом пути башня собора, действительно, часто скрывается из виду за крышами домов, отчего мистеру Дэчери вполне могло показаться, что он заблудился.

Человек, когда-либо живший в Клойстергэме, не мог не знать этого, из чего можно сделать вывод, что Дэчери в этом городе никогда ранее не бывал. Тем не менее, кое-какой информацией, относящейся к "делу Друда", он обладает ‒ очевидно, он получил её от третьих лиц.

6\. В разговоре с Сапси Дэчери проявляет странную осведомлённость о фразе, написанной в дневнике Джаспера: "поклялся посвятить свою жизнь мести за эту потерю." Узнать её Дэчери мог лишь из самого дневника, или со слов каноника Криспаркла, с которым он явно не знаком (по крайней мере, в книге нет о том и слова). Но есть и ещё возможность: миссис Топ совала нос в личный дневник своего квартиранта.

7\. Дэчери совершенно законно называет мистера Сапси "Ваша Честь". Это означает, что кроме обязанностей мэра мистер Сапси был ещё и мировым судьёй, и арестовать Невила или выпустить его из Клойстергэмской тюрьмы могли только с его санкции.


	19. Глава XIX

**ГЛАВА XIX**

 **ТЕНЬ НА СОЛНЕЧНЫХ ЧАСАХ**

Снова первый день каникул в школе мисс Твинклтон, и снова юные леди разъехались по родным домам. Елена Ландлесс тоже отправилась к брату в Лондон, и малютка Роза осталась совсем одна.

Ранним вечером прекрасного солнечного дня, когда только что отзвенели колокола последней службы в соборе, Джон Джаспер быстрым шагом проходит по Главной улице до крыльца "Приюта Монахинь", требовательно стучит в двери школы и уведомляет открывшую ему служанку, что он желает видеть мисс Розу Буттон.

Более неподходящего для Розы момента он, право, не мог бы и выбрать. Лучшая подруга и защитница Розы уехала, миссис Тишер отсутствовала, а мисс Твинклтон, пребывающая как раз в легкомысленной фазе своего бытия, прихватив корзинку для пикника, наполненную всякими вкусностями, отправилась на длительную прогулку вдоль реки.

‒ Боже мой, Бетси, ну почему, почему ты не сказала ему, что меня нет дома?! ‒ восклицает Роза, беспомощно всплескивая руками.

Служанка отвечает, что мистер Джаспер и не спрашивал, дома ли мисс Роза, а просто с порога велел её позвать, да ещё таким тоном, будто был совершенно уверен, что ему не посмеют отказать.

‒ Ах, Господи, но что же мне делать, что делать?! ‒ чуть не плачет Роза.

Спасительная мысль приходит ей в голову, пусть и продиктованная отчаянием: она примет его в саду ‒ туда выходит много окон школы, и если служанка будет время от времени выглядывать в сад, проверяя, не случилось ли чего, то можно будет и вытерпеть несколько минут общения с этим ужасным человеком. А в случае опасности, Роза всегда сможет вбежать в дом и захлопнуть за собой дверь.

С той страшной ночи, когда пропал Эдвин, Роза ни разу не видела Джаспера ‒ уроки музыки были прекращены из-за её траура, в церкви они тоже не пересекались. За прошедшие полгода страх Розы перед хормейстером пошёл несколько на убыль, поэтому теперь, повесив шляпку за ленту на локоть и заколов потуже волосы, Роза спускается по лестнице ко входной двери довольно твёрдым шагом. Но когда она выглядывает в сад и видит его черную, мрачную фигуру, картинно оперевшуюся на мраморный столбик с солнечными часами наверху, все её страхи моментально возвращаются, и колени её начинают предательски дрожать. Роза хочет повернуться и убежать, но стоит Джасперу лишь посмотреть на неё тяжелым взглядом и властно кивнуть ‒ и Роза, лишившись над собой всякой власти, спускается с крыльца и по аллее сада идёт туда, куда он жестом направляет её: к садовой скамейке в двух шагах от солнечных часов. Поднять глаза на Джаспера Роза боится, но ей даже и не нужно это делать ‒ она и так чувствует, как он буквально пожирает страстным взглядом её фигуру и пылающее лицо.

‒ Я ждал, что мне будет позволено вернуться, ‒ начинает он, беря руку Розы в свои. ‒ Вернуться, чтобы снова служить вам.

Его прикосновение обжигает, и Роза отдёргивает руку. После нескольких неудачных попыток, ей удаётся пролепетать:

‒ Служить, сэр?

‒ Да, служить вам, обучать вас, как ваш преданный учитель музыки.

‒ Но я отказалась от уроков...

‒ Но ведь не навсегда же. Ваш опекун сказал мне, что вам требуется время, чтобы оправиться от пережитого потрясения. Прошло уже полгода, это достаточный срок для траура. Когда вы рассчитываете возобновить занятия?

‒ Никогда, сэр.

‒ Никогда? И то же самое вы ответили моему дорогому Эдвину на вопрос, когда же вы его полюбите?

‒ Но я любила его! ‒ восклицает Роза с внезапным гневом.

‒ Возможно. Но любили недостаточно, вот что я хочу сказать. Любили не по-настоящему, не так, как его должно было любить. И даже не так, как он любил вас! И уж точно не так, как всякий на его месте любил бы вас!

Роза ничего не отвечает, глаза её начинают наполняться слезами, и она отворачивается.

‒ То есть, ‒ уточняет хормейстер, ‒ ваши слова о желательном перерыве в занятиях были лишь вежливым отказом продолжать их вовсе?

‒ Да, сэр, ‒ не дослушав, перебивает его Роза. ‒ Только вся вежливость исходила от моего опекуна, а не от меня. Я ему так прямо и сказала, что не желаю больше вас видеть!

‒ И вы остаётесь при том же мнении и сегодня?

‒ Остаюсь, сэр! И я прошу не спрашивать меня о причинах. Я не собираюсь ничего объяснять ‒ уж это-то в моей власти!

Но Розе настолько хорошо известно, что он одним лишь движением удивлённо поднятой брови может подчинить её своей воле и лишить любых сил к сопротивлению, как он уже и делал неоднократно во время прошлых занятий музыкой, что её отвага тут же сменяется прежним страхом, стыдом и беспомощностью.

‒ Что ж, тогда я не буду вас больше об этом просить, если вы настроены так решительно против, ‒ слышит она его гипнотический голос. ‒ Вместо этого я хочу сделать вам некое признание...

‒ Не желаю его и слушать, сэр! ‒ восклицает Роза, делая движение встать, но властно протянутой рукой он останавливает её.

‒ Вам придётся, дорогая моя. Нам всем приходится иногда делать то, что нам не по нраву, ‒ говорит он, понизив голос. ‒ Придётся и вам. Иначе вы доставите кое-кому много горя, а поправить уже ничего не сможете.

‒ Какое горе, кому?

‒ Терпение, моя дорогая, терпение. Вы задаёте слишком много вопросов, при том не желая отвечать на мои. Но вы узнаете ответ, узнаете прямо сейчас. Итак... Дорогая моя Роза! Прекраснейшая, обворожительная Роза!

Она вскакивает, но тут же натыкается на его злой и угрожающий взгляд, от которого у неё подкашиваются в страхе ноги, и она снова падает без сил на скамейку. Сам же он не делает и движения ей навстречу, и всё так же недвижно стоит, оперевшись на столбик с циферблатом солнечных часов сверху, и его чёрная тень накрывает их целиком, словно грозовая туча.

‒ Я заметил, ‒ говорит он с презрительной усмешкой, ‒ что за нами следят из окна. Я не дотронусь до вас, и не подойду. Сидите смирно, и они не заметят ничего предосудительного. Учитель музыки разговаривает со своей ученицей, что тут такого? Нам много что требуется обсудить, любовь моя!

И снова Роза пытается сбежать, и снова неудачно, поскольку он буквально пригвождает её взглядом, и столько в этом взгляде невысказанной угрозы, что холод пробегает у неё по спине.

‒ Роза, дорогая! Даже когда ты была помолвлена с другим, с Эдвином Друдом, я любил тебя безумно. Даже когда я был уверен, что ваша счастливая свадьба всё ближе, я любил тебя безумно. Даже когда я убеждал его быть с тобой поласковей, я любил тебя безумно. Когда он подарил мне дивный твой портрет, и я повесил его над камином, чтобы ежеминутно видеть его и ежеминутно же терзаться ревностью, я любил тебя безумно. В постылых занятиях дня, в бессонных мучениях ночи, в кошмарных или райских видениях, куда я сбегал от ненавистной мне реальности бытия, унося с собой в объятиях твой милый образ ‒ всегда я любил тебя, любил тебя, любил тебя безумно!

Если что и могло сделать эти его слова более отвратительными для Розы, так это ужасающий контраст между злобой в его взгляде и спокойствием, даже элегантностью его фигуры и жестов.

‒ Но я молчал... Пока ты принадлежала ему, я не показывал и виду. Я сдерживался.

Этой лжи, пусть и произнесённой с такой уверенностью, Роза уже не в состоянии вынести.

‒ Вы говорите неправду, сэр! ‒ заявляет она с негодованием. ‒ Вы обманывали его каждый день и час! Своими преследованиями вы и мою жизнь превратили в один нескончаемый кошмар! Вы запугали меня настолько, что я не смела открыть ему правды, какой вы плохой, плохой, отвратительный человек, сэр!

Эта её гневная тирада не производит, однако, никакого впечатления на него ‒ напротив, он разглядывает Розу с чувством какого-то даже восторженного удивления:

‒ Вот такая ты мне даже больше нравишься! Оказывается, в гневе ты ещё прекрасней. Мне не нужна твоя любовь, Роза. Подари мне свой гнев, свою ненависть, своё презрение ‒ и подари мне в этом всём саму себя!

Теперь Роза не в силах больше сдерживать давно уже копившиеся слёзы. Не обращая внимания на его предостерегающий жест, Роза вскакивает со скамейки и пытается найти спасение за дверю "Приюта монахинь", но слова, сказанные ей в спину угрожающим тоном останавливают её:

‒ Ты спрашивала меня, моя волшебница, моя очаровательная ведьма, какое зло, какие бедствия могу я причинить посторонним людям, если ты откажешься меня выслушать? Останься, и я расскажу тебе. Посмей уйти ‒ и я обрушу это зло на их головы!

И столько ненависти слышится в этом обещании, что Роза, содрогнувшись от отвращения, остаётся.

‒ Я признался тебе, что любовь моя безумна. Безумна настолько, что будь моя привязанность к моему дорогому мальчику хоть на волосок меньше, я уничтожил бы и его ‒ только за то, что ты была к нему благосклонна!

Глаза его на секунду мутнеют, а рот начинает заметно подёргиваться, словно у сумасшедшего перед нервическим припадком.

‒ Даже и его! ‒ восклицает он. ‒ Да, я уничтожил бы даже и его! Роза, дорогая, посмотри на меня и ответь честно: разве допустил бы я, чтобы ещё кто-нибудь любил бы тебя и оставался при том в живых ‒ если бы его жизнь была в моих руках?

‒ Я не понимаю, что вы хотите этим сказать, сэр...

‒ Я хочу сказать, что схожу с ума от любви к тебе. От мистера Криспаркла всем стало известно, что молодой Ландлесс воображал себя соперником моего дорогого племянника, соперником в любви к тебе, к тебе! Я воспринимаю это как личное оскорбление. Я так и записал в своём дневнике: я не успокоюсь, пока не найду и не уничтожу преступника. С той поры я неустанно трудился для осуществления этой клятвы. Я сплёл целую сеть, которая всё туже затягивается вокруг убийцы ‒ затягивается даже в эту минуту, когда я говорю с тобой!

‒ Это только ваши подозрения, сэр! Мистер Криспаркл считает мистера Ландлесса невиновным, а я верю каждому его слову.

‒ Не важно, подозреваю ли я мистера Ландлесса, как не важно и то, что именно считает мистер Криспаркл. Но одни только подозрения, если их правильно собрать, заострить и направить, способны уничтожить человека ‒ при этом, даже заведомо невиновного человека! Как верно и обратное: единственная улика, предъявленная человеку, истинно виновному в преступлении, приведёт к его неминуемой гибели ‒ и даже в том случае, если его ранее считали непричастным.

‒ Если вы думаете, что мистер Ландлесс делал мне какие-нибудь предложения, или что я его к тому поощряла, то вы ошибаетесь, сэр, ‒ отвечает Роза, бледнея.

Он дёргает рукой, словно отметая это возражение, как не существенное.

‒ Ты видела сама, как безумна моя любовь. Она так безумна, что ради тебя я готов презреть все свои клятвы и оставить все разыскания ‒ лишь бы ты была моей, только моей и ничьей более!.. Скажи мне, тебе ведь не безразлична судьба твоей подруги, мисс Ландлесс?

‒ Она мне очень дорога.

‒ А её репутация, её доброе имя?

‒ Я уже сказала, она мне очень дорога.

‒ Ах, я и забыл, ‒ говорит он с холодной усмешкой, ‒ что мне положено не задавать вопросы, а давать тебе ответы. А то мои вопросы, похоже, тебя пугают. Что ж, довольно болтовни... Ты подтвердила мне, что ты заботишься о репутации и благополучии твоей подруги. Но лучше бы тебе позаботься о спасении жизни её брата ‒ от виселицы!

‒ Ваши предложения, сэр... они ужасны!

‒ Всё, что я предлагаю тебе, дорогая, так это мою любовь. Если любить тебя ‒ так ужасно, то я согласен быть самым ужасным человеком на земле. Если прекрасно ‒ я стану лучшим из всех живущих. Моя любовь к тебе сильнее любой другой, моя верность тебе безгранична. Дай мне лишь тень надежды, подари лишь намёк на благосклонность, и ради тебя я пойду на любое преступление!

Она пытается заслониться рукой от этих страшных слов, но потом, застыдившись своей слабости, делает вид, что только хотела убрать с виска прядь светлых своих волос. Голова её идёт кругом, она пытается из его проговорок и намёков составить хоть какую-то целостную картину, понять их смысл, но у неё, похоже, не получается ничего.

‒ Забудь обо всём, дорогая моя, оцени лишь, какие жертвы я складываю к твоим ногам, к твоим милым ножкам, за счастье целовать которые я готов пресмыкаться в грязи и, словно дикарь, ставить их себе на голову в знак величайшей покорности. Вот моя верность бедному моему мальчику, умершему в расцвете лет! Растопчи её!

Театральным жестом он словно швыряет перед нею на землю некую невидимую драгоценность.

‒ Вот неискупимое преступление этого дикаря против моей любви к тебе. Втопчи его в грязь!

Снова тот же жест.

‒ Вот мои неустанные труды последних месяцев по розыску и уличению виновного в этом злодействе. Раздави их, словно червей!

И снова на землю летит нечто несуществующее.

‒ Вот моё унылое прошлое и безрадостное настоящее! Вот страшное одиночество моего сердца и моей души! Вот мой утраченный покой, вот моё отчаяние! Попри их ногами, растопчи их в пыль! Но только будь моей, даже хотя бы для того, чтобы всю жизнь смертельно меня ненавидеть!

Ужасающая страстность, с которой были высказаны эти безумные слова, отвратительный их пафос и сам горячечный вид говорившего, вогнавшего себя в почти непристойный экстаз, не оставили Розе другого выхода, кроме немедленного бегства. Она отчаянно метнулась к спасительным дверям "Приюта монахинь", но он заступил ей дорогу и, наклонившись ближе, жарко зашептал ей в ухо:

‒ Роза, не бойся, я уже овладел собой. Сейчас я вместе с тобой спокойно пойду к дому. Всё, чего я ожидаю от тебя, так это лишь знака, что ты поняла меня. До нужной поры я не нанесу обещанного удара. Покажи мне, что ты поняла меня.

Она почти незаметно делает жест ослабевшей рукой.

‒ Вот так, хорошо, послушная девочка. И запомни: никому ни слова, иначе ты тут же пожалеешь об этом! Ты поняла меня?

Снова слабый жест рукой.

‒ Помни одно: я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю. Даже если ты сейчас предашь меня ‒ попробуй это только сделать! ‒ ты и тогда не избавишься от меня. Никто не посмеет стать между нами. Ты будешь принадлежать мне, мне одному ‒ до самой смерти!

Служанка сбегает по лестнице, отворить им дверь и впустить, но он лишь приподнимает шляпу в изящном прощальном поклоне и уходит по улице прочь, и на лице его заметно не больше волнения, чем у какого-нибудь манекена в витрине портновской лавки. У Розы же хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы подняться на несколько ступенек, затем ноги её подкашиваются, и глубокий обморок накрывает её ‒ ничего удивительного, думает горничная, такой жаркий день был, а теперь ещё и гроза приближается... вот бедная девочка и сомлела. Ничего страшного, ‒ говорят служанки, бережно перенося несчастную в её комнату и укладывая на кровать, ‒ вот грянет гром, хлынет ливень, и ей сразу же полегчает.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XIX**

1\. Может показаться, что активность Джаспера вызвана появлением Дэчери, но это не так. В рукописи Диккенса глава с "признанием Джаспера" шла перед главой о приезде Дэчери. Порядок глав поменяли издатели.

2\. В этой главе читатель впервые получает возможный мотив преступления Джаспера ‒ убийство из ревности. Этот мотив (стараниями Джаспера) очень похож на правду, и лишь мелкие детали, разбросанные автором ранее по тексту, показывают, что ни о какой любви к Розе у Джаспера не было и речи, и что женитьба на ней являлась лишь частью его плана завладеть наследством Друдов.

3\. Столбик с солнечными часами сверху, действительно, стоял в саду Eastgate House, прообраза здания школы мисс Твинклтон. Его можно заметить на старых фотографиях. Во время реконструкции территории в общественный парк, солнечные часы были перенесены в сад возле Дома настоятеля, где их можно видеть и сегодня.

4\. Интересно, что поначалу Джаспер не собирается делать Розе предложение, а просто хочет возобновить с нею уроки музыки. И только после того, как Роза наотрез отказывается (а Джаспер не в силах её к этим занятиям принудить), Джаспер понимает, что это, скорее всего, его последняя возможность переговорить с Розой наедине.

5\. Нужно отметить, что Джаспер делает Розе предложение, выждав минимально необходимый из-за траура срок ‒ шесть месяцев. Меньшее не поощрялось приличиями. Именно этим и вызвана полугодовая пауза в сюжете книги.

6\. Мотив любви-ненависти заинтересовал Диккенса после прочтения повести Эмили Джолли "An Expirience". В ней некая отчаявшаяся мать пытается отомстить доктору, который не смог спасти от смерти её дочь. Способ мести она выбрала очень странный: она собиралась влюбить доктора в себя и потом разбить ему сердце. Но во время осуществления этого плана она понимает, что влюбилась сама, и потому отказывается от мести. Ряд исследователей усматривает мотив любви-ненависти в отношениях самого Диккенса с его любовницей Эллен Тернан, которой была ненавистна физическая близость с человеком, на много лет старше её.

7\. "Признание" Джаспера театрально, оно почти целиком взято из "Сна в летнюю ночь" Шекспира. Как указывает Терри Коверлей, любовь-ненависть Джаспера дословно похожа на описание отношений Гермии и Лисандра, перепутавших любовное и отворотное зелья: "Чем сильнее я ненавижу его, тем вернее и охотнее он следует за мной. Чем больше я проклинаю его, тем больше он меня любит."

8\. После того, как Роза недвусмысленно отказывает "сделавшему признание в любви" Джасперу, он незамедлительно переходит к угрозам и прямому шантажу. Чтобы подавить её волю, он старательно строит из себя сумасшедшего, чьи поступки несоразмерны обстоятельствам и их нельзя предугадать. Однако, сам он внутренне остаётся спокоен, так как всего лишь следует заранее разработанному плану.


	20. Глава XX

**ГЛАВА XX**

 **БЕГСТВО**

Едва Роза снова пришла в себя от затмения чувств, все её прошлые страхи навалились на неё с прежней невыносимой силою. Снова и снова вспоминая всё то, что говорил ей Джаспер на свидании возле солнечных часов, она пыталась найти ответ на единственный теперь волновавший её вопрос ‒ что же ей делать, куда скрыться от этого ужасного человека? Старые стены здания школы были теперь бессильны защитить её от преследований хормейстера, сошедшего от страсти к ней с ума. Одно было понятно ей со всею отчётливостью ‒ она должна бежать.

Но куда? После отъезда Елены, в целом мире оставался лишь один человек, на чью помощь она могла надеяться и рассчитывать ‒ её опекун, мистер Хирам Грюджиус. Чувствуя, что с каждой минутой промедления тёмные чары безумной любви хормейстера сгущаются над ней всё плотнее, Роза решила отправиться в Лондон, не откладывая. Написав коротенькую записку директрисе и побросав в дамский саквояжик кое-какие необходимые ей вещи, она проскользнула к дверям школы, неслышно отворила их и выскочила на улицу.

Впервые оказавшись за порогом школы без чьего-либо сопровождения и оттого слегка растерявшись, она пару секунд раздумывала, какой дорогой будет быстрее добраться до стоянки омнибусов, и тут ‒ какая удача! ‒ она вдруг заметила выворачивающий из-за угла дилижанс, и на нём кучера Джо, восседающего на козлах с кнутом и поводьями в руке. Дилижанс, похоже, только что отправился в путь. С риском оказаться под копытами или колёсами, Роза бросилась наперерез повозке.

‒ Стойте, стойте, подождите! Мне нужно немедленно в Лондон, возьмите меня с собой!

И менее чем через минуту дилижанс уже уносил её прочь от Клойстергэма, прочь от "Приюта монахинь" и домогательств всех хормейстеров мира. На станции возница Джо помог Розе выйти, донёс её вещи, удобно устроил юную мисс в вагоне поезда на Лондон и в заключение даже отказался взять с неё плату за проезд.

‒ Прошу вас, Джо, по возвращении в город зайдите, пожалуйста, к мисс Твинклтон и скажите ей, что со мной всё в порядке, и пусть она не волнуется. Сделаете, Джо?

‒ Непременно, мисс. Так и сделаю.

‒ И передайте ей, что я её целую.

‒ Это тоже передам, мисс, ‒ пообещал Розе возница Джо, подумав про себя, что и сам бы не отказался получить поцелуй от такой маленькой прелестницы. Но вслух он этого, конечно же, не сказал.

Чем дальше от Клойстергэма уносил поезд беглянку, тем меньше становилась её уверенность в правильности этого импульсивного её поступка. Что если опекуна нет в городе? Куда ей в таком случае податься ‒ одной, посреди незнакомых улиц и почти совсем без денег? Что если мистер Грюджиус сочтёт её страхи необоснованными? Не поступила ли она опрометчиво, решившись на подобное бегство, не скомпрометировала ли себя? Эти и прочие неприятные вопросы не давали Розе покоя, пока поезд с грохотом проезжал по эстакадам и мостам над улицами и крышами Лондона, приближаясь к цели её назначения.

"Мистер Хирам Грюджиус, эсквайр, Степл-Инн, Лондон" ‒ вот и всё, что Роза знала об этой самой цели. Но для кэбмена и этого оказалось вполне достаточно, и через какие-то полчаса Роза уже стояла перед закрытыми на ночь воротами двора Степл-Инна. Широкая улица Холборн в обе стороны была полна народу; лондонцы нескончаемым потоком шли мимо, уныло шаркая подошвами по мостовой, или скапливались на углах перед дверями распивочных и пабов, из которых слышалась визгливая музыка, ничуть не поднимавшая посетителям настроения. Всё вокруг было безрадостно и серо, воздух был тяжёл и полон неприятных запахов. Испытав вдруг острую тоску по чистой атмосфере и простору полей и лугов провинциальной Англии, Роза с решимостью постучала кулачком в ворота дома.

Отворили ей тут же. Как оказалось, сторож (он же дворник) сидел на стуле с другой стороны двери в ожидании возвращавшихся из гостей или театров джентльменов, от которых за услугу открывания двери он получал по шиллингу. Разумеется, требовать денег с юной дамы, у которой всего и багажа-то было, что маленький саквояжик, дворник не посчитал возможным.

‒ Мистер Грюджиус, эсквайр, проживает здесь?

‒ Точно так, мисс. Его контора вон в том подъезде будет, ‒ ответил сторож, указывая на нужную Розе дверь.

Цокая каблучками, Роза пересекла мощёный булыжником двор, поднялась по ступенькам крыльца и нашла на прикреплённом к косяку списке жильцов фамилию её опекуна. Контора мистер Грюджиуса располагалась во втором этаже, квартира его была на той же площадке. Преодолев пару дюжин скрипучих ступенек, Роза отыскала нужную ей дверь и тихонько в неё постучала.

Никто не ответил, тогда Роза попробовала нажать на дверную ручку. Та подалась, дверь приоткрылась, и Роза осторожно заглянула внутрь. Мистер Грюджиус сидел на подоконнике у открытого окна и что-то напряженно высматривал в дальнем углу двора. Комната была погружена в полутьму, лишь едва теплилась лампа на столике в дальнем углу.

Роза неслышно вошла, притворила дверь и сделала несколько шагов ‒ старые половицы предательски скрипнули, и мистер Грюджиус, вздрогнув, повернулся всем телом к двери.

‒ Святые Небеса! ‒ воскликнул он тоном глубочайшего удивления, разглядев свою гостью.

Роза, обливаясь слезами, бросилась ему на шею.

‒ Боже мой, дитя моё, это ты? Я уж подумал, это твоя мать мне явилась! ‒ говорил меж тем старый юрист, обнимая свою юную подопечную с не меньшей нежностью. ‒ Но почему ты здесь? Что случилось, и кто тебя привёз?

‒ Никто, сэр, я приехала сама.

‒ Господи, спаси и сохрани, сама! Но почему? Почему ты не написала мне, я бы тут же приехал за тобой!

‒ Ах, я не могла, не было времени, всё случилось так внезапно! Как тогда с Эдвином... Бедный, бедный Эдди!

‒ Да, бедный юноша, бедный юноша!

‒ Его дядюшка вдруг признался мне в любви. Ненавижу его! ‒ сквозь слёзы воскликнула Роза, топая ножкой. ‒ Посмел сделать мне предложение! Меня всю трясёт от отвращения, как я о нём подумаю. Вот я и прибежала сюда, просить у вас защиты.

‒ И ты её получишь, клянусь всем святым! ‒ энергически воскликнул мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Нет, каков негодяй!

 _Другим он подло роет яму,  
Пусть сам в неё и попадёт!  
Храни нам Боже королеву  
И с нею Англии народ!_

И после этого внезапного приступа то ли патриотизма, то ли жажды битвы, немало удивившего Розу, мистер Грюджиус в сильнейшем волнении сделал быстрым шагом несколько кругов по комнате.

‒ Прошу прощения, моя дорогая, ‒ сказл он затем, останавливаясь и вытирая лицо извлеченным из кармана платком, ‒ я думаю, ты будешь счастлива услышать, что мне уже полегчало. Пожалуйста, не рассказывай мне пока больше ничего, иначе я снова разнервничаюсь и заговорю стихами. Думаю, тебе тоже нужно сперва немножечко придти в себя. Ты голодна? Когда ты последний раз кушала? Что я должен организовать для тебя, лёгкий завтрак или плотный ужин?

Затем мистер Грюджиус помог Розе снять шляпку и освободил её руки от саквояжика. Всё это он проделал с неуклюжей, но очень милой галантностью, весьма неожиданной в этом угловатом человеке, как называл себя он сам.

‒ Мы должны позаботиться о твоём удобстве, моя дорогая, ‒ продолжал мистер Грюджиус, ‒ и поэтому мы снимем для тебя лучшую комнату в гостинице Фурнивал, здесь, через дорогу. Там ты получишь всё необходимое от неограниченной старшей горничной... э-э... я имел в виду, конечно, что ты получишь от неё всё необходимое в неограниченном количестве. Твой багаж, как мне кажется, смог вместить лишь очень немногое. Думаю, он больше подходит не юной леди, а какой-нибудь канарейке.

Роза улыбнулась этим его словам и посмотрела на опекуна с благодарностью.

‒ Может быть, у тебя там и живёт канарейка? Нет? Очень жаль, потому что ей тоже были бы здесь очень рады. Мы бы сделали ей клетку за окошком, и она бы днями напролёт услаждала слух всех жителей Степл-Инна мелодичными трелями... Но ты так и не сказала мне, дорогая моя, что бы ты хотела получить к столу! Придётся нам заказать в трактире всё подряд и сделать этакое попурри.

Роза поблагодарила мистера Грюджиуса за заботу и сказала, что ей хотелось бы получить лишь чашечку чая. Добрый старый юрист тут же развил самую бурную деятельность: он сбегал в контору за мармеладом, потом ещё раз за сахаром и сливками, откуда-то вдруг появились холодная говядина и копченая рыба, а потом мистер Грюджиус, забыв надеть шляпу, побежал в трактир при гостинице Фурнивал, чтобы отдать распоряжения насчёт прочих вкусностей. Не прошло и десяти минут, как в комнате опекуна был накрыт обильный стол.

‒ Господи, помилуй! ‒ воскликнул мистер Грюджиус, падая на стул напротив своей прелестной воспитанницы и с силой проводя рукой ото лба к затылку. ‒ Что за радикальное изменение в унылой жизни старого холостяка, моя дорогая!

Роза посмотрела на него удивлённо.

‒ Я имею в виду твоё появление, дитя моё, ‒ объяснил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Оно как будто вымело отсюда весь сор и пыль, осветило все углы, переклеило обои на стенах, украсило комнату разноцветными фонариками и превратило моё жилище в комнату во дворце! Да-да, именно так, именно так!

Тронутая его словами Роза, наливая мистеру Грюджиусу чай, благодарно погладила его по руке.

‒ Спасибо, дорогая моя, ‒ сказал опекун. ‒ Что ж, давай пить чай и разговаривать.

‒ Значит, вы живёте вот здесь? ‒ спросила Роза, осматриваясь.

‒ Да, дитя моё, здесь и живу.

‒ И всегда один?

‒ Да, к сожалению. Ну, конечно, днём мне составляет компанию мой клерк, мистер Баззард.

‒ Что же, он тоже живёт здесь?

‒ Нет, когда служба заканчивается, он уходит. Сказать по правде, сейчас он в отпуске, и контора юристов этажом ниже предоставила мне временную замену. Но заменить мистера Баззарда ‒ это непростая задача.

‒ Думаю, он должен быть вам очень благодарен, ‒ сказала Роза, кивая головкой.

‒ Возможно, он и благодарен... Но тогда он это очень умело скрывает. Но я сомневаюсь насчёт его благодарности. Я почти уверен, что он здесь несчастен, бедный юноша.

‒ Несчастен? Но почему? ‒ спросила заинтригованная Роза.

‒ Его должность не соответствует его талантам, ‒ пояснил мистер Грюджиус с самым загадочным видом.

Роза удивлённо и заинтересованно изогнула брови. Мистер Грюджиус усмехнулся.

‒ Он ощущает себя настолько не на своём месте, что я, право, вынужден постоянно извиняться перед ним, ‒ продолжил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ И он полагает, что мне есть за что извиняться. Да, так и полагает, хоть и не высказывает это вслух.

Всё это мистер Грюджиус произнёс со столь таинственным и заговорщицким видом, что Роза не знала, шутит ли он, или говорит правду.

‒ Так вот, мистер Баззард. Поговорим о нём, моя дорогая. У мистера Баззарда есть один секрет... Может быть, это и не годится, выдавать чужие секреты, но твоё присутствие здесь сделало меня сегодня необычайно разговорчивым. Как ты думаешь, моя дорогая, что учудил наш мистер Баззард?

‒ Боже мой! ‒ воскликнула Роза, вдруг вспомнив о Джаспере и его безумном признании в любви. ‒ Ничего ужасного или отвратительного, я надеюсь?

‒ Он написал пьесу, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус театрально-загробным голосом. ‒ Целую трагедию.

Роза облегченно перевела дух.

‒ И никто, ‒ продолжал мистер Грюджиус в том же таинственном тоне, ‒ ни один театр, ни один режиссёр в мире не согласен поставить её на сцене.

Роза на эти слова только покачала задумчиво головой, как бы желая сказать: "Да, такие вещи случаются в жизни, и никто не знает, почему."

‒ Что же касается меня, моя дорогая, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, ‒ я лично ни в коем разе не смог бы написать пьесы.

‒ Даже самой плохонькой? ‒ поинтересовалась Роза, снова изгибая вопросительно бровь.

‒ Совсем никакой не смог бы. Даже если, представь, я был бы приговорён к казни на эшафоте, и палач уже заносил бы свой топор над моею головой, и тут примчался бы гонец с известием, что я буду высочайше помилован, но с условием, что я тотчас же напишу пьесу, хоть бы даже и самую плохонькую... То я и тогда лишь положил бы голову снова на плаху и умолял бы палача отрубить её поскорее.

По задумчивому лицу Розы легко можно было понять, что в этот момент она размышляла, как поступила бы на месте мистера Грюджиуса она сама.

‒ Коротко говоря, моя дорогая, ‒ подытожил мистер Грюджиус, хлопнув себя ладонями по коленям, ‒ мистер Баззард имеет все основания считать меня бездарностью. А так как эта бездарность является ещё и его начальником, то получается совсем уже невыносимо.

Тут мистер Грюджиус осуждающе покачал головой, как бы соглашаясь, что оскорбление, и в самом деле, слишком велико ‒ несмотря на то, что предметом осуждения являлся он сам.

‒ Но почему же он тогда пошёл к вам в подчинённые? ‒ удивилась Роза.

‒ Логичный вопрос, ‒ заметил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Случилось это вот как. Отец мистера Баззарда арендует ферму в Норфолке. И если бы он только узнал, что его сын написал пьесу, то он, без сомнения, накинулся бы на него со всеми цепами, вилами, молотилками и прочим сельскохозяйственным инструментом, какой только попался бы ему под руку, и замолотил бы его до смерти. Поэтому мистер Баззард, когда в очередной раз передавал мне от своего отца арендную плату за месяц (я её собираю, чтоб ты знала), поделился со мной своим секретом, и прибавил, что решил уйти из дома ‒ чтобы следовать заветам своего гения, как он выразился. А это очень быстро привело бы его к голодной смерти, поэтому он на такое пойти не может.

‒ Не может следовать советам своего гения, или не может уйти из дома?

‒ Нет, это-то он как раз вполне может. Он не согласен только умирать от голода. Как ты понимаешь, по этому пункту мне было нечего ему возразить. Тогда мистер Баззард заявил, что я, по его мнению, обязан встать стеной между ним и его будущей трагической судьбой. Я и тут не нашел, что возразить. Вот так мистер Баззард и стал моим клерком.

‒ По-моему, он просто обязан быть вам благодарным, ‒ сказала Роза.

‒ Н-нет, дорогая моя, мистер Баззард считает, что это не входит в его обязанности. Я имею в виду, что он остро ощущает своё унижение. К тому же, мистер Баззард водит знакомство и с другими такими же юными гениями, которые тоже сочиняют пьесы и, подобно ему, не находят режиссёров, желающих поставить их на сцене. В порядке утешения, эти высоко одарённые джентльмены посвящают свои пьесы друг другу. Мистеру Баззарду тоже посвятили одну трагедию. Видишь, моя дорогая, а его начальнику никогда не дождаться, чтобы ему посвятили трагедию, пусть даже самую плохонькую.

Роза посмотрела на старого юриста с такой любовью во взгляде, что было сразу понятно, что уж она-то посвятила бы своему милому опекуну тысячу трагедий, если бы могла.

‒ А как же называется эта пьеса мистера Баззарда? ‒ спросила она затем.

‒ О, у неё очень подходящее название, моя дорогая, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Она называется "Тернии Забот". И мистер Баззард надеется (и я с ним тоже), что когда-нибудь его заботы окончатся, тернии и прочие занозы будут извлечены, и пьеса его увидит свет рампы.

Нетрудно было понять, что мистер Грюджиус потому так полно и красочно описывал Розе странности своего клерка, что он хотел хоть немного отвлечь её от неприятных переживаний прошедшего дня и, по возможности, успокоить.

‒ Что ж, дорогая моя, ‒ сказал он затем, ‒ если ты чувствуешь в себе силы рассказать мне, что же произошло с тобой в Клойстергэме, я был бы рад тебя выслушать. Но только если ты действительно уверена, что опять не расстроишься. Просто мне хотелось бы обдумать всю историю с начала до конца сегодня вечером, перед тем как уснуть.

И Роза, теперь уже довольно спокойно, пересказала своему опекуну весь разговор, случившийся у неё с Джаспером. Мистер Грюджиус во время этого рассказа много раз с силой приглаживал волосы жесткой ладонью, хмурился, сопел, а в конце попросил повторить ему те фразы хормейстера, в которых речь шла об Елене и Невиле. Когда же Роза выдохлась и замолчала, мистер Грюджиус некоторое время не говорил ни слова, сидя с самым серьёзным и задумчивым видом.

‒ Запутанная история, ‒ подытожил он, ‒ но я надеюсь, что смогу её распутать. Кстати, мистер Ландлесс и его сестра живут совсем рядом со мною. Подойди-ка сюда, к окну... Видишь, вон там тёмные окна под самой крышей? Это их квартира и есть.

‒ Ой, а можно мне будет завтра навестить Елену? ‒ обрадовалась Роза.

‒ Об этом мы лучше завтра и поговорим, ‒ ответил опекун. ‒ Сейчас тебя надо устроить на ночь, а то ты, наверное, от всего этого уже очень устала.

С этими словами мистер Грюджиус подхватил в одну руку Розин саквояжик, согнутую в локте другую предложил его владелице (причём, сделал это с таким галантным поклоном, словно приглашал юную леди станцевать менуэт), после чего препроводил её через улицу Холборн в гостиницу Фурнивал. Там он передал Розу с рук на руки "неограниченной" старшей горничной, а сам остался ожидать внизу на тот случай, если у Розы будут к нему ещё какие-нибудь поручения.

Комната, которую отвели Розе в гостинице, оказалась просторной, светлой и чистой, с весёленькими обоями в цветочек. Поставив саквояжик на полочку для багажа постояльцев, Роза снова спустилась поблагодарить своего опекуна за проявленную о ней заботу и пожелать ему доброй ночи.

‒ Не стоит благодарности, моя дорогая, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, заметно польщенный. ‒ Отдыхай, а завтра в десять утра я приду тебя навестить. Надеюсь, тебе не будет слишком неуютно на новом месте.

‒ О нет, здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности!

‒ Можешь не волноваться насчет грабителей, моя дорогая, в гостинице есть ночной сторож, да и по улице регулярно проходит полисмен. А если случится возгорание, то и пожарная часть здесь за углом.

‒ Нет, я имела в виду другое. Здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности... от него! Понимаете?

‒ Не беспокойся, дитя мое. На дверях гостиницы есть железный засов, а твоя комната запирается на ключ. Сторож дежурит всю ночь, да и я тоже живу всего лишь через дорогу! ‒ сказал старый юрист и, повернувшись к портье, добавил. ‒ Если вдруг кто из постояльцев вашего отеля захочет посреди ночи отправить записку для мистера Грюджиуса, то доставивший послание получит от меня в награду пять шиллингов.

И, тепло попрощавшись с Розой, он ещё целый час в довольно воинственном настроении прохаживался взад и вперёд вдоль фасада гостиницы, время от времени бросая озабоченные взгляды на окна дома, словно верный рыцарь, охраняющий покой дамы своего сердца, сберегаемой им в высокой замковой башне.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XX**

1\. Диккенс пишет, что поезд, в котором ехала Роза, "проезжал над улицами и крышами Лондона". Это означает, что Роза прибывала на вокзал Лондон-Бридж, так как только там поезда проходят по высокому виадуку длиной в полторы мили. Сегодня поезда из Рочестера приходят на вокзал Виктории, но только потому, что принадлежат к другой железнодорожной компании.

2\. Ворота Степл-Инна почти постоянно стояли закрытыми, чтобы во двор не заходили нищие и торговцы в разнос. Для прохода жильцов в воротах имелась особая дверь, на ночь запиравшаяся на замок. Джентльмены, желающие войти после урочного часа, должны были будить сторожа стуком трости в его окно. Сторожа принято было благодарить за эту услугу парой монет.

3\. Странные стихи, которые в запале декламирует мистер Грюджиус, являются перефразированной второй строфой неофициального британского гимна "Боже, храни Королеву".

4\. Упоминание об отце мистера Баззарда, который был арендатором фермы в Норфолке, по-моему, очень важно для понимания сюжета книги. Оно может дать нам ответ на одну из тайн романа, а именно ‒ кто же такой был мистер Дэчери?

5\. Примечательно, что у прототипа клерка Баззарда, английского писателя Энтони Троллопа (который, как и Баззард, написал в юности неудавшуюся пьесу), отец тоже был арендатором фермы, но не в Норфолке, а в Харроу, пригороде Лондона.

6\. Название пьесы Баззарда "The Thorn of Anxiety" (Тернии Забот) перекликается с названием одного из романов Энтони Троллопа "Doctor Thorne" (Доктор Терний). Само словосочетание взято из Второго послания апостола Павла коринфянам 12:7.

7\. Гостиница Фурнивал списана с реально существовавшего Вуд-Отеля на улице Холборн, в котором останавливался и сам Диккенс.


	21. Глава XXI

**ГЛАВА XXI**

 **ВСТРЕЧА**

Ночь, однако, прошла спокойно, и никакой огнедышащий дракон не прилетал к башне замка, чтобы похитить принцессу, поэтому принцесса прекрасно отдохнула в своей спальне и утром выглядела вполне себе весёлой и беззаботной. Пробило десять, и с последним ударом часов мистер Грюджиус, как и обещал, появился в гостинной комнате отеля Фурнивал ‒ причем, в сопровождении младшего каноника Криспаркла.

‒ Я примчался в Лондон первым же поездом, мисс Роза. Сразу же, как услышал от мисс Твинклтон о вашем неожиданном исчезновении, ‒ сказал каноник, широко улыбаясь и протягивая Розе руку. ‒ Ваша директриса прибежала в наш дом в страшном волнении. Ведь мы и понятия не имели о причинах, побудивших вас к бегству! Теперь же, узнав о них от вашего опекуна, я могу лишь подтвердить, что вы поступили совершенно правильно, обратившись за его защитой. Конечно, вы могли и ко мне зайти...

‒ Я думала об этом, сэр, ‒ перебила его Роза, ‒ Но ваш дом стоит так близко к тому, где живёт... он. Ну, вы понимаете...

‒ Я понимаю. Ваши опасения были вполне естественными.

‒ Я уже пересказал мистеру Криспарклу всё то, что вы рассказали мне вчера вечером, моя дорогая, ‒ вступил в разговор мистер Грюджиус. ‒ И я очень рад, что он здесь, и может дать нам свой совет. Конечно, я бы ему безотлагательно написал и пригласил бы сюда, но то, что он сам почувствовал, как нам его здесь не хватает, и так скоро явился лично ‒ это во много раз лучше.

‒ Вы уже придумали, как помочь Елене и её брату? ‒ спросила каноника Роза.

‒ Гм, сказать по правде, пока ещё нет, ‒ смутился мистер Криспаркл. ‒ У мистера Грюджиуса была целая ночь для обдумывания, и сам он гораздо опытнее меня, и если уж он пока пребывает в недоумении, то что же тогда и говорить про меня.

В этот момент в дверях гостиной появилась "неограниченная" старшая горничная с сообщением, что некий джентльмен у входа в гостиницу спрашивает мистера Криспаркла, если таковой здесь имеется. Если же среди присутствующих нет джентльмена с таким именем, то спрашивающий просит извинить его за возможную ошибку ‒ тогда он, очевидно, обознался.

‒ Мистер Криспаркл перед вами, ‒ ответил на это младший каноник, ‒ но в данный момент он занят важным разговором.

‒ А этот джентльмен, случайно, не во всё черное одет? ‒ испуганно спросила Роза, выглядывая из-за спины своего опекуна, куда она быстро спряталась.

‒ Нет, мисс, у него коричневый сюртук.

‒ А волосы у него не чёрные, вы уверены? ‒ уже более спокойно спросила Роза.

‒ Совершенно уверена, мисс. Каштановые волосы и голубые глаза.

‒ Мне кажется, нам стоит пригласить его сюда, сэр, если вы не против, ‒ заметил мистер Грюджиус, повернувшись снова к канонику. ‒ Иногда бывает так, что совет или помощь получаешь с самой неожиданной стороны. Кстати, напомните мне потом, чтобы я вам кое-что рассказал ‒ одну историю, хорошо иллюстрирующую данный тезис.

‒ Что ж, если мисс Роза не против... Пригласите этого джентльмена войти, ‒ сказал мистер Криспаркл.

Молодой человек лет тридцати на вид появился на пороге; первым делом он с приятной и непринуждённой улыбкой попросил прощения, что отвлёк присутствующих от разговора, а затем подошел поближе к младшему канонику и, улыбнувшись ещё шире, спросил:

‒ Узнаёте меня?

‒ Я видел вас... пару минут назад, ‒ ответил мистер Криспаркл. ‒ Вы сидели на скамейке под деревом в Степл-Инне и, кажется, курили трубку.

‒ Точно. Там-то я вас и заметил. Ну, а кроме этого ничего не вспоминаете?

Мистер Криспаркл, нахмурив брови, более пристально всмотрелся в лицо этого весёлого джентльмена, и на секунду ему показалось, что он, и вправду, видел его когда-то очень давно ‒ чуть ли не в детстве, ещё мальчиком.

Голубоглазый же джентльмен сначала с улыбкой наблюдал за попытками младшего каноника припомнить нечто ускользающее, нечто давно прошедшее, а потом, желая помочь ему вспомнить, произнёс высоким, мальчишеским голосом:

‒ Что вам подать на завтрак, сэр? Варенье вы проспали.

‒ Минутку, сейчас, сейчас! ‒ воскликнул младший каноник, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. ‒ Почти уже вспомнил... Тартар!

И весело смеясь, мистер Криспаркл и голубоглазый джентльмен, бросились пожимать друг другу руки, и даже ‒ вещь необычная для англичан ‒ обнялись как братья, похлопывая один другого по плечам и спине.

‒ Тартар, старина! Как я рад видеть тебя снова! ‒ повторял мистер Криспаркл.

‒ А уж я-то как рад видеть вас, мастер! ‒ отвечал ему Тартар.

‒ Помнишь, ты спас меня, когда я тонул? Не забыл?

‒ Да разве забудешь такое? ‒ воскликнул мистер Тартар. ‒ После этого-то вы и стали учиться плавать!

‒ Точно! Ах, спаси Господь мою душу, это ты!

‒ Это я, мастер, аминь!

И они обнялись снова.

‒ Только представьте себе, ‒ сказал затем мистер Криспаркл, снова поворачиваясь к своим собеседникам и оглядывая их заблестевшими от радостных слёз глазами, ‒ только представьте себе, мисс Роза и вы, мистер Грюджиус! Ведь вот этот вот человек, Тартар, который был когда-то самым маленьким учеником в нашей школе, однажды бесстрашно бросился в реку, где я, здоровый и тяжелый старшеклассник, уже пускал пузыри. Бросился, нырнул, схватил меня за волосы и вытащил на берег ‒ с такой силой, словно он был самим Нептуном!

‒ Просто мистер Криспаркл был моим лучшим другом и защитником в школе, ‒ добавил, смеясь, мистер Тартар, ‒ и в одиночку сделал мне больше добра, чем все остальные ученики и воспитатели вместе взятые. Вот я и решил, что либо я вытащу его, либо уж мы тогда лучше вместе утонем.

‒ Позвольте мне, сэр, со всем уважением пожать вашу славную руку, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус, выступая вперёд. ‒ Очень горд знакомством с вами. Надеюсь, ваше здоровье тогда не пострадало от этого мужественного поступка? Холодная ли была вода? Не простудились ли вы потом?

Было не совсем понятно, что именно мистер Грюджиус хочет всем этим сказать, но в виду он явно имел что-то хорошее и одобряющее. А Роза вдруг подумала ‒ ах, почему этот юный и сильный джентльмен не оказался рядом, когда тонула её бедная матушка! Уж он-то непременно спас бы и её тоже!

‒ Мне только что пришла в голову одна идея! ‒ вдруг провозгласил мистер Грюджиус, с силой проведя по волосам ладонью ото лба к затылку. ‒ Я не напрашиваюсь на комплименты, но мне кажется, что это отличная, превосходная идея!.. Скажите, мистер Тартар, ведь это ваше имя я видел в списке жильцов первого подъезда соседнего двора Степл-Инна?

‒ Так точно, сэр, ‒ подтвердил мистер Тартар. ‒ Вы совершенно правы.

‒ Прекрасно, отметим это, ‒ и старый юрист провёл пальцем правой руки по ладони левой, словно делая невидимую глазу засечку на память. ‒ А известна ли вам, мистер Тартар, фамилия ваших соседей справа, окно которых находится рядом с вашим?

‒ Ландлессы.

‒ Отлично, отметим и это, ‒ и мистер Грюджиус провёл вторую черту пальцем по ладони. ‒ Вы уже с ними познакомились?

‒ Совсем немного, но ‒ да, познакомился.

‒ Превосходно! ‒ воскликнул мистер Грюджиус, делая третью засечку на руке. ‒ И какого рода было это знакомство?

‒ Ну, я давно уже обратил внимание, что по соседству со мной живёт молодой юноша несколько подавленного вида... И вот на днях, вчера или позавчера, я предложил ему несколько моих горшков с цветами, полагая, что это хоть немного улучшит его настроение и украсит его окна.

‒ Друзья мои, прошу всех сесть! ‒ возгласил мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Теперь у меня точно появилась отличная идея!

Мистер Тартар тоже выдвинул себе стул и с готовностью сел вместе с остальными, хотя на лице его и было написано весёлое недоумение. Мистер же Грюджиус встал посередине лицом к публике, словно законник, делающий доклад перед присяжными в суде.

‒ Должен признаться, мне ещё не совсем понятно, ‒ начал он в своей обычной суховатой манере, ‒ будет ли для самого юного и прекрасного члена нашей компании совершенно безопасно открыто встретиться с мисс Еленой и её братом. Мы все знаем, что один наш приятель из провинции, которому я от всей души посылаю сейчас парочку проклятий, да извинит меня его преподобие мистер Криспаркл... Так вот, мы знаем, что этот человек ежедневно разнюхивает тут и там, выслеживает и распускает слухи. И здесь, в Степл-Инне, у него наверняка имеется подкупленный соглядатай ‒ какой-нибудь сторож, дворник или даже один из местных жителей. С другой стороны, моя подопечная мисс Роза высказала совершенно естественное и законное желание увидеться со своей подругой мисс Еленой. И мне кажется, что и мисс Елене Ландлесс было бы тоже очень полезно встретиться со своей подругой, и именно из уст мисс Розы узнать обо всём произошедшем. Я понятно излагаю?

‒ Абсолютно, ‒ ответил мистер Криспаркл с видом глубочайшего внимания. ‒ И я полностью с вами согласен.

‒ Я тоже с удовольствием согласился бы, ‒ улыбаясь, сказал мистер Тартар, ‒ если бы хоть что-то понимал.

‒ Терпение, сэр, всё разъяснится в свою очередь, ‒ успокоил его мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Итак, я думаю, что если наш друг из провинции завёл здесь себе соглядатая, то этот соглядатай держит под наблюдением только квартиру мистера Невила и мисс Елены. Вероятно, он записывает, кто и во сколько приходил к ним, как выглядел и долго ли у них задержался. Но никакой соглядатай не в состоянии держать под наблюдением весь Степл-Инн, все его подъезды, дворы и окна. Особенно окна в соседнем, отделенном стеной дворе. Понимаете, о чём я говорю?

‒ Я вижу, куда вы клоните, ‒ сказал мистер Криспаркл, ‒ и полностью вас поддерживаю.

‒ Хотя я до сих пор и не понимаю всей ситуации, ‒ добавил мистер Тартар, ‒ но я тоже вижу, какой курс вы держите. И хочу сразу сказать, что мои окна в полном вашем распоряжении.

‒ Превосходно, джентльмены! ‒ торжествующе воскликнул мистер Грюджиус, взъерошив волосы на голове ладонью. ‒ Я вижу, что мы друг друга поняли. А ты, девочка моя, ты всё поняла?

‒ Кажется, да, ‒ ответила Роза, слегка покраснев от быстрого взгляда на неё мистера Тартара.

‒ Тогда ты сейчас пойдёшь вместе с мистером Криспарклом и мистером Тартаром вокруг Степл-Инна в тот двор, где живёт наш новый друг, ‒ сказал старый юрист. ‒ То есть, вы зайдёте с другой стороны. А я войду обычным порядком через главный вход, чтобы отвлечь возможного соглядатая. Потом ты поднимешься вместе с этими джентльменами в комнаты мистера Тартара и возле его окна дождёшься, пока в соседнем окне не появится мисс Елена. Или, может быть, ты дашь ей какой-то сигнал. И вот тогда вы сможете поговорить, и ни один соглядатай вас не заметит.

‒ Мне кажется, что мы слишком...

‒ Слишком что? Слишком рискуем, моя дорогая?

‒ Нет, не это, ‒ ответила Роза чуть смущаясь. ‒ Я хотела спросить, не слишком ли мы злоупотребляем госеприимством мистера Тартара?

‒ Уверяю вас, ‒ возразил ей тут же этот джентльмен, ‒ что мои комнаты будут казаться мне в десять раз милее, если в них хоть один раз прозвучит ваш голос.

На это Розовый Бутончик не нашёлся, что ответить, а только ещё больше порозовел. Чтобы как-то сгладить эту неловкость, Роза испросила у мистера Криспаркла подняться в комнаты за забытой там шляпкой, на что младший каноник ответил, что лучше этого поступка и придумать нельзя, после чего Роза исчезла из гостиной комнаты чуть ли не на целые четверть часа. Мистер Криспаркл успел уже дважды пересказать своему другу все детали истории, случившейся с Невилом и Еленой Ландлесс, а Розовый Бутончик всё ещё задерживался.

Наконец, стук каблучков по ступенькам гостиничной лестницы возвестил о её появлении, мистер Тартар галантно предложил мисс Розе опереться на его руку, и мистер Криспаркл повёл юную пару через улицу Холборн окружным путём в Степл-Инн.

‒ Бедный, бедный Эдди! ‒ подумала вдруг Роза, беря мистера Тартара под руку. ‒ Его рука не была такой сильной и загорелой... Но даже тогда, когда эта загорелая рука спасала мистера Криспаркла из воды, она уже и тогда была крепкой и верной. Да, крепкой и верной...

Мистер Тартар тем временем пытался развлечь свою прелестную спутницу рассказом о своей жизни моряка, о том, как он полжизни бороздил моря здесь и там, вдоль и поперёк.

‒ А когда вам опять уходить в море? ‒ с замиранием сердца спросила Роза. И улыбнулась, услышав:

‒ Теперь никогда!

Что только подумали бы девочки из моего класса, если бы они вдруг увидели меня под руку с таким большим и сильным морским офицером, ‒ думала Роза, бросая украдкой быстрые взгляды на мистера Тартара. ‒ Наверное, они сказали бы, что я выгляжу рядом с ним совсем уж маленькой и беспомощной. Ведь мистер Тартар такой большой и сильный на вид! Право, он мог бы вдруг подхватить меня на руки, и унести от любой опасности, милю за милей, без малейшей усталости и отдыха!

Снова посмотрев на мистера Тартара, Роза вдруг поймала встречный взгляд его голубых глаз, и ей показалось, что он без труда прочитал в её взгляде все её девичьи мысли.

Зардевшись, Розовый Бутончик сконфуженно потупился, и оттого совершенно не заметил, каким путём и какой дорогой они (ведомые теперь уже мистером Тартаром) попали в его комнаты под крышей, и даже дальше ‒ прямиком к его воздушному садику за окошком. И надо сказать, что Розовый Бутончик пришёлся в этом цветущем раю как раз к месту, будто здесь он и вырос. Пусть цветут они оба вовеки!

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе XXI**

1\. Мисс Твинклтон узнала об исчезновении Розы ещё предыдущим вечером и сразу же уведомила мистера Криспаркла. Почему же? Не потому ли, что мистер Криспаркл входил в Попечительский совет при частной школе, которой владел мистер Сапси? Чтобы попасть в Степл-Инн к десяти часам утра, младший каноник должен был выехать первым же поездом. Согласно справочнику Брэдшоу, в 1842 году первый поезд на Лондон от станции Паддок-Вуд (ближайшей к Клойстергэму-Рочестеру) отправлялся в семь часов утра.

2\. Интересно, что каноник Уайстон, прототип книжного каноника Криспаркла, именно в 1842-43 годах тоже возобновил школьное знакомство с неким мистером Джоном Ллойдом Алланом, который позднее стал его помощником в заведовании школой Кингз-Скул. Возможно, мистер Аллан и является прототипом мистера Тартара. Это тем более вероятно, если учесть, что каноник Уайстон позднее женился на сестре мистера Аллана, которую, как и мисс Ландлесс, звали Еленой.

3\. Тартар называет каноника Криспаркла "мастером" потому, что в школе был его слугой, или "фэгом". В английских школах того времени младшие ученики были обязаны прислуживать старшим ‒ например, приносить им завтраки из общей столовой прямо в комнату. Считалось, что это воспитывает в учениках дисциплинированость.

4\. История мистера Грюджиуса, иллюстрирующая тезис о том, что "никогда не знаешь, с какой стороны придёт помощь", без сомнения, должна повествовать о мистере Дэчери, лишь за пару дней до того неожиданно предложившем старому юристу свою помощь в расследовании убийства Эдвина Друда.

5\. Именно на наличие соглядатая в Степл-Инне намекал Джаспер в сцене "признания в любви Розе", когда говорил, что "сеть вокруг убицы затягивается даже в эту минуту, когда я говорю с вами". Сам Джаспер никак не мог слишком часто отлучаться из Клойстергэма в Лондон, так как три раза в день должен был присутствовать на службах в соборе. Хотя, всего лишь два дня назад Джаспер лично следил за Невилом в Степл-Инне, и был при этом замечен Грюджиусом. Скорее всего, именно в тот вечер Джаспер и нашел себе помощника, о чём и не утерпел "похвастаться" Розе на другое утро.

6\. Грюджиус посылает Розу и остальных двух джентльменов в обход для того, чтобы они не попались на глаза сторожу, который, как мы помним, неотлучно нёс вахту при воротах главного входа в Степл-Инн с улицы Холборн. Это может говорить о том, что именно сторожа Грюджиус считает соглядатаем Джаспера. Во второй двор Степл-Инна есть ещё один проход, с улицы Саутхемптон-Билдинг.

7\. Роза потому так долго "забирает шляпку" в своей комнате, что она ждёт, пока её щёки, покрасневшие от комплимента Тартара, снова станут нормального цвета. То же самое она проделывала и перед встречей с Эдвином Друдом в третьей главе. Эта деталь показывает, что Роза старается понравиться Тартару.

8\. Окна Тартара и Ландлессов располагались хоть и рядом, но под прямым углом друг к другу, так как принадлежали к разным зданиям, стоящим углом. Из одного окна было хорошо видно, что творилось за другим ‒ так Тартар мог видеть, как Невил усиленно занимается за столом уроками, а Елена могла удобно разговаривать с Розой, оставаясь невидимой с земли.


	22. Глава XXII

**ГЛАВА** **XXII**

 **НАСТАЛИ СКУЧНЫЕ ДНИ**

Комнаты, в которых проживал мистер Тартар, показались Розе самыми милыми, уютными и прибранными комнатами, какие только можно найти под луной, солнцем и звёздами. Каждая вещь в них имела собственное, точно для неё определённое место, и каждая вещь сияла, вычищенная до первозданной чистоты. Ни соринки, ни пятнышка не было видно на тщательно выскобленном и натёртом мастикой полу ‒ и куда только подевалась вездесущая лондонская угольная копоть?! Наверное, отчаявшись проникнуть в жилище мистера Тартара, она в слезах эмигрировала за океан, в чёрную Африку ‒ и поделом ей!

Гостиная голубоглазого лейтенанта флота напоминала собой адмиральскую каюту на флагманском корабле: по стенам были развешаны морские карты и гравюры, изображающе несущиеся по волнам парусники, книжные полки украшали морские справочники и лоции, на видном месте красовались подзорная труба и пара биноклей, и повсюду взгляд привлекали розовые с белым морские раковины, куски кораллов, чучела экзотических птиц или рептилий. В спальной комнате мистера Тартара его одежда была аккуратнейшим образом развешана по крючкам и разложена по ящичкам, а в самой середине вместо обычной кровати покачивался матросский гамак, тоже безупречно заправленный. Посреди всего этого экзотического великолепия Роза чувствовала себя какой-нибудь Первой леди Адмиралтейства (или даже самой королевой) на морской регате, проводимой в её честь, тем более, что мистер Тартар был сама галантность и предупредительность ‒ открыл для Розы окно и изящным жестом подал ей руку, помогая подняться на небольшую приступочку, стоя на которой ей было бы удобнее разговаривать с подругой в соседнем окне. После этого мистер Тартар поклонился и отправился в свою гостиную, беседовать с мистером Криспарклом и вспоминать былое.

‒ Елена! Елена Ландлесс! Ты здесь? Отзовись!

‒ Кто здесь? Роза, милочка, неужели это ты? ‒ и ещё одно симпатичное смуглое личико появилось среди цветов в проёме соседнего окна.

‒ Да, моя дорогая, это я!

‒ Но как же ты оказалась тут, милая?

‒ Ах, право, я не знаю, ‒ ответила Роза, слегка краснея. ‒ Мне кажется, что всё это происходит будто во сне.

‒ Но я-то определённо не сплю, дорогая моя, ‒ рассмеялась Елена. ‒ Иначе я не удивилась бы так, услышав твой нежный голосок. Какими судьбами мы с тобой так неожиданно встретились ‒ или лучше сказать, оказались так близко друг к другу?

Действительно, объяснить такое было непросто, но Роза, не убоявшись трудностей, за пару минут пересказала подруге всё, что с ней приключилось за последние день-два, а так же поверила все свои чувства, мысли и подозрения.

‒ И мистер Криспаркл вдруг тоже приехал и, представь, он когда-то спас ему жизнь! ‒ несколько сумбурно закончила Роза свой быстрый рассказ.

‒ Я всегда была уверена, что мистер Криспаркл сделает для спасения своего ближнего всё, ‒ сильно порозовев, промолвила Елена.

‒ Да, но это был не мистер Криспаркл, ‒ поправила её Роза.

‒ Что-то я не понимаю тебя тогда, милочка.

‒ Я хочу сказать, что со стороны мистера Криспаркла было очень мило позволить себя спасти, ‒ пояснила Роза, ‒ но это был мистер Тартар, кто спас мистера Криспаркла, когда тот тонул в реке ещё мальчиком.

Еленабросила на Розу быстрый и внимательный взгляд чёрных своих глаз и спросила, понизив голос:

‒ А этот мистер Тартар... он сейчас рядом с тобой, моя дорогая?

‒ Н-нет, он... он только привёл меня сюда, в свою квартиру. Привёл нас с мистером Криспарклом, я имею в виду. Ах, у него такая милая обстановка в комнатах, просто загляденье!

‒ Вот как?

‒ Да, представь себе! Мне кажется, будто я лечу по волнам на каком-то волшебном корабле! Это всё словно... словно...

‒ Словно во сне? ‒ подсказала Елена.

Роза от смущения смогла лишь кивнуть в знак согласия с этим определением и сделала вид, будто нюхает цветы.

Повисла небольшая пауза, во время которой Розе на мгновение показалось, что Елена кого-то мысленно жалеет (вот только кого бы это?). Потом Елена со вздохом сказала:

‒ Мой бедный брат сейчас занимается своими уроками в своей комнате ‒ в этой ему, как он утверждает, слишком светло. Мне кажется, лучше ему пока не говорить, что ты здесь и так близко.

‒ О, мне тоже так думается! ‒ тут же поддержала подругу Роза.

‒ Однако, ‒ продолжила Елена неуверенным тоном, ‒ ему тоже не помешает узнать всё то, что ты мне сейчас рассказала. Но я не хочу это делать без разрешения мистера Криспаркла. Спроси его, милочка, позволит ли он мне рассказать Невилу все эти новости или, по крайней мере, ту их часть, которая касается меня и его?

Роза на минутку скрылась из виду в глубинах волшебного корабля и тут же вернулась с сообщением, что мистер Криспаркл не против и во всём полагается на благоразумие мисс Елены.

‒ Очень благодарна ему за такое, ‒ ответила Елена. ‒ Узнай у него ещё, моя дорогая, должны ли мы обождать, пока этот безумец, твой учитель музыки, подготовит и осуществит ещё какое-нибудь злодеяние против Невила, или нам стоит попытаться каким-то образом его опередить. Я имею в виду, не лучше ли было бы нам самим вперёд разведать, что именно готовит он нам, какую новую ловушку?

На этот раз младший каноник затруднился с немедленным ответом и предложил сначала узнать мнение мистера Грюджиуса. Елена согласилась подождать, и мистер Криспаркл (рискуя попасться на глаза шпионам хормейстера) дошёл до конторы старого юриста и передал ему вопрос Елены. Мистер Грюджиус на это выразился в том смысле, что в схватке с лесным разбойником или диким зверем не зазорно воспользоваться любым имеющимся преимуществом. А так как Джон Джаспер, без сомнения, является и разбойником, и диким зверем одновременно, то и в борьбе против него любая инициатива будет оправдана, в то время как любое промедление ‒ смертельно опасно.

Это однозначное мнение опекуна младший каноник и сообщил Розе, вернувшись в квартиру мистера Тартара, после чего Роза передала его Елене.

‒ Вот и я думаю так же, дорогая моя, ‒ ответила та. ‒ И мне кажется, что тут была бы незаменимой помощь твоего нового знакомого, мистера Тартара. Как ты полагаешь, он ведь не откажется посодействовать нам?

О, да! Розе кажется, что мистер Тартар такой человек, который не пожалеет себя, чтобы спасти от беды любого. О да, Роза почти уверена, что мистер Тартар ответит на это предложение своим согласием. Но не лучше ли было бы сначала спросить мистера Криспаркла?

‒ По-моему, милочка, в этом случае тебе нет нужды интересоваться мнением мистера Криспаркла, ‒ уверенно ответила Елена. ‒ Я думаю, что здесь ты вполне можешь положиться на свои собственные чувства.

Как странно слышать такое ‒ и от Елены!

‒ Мой Невил, ‒ продолжила Елена, поразмыслив минутку, ‒ так и не нашёл себе в Лондоне ни единого знакомого, не то что друга. Даже мистер Тартар, и тот заговорил с ним первым. И вот что я думаю, милочка... Если бы мистер Тартар заходил к нам почаще, если бы он бывал у нас хотя бы пару минут, но ежедневно ‒ из этого могло бы получиться что-то полезное.

‒ А что может из этого получиться? ‒ удивилась Роза. ‒ Что ты имеешь в виду?

‒ Если за Невилом действительно наблюдает какой-нибудь соглядатай, и если целью твоего бывшего учителя музыки действительно является изоляция моего брата и психологическое давление на нас (а это прямо следует из слов, сказанных им тебе), то наш враг, безусловно, захочет вступить в прямой контакт с мистером Тартаром. Просто для того, чтобы ещё больше выведать о Невиле чего-нибудь предосудительного, или для того, чтобы отвадить от нас единственного нашего знакомого. Но и мы в таком случае тоже узнаем, чего он хочет, и какие у него планы на наш счёт.

‒ Ах, понимаю! ‒ воскликнула Роза и тут же скрылась в глубинах волшебного корабля, чтобы переговорить с его капитаном.

Через минуту её порозовевшее личико снова показлось среди цветов, и она, конфузясь, сообщила Елене, что мистер Тартар горячо поддержал эту столь разумную идею, и готов приступить к её осуществлению немедленно.

‒ От всего сердца благодарю мистера Тартара, ‒ сказала Елена. ‒ Прошу тебя, передай ему это дословно. А теперь, любовь моя, нам пора прекратить наш разговор, а то я слышу, что мой брат в соседней комнате уже заканчивает свои занятия и снова расставляет книги по полкам. Куда ты теперь, обратно в Клойстергэм?

‒ Ой, нет, теперь это невозможно! Я не могу вернуться к мисс Твинклтон после всего случившегося. Нет-нет, только не туда!

‒ А куда же в таком случае, моя дорогая?

‒ Ну-у... я ещё не знаю. Думаю, мой опекун позаботится обо всём, ‒ ответила Роза. ‒ Не беспокойся обо мне, я где-нибудь да буду.

(Что было очень и очень вероятно!)

‒ Прошу тебя, передавай мне почаще весточки о себе через мистера Тартара, ‒ улыбнулась ей Елена.

‒ Ах, обязательно, моя дорогая, обязательно! Но прежде чем попрощаться... Прошу тебя, скажи мне одну вещь! Скажи мне, что ты совершенно, совершенно уверена, что я не должна была...

‒ Не должна была что, дорогая моя?

‒ Не должна была покориться ему, не должна была ему уступить, чтобы отвести от вас его злобу и мстительность. Что я не должна была ответить согласием на его жуткое предложение!

‒ Ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю, милочка, ‒ с негодованием в голосе произнесла Елена, ‒ но я скорее согласилась бы, чтобы ты упала мёртвой к его ногам!

‒ Ах, спасибо тебе за эти слова! Право, ты с меня такую тяжесть сняла! И ты ведь скажешь своему брату то же самое? Передай ему мои наилучшие пожелания и моё ему сочувствие. И попроси его не слишком сердиться на меня.

Укоризненно покачав головой, Елена послала Розе воздушный поцелуй (и получила такой же в ответ), а потом из недр волшебного корабля показалась загорелая мужская рука и помогла Розе сойти с приступочки и скрыться в капитанской каюте, теперь уже окончательно.

За время разговора подруг мистер Тартар умудрился собрать на столе в гостиной совершенно адмиральский обед. Там были отличные итальянские макароны, экзотические ликёры, желе из тропических фруктов и прекрасный китайский чай. Сам мистер Тартар, с перекинутой через локоть салфеткой, изящно прислуживал своей очаровательной гостье, и тем вогнал её в такое смущение, что она и сама не заметила, как обед окончился и морские духи снова перенесли её через мощёный камнем двор Степл-Инна прямиком в контору её опекуна.

‒ Что ж, дорогая моя, ‒ сказал там Розе мистер Грюджиус, ‒ теперь нам надо решить, где же тебя поселить. Юной леди твоих лет не годится жить в гостинице, даже такой спокойной и защищённой, как Фурнивал.

У самой Розы, надо сказать, не нашлось других предложений, кроме как провести в пожароустойчивой и охраняющейся по ночам гостинице если не все оставшиеся ей годы жизни, то, по крайней мере, пока не подвернётся что-нибудь получше.

‒ От мистера Криспаркла мне стало известно, ‒ продолжал старый юрист, ‒ что твоя директриса, мисс Твинклтон, как раз собирается приехать в Лондон, чтобы нанести визиты родителям своих учениц и, может быть, подыскать новых воспитанниц. Мне кажется, было бы хорошей идеей списаться с этой уважаемой леди и пригласить её пожить с тобой следующий месяц.

‒ Пожить где, сэр?

‒ В той меблированной квартире, которую мы снимем для тебя где-нибудь в городе.

‒ А потом, сэр?

‒ А потом мы посмотрим, дитя моё. По крайней мере, потом мы будем не в худшем положении, чем сейчас, ‒ ответил мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Я думаю, что это было бы разумно, сэр, ‒ согласилась с ним Роза.

‒ Тогда мы так и поступим, ‒ воодушевился старый юрист. ‒ А мистер Криспаркл, уверен, не откажется передать твоей директрисе моё предложение погостить у нас.

И уже через четверть часа младший каноник отбыл назад в Клойстергэм с письмом для мисс Твинклтон в кармане, а Роза и её опекун отправились в город, искать подходящие для проживания юной леди квартиры.

Дело это оказалось не простое. Объявления о сдаче комнат попадались тут и там постоянно, но ни одно предложение не устраивало мистера Грюджиуса до конца. То дом стоял слишком уединённо, то улица, проходящая прямо под окнами была слишком шумной и оживлённой, то задняя дверь не запиралась толком, то ставни на окнах не внушали доверия. Множество комнат осмотрели Роза и мистер Грюджиус, множество скрипучих лестниц преодолели, и когда они утомились и отчаялись окончательно, мистер Грюджиус вдруг вспомнил, что у его клерка Баззарда имелась дальняя родственница, которой он однажды помогал в поиске жильцов ‒ она сдавала комнаты в районе улицы Саутхемптон, возле парка Блумсберри. Эта вдовствующая дама звалась Билликин, и именно эта фамилия и значилась на медной пластинке, привинченной к её дверям ‒ просто Билликин, без указания пола или гражданского состояния.

Характерными чертами, присущими миссис Билликин, оказались повышенная общая болезненность и повышенная прямота и откровенность в любом разговоре. Когда эта достойная дама, кутаясь в шаль, предстала перед мистером Грюджиусом и Розой, вид у неё был такой, будто она только что очнулась после глубочайшего обморока.

‒ Рада видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр, ‒ прогундосила миссис Биллкин, делая попытку поприветствовать своих гостей чем-то вроде неуклюжего книксена.

‒ Благодарю вас, мэм, ‒ ответствовал мистер Грюджиус, снимая шляпу. ‒ Надеюсь, вы тоже не жалуетесь на здоровье?

‒ Жаловаться на что либо вообще не в моих правилах, сэр, ‒ произнесла миссис Билликин голосом умирающей. ‒ Моё здоровье сегодня не лучше вчерашнего. Но я не жалуюсь, о нет, сэр, я не жалуюсь!

‒ Мы хотели бы снять у вас комнаты на месяц, мэм, ‒ приступил к делу мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Для вот этой вот юной леди и ещё одной почтенной персоны, её воспитательницы. Есть ли у вас свободные комнаты, мэм?

‒ Мистер Грюджиус, сэр, ‒ серьёзно ответила вдова, ‒ не стану скрывать от вас правды. Свободные комнаты у меня есть.

‒ Рад это слышать, мэм, ‒ вежливо сказал мистер Грюджиус, желая несколько смягчить суровость, послышавшуюся ему в этом ответе. ‒ И что же это за комнаты?

‒ Что ж, вот это вот бельэтажная гостиная, мисс, ‒ несколько в нос принялась объяснять миссис Билликин, обращаясь уже к Розе. ‒ Вы можете, конечно, называть её как угодно, но я зову её моим салоном. Комната, что находится позади этой, это моя спальня, и вы её не получите, мисс. Нет, даже и не думайте. Скажу вам прямо: вам придётся удовольствоваться двумя спальнями этажом выше. Там я велела провести газовое освещение, и мастеру для прокладки труб понадобилось вскрыть полы. Поэтому, буду откровенна, не ждите от них теперь особой прочности. Но приводить их в порядок за свой счёт мне тоже нет особого резона ‒ я ведь и сама снимаю эту квартиру у домовладельца сроком на год.

‒ Но хоть потолки-то там в порядке? ‒ озабоченно поинтересовался мистер Грюджиус.

‒ Уважаемый сэр, ‒ слегка возвысила голос миссис Билликин, ‒ утверждать, что потолки в остальных комнатах так же хороши и высоки, как и в моём салоне, означало бы погрешить против истины. А я на это пойти не могу, сэр. Нет, не могу. Даже и не ждите. Будьте довольны уже тем, что потолки там не протекают. По крайней мере, не при каждом дожде. Поэтому не надо меня спрашивать, сэр, что это там за пятна на обоях. Я вам сразу скажу ‒ это плесень, сэр. Мы живём во влажном климате! И сегодня всё хорошо и сухо, а завтра вы сидите с ног до головы мокрый, потому что черепица не выдержала. И я бы посмотрела, сэр, как бы вы заставили черепицу выдерживать наш климат!

‒ А других комнат у вас нет, мэм? ‒ спросил мистер Грюджиус, обеспокоенный перспективой сидеть с ног до головы мокрым.

‒ Если вы меня так прямо спрашиваете, сэр, то я отвечу вам тоже без утайки: есть, сэр. Имеются ещё комнаты во втором и третьем этажах, и они в полном порядке.

‒ Правда? И у них нет каких-нибудь скрытых недостатков?

‒ Буду откровенна, недостаток имеется, сэр, ‒ ответила миссис Билликин. ‒ Уж извините, но это лестница. Не каждый преодолеет её с юношеским проворством, нет, сэр. И было бы глупо ожидать, чтобы спальня на третьем этаже оказалась бы вровень с салоном в бельэтаже. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, сэр, но моим постояльцам придётся пользоваться лестницей, нравится им это или нет.

‒ Я хотел бы осмотреть эти комнаты, ‒ сказал мистер Грюджиус. ‒ Это возможно?

‒ Не буду отпираться, сэр, это возможно, ‒ ответствовала вдова. ‒ Хотя и сопряжено для меня с известными трудностями.

Трудности эти не замедлили явиться, так как лестницу между этажами миссис Билликин преодолевала так, словно вкатывала на неё сизифов камень. Через каждые пару ступенек почтенная вдова останавливалась, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за сердце, а отдохнув, продолжала путь с таким видом, будто её сейчас немедленно хватит удар. Добравшись до третьего этажа, миссис Билликин, бледная, рухнула в стоящее прямо у двери кресло и так закатила глаза, что мистер Грюджиус всерьёз обеспокоился, не случился ли с ней обморок от перенапряжения.

Комнаты, однако, оказались очень хорошими и не вызвали никаких нареканий, поэтому мистер Грюджиус выразил желание нанять их немедленно.

‒ Сорок пять шиллингов в неделю представляются мне вполне умеренной платой в это время года, сэр, ‒ с трудом переводя дыхание, ответствовала миссис Билликин. ‒ Расчёт в конце месяца, уголь оплачивается отдельно. Для услуг здесь есть двое горничных, которые выполнят любое ваше поручение за небольшую плату. И никаких собачек в комнатах, сэр! Во-первых, они часто исчезают, а во-вторых от них только грязь и прочие неприятности.

Мистер Грюджиус, нашёл арендную плату приемлемой, а договор найма оказался у него составлен заранее.

‒ Я уже расписался за обеих дам и прошу вас, мэм, поставить вот здесь вашу подпись. Пожалуйста, полностью имя и фамилию.

‒ Мистер Грюджиус! ‒ воскликнула вдова, выпрямляясь в кресле. ‒ Только не это! Никаких имён, или сделка не состоится!

Старый юрист удивлённо воззрился на хозяйку дома, выглядевшую сейчас весьма возмущённой и обеспокоенной.

‒ Фамилия на двери служит мне защитой, ‒ продолжала миссис Билликин, ‒ и я желаю, чтобы так оно оставалось и впредь!

Мистер Грюджиус перевёл взгляд на Розу, которая тоже ничего не понимала.

‒ Нет, и не просите меня! ‒ не унималась миссис Билликин. ‒ Пока соседское отребье не знает, кто такой этот Билликин, каков его рост и вес, и какова его сила, и не прячется ли он сразу за дверью с кочергой в руке, до той поры я чувствую себя в безопасности. Поэтому, никаких имён, даже и не просите! И вам должно быть стыдно, мисс, ‒ продолжила она, почему-то обращаясь к тут же покрасневшей Розе, ‒ вам должно быть стыдно предлагать такое беззащитной женщине, к тому же ещё и вдове! Моё имя не появится под этим документом, так и знайте!

Роза, которая ровно ничего не предлагала беззащитной вдове, совершенно потерялась от смущения и не знала, куда и глаза девать. Спас положение мистер Грюджиус, согласившийся удовлетвориться любой подписью противоположной стороны, хотя бы даже и тремя крестиками. Это подействовало, и квартирная хозяйка, вздыхая, и то и дело закатывая глаза, по буквам нацарапала на листке пресловутое "Билликин", после чего дело найма квартиры для Розы можно было считать законченным.

Вселение назначили на завтра после обеда, так как именно тогда ожидалось прибытие мисс Твинклтон, а пока Роза и мистер Грюджиус вернулась в гостиницу Фурнивал.

Возле входных дверей они встретили мистера Тартара, который, похоже, там их и ожидал. Просияв оттого, что заметил в толпе свою новую знакомую под руку с почтенным опекуном, мистер Тартар поспешил им навстречу.

‒ Мне пришла в голову замечательная идея, ‒ сообщил он им. ‒ Почему бы нам не взять лодку и не прокатиться вверх по Темзе? Лодка у меня недалеко есть своя, а потом мы могли бы устроить пикник где-нибудь на живописном берегу.

‒ Превосходно, я уже сто лет не катался на лодке, ‒ воодушевился мистер Грюджиус. ‒ А ты, дорогая?

‒ А я так и вообще никогда, ‒ обрадовалась Роза.

И менее чем через полчаса этот досадный пробел в её жизненном опыте был восполнен, и вся компания уже сидела в гребной лодке, весело поднимавшейся вверх по течению Темзы вместе с приливной волной. Мистер Тартар без устали работал вёслами, успевая попутно вести с Розой непринуждённую беседу, но на вёслах он был не один ‒ грести ему помогал матрос Лобли, корого мистер Тартар специально для этого случая вызвал со своей яхты. Да, у мистера Тартара, оказывается, была ещё и яхта, стоявшая сейчас где-то неподалёку от Гринхайта, ниже по течению Темзы. Погода была превосходной для поездки, солнце сияло, но чуть ли не сильнее солнца сияла ещё и рыжая шевелюра и бакенбарды Лобли, обрамлявшие круглую его улыбающуюся физиономию, загорелую до красноты.

Править рулём доверили мистеру Грюджиусу, но почтенный юрист за прошедшие со времени его последней прогулке на лодке сто лет, похоже, совершенно разучился править, поэтому если бы не умелые действия Тартара и Лобли, лодка уже через полмили уткнулась бы в берег или застряла бы в камышах. Но матрос чутко следил за курсом судна, вовремя предупреждал капитана, тот одним лёгким движением весла выправлял отклонение ‒ и лодка снова неслась между живописных берегов, с журчанием рассекая речные струи.

Отыскав чудесную зелёную лужайку, обрамлённую речными ивами, укрывавшими её от досужих глаз, наши путешествуюшие остановились на отдых. На свет появилась корзинка для пикника, а из корзинки на споро расстеленный Лобли плед явились разнообразные угощения и напитки.

В положенный час прилив сменился отливом, компания опять заняла свои места в лодке ‒ свои, да не совсем, поскольку Роза попробовала грести (и у неё это замечательно получилось, ибо ей все помогали). Затем грести попробовал и мистер Грюджиус, но получилось у него гораздо хуже, так как ему-то уже никто не помогал, и в результате непослушное весло вырвалось из его неловких рук и нанесло ему ручкой чувствительный удар в грудь, отчего бедняга оказался лежащим на спине прямо на дне лодки. Почтенному джентльмену помогли подняться и снова доверили рулить, вёсла вернулись в умелые руки испытанных моряков, и лодка споро побежала вниз по течению. Обратный путь показался совсем коротким, скоро уже зелёные поля сменились домами и сараями, один за другим проплывали над головой лондонские мосты, и настроение Розы, ещё недавно такое чудесное, постепенно сменялось грустью и задумчивостью.

Почему люди не могут всю жизнь прожить вот так, в веселии и без забот? ‒ думала она. ‒ Неужели краткие дни счастья обязательно должны перемежаться долгими периодами тоски и ожидания чего-то, что, может быть, и не придёт никогда? Наверное, другое и не возможно... Да, школьные дни, проведённые под неусыпным надзором мисс Твинклтон миновали и не вернутся, и теперь Розе придётся привыкать к одиночеству и скуке, вдали от весёлых свестниц, среди серых и запылённых домов и улиц Лондона.

Приезд мисс Твинклтон должен был отсрочить Розин переход ко взрослой жизни ещё на несколько недель. Почтенная директриса появилась, как и ожидали, на следующий день ближе к полудню в окружении несметного количества багажа, своего и своей воспитанницы. Что же до тоски и скуки, то с ними было покончено в одну минуту, ибо и минуты хватило мисс Твинклтон, чтобы сразу и окончательно разругаться с квартирной хозяйкой, миссис Билликин.

Сложно сказать, что именно вызвало негодование вдовы ‒ то ли тот факт, что пересчитывая семнадцать мест багажа, директриса под номером одиннадцатым пересчитала тоже и хозяйку, то ли два с половиной шиллинга чаевых, которые мисс Твинклтон по ошибке всунула в руку не кучеру, а самой Билликин (на что вдова отреагировала возмущённым возгласом: "Я вам не нищая!"), но только пожар войны возгорелся в очах владелицы квартиры, возгорелся, чтобы уже не потухнуть.

В дополнение ко всем этим оскорблениям Роза, представляя Билликин свою школьную наставницу, упомянула, что мисс Твинклтон директорствует в школе для девочек, и это тоже подлило масла в огонь. Вспомнив свои юные годы, проведённые в такой же школе, почтенная вдова отчего-то решила, что директриса вздумает и ею командовать так же, как она привыкла делать это в отношении воспитанниц, и мысленно поклялась, что такому в её доме не бывать.

Едва мисс Твинклтон и Роза отобедали, и директриса устроилась в кресле у камина с вязанием в руках, миссис Билликин, кутаясь в тёплую шаль, словно в боевую кольчугу, вступила в гостиную:

‒ Не стану скрывать от вас, поскольку скрывать что-либо вообще не в моих правилах, ‒ начала она, несколько вызывающим тоном, ‒ что побеспокоила вас, уважаемые леди, с единственной целью, а именно: осведомиться у вас, достаточно ли хороша была для вас еда, которую приготовила моя кухарка?

‒ Спасибо, всё было очень вкусно, ‒ ответила Роза.

‒ Хотя мы у себя в провинции и привыкли к более здоровой и естественной пище, чем та, на которую мы можем рассчитывать здесь, ‒ произнесла мисс Твинклтон, не отрываясь от вязания, ‒ у нас пока не находится никаких оснований жаловаться на вашу кухарку.

‒ Рада это слышать, ‒ поджав губы, ответствовала Билликин. ‒ поскольку мне показалась, что юная дама, присутствующая здесь, ранее питалась недостаточно хорошо и плотно. Однако, я думаю, ей было бы неосмотрительно сразу набрасываться на еду, а лучше было бы привыкать к качественной пище постепенно, шаг за шагом, иначе неумеренностью можно непоправимо подорвать здоровье.

Разумеется, мисс Твинклтон тотчас же поняла, что её пытаются упрекнуть в том, что она, якобы, экономит на еде для воспитанниц.

‒ У меня нет причин сомневаться, ‒ ответила директриса тоном крайнего морализаторства, ‒ что ваше любезное замечание продиктовано вашими самыми благими побуждениями, но вынуждена заметить, что проистекает оно из вашей недостаточной информированности об истинном положении вещей во вверенной мне школе.

‒ Моя, как вы изволили выразиться, информированность, ‒ ринулась в бой Билликин, ‒ моя информированность, мисс Твинклтон, проистекает исключительно из моего личного опыта. В юности я воспитывалась в одном весьма благородном пансионе для молодых девиц, который возглавляла некая похожая на вас дама. Примерно ваших преклонных годов или, может быть, чуть моложе. Так вот, от недоедания в той школе у меня развилось такое малокровие, что от последствий оного я вынуждена была страдать всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

‒ Очень возможно, ‒ сказала мисс Твинклтон тоном глубочайшего безразличия, ‒ и очень прискорбно... Роза, милочка, как продвигаются твои занятия французской грамматикой?

‒ Мисс Твинклтон! ‒ возвысила голос оскорблённая этаким отношением вдова, ‒ Прежде чем я буду вынуждена уйти, как и должно поступить воспитанной в благородном пансионе леди после этих ваших слов, я вынуждена поинтересоваться ‒ вы что, сомневаетесь в моих словах?

‒ Хоть я и не понимаю, отчего вы так решили, я вовсе не...

‒ Уверена, что вы всё понимаете, мисс Твинклтон! ‒ оборвала её Билликин. ‒ Разумеется, вы большая мастерица красиво говорить ‒ за это вам и платят деньги ‒ но хоть мне за мои слова никто не заплатит и шиллинга, я вынуждена повторить свой вопрос: вы утверждаете, что я лгу?

‒ Если вы имеете в виду ваше прискорбное малокровие...

‒ Которое было не врождённым, а явилось следствием недоедания! ‒ уточнила вдова.

‒ ... то могу вас уверить, ‒ продолжила директриса, ‒ что я нисколько в оном не сомневаюсь. Всем нам было бы лучше, если бы в сложившихся условиях ваша кровь была бы погуще. Возможно, это бы сказалось на вас успокаивающе... Роза, милочка, а как продвигаются твои занятия историей античного мира?

‒ Вот, значит, как! ‒ негодующе воскликнула Билликин. ‒ Тогда должна вас предупредить, что я не привыкла, чтобы в моих словах сомневались! Пока я не услышу извинений, любые контакты между нами становятся невозможны! Отныне я буду разговаривать только с этой юной леди, а все прочие старые леди для меня более не существуют!

‒ Это более чем приемлемо, не так ли, Роза, милочка? ‒ промурлыкала мисс Твинклтон. ‒ Если же мне нужно будет что-либо сообщить персонам, проживающим в этом доме, то я дам об этом знать тебе, а ты уж будь добра, передавай это по назначению.

‒ Тогда, я желаю вам доброго вечера, мисс, ‒ сказала Билликин Розе тоном одновременно и вежливым, и оскорблённым. ‒ Поскольку для меня кроме вас в этой комнате никого больше нет, я желаю доброго вечера вам, и просто счастлива, что мне не приходится желать его никому другому.

И после этих слов квартирная хозяйка спешно покинула поле боя, очевидно опасаясь, что последнее слово останется не за ней. Роза же с этой минуты чувствовала себя мячом или воланчиком, который ракетками перекидывают друг другу двое играющих. Обе почтенные дамы и дальше продолжали разговаривать, спорить и ругаться одна с другой, но обращались они отныне только к Розе, и оттого получалось так, будто и в спорах, и в скандалах она была самой активной участницей, хотя и не произносила при этом ни слова.

‒ Роза, дорогая моя, ‒ говорила ей, например, мисс Твинклтон в то время, когда квартирная хозяйка входила отдёрнуть шторы или демонстративно поворошить уголь в камине, ‒ передай, пожалуйста, известной тебе персоне, что нам завтра на обед хотелось бы получить жаркое из телятины.

‒ Да что вы такое предлагаете, мисс! ‒ возмущалась в ответ Билликин, хотя Роза не открывала и рта. ‒ Во-первых, все телята уже давно выросли и превратились в старых коров. Чтобы понять это, достаточно оглянуться по сторонам. Потом, мясо надо покупать в день забоя, по пятницам, а сегодня ещё только среда. Придумайте что-нибудь другое, мисс!

‒ Или, милочка, если ты не любишь телятину, то закажи у кухаркиной хозяйки утку.

‒ Что же, мисс, я ожидала от вас этх слов! ‒ тут же восклицала Билликин (хотя Роза, по-прежнему, участия в разговоре не принимала). ‒ Я не спорю, что в утке есть сладкие кусочки, но будьте уверены, мисс, что вам-то они не достанутся, поскольку их утянет и съест кое-кто другой, а вам подсунет только кожу и кости. Сделайте ещё попытку, мисс, предложите что-нибудь другое!

И хотя эти словесные баталии порой бывали весьма ожесточёнными, квартирная хозяйка почти всегда выходила из них победительницей, демонстрируя поистине поразительную способность одерживать в итоге верх, даже если она за минуту до того выглядела совершенно уже уничтоженной разными колкостями и завуалированными насмешками.

Конечно, такая нервная обстановка в доме не улучшала настроения Розы, а только ещё больше усугубляла её смутную тоску по чему-то несбыточному. Чтобы развеять очевидную грусть воспитанницы, мисс Твинклтон предложила читать вслух книги, и сама выбрала несколько подходящих, ориентируясь, правда, на собственные представления об их занимательности. Однако, Роза очень скоро обнаружила, что даже в них мисс Твинклтон пропускала при чтении значительные фрагменты ‒ из-за того, должно быть, что находила их недостаточно поучительными или излишне романтичными. Все любовные сцены безжалостно выбрасывались и прямо по ходу чтения заменялись проповедями воздержания и умеренности, вызывавшими у Розы лишь ещё большую скуку.

Дни шли за днями, и ничего не менялось в жизни Розы, и она становилась всё грустнее и грустнее и, пожалуй, даже заболела бы от тоски и скуки, если бы очередная книга в списке мисс Твинклтон не оказалась вдруг о морских приключениях. И пусть дирекриса при чтении больше внимания уделяла географии и естествознанию ‒ то есть, широтам и долготам, течениям и ветрам, а также политическому устройству отдалённых стран и особенностям торговли с ними ‒ Роза была вольна мысленно представлять себе в образе капитана корабля одну известную ей персону, и постепенно эта приятная и романтичная картина снова вернула румянец на её щёки и улыбку на её губы. И Лондон казался ей теперь не таким уже серым и скучным.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Комментарии к главе** **XXII**

1\. Скромная обстановка квартиры мистера Тартара (например, гамак вместо кровати) показывает, что он, хотя и получил в наследство поместье, к деньгам и доходам не прикасается, а живёт на собственную офицерскую пенсию и собственные сбережения. Причина такого его поведения выяснится позднее.

2\. Квартира, в которой жил Невил Ландлесс, состояла из двух помещений: проходной кухни (6 кв.м.) и спальни (14 кв.м.). По приезду сестры, Невил уступил ей выходящую окнами на юг спальню и переселился вместе с книгами на кухню, окна которой смотрели на север, отчего в ней было и темно, и сыро. Сестре он объяснил это своё решение тем, что ему, якобы, в большей комнате слишком солнечно. Похоже, Елена ему не слишком поверила.

3\. Итальянские макароны Тартар, вероятно, приготовил сам прямо в гостиной на спиртовке, так как единственный камин в его квартире находился в спальне, где у окна разговаривала с Еленой Роза. Похоже, этот разговор длился около часа, так как быстрее на спиртовке обед явно не приготовить.

4\. Слово "билликин" в английском языке XIX века являлось синонимом черпака или поварёшки.

5\. Как следует из описания квартиры Билликин, в ней было пять спален, гостиная в бельэтаже, кухня в полуподвале и несколько каморок для служанок на чердаке. Эта планировка точно соответствует реальным квартирам в домах вдоль улицы Саутхемптон в районе Блумсберри, где Диккенс поселил Билликин. Такую большую квартиру было дороговато снимать для одного человека, поэтому Билликин часть комнат пыталась сдать в субаренду, то есть, пустить постояльцев, чтобы сэкономить на квартирной плате.

6\. В поиске жильцов Билликин помогал клерк Баззард, её дальний родственник. Сама Билликин арендует квартиру сроком на год, временем действия в главе XXII является конец июля или начало августа 1843 года, и это означает, что предыдущие постояльцы у Билликин были примерно в январе-феврале того же года. Значение этого факта тоже выяснится позднее.

7\. Билликин сама руководит кухаркой и закупкой мяса и прочих продуктов для жильцов, что означает, что она получает от поставщиков товаров небольшие комиссионные.

8\. Воровство комнатных собачек в викторианскую эпоху было весьма развито. Потом животных либо перепродавали новым владельцам, либо возвращали за вознаграждение. За кражу вещей постояльцев по закону отвечали владельцы жилья, поэтому-то Билликин и запрещает держать собачек в квартире.

9\. Нежелание Билликин подписывать договор субаренды собственным именем, а так же тот факт, что на дверной табличке не было "указания пола или гражданского состояния", может означать, что Билликин подписывает бумаги и живёт под чужим именем, т.е. под именем покойного (или сбежавшего) мужа.

10\. Довольно маловероятно, чтобы Билликин в молодости недоедала, будучи воспитанницей пансиона для девушек из приличных семейств. Всё-таки, за проживание и учение в пансионе вносили плату, плюс к тому в большинстве школ был и Попечительский совет, проверявший условия содержания и расходы, поэтому кое-какой контроль, всё-таки, был. Гораздо более вероятно (и это отмечалось исследователями), что юная Билликин была в пансионе служанкой или горничной, на питании которых, действительно, тогда часто экономили. Отсюда очевидная нелюбовь Билликин к директрисе школы мисс Твинклтон ‒ она видит в ней своё прежнее жестокосердное начальство и пытается запоздало мстить.


	23. Глава XXIII

**ГЛАВА XXIII**

 **СНОВА СУМЕРКИ**

С момента побега Розы прошла неделя, и вот Джон Джаспер, испросив у отца-настоятеля разрешения отсутствовать на двух или трёх службах, снова отправляется в Лондон курить опиум.

День уже движется к концу, когда он прибывает на вокзал Лондон-Бридж. Оттуда он держит путь на север, к небольшой и уже известной ему ранее гостинице в районе Алдергейт-стрит, прямо напротив Центрального Почтамта. Из соображений экономии, он не берёт кэб и идёт пешком, мрачный и задумчивый, с саквояжем в руке. О чём думает он? Вероятно, о том же, о чём он думал и все эти долгие полгода с момента исчезновения племянника: о своей клятве отыскать и уличить его убийцу, о мести Невилу Ландлессу, о сборе улик и доказательств ‒ и о Розе. Знает ли он о её побеге? Безусловно. Уверен ли он, что она всё рассказала своему опекуну? Возможно. Выполнит ли он своё обещание немедленно нанести удар по Невилу и Елене? Что ж, посмотрим.

Получив ключи от комнаты в гостинице, он оставляет в номере свой саквояж и спускается в обеденный зал, где ест без аппетита. Закончив обедать, тут же уходит. Теперь он направляется на восточную окраину города, в район лондонских доков. Множество грязных улиц приходится пройти ему из конца в конец, пока наконец не достигает он цели своего путешествия ‒ убогого, замусоренного двора, пожалуй, даже более замызганного, чем все прочие в этом бедняцком квартале.

Он поднимается по скользким от грязи ступенькам расшатанной лестницы, открывает скрипучую дверь, заглядывает в темноту комнатушки за нею и неуверенно спрашивает:

‒ Есть тут кто?

‒ Заходи, голубчик, заходи, ‒ слышит он хриплый женский голос. ‒ Я тут одна сейчас, совсем клиентов нету. Денег нет даже свечей купить. Сейчас спичку зажгу... Хоть я тебя и не вижу, дорогуша, да что-то мне твой голос знакомым кажется. Ты уже приходил ко мне, что ли?

‒ Зажги свою спичку да посмотри.

‒ Сейчас, дорогуша, сейчас... Ах, руки-то у меня как трясутся, спичка так в пальцах и прыгает, словно живая. А ты что, с корабля сейчас, голубчик?

‒ Нет.

‒ Или ты не моряк?

‒ Говорю же, нет.

‒ Ко мне-то всё больше моряки приходят. Но есть и городские. Я им всем добрая мамочка. Есть ещё Джек-китаец на другой стороне двора, у него тоже курят. Но он-то уж никому не отец. Нет, про него такого сказать нельзя. И правильно смешивать зелье он совсем не умеет, хоть и берёт с клиента столько же, сколько и я, а порой и ещё больше...

Она чиркает по стене спичкой, та с шипением и огненными брызгами загорается, и в комнате повисает резкий запах горелой серы. Женщина трясущейся рукой подносит огонёк поближе к лицу посетителя, и вдруг, охнув, отшатывается.

‒ Так это ты?! ‒ бормочет она поражённо.

‒ Не ждала меня снова увидеть, что ли?

‒ Думала, что ты уж и не придёшь больше, дорогуша. Думала , что ты уж помер, да на небеса отправился.

‒ Это почему же?

‒ Так ты же так давно не заходил, почитай, уже полгода! А кто же столько вытерпит без настоящего курева, да ещё так хорошо смешанного, как только я и умею?.. Да я гляжу, ты ещё и в трауре! Что же ты не зашёл ко мне сразу, выкурить трубочку-другую чтобы от грусти избавиться? Или, может, ты богатое наследство получил, и вовсе даже не грустишь теперь?

‒ Нет, не получил.

‒ А кто у тебя умер, дорогуша?

‒ Родственник.

‒ И от чего же он умер?

‒ От смерти, от чего же ещё.

‒ Экий ты неразговорчивый нынче вечером, ‒ с заискивающим смешком говорит женщина, доставая с полки короткий огарок свечи. ‒ Наверное, ты просто в плохом настроении сегодня, поскольку давно не курил. Ну, ничего, сейчас я тебе трубочку-то приготовлю, и всё твоё настроение как рукой снимет.

‒ Готовь, да побыстрей, ‒ отвечает посетитель, садясь на край покосившейся кровати и расстёгивая воротничок. Затем он скидывает ботинки и ложится боком на засаленное одеяло, подперев голову рукой.

‒ Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, ‒ довольно говорит хозяйка, ставя зажженную свечу на стул рядом с короватью. ‒ Теперь ты снова стал похож на себя, на моего старого клиента. Как же ты продержался всё это время без моих трубочек, милок?

‒ Да так, покуривал иногда из своих собственных запасов.

‒ Из своих курил! Не делай так больше, дорогуша. Это и для торговли плохо, и для тебя тоже не хорошо. Только я могу смешать зелье правильно, ты так не сможешь.

Она достаёт с полки напёрсток с опиумной смесью, длинную иголку и курительную трубку, сделанную из бамбуковой палочки и чернильного пузырька со сточенным донышком. Пока женщина иголкой зачерпывает густую, как патока, смесь и заталкивает её в чернильницу, уминая её там ногтем, она не перестаёт успокаивающим тоном говорить, время от времени бросая на своего гостя быстрые внимательные взгляды. А тот, похоже, настолько глубоко погрузился в свои размышления, что, кажется, и не замечает её бормотания.

‒ Вот, почти готово, дорогуша... Я ведь тебе много трубочек уже сделала за всё время-то, правда же, голубчик?

‒ Да уж, немало.

‒ Ты ведь когда в первый раз пришёл-то, совсем ведь курить не умел, помнишь?

‒ Да, меня тогда сразу смаривало.

‒ Зато потом, дорогуша, как ты во вкус вошёл-то, стал наравне с лучшими курить.

‒ Или с худшими.

‒ Ты всё шутишь... А помнишь, какой певец ты был поначалу? Сядешь вот тут, на кровати, головку свесишь, и пока я тебе трубочку готовлю, напеваешь так грустно, будто птичка... Ну, вот и всё, можешь курить, голубчик мой!

Он принимает трубку из её рук и делает несколько быстрых, нервных затяжек, потом закрывает глаза и замирает на несколько мгновений. Женщина присаживается рядом с ним, готовая снова быстро добавить зелья ему в трубку. Но вдруг он открывает глаза и смотрит удивлённо:

‒ Оно что, не такое крепкое, как обычно?

‒ О чём ты, милок?

‒ Да о чём же ещё, если не о трубке?

‒ Всё такое же, голубчик, не сомневайся. Всё, как обычно.

‒ А почему же я почти ничего не чувствую? И вкус другой.

‒ Ты просто забыл. Затянись ещё разок, и сам увидишь.

‒ Да, это может быть. Слушай... я вот спросить хотел... ‒ но тут он замолкает, взгляд его становится сонным и голова его начинает клониться книзу. Женщина быстро наклоняется прямо к его уху и шепчет:

‒ Я всё ещё тут, дорогуша. Я слушаю тебя. Что ты хотел мне сказать, о чём спросить? Не засыпай...

‒ Я не сплю, ‒ отвечает он медленно. ‒ Я просто задумался... Вот скажи, вот если ты постоянно о чём-то думаешь... О чём-то, что ты хочешь сделать...

‒ Да, милок, говори, говори дальше. Что ты хочешь сделать?

‒ Или не сделать...

‒ Это как, дорогуша?

‒ Ну, ты ещё не решил. Но планируешь.

‒ А, поняла! ‒ отвечает женщина, иголкой добавляя ему ещё зелья в трубку. ‒ И что дальше?

‒ Будешь ли ты представлять себе в мечтах, как ты это сделаешь, когда придёт срок?

‒ Конечно, буду, милок, ‒ согласно кивает головой женщина, пусть он и не видит её. ‒ Непременно буду представлять, часто буду!

‒ Вот и я тоже! ‒ страстно говорит он, вскидывая голову. ‒ Я тоже предствлял это себе, снова и снова! Сотни, тысячи раз я представлял себе это, мечтал об этом ‒ вот прямо здесь, в этой комнате!

‒ Надо думать, это тебе нравилось, дорогуша?

‒ Да, мне нравилось! ‒ восклицает он, обращая на неё дикий взгляд. ‒ Мне нравилось это, нравилось это ‒ делать!

Женщина, ничуть не напуганная этой его безумной вспышкой, лишь согласно кивает и продолжает крохотной лопаточкой уминать опиум в его трубке. Уже через мгновение взгляд его снова мутится, запал его исчезает, и он снова опускает голову на локоть лежащей на одеяле руки.

‒ Это было для меня как путешествие... Так я называл это, ‒ продолжает он чуть погодя. ‒ Трудное и опасное путешествие, словно идёшь по канату, натянутому над пропастью, и один неверный шаг грозит тебе гибелью... Смотрите, смотрите! Чьё это тело лежит там на дне?!

Резко подавшись вперёд, он вдруг указывает дрожащим пальцем на какой-то, видимый одному лишь ему предмет на полу возле кровати. Но женщина не смотрит туда ‒ она не сводит внимательного взгляда с его подёргивающегося, искаженного ужасом лица. И постепенно дремота снова смягчает его черты.

‒ Так ты сказал, что это было для тебя как путешествие, ‒ напоминает ему женщина.

‒ Точно. И я мечтал о нём тысячи и миллионы раз... Да что там, я мечтал о нём миллиарды, биллиарды раз! Я представлял его так часто, и так подолгу! А когда я совершил это путешествие взаправду, то оно кончилось так быстро... Так быстро, что я поначалу даже и не понял ничего...

Он замолкает, и глаза его постепенно закрываются. Трубка его едва не выпадает из расслабленных теперь губ, и женщина подхватывает её быстрым, хищным движением.

‒ Ты говорил, дорогуша, ‒ шепчет она ему в ухо, отчего глаза его на пару секунд снова приоткрываются и приобретают более осмысленное выражение, ‒ ты говорил мне, что представлял себе это путешествие очень часто. И что же, ты в мечтах всегда совершал его одинаково?

‒ Всегда, ‒ кивает он.

‒ Не другой какой дорогой ходил?

‒ Нет, всегда той же.

‒ Всегда той же, что и потом, взаправду?

‒ Ну, да.

‒ И тебе всякий раз это нравилось?

‒ Да.

‒ Я хотела спросить, ‒ пробует зайти с другого конца женщина, ‒ не пробовал ли ты представить себе что-нибудь другое? Просто для разнообразия, нет?

‒ А зачем?! ‒ вскидывается он. ‒ Зачем мне было представлять что-то другое? Что бы это мне дало? Разве я не за этим сюда приходил?!

Женщина кладёт ему успокаивающе руку на грудь и снова всовывает ему в губы мундштук почти уже погасшей трубки.

‒ Да-да, конечно, дорогой мой. Успокойся, я всё поняла. Не сразу, но сообразила. Ты приходил сюда именно для того, чтобы совершить это твоё путешествие.

Он криво усмехается и до скрипа прикусывает зубами мундштук трубки.

‒ Да, я приходил только за этим. Когда моя жизнь становилась совсем уже невыносимой, я приходил сюда в поисках облегчения. И получал его, да, я получал его здесь!

Последние слова он словно выплёвывает, скалясь, будто дикий зверь. Женщина смотрит на него внимательным, серьёзным взглядом, как бы обдумывая свой следующий вопрос.

‒ Но ведь в этом твоём путешествии ты был не один, дорогуша? У тебя ведь был... спутник?

Презрительный смех служит ей ответом.

‒ Спутник? Ну, конечно! У меня обязательно был спутник, как же без него! И такой глупый! Подумать страшно, сколько раз он был моим спутником, а сам и знать того не знал! Сколько раз путешествовал он со мной, а дороги так и не увидел!

От этого смеха трубка выпадает из его губ на пол, а сам он в изнеможении откидывается на спину. Женщина подбирает трубку, обтирает её рукавом и снова, раздув едва тлеющий огонёк, возвращает её на место, просовывает мундштук между губ курильщика.

‒ Да, ты права, ‒ говорит он, как будто женщина перед тем что-то неслышно ему сказала. ‒ Я сначала совершал это путешествие, а уже потом приходило успокоение и начинались сны ‒ эти, знаешь, переливы волшебных цветов, видения далёких стран и красочных процессий. Раньше они просто не могли начаться, потому что все мои мысли занимало то, что я называл путешествием. Раньше для них в моей голове просто не хватало места!

И снова он замолкает, забывшись. И снова женщине приходится слегка потормошить его за плечо, побуждая говорить дальше ‒ так кошка теребит лапой наполовину задушенную уже мышь. И снова он ей отвечает, как будто он его опять о чём-то спросила.

‒ Что? Да ведь я тебе это уже объяснил! Когда это произошло в реальности, то случилось так быстро, что я ничего и почувствовать-то не успел!.. Вот, слушай!

‒ Да-да, я слушаю, говори.

‒ Вот и место то самое, и время нужное наступает!

Внезапно он вскакивает на ноги и шарит вокруг руками, будто находится в полнейшей темноте.

‒ Время, место... и спутник тоже? Ведь так, дорогуша? ‒ подсказывает ему женщина, тоже становясь рядом с ним и мягко поддерживая его под руку.

‒ Ну, а как иначе? ‒ бормочет он в ответ. ‒ Без него и место, и время ничего не значат... Вот, сейчас, сейчас!..

Он вздрагивает всем телом и скрежещет зубами.

‒ Всё кончилось, ‒ говорит он неожиданно усталым голосом. ‒ Путешествие позади...

‒ Так быстро?!

‒ Так я же и говорю, очень быстро! Раз, и уже всё... Но погоди! Ведь это же только сон, видение! Я ведь могу его вызвать ещё раз! А старое видение я засплю... А то уж больно оно было короткое. И всё совершилось так легко! Не было ни борьбы, ни ощущения опасности, ни мольбы о пощаде ‒ ничего!.. И я никогда раньше не видел вот этого ‒ да, вот этого!

Он снова указывает пальцем на что-то, видимое одному лишь ему. Женщина внимательно заглядывает ему в полузакрытые глаза.

‒ Не видел чего, дорогуша?

‒ Да вот этого вот! Ты только посмотри на это! Посмотри, какое оно на самом деле маленькое, жалкое и убогое! Да-а... Вот это вот уже реальность. Всё кончено...

Он неопределённо машет рукой и отворачивается. Женщина тут же подталкивает его в направлении кровати, отчего он делает один-два неверных шага и падает во весь рост поверх одеяла, словно подрубленное дерево. И как хозяйка притона больше ни тормошит его и ни шепчет ему на ухо своё "Ну же, дорогуша, расскажи мне ещё про это твоё путешествие!" ‒ он не отвечает, погрузившись в тяжёлую наркотическю дрёму.

От досады толкнув его напоследок крепче, женщина встаёт и отходит к старому продавленному креслу, что стоит у давно не разжигавшегося уже камина. С кряхтением опустившись на его плоские, вытертые подушки и утвердив острые локти на его ручках, женщина упирает подбородок в кулаки и исподлобья рассматривает спящего.

‒ Я слышала, ‒ бормочет она, ‒ я слышала, как ты сказал мне тогда: "Ни черта её не понять!" Я слышала, как ты и про других это же самое говорил. Но не будь в этом слишком уж уверен, дорогуша! Можно понять! Если захотеть, то понять можно!

Она тихонько хихикает в кулак.

‒ Не такое крепкое, как обычно, спросил ты? Да, я чуток изменила рецепт. Изменила, чтобы разговорить тебя, дорогуша! И мне это удалось, замечательно удалось!

Спящий чуть вздрагивает во сне, и женщина испуганно замолкает. Но опиумный сон крепок, и через минуту комнатушку снова заполняет тяжёлое дыхание спящего. В молчании проходят часы. Один раз женщина встаёт, чтобы заменить в подсвечнике догоревшую свечу, и тут же снова возвращается в кресло. Почти догорает и вторая свеча, и вот первый свет утра становится виден за рваными занавесками окон.

Человек на кровати просыпается от приступа кашля и с трудом садится, дрожа от холода. Нашаривает ногами ботинки, натяговает их и встаёт, покачиваясь. Шарит по карманам, швыряет на стол несколько серебрянных монет. Женщина тут же благодарит его приторно-ласковым голосом: "Бог благослови доброго джентльмена!" ‒ и добрый джентльмен, прихватив шляпу, выходит на едва слушающихся его ногах. Хозяйка притона не делает и движения собрать монеты или открыть ему дверь, похоже, она снова заснула в своём уютном кресле.

Но нет, это была лишь её хитрая уловка! Не успели стихнуть внизу шаги посетителя, спускающегося по расшатанной лестнице, как женщина вскакивает и, со словами "Уж во второй-то раз я не упущу тебя, дорогуша!", бросается вослед ему.

Через секунду она выглядывает из дверей на улицу и видит уже лишь спину своего клиента ‒ он как раз заворачивает к воротам. Вот он обернулся на мгновение, и женщина проворно прячется в дверном проёме, но тут же снова выскакивает на улицу и, неслышно ступая, тоже спешит к выходу со двора. По городским улицам она следует за ним на приличном расстоянии, но стараясь ни в коем случае не потерять его из виду. Это удаётся ей без особого труда, так как прохожих на улицах с утра немного, а её посетитель больше не оборачивается, очевидно, полностью забыв об осторожности.

Так они доходят снова до отеля на Алдергейт-стрит. Курильщик опиума заходит внутрь, а женщина находит себе удобный наблюдательный пункт в соседней подворотне и принимается ждать, время от времени поглядывая на двери гостиницы. Её ожидание растягивается на несколько часов, но она не выказывает никакого нетерпения.

Наконец, он снова выходит, уже после полудня. Теперь на нём другой, более строгий костюм, и багажа за ним не несут ‒ значит, он не съезжает, а отправляется куда-то по делам. Женщина провожает его взглядом и, как только он сворачивает за угол, бросается к дверям отеля и заглядывает внутрь.

‒ Джентльмен из Клойстергэма здесь?

‒ Только что вышел.

‒ Вот не повезло! А когда он уезжает?

‒ Сегодня в шесть.

‒ Нет, дважды я своего счастья не упущу, ‒ бормочет женщина, снова выходя на крыльцо гостиницы. ‒ Прошлый раз ты от меня ускользнул на вокзале, как стали все в омнибусы на Клойстергэм садиться. А отправиться вослед я тоже не могла ‒ ведь я даже не знала, поедешь ты до конца, или сойдёшь где по дороге... Но сегодня я опережу тебя, мой джентльмен из Клойстергэма! Я приеду раньше тебя, и подкараулю свою удачу уже на месте!

И действительно, тем же самым вечером черное грязное платье хозяйки притона и её рваный платок можно заметить на Главной улице Клойстергэма, где эта женщина прогуливается взад и вперёд в ожидании лондонского омнибуса. Он прибывает в девять вечера, и спрятавшаяся за афишной тумбой женщина тут же замечает свою жертву ‒ одетый во всё черное, худой и бледный джентльмен высаживается из дилижанса с саквояжем в руке. Сумерки позволяют вполне безопасно проследить за ним до самого его дома.

‒ Вот теперь-то мы и посмотрим, где ты квартируешь, мой джентльмен из Клойстергэма! Иди, иди давай!

И точно ‒ будто послушавшись этого негромкого приказа, пассажир омнибуса поворачивается и отправляется вдоль по Главной улице, помахивая саквояжем, и через сотню шагов сворачивает в большую каменную арку под одним из домов. Женщина спешит за ним, но ‒ какая неудача! ‒ двор за аркой и улица пусты из конца в конец, а джентльмен в чёрном исчез бесследно. У женщины вырывается возглас досады ‒ опять она упустила свою добычу!

‒ Эй, алло! ‒ слышит она вдруг откуда-то сбоку и чуть ли не из-под земли. ‒ Вы кого-то ищете?

Женщина оборачивается. Оказывается, под каменной аркой имеется открытая настежь дверка, ведущая в низкую комнатку со сводчатыми потолками, а в ней за старым дубовым столом сидит пожилой господин с длинными седыми волосами и что-то пишет при свете свечи.

‒ Ищу, милок, ‒ отвечает женщина. ‒ Тут один джентльмен только что прошёл, его-то я и ищу.

‒ Да, проходил тут такой. А у тебя, что, дело к нему?

‒ Мне бы узнать, где он живёт, дорогуша...

‒ Вон дверь напротив, которая с каменными ступеньками.

‒ Ах, благослови тебя Господь, голубчик! Наконец-то нашла. А как его зовут, не подскажешь?

‒ Фамилия у него Джаспер, а зовут Джоном. Вместе будет ‒ мистер Джон Джаспер.

‒ А есть ли у него ещё какое прозвание?

‒ Призвание? Есть. Он поёт в хоре.

‒ Пьёт в горе?

‒ В хоре.

‒ Это как, дорогуша?

Мистер Дэчери (а это, конечно, был именно он) откладывает перо, поднимается и выходит на порог.

‒ Ну что, ты не знаешь, что такое хор, что ли?

Женщина смотрит на него непонимающе.

‒ Он певчий, поёт в соборе, ‒ объясняет ей мистер Дэчери. ‒ Что такое собор ты, надеюсь, знаешь?

Женщина неуверенно показывает пальцем на мрачную серую громаду кафедрального собора, высящуюся в дальнем конце улицы.

‒ Правильно, ‒ говорит ей мистер Дэчери. ‒ Вот завтра в семь утра можешь встретиться там с мистером Джоном Джаспером. А заодно и послушать, как он поёт.

‒ Вот спасибо тебе, дорогуша! Вот спасибо! Значит, завтра!

Женщина поворачивается и уже собирается, довольная, уходить, но мистер Дэчери останавливает её ещё одним вопросом:

‒ А просто постучать ему в дверь ты, разве, не хочешь?

‒ Нет, милок, что-то не хочется, ‒ отвечает женщина с хитрой усмешкой.

‒ То есть, говорить ему, что ты приходила, не надо?

Женщина качает головой, и губы её беззвучно произносят: "Нет!"

‒ Ну, не хочешь с ним разговаривать, и не надо. Только стоило ли приезжать так издалека, чтобы послушаеть его пение?

Женщина бросает на него внимательный, быстрый взгляд ‒ откуда узнал он, что она приехала издалека? Неужели, просто догадался? Но по лицу мистера Дэчери ничего прочесть нельзя. Он стоит, руки в карманы, позволяя вечернему ветерку трепать свои длинные седые волосы, и лишь позвякивает чем-то в кармане ‒ то ли ключами, то ли монетами. Этот звук пробуждает в женщине её обычную жадность.

‒ Может быть, добрый джентльмен даст мне пару шиллингов, и тем поможет несчастной заплатить за ночлег и за... ээ... лекарство от кашля? А то проклятая болезнь так донимает меня, что уже никаких сил не осталось.

‒ Сдаётся мне, добрая женщина, ‒ наклонив набок голову, отвечает мистер Дэчери, ‒ что ты уже в курсе, сколько стоит ночлег в нашей провинции. Была уже здесь раньше, а?

‒ Разок была.

‒ Так я и думал, ‒ безразлично говорит мистер Дэчери и, не торопясь, идёт по аллее мимо кладбищенской ограды по направлению к собору. Звук монет, которыми продолжает бренчать мистер Дэчери, словно магнитом тянет за собой и женщину ‒ она бредёт следом, словно собачонка на привязи.

Так в молчании, изредка нарушаемом лишь тяжёлым кашлем женщины, доходят они до пустыря "монастырских виноградников". Возле калитки полузабытое воспоминание подсказывает женщине ещё один аргумент, который может побудить доброго джентльмена поделиться с ней монетами.

‒ Вот как раз здесь, у калитки, мне один добрый юноша тоже дал три и полшиллинга. Прошлой зимой это было. Я попросила у него три и полшиллинга, и он мне сразу же их дал.

‒ Это что-то новое, самой называть сумму, ‒ усмехается мистер Дэчери. ‒ Это даже несколько дерзко, я бы сказал. А у этого молодого человека не возникло впечатления, что ему, как бы, приказывают?

‒ Мне нужны были деньги на лекарство, дорогуша, а лекарство имеет известную цену, ‒ доверительным тоном объясняет женщина. ‒ Я этому молодому джентльмену так и сказала, что хочу купить лекарство. Вот как тебе сейчас говорю. Я все три и полшиллинга потрачу на лекарство ‒ все, до последнего пенни!

‒ И что же это за лекарство? ‒ хмыкает мистер Дэчери. ‒ Может быть, джин?

‒ Да какой уж там джин, дорогуша! Я тебе честно скажу ‒ это опиум.

Мистер Дэчери косится на неё с каким-то новым выражением на лице.

‒ Да-да, опиум, дорогуша, ‒ продолжает убеждать его женщина. ‒ Для меня это самое настоящее лекарство. Со всех сторон только и слышишь, как люди ругают опиум, а ведь кому-то он и помогает тоже! Да вот только доброго слова о нём ни от кого не дождёшься.

Мистер Дэчери останавливается и выуживает из кармана горсть мелочи. Поджав губы, он начинает очень медленно отсчитывать монеты, перекладывая их из одной ладони в другую. Женщина, не спуская с денег глаз, продолжает быстро говорить, словно опасаясь, что добрый джентльмен вдруг передумает.

‒ Перед прошлым Рождеством это было. Тогда стемнело уже, а мне так плохо стало, совсем силы меня покинули. Я вот тут на минутку отдохнуть присела, а молодой человек мимо проходил. И дал мне три и полшиллинга.

Мистер Дэчери от её слов сбивается со счёта и начинает заново.

‒ А звали того молодого джентльмена Эдвином, ‒ вдруг добавляет женщина.

Мистер Дэчери вздрагивает и роняет пару монет. Когда он, подобрав их, снова выпрямляется, лицо его отчего-то становится краснее обычного.

‒ А откуда ты знаешь, как его звали? ‒ отрывисто спрашивает он.

‒ Так он мне сам сказал, ‒ отвечает женщина. ‒ Я спросила, а он мне и назвался. Я его всего только и спросила, что как его зовут, да есть ли у него подружка. Он и ответил, что зовут его Эдвином, а подружки у него нету.

Мистер Дэчери в глубокой задумчивости смотрит на монеты в своей руке, потом, заметив нетерпение женщины, ссыпает их все без счёту ей в ладонь. Хрипло бормоча слова благодарности, женщина спешит прочь, а он поворачивается и идёт назад, словно и не заметив её исчезновения.

Лампа под красным абажуром, словно маяк в ночи, горит в окне квартиры Джаспера, и мистер Дэчери, остановившись в начале аллеи у собора, как моряк в океане, пристально смотрит на этот дрожащий, неверный свет ‒ и даже дальше, куда-то за него, уносясь мыслями в дальние дали.

Часы на башне отбивают десять вечера, выводя его из задумчивости. Мистер Дэчери на минуту заходит в своё жилище прихватить шляпу и снова возвращается на церковное подворье. Похоже, он кого-то ищет ‒ кого-то, кто именно после десяти выходит на свою необычную охоту. И верно: вот раздаётся пронзительный свист и возле ограды кладбища появляется знакомый уже нам мальчишка-оборванец ‒ как всегда, с горстью камней в руке.

‒ Привет, Винкс! ‒ машет ему мистер Дэчери.

‒ Привет, Дик! ‒ отвечает ему этот чертёнок. Похоже, эти двое теперь совсем уже на дружеской ноге.

‒ Слушай, Дик, я тебя прошу, ‒ продолжает Депутат, подходя к мистеру Дэчери. ‒ Ты уж не называй меня открыто по имени. Сейчас-то уж ладно, а при всех не надо. Я его в тайне держу. Даже когда меня волокут к судье, чтобы запереть в каталажку, я ему имени своего не называю. Он меня может хоть тысячу раз спрашивать: "Как твоё имя, мальчик?" ‒ а я ему всегда на это говорю: "Сам догадайся!"

Мистер Дэчери со смешком замечает, что государству было бы очень затруднительно провести перепись населения с этаким отношением граждан.

‒ Да и потом, ‒ говорит Депутат, ‒ здесь ведь не живёт никаких Винксов, так что нечего и начинать.

‒ Может, и есть кто, да ты не знаешь.

‒ Врёшь, нету никого. А если в гостинице меня должны как-то называть, то пусть зовут Депутатом. Это имя не хуже прочих. И с ним они меня никогда не поймают, вот так-то, сэр!

‒ Ну, хорошо, если хочешь зваться Депутатом, то я не против. Это я тебя по-дружески назвал Винксом. Мы же с тобой друзья, Депутат?

‒ А то!

‒ Поэтому-то я тебе по-дружески и простил тот долг в шесть пенсов, да и потом пару раз помогал тебе пенни-другим. Так ведь, Депутат?

‒ Да, ты мне друг, Дик. А главное, что ты враг Джасперу. Я его терпеть не могу. Завёл себе, понимаешь, обычай меня за шкирку хватать!

‒ Действительно, каков наглец! Но я не о том сейчас, парень. У тебя есть шанс заработать сегодня шиллинг или даже больше. У вас в ночлежке только что остановилась одна женщина, она ещё кашляет всё время.

‒ А, знаю, есть такая! ‒ отвечает Депутат. ‒ Это которая опивум смолит.

‒ Курит, хочешь сказать? А как её зовут, знаешь?

‒ Смолилка, небось.

‒ Что-что?

‒ Говорю, зовут её так: Её королевское высочество принцесса Смолилка.

‒ Не придумывай, у неё должно быть и нормальное имя. А где она живёт, знаешь?

‒ В Лондоне, среди джеков.

‒ Каких ещё джеков? Моряков, что ли?

‒ Это я их так называю ‒ джеки. Живёт у джеков и китайцев.

‒ Какую-то ерунду ты мне мелешь, парень. Узнай мне точно, где она живёт, и получишь два шиллинга. Вот тебе пока половина в задаток. Сделаешь, приятель?

‒ Запросто! Гони монету, приятель!

И новенький блестящий шиллинг меняет владельца, переходя из рук в руки. При этом Депутат издаёт победный свист сквозь дырку между передних зубов, радуясь заключению этакого выгодного контракта, а потом внезапно разражается смехом.

‒ Эта тётка такая потешная! ‒ кричит он, притоптывая рваными башмаками. ‒ Знаешь, куда она собралась завтра с утра? Ты не поверишь, Дик! Она идёт... молиться! Нет, ты можешь себе представить?! Она ‒ и вдруг молиться!

‒ С чего ты это взял, парень?

‒ Она мне сама сказала, вот с чего! Нагрей мне, говорит, воды с утра пораньше, мне надо будет хорошенько помыться, потому что негоже идти в церковь немытой. Она идёт в церковь с утра, Дик! Значит, будет молиться! ‒ и мальчишка просто сгибается пополам от хохота, хлопая себя ладонями по коленкам, а потом принимается приплясывать и изображать, как Её королевское высочество свежепомытая принцесса Смолилка крестится в церкви и с постным лицом кланяется на все четыре стороны.

Мистер Дэчери задумчиво и довольно кивает в ответ на это известие и, похлопав напоследок Депутата по плечу, возвращается домой. Миссис Топ уже собрала ему на стол ‒ хлеб с сыром, свежий салат и кувшинчик пива ‒ и мистер Дэчери ужинает, не торопясь, а поужинав, ещё долго сидит, размышляя о чём-то. Потом он встаёт и подходит к шкафчику, висящему в углу, открывает деревянную резную дверцу и берёт с полочки кусок мела.

‒ Мне положительно нравится этот способ ведения счёта, ‒ негромко произносит он, глядя на ряд меловых чёрточек, сделанных им уже ранее на внутренней стороне дверцы. ‒ Совсем как в старинных трактирах. Главное, эти отметки понятны только тому, кто их сам поставил, а не должнику. Хм-м... Пока что, очень маленький счёт, очень маленький. Даже и предъявить нечего.

Он недолго раздумывает с мелом в руке.

‒ Боюсь, я сегодня вправе поставить только короткую черточку, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Большего этот день не заслуживает.

Так он и поступает. Проведя черту и положив мел на место и закрыв дверцу шкафа, мистер Дэчери отправляется ко сну.

Чудесное солнечное утро в Клойстергэме. Рассветные лучи заливают тёплым светом его улицы и площади и согревают даже вековые камни собора и монастырских развалин. В пышных кронах старых деревьев весело щебечут птицы, зелёный плющ, плотным ковром покрывающий стены многих домов города, лаково блестит под солнцем, и над городом плывёт сладкий аромат садов и виноградников, которыми столь богат наш город. Эти запахи проникают даже во внутрь собора, изгоняя из него привычный дух фимиама и сырость могил, словно возвещая всем усопшим Возрождение и Жизнь вечную. Льющиеся с неба лучи весело играют в витражах окон и расцвечивают солнечными зайчиками даже самые тёмные и пыльные углы старой церкви.

Приходит мистер Топ со связкой ключей и отпирает двери собора. Приходит миссис Топ со своей командой уборщиц и всеми полагающимися случаю тряпками и щётками. В своё время приходит и органист с мальчиком-помощником, приходит мистер Криспаркл, свежий и румяный после своей ежедневной утренней прогулки и купания в реке, приходят и прочие клирики, заспанные и унылые. Постепенно, в очень небольшом количестве, собираются прихожане. Едва не опоздав к началу службы, приходят хористы ‒ их процессию возглавляет Джон Джаспер. Последним в дверях появляется мистер Дэчери. Он присаживается на одно из многочисленных пустых мест подальше от хоров и с интересом осматривается, ища взглядом Её королевское высочество принцессу Смолилку.

Заметить её удаётся не сразу, так как она предусмотрительно нашла себе укромное местечко за колонной, незаметное с той стороны, где с нотами в руках разливается соловьём мистер Джаспер. Но сам он отлично виден этой странной женщине. Когда же хормейстер прекрасным своим голосом берёт особенно красивую ноту, мистер Дэчери с немалым удивлением видит, что женщина аж подскакивает на своём стуле и яростно грозит поющему костлявым кулаком.

Мистер Дэчери недоумённо вглядывается ‒ не померещилось ли ему? Но нет, вот опять! Привстав и всем телом подавшись вперёд, эта чужая в Клойстергэме женщина, худая и злобная, словно горгулья, потрясает кулаками в направлении хормейстера, сверля его таким ненавидящим взглядом, будто он является её личным смертельным врагом.

И в этот же момент мистер Дэчери замечает, что за боковой решеткой, слева от входа, подальше от глаз бдительного мистера Топа, прячется мальчишка Депутат ‒ и этот сорванец тоже с огромным удивлением смотрит то на кипящую яростью женщину, то на ничего не подозревающего хормейстера.

Но вот служба заканчивается, и участники её снова покидают собор, отправляясь по домам завтракать. Мистер Дэчери чуть задерживается у выхода из церкви, поджидая свою вчерашнюю знакомицу. Вот из дверей выскальзывает и она.

‒ Ну, добрая женщина, встретили вы здесь того, кого разыскивали?

‒ Встретила, дорогуша, встретила! Хорошенько его разглядела!

‒ Так вы его знаете, что ли?

‒ Знаю ли я его?! Знаю, голубчик, отлично его знаю! Даже получше знаю, чем все здешние их преподобия вместе взятые!

И перед тем как приняться дома за уже приготовленный для него миссис Топ завтрак, мистер Дэчери снова открывает дверцу углового шкафчика, берёт с полки мелок и с удовольствием проводит толстую и длинную меловую черту через всю дверцу, от самого верха до самого её низа. А после этого уже возвращается к столу и принимается завтракать с завидным аппетитом.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе** **XXIII**

Это последняя глава романа, написанная Диккенсом. Девятого июня 1870 года великий писатель скончался от инсульта в своём рабочем кабинете, оставив роман недописанным. За прошедшие с того момента почти 150 лет, различными исследователями более десятка раз предпринимались поытки дописать роман ‒ надо сказать, очень редко со каким-либо заметным успехом. Огромное количество оборванных сюжетных линий, отлично замаскированных намёков и полное отсутствие заметок к будущим главам рукописи долгое время не позволяли проникнуть в тайну романа, не позволяли понять, чем он должен был окончиться. В следующих главах я попытаюсь свести воедино все намеченные Диккенсом ходы и связать вместе все нити сюжета. Я надеюсь, что в итоге получится что-то максимально близкое к тому, что и замышлял гениальный романист.

1\. Хормейстер отправляется в Лондон вечером пятницы, по окончанию последнего богослужения в соборе. Разрешение "отсутствовать на двух-трёх службах" означает, что он проведёт в Лондоне всю субботу. В гостинице он останавливается только для того, чтобы было где оставить свой багаж и смену белья. Так как Диккенс обычно описывал в романах места, где предварительно побывал сам, то речь идёт, скорее всего, о частном отеле миссис Ским, где получить номер с обслуживанием и горячей водой можно было всего за два шиллинга и девять пенсов за ночь.

2\. Опиумный притон А Синга, послуживший Диккенсу прототипом для притона "принцессы Смолилки" располагался недалеко от доков Ист-Энда на улице Принцессы Виктории, Нью-Корт, в доме номер шесть. Сегодня этот район (Шедвелл) полностью перестроен, и по месту, где раньше стояла опиумокурильня, прошла улица Делоу-стрит.

3\. Торговля опиумом у содержательницы притона идёт настолько плохо, что она вынуждена экономить на свечах и сидит вечерами в темноте. Плачевное состояние её бизнеса объясняет и её повышенную активность в выслеживании Джаспера ‒ она надеется его шантажировать или сдать полиции за вознаграждение.

4\. По мнению Диккенса, преступник, готовящий своё преступление, обрекает себя на муку тысячи раз прокручивать его в голове в поисках слабых мест или ошибок ‒ как до его совершения, так и после. Именно эта сконцентрированность Джаспера на одной мысли ‒ на планируемом убийстве ‒ и привела его к необходимости курить опиум, чтобы хоть на короткое время избавитьсяот этих навязчивых мыслей.

5\. Неизвестно, по каким именно делам уходил Джаспер после того, как возвращался в гостиницу. В любом случае, дела эти занимали четыре-шесть часов. Но вряд ли он посвящал их все слежке за Невилом. Вспомним, что он делал то же самое и в первой главе, ещё до начала всех событий.

6\. Достаточно очевидно, что Дэчери в разговоре с женщиной понимает, что именно с нею говорил Эдвин незадолго до своего исчезновения. О факте встречи Друда и хозяйки притона ему могло стать известно только от самого Эдвина, других путей передачи этой информации не существует. Это доказывает, что Эдвин и Дэчери встречались уже после Рождественской ночи, т.е. Эдвин Друд остался жив.

7\. В этой главе читателю, наконец, становится известно настоящее имя Депутата ‒ Винкс. Узнать его мистер Дэчери, скорее всего, мог у каменотёса Дердлса, которого с Депутатом-Винксом связывают какие-то очень странные отношения, уходящие корнями в прошлое.

Отметим попутно, что в романе необычно много персонажей, с именами которых связана та или иная тайна. Неясно, какое именно имя у Дердлса, держат своё имя в секрете Депутат и Билликин, забывает своё имя Дэчери, содержательница притона всю книгу прекрасно обходится без имени и только в последней главе обзаводится чем-то вроде прозвища.


	24. Глава XXIV

**Глава** **XXIV**

 **OVERHEARD** **(ПОДСЛУШАН)**

Верный взятому на себя обязательству, лейтенант Тартар уже несколько раз навещал брата и сестру Ландлессов в их крохотной квартирке под самыми крышами Степл-Инна, но ни разу не заметил он за собой какой-либо слежки. Может быть, мистер Грюджиус ошибся, предположив, что Джаспер наймёт себе соглядатая, или (что скорее) хормейстер просто обманул Розу, заявив, что в Лондоне у него есть неусыпный помощник? Но если нет, если за молодыми людьми действительно установлена слежка, то кто же из их соседей по двору способен пойти на такое? Этот вопрос не давал покоя Невилу, и именно его задавал он себе ‒ и своей сестре ‒ снова и снова.

‒ Иногда мне кажется, Елена, ‒ сказал он однажды за завтраком, отодвигая тарелку с джемом и гренками, к которым он едва прикоснулся, ‒ иногда мне думается, что именно в этом-то и состоял план нашего врага ‒ заставить меня подозревать всех и каждого, принудить меня сторониться любого и тем ещё более отдалиться от людей, ещё сильнее осознавать и чувствовать моё одиночество.

‒ Я так не думаю, дорогой брат, ‒ ответила Елена, наливая ему чай и снова пододвигая тарелку с гренками к нему поближе.

‒ Полагаешь, он не способен на такое? А по-моему, подобная низость ‒ выдумать себе шпиона ‒ была бы совершенно в его духе!

‒ Я так не думаю, ‒ повторила Елена. ‒ Да, наш с тобою общий враг мстителен и коварен, мысли его черны, а фантазия ‒ самая изощрённая. Но он ‒ и тут надо отдать ему должное ‒ очень и очень умён. Он не из тех, кто полагается просто на психологическое давление, на чувства или слова. Нет, в своих планах он всегда конкретен, он хочет уничтожить нас делом, а не словом.

‒ Уничтожить меня ‒ да. Тут я согласен. Но... нас обоих?! Ты считаешь, что он ненавидит и тебя тоже?

‒ Есть такая приязнь, которая хуже любой ненависти, ‒ вполголоса ответила Елена и, не обращая внимание на удивлённый взгляд Невила, принялась убирать посуду со стола.

Тут на лестнице послышались бодрые шаги, вежливое покашливание, через секунду дверная ручка повернулась, и на пороге появился лейтенант Тартар ‒ как всегда, в прекрасном настроении и с очередным подарком в руках. Надо сказать, что всякий раз, приходя в гости к своим новым друзьям, лейтенант приносил им в подарок одну-другую полезную в хозяйстве мелочь из своей немаленькой коллекции заморских сувениров. Это мог быть, например, рожок для обуви, выточеный из кости какого-нибудь морского чудовища, или подставка под мыло, сделанная из розовой с перламутром тропической ракушки, или ‒ как сегодня ‒ акварельный рисунок в рамочке, изображающий летящий по волнам под всеми парусами корабль. Эти маленькие подношения, принимаемые, однако, с немалой благодарностью, постепенно изгоняли из стен жилища Невила уныние и тоску, казалось, поселившиеся здесь навеки, но ‒ бог мой! ‒ как недостаточно было их, чтобы изгнать из глаз бедного юноши выражение подавленности, а из его души ‒ чувство тревоги и мрачной обречённости, владевшие им. Но мистер Тартар знал, что чёрная меланхолия, как и всякая болезнь, отступает не сразу, и потому не прекращал своих усилий.

‒ Доброе утро, Невил, рад видеть вас, мисс Ландлесс! Извините за столь ранний визит, но я что-то поднялся сегодня ни свет, ни заря. Надеюсь, я не помешал вам завтракать?

Нет-нет, вовсе не помешал! Напротив, мистера Тартара здесь всегда рады видеть.

‒ Мы как раз обсуждали, мистер Тартар, ‒ обратился к нему Невил, ‒ кем может оказаться этот наш таинственный соглядатай ‒ если он не выдумка Джаспера и вообще существует на свете.

‒ Я уверена, что он существует, ‒ вмешалась Елена. ‒ И я уверена так же, что мистер Тартар его вот-вот обнаружит, как бы соглядатай не маскировался.

Лейтенант с улыбкой кивнул ей и на секунду залюбовался её безупречной красоты смуглым профилем и ясным, но твёрдым взглядом её глаз, тёмных, словно тропическая ночь.

‒ Вряд ли тут следует говорить об изощрённой маскировке, ‒ ответил мистер Тартар, снова поворачиваясь к Невилу. ‒ Есть ведь ещё одна возможность... Что если этот шпион на службе вашего "приятеля из провинции" просто недостаточно искушён в своём недостойном ремесле? Мне думается, что на самом деле, он настолько ленив и ненаблюдателен, что даже не в состоянии заметить мои к вам ежедневные визиты. Поэтому и мы не замечаем за собой слежки.

‒ Но кем же он тогда может быть? Как я понял, вы подозреваете нашего привратника?

‒ Подозревать, не имея доказательств, это пустое и недостойное занятие, Невил, ‒ мягко сказал мистер Тартар, не желая обидеть юношу этим упрёком. ‒ Разве не об этом говорит основной постулат вашей юридической науки? Всякий считается невиновным, пока судом не будет доказано обратное.

‒ Хотел бы я, чтобы так оно и было, как вы говорите, мистер Тартар! ‒ с болью в голосе воскликнул Невил, ударяя кулаком по ладони. ‒ Никто в целом мире не считает меня невиновным в том, чего я не совершал! Все твердят мне о моей виновности, буквально все!.. Ну, может быть, кроме двух-трёх людей ‒ замечательных, достойных безграничного уважения людей, которых я люблю всем сердцем!.. Но их так мало, так мало!

‒ Думаю, вы преувеличиваете, Невил, ‒ успокаивающе сказал лейтенант, обменявшись с Еленой быстрым, полным безмолвного понимания взглядом. ‒ Никто, ни один человек здесь в Лондоне не считает вас виновным в чём бы то ни было. Люди слишком заняты собой и своими собственными проблемами, чтобы вдобавок к этому интересоваться чужими. Разве вы не почувствовали это во время ваших вечерних прогулок?

Наклонив голову, чтобы не удариться о балки потолка, мистер Тартар подошёл к окну, выходящему во двор Степл-Инна, поднял оконную раму и внимательно осмотрелся. Но единственными заметными глазу соглядатаями там были одни лишь лондонские воробьи, шумно галдящие в кроне одинокого дерева, росшего посередине двора.

‒ Да, Невил, ‒ продолжил лейтенант, закрывая окно. ‒ Это в маленьком Клойстергэме умело пущенная сплетня может ранить и даже погубить человека, но в Лондоне всё иначе ‒ это слишком большой город. В Лондоне нет сплетен вовсе, их заменяет газета. И пока вас не пропечатали в фельетоне, вас словно и не существует вовсе. Лондонцы настолько безразличны к делам своих соседей, настолько привыкли смотреть на вас и _не видеть_ , что нам с вами, пожалуй, сейчас придётся специально спуститься во двор и чуть ли не буквально постучаться соглядатаю в окно, иначе он нас так и не заметит.

‒ Но ведь не в окно же, мистер Тартар! ‒ воскликнул со смехом Невил. ‒ Неужели вы и вправду хотите проделать такое?

‒ Нет, это было бы слишком оскорбительно для его самолюбия, ‒ тоже улыбнувшись, ответил лейтенант. ‒ Мы поступим иначе. Представим себе, что мне как раз захотелось выкурить трубочку, сидя на скамейке под тем самым деревом, под которым меня в первый раз и заметил наш мистер Криспаркл. Представим себе также, что вам, мистер Невил, тоже захотелось подышать воздухом в этот приятный солнечный денёк, и вы решили поступиться привычкой гулять по вечерам и составили мне компанию. Если мы сядем на виду у всего двора, будем курить и разговаривать как двое хороших знакомых ‒ я уверен, что эта картина не пройдёт мимо внимания нашего соглядатая, кем бы он ни оказался.

‒ Я... я не уверен, что мне такое уже по силам, ‒ пробормотал Невил, неосознанно становясь так, чтобы между ним и входной дверью оказывался тяжелый дубовый стол. ‒ Мне кажется, что лучше дождаться сумерек... Разве вы не можете покурить здесь, мистер Тартар, прямо здесь, встав у окна, открытого во двор? Вас было бы отлично видно для всех соглядатаев мира!

‒ Нет, Невил. Ваш договор найма жилья запрещает курение в комнатах и на лестнице, помните? Так ведь недалеко и до пожара. Да и я дал себе зарок никогда не курить стоя.

‒ Почему же это?

‒ Стоя, очень легко выронить трубку и разбить её. Так я лишился одной из своих самых любимых глиняных трубок, с которой до того не расставался долгие годы. Рассмеялся чужой шутке, забыв, что она была у меня в зубах. А если бы я курил сидя, такого бы не случилось ‒ трубка свалилась бы мне на колени... Так что же, Невил, идём мы или нет? Решайтесь!

‒ Ну же, Невил! ‒ тихо сказала Елена, делая шаг к двери, рядом с которой на гвозде висели шляпа и сюртук Невила. ‒ Так надо! Следуй за мистером Тартаром и... за своей судьбой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Невил решительно шагнул к двери, принял, не глядя, из рук сестры свою шляпу, надвинул её пониже на глаза и, громыхнув замком, отворил тяжелую дверь. Мистер Тартар посторонился, пропуская его первым.

Елена тронула лейтенанта за рукав.

‒ Я надеюсь... ‒ начала она, но умолкла, не договорив.

‒ А я уверен, ‒ с успокаивающей улыбкой ответил ей мистер Тартар и поспешил вослед за Невилом, вниз по скрипучей винтовой лестнице.

Ясное летнее солнце ласково сияло на безоблачном небе, но, поскольку не поднялось оно ещё достаточно высоко над крышами Степл-Инна, половина двора была затенена. Неторопливым шагом ‒ больше из-за стремления Невила идти чуть позади своего спутника, что вынуждало мистера Тартара постоянно полуоборачиваться и, как бы, поджидать его ‒ наши друзья какое-то время молча прогуливались по солнечной стороне двора, пока лейтенант, достав из кармана глиняную голландскую трубку и матросский кисет с табаком, жестом не предложил Невилу присесть на скамейку. Тот нехотя подчинился.

‒ Что ж, мистер Невил, ‒ начал лейтенант, плотнее уминая табак в чашечке трубки, ‒ давайте курить, разговаривать, смеяться ‒ словом, всячески изображать из себя добрых друзей. Собственно говоря, нам даже нет никакой нужды притворяться ‒ ведь мы, и в самом деле, добрые друзья, не так ли? О чём бы нам поговорить?.. Ну, хотя бы, о вашей родине, Цейлоне. Знаете, а я ведь несколько раз бывал там, рядом с вашим островом. В подзорную трубу он показался мне райским местечком!

‒ Правда? Мне он всегда казался тюрьмой... А когда мы были уже на корабле, направлявшемся в Англию, я больше всего боялся, что капитану вдруг придёт приказ возвращаться, и нас снова отправят домой. Я даже решил в таком случае броситься за борт и утонуть, лишь бы снова не оказаться там, где я пережил столько жестокости и унижений...

‒ Крис... то есть, мистер Криспаркл уже рассказал мне немного о ваших злоключениях ‒ и прошлых, и нынешних. Но я был бы рад узнать чуть больше лично от вас, Невил... если, конечно, вы не возражаете, и если вы извините меня за такое желание.

‒ О моих злоключениях! Да мне тогда придётся начать рассказывать с самого моего рождения ‒ ведь вся моя жизнь и есть одно сплошное злоключение! ‒ воскликнул Невил. ‒ Право, я не знаю, с какой стороны и подойти к этой истории! Я начну тогда... хронологически, со дня смерти нашего с сестрой отца. Настоящего отца, не этого... отчима, ‒ произнёс Невил с болезненной гримасой и таким тоном, будто откусив от яблока он попутно разгрыз червяка. ‒ Нашего настоящего отца звали Чарльз Ландлесс, и он, по воспоминаниям всех, кто его знал, был очень хорошим, добрым человеком ‒ настоящим английским джентльменом. Ещё юношей отправился он искать счастья и богатства в Австралии и Индии, своим трудом заработал там изрядную сумму денег и, наконец, он осел на Цейлоне, купив там плантацию чая. Дела шли у него хорошо, торговля процветала и счёт в местном банке рос.

‒ А ваша матушка, Невил? Она ведь родилась на Цейлоне, как я полагаю?

‒ Да, она была дочерью местного священника-сингала, оставившего буддистскую веру своих предков и принявшего христианство. Наш отец полюбил её с первого же взгляда. Но свадьбу сыграли не сразу, так как наша матушка несколько раз отказывала ему на предложение руки и сердца, поскольку она три года держала траур по своему умершему родителю ‒ тот наступил в джунглях на змею и умер от её ядовитого укуса. Но в итоге всё устроилось, наши родители поженились, и меньше чем через год на свет появились мы с сестрой.

‒ Скажите, Невил, а вот мисс Елена... она ведь вам старшая сестра?

‒ Да, она старше меня на четыре минуты. А кажется будто на все четыре года, правда? По сравнению с ней, я сущий мальчишка.

‒ Ну, не наговаривайте на себя, Невил. Это незачем.

‒ Это не наговор, к сожалению, а трезвая оценка... Хорошо, так я продолжу. Где-то года через три после нашего рождения отцу пришлось отправиться по делам в Англию, но судно, на котором он плыл, так и не пришло в порт. Никто не знает, что случилось с ним, где оно затонуло. Наш отец был человеком предусмотрительным, и перед поездкой выправил нужные бумаги и оставил завещание ‒ по нему треть его сбережений, включая плантацию и строения, переходила его супруге, нашей матери, а после моего и сестры совершеннолетия мы тоже должны были получить по одной трети наследства. К сожалению, наша матушка и понятия не имела, как управлять плантацией.

Тут Невил со вздохом снова обвёл взглядом двор Степл-Инна и стены окружающих его домов, но вряд ли он видел их ‒ перед его мысленным взором вставали, похоже, зелёные холмы Цейлона, пальмы на морском ветру и уходящие к горизонту ряды чайных кустов с тёмно-зелёными листьями, глянцевито блестящими под жарким солнцем. Сборщики чая ‒ невысокого росточка, худые, но жилистые туземцы-сингалы ‒ споро обрывали молодые листочки, наполняя ими большие плетёные корзины, висевшие у каждого за спиной. Порыв жаркого ветра донёс обрывок заунывной индийской песни ‒ или, может быть, это бродячий волынщик в соседнем дворе Степл-Инна дунул на пробу в свой музыкальный мешок.

‒ Дела на плантации шли хуже некуда, мы терпели убытки. И это было тем более обидно, что денег-то у нас было достаточно, но отцовское завещание было составлено таким образом, что рассчитывать мы могли только на дивиденты с капитала. Они составляли что-то около двухсот фунтов в год. А сам основной капитал был надёжно помещён в банк под проценты и был для матушки недоступен.

‒ Да, так частенько делают, ‒ заметил мистер Тартар. ‒ Например, когда хотят обеспечить будущность дочерей, но при этом не желают, чтобы наследство досталось какому-нибудь мошеннику, обманом склонившего женщину к браку.

‒ Похоже, именно это и случилось с нашей матушкой. ‒ развёл руками Невил. ‒ Думаю, она была в отчаянии, и этим её состоянием и воспользовался мошенник ‒ наш будущий отчим. Раздобыв где-то рекомендации, он сначала устроился к нам управляющим, а потом ‒ не прошло и трёх месяцев! ‒ он прибрал к рукам всё поместье. Позднее, уже сведя нашу матушку в могилу плохим обращением и каждодневной жестокостью, он частенько похвалялся нам, её детям, как ловко он "обстряпал это дельце": он убедил несчастную женщину, что сможет лучше поправить дела плантации, если станет её мужем ‒ ведь торговцы-англичане будут охотнее иметь дело с ним, белым мужчиной, чем с женщиной индийских кровей и цвета кожи.

‒ Каков негодяй!.. ‒ хлопнув ладонью по колену, серьёзно сказал мистер Тартар. ‒ Но продолжайте, Невил, я вас прервал, извините.

‒ Да, негодяй он оказался первостатейный... Прежде всего, наняв в надсмотрщики быших преступников, он заставил наших батраков-сборщиков чая работать почти за бесценок. Затем он продал два даже ещё не собранных урожая, продал по безобразно низкой цене. Получив деньги вперёд, он, естественно, положил их себе в карман. Он выгнал большинство слуг и принудил нас обслуживать его. Побои стали каждодневным явлением в нашем доме ‒ отчим не выпускал из рук охотничьего кнута для собак, вот только стегал он этим кнутом нас с сестрой, пятилетних детей! Наша матушка пыталась собою заслонить нас ‒ он избил и её, после чего с проклятиями запер её в дальней комнате, запретив нам приносить ей еду.

‒ Милосердный Боже, Невил! ‒ вскричал мистер Тартар, вскакивая. ‒ Я и подумать не мог, что можно быть таким мерзавцем!

‒ Вот и наша матушка не подозревала в нём такого, когда давала ему согласие на брак. ‒ глухим голосом ответил Невил, тоже вставая. ‒Осознание того, в какую ловушку она попалась и какой опасности подвергла она своих детей и себя, так подействовало на матушку, что она слегла в горячке и больше уже не встала. Всё было кончено в одну неделю.

‒ Мне очень жаль, Невил, ‒ с болью в голосе сказал лейтенант, беря Невила за локоть. ‒ Поверьте, мне очень жаль...

Невил отвернулся, пряча слёзы, потом сделал несколько шагов, вряд ли что видя перед собой. Мистер Тартар догнал его, и некоторое время они прогуливались молча.

‒ На другой день после её похорон мы с Еленой в первый раз и убежали из дома, ‒ справившись с собой, продолжил Невил после паузы. ‒ Тогда мы были ещё совсем детьми, и мы понятия не имели, что живём на маленьком острове, скрыться с которого невозможно. Сегодня мне кажется, что мы искали даже не свободы, а смерти где-нибудь в лесу, но смерти не под кнутом, и не от издевательств. Но нас поймали на другой уже день, и наш отчим задал нам такую трёпку, какой ещё не было. Не успели ещё зажить ссадины и кровоподтёки от плётки, как мы убежали опять. За шесть лет мы убегали четырежды! И всякий раз нас ловили ‒ однажды даже с собаками. И всякий раз нас дома ждали одни только побои, одни побои, унижения и ненависть. Мы не понимали ‒ если он так ненавидит нас, то почему не избавится от нас, почему не даст нам убежать?!

‒ Треть капитала, Невил. Каждый из вас должен был получить по трети отцовского капитала, когда вырастет. По трети того самого капитала, который не давался в руки этому негодяю, вашему отчиму.

‒ Да, капитала, от которого не осталось и фартинга! Я уверен, что он брал с отцовского счёта деньги якобы на наши с сестрой нужды, но присваивал их. Мы не получали ничего, мы ходили в обносках и питались вместе с батраками. Став совершеннолетним, я имел бы право подать на него в суд за растрату ‒ но он решил упредить этот удар. Он задумал... Господи, помоги мне!.. Он решил жениться на моей сестре!

‒ Боже мой, Невил, нет! ‒ воскликнул лейтенант, бросив быстрый взгляд на окна квартиры Невила, в эту минуту плотно закрытые ‒ так же как закрыты были от посторонних взглядов прошлое и душа Елены Ландлесс. Схватив Невила за руку, лейтенант торопливо проговорил полушепотом:

‒ Но ведь этого же не случилось, правда же, Невил? Ведь этого не произошло? Господи, Невил, да не молчите же!..

‒ Нет, не случилось, да и не могло случиться ‒ ведь она и под пытками не дала бы ему никогда своего согласия. Я же, узнав о таком готовящемся злодействе, готов был убить его, забить до смерти его же плёткой! Да, убить ‒ пусть мистер Криспаркл и запретил мне говорить такие слова, но всё равно ‒ я был готов свернуть мерзавцу шею! Он ведь хотел жениться на ней, жениться силой, так мог ли я не убить его?!. Что это, куда вы меня тащите?

‒ Говорите потише, Невил, ‒ ответил лейтенант, увлекая его под арку ворот Степл-Инна. ‒ Не забывайте, здесь повсюду могут быть чужие уши... Так что же, вы так прямо и заявили ему такое?

‒ Я пошёл к нему, ‒ сжимая кулаки, продолжил рассказ Невил. ‒ Я вошёл, а он как раз спал пьяный в кресле у камина. Так я стащил его за грудки на пол и проорал ему в лицо, чтобы он не смел даже и думать о том, чтобы жениться на моей сестре! В ответ он пинком повалил и меня на пол, вскочил, схватил кочергу и ‒ я клянусь! ‒ раскроил бы мне череп, если бы его в этот же миг не настигла Божья кара: от бешенства, усугубленного пьянством, в голове у него лопнула жила, кровь потекла у него из глаз, он заревел от боли, будто раненый слон, и повалился навзничь, сжимая голову ладонями. Не знаю, зачем я подобрал кочергу, которую он отбросил... да только меня так с ней в руках и увидели слуги, которые вбежали на вопли моего отчима.

‒ Я... я не нахожу слов, Невил! ‒ простонал лейтенант, ударяя кулаком по кирпичной стене. ‒ Я просто не нахожу слов!

‒ Отшвырнув кочергу, я растолкал их всех и кинулся к сестре. Не теряя ни минуты, мы бросились бежать ‒ теперь нас никто не искал... Две недели мы скрывались в лесу, но голод заставил нас выйти. В соседней деревне мы узнали, что наш отчим умер на другой же день, и хотя местный доктор, спешно вызванный к нему, и не сомневался, что смерть отчима произошла от естественных причин, но среди соседей-плантаторов пошли слухи, что умер он от моей руки, что это я его убил. Словом, оставаться на Цейлоне стало для нас невозможным. Родственников у нас не было, стать опекуном вероятного убийцы тоже никто не пожелал... и нас отправили в метрополию, сославшись, что таково было предсмертное распоряжение нашего отчима ‒ во что я ни минуты не верю. От нас просто избавились! Так-то мы и оказались в Лондоне, ‒ развёл руками Невил.

Лейтенант, растерявший всю свою весёлось, снова закурил, хмурясь и до скрипа зажимая зубами черенок трубки. Невил стоял рядом ссутулившись, словно придавленный воспоминаниями. В этот момент с улицы Холборн донёсся странный, протяжно-мелодичный звук, створка ворот приоткрылась и в образовавшуюся щель проскользнула необычного вида пара: это были две женщины, оборванные и измождённые ‒ одна из них, похоже, вела другую, шагавшую неуверенно, явно вслепую. На шее у невидящей висел на длинном ремне музыкальный органчик ‒ он-то и издавал, покачиваясь при ходьбе, тягучие, бередящие душу звуки.

Поставив свою слепую спутницу под одним из окон, её провожатая что-то шепнула ей, та принялась крутить рукоятку органчика, и колодец двора Степл-Инна начали волнами затоплять звуки, сходные с теми, которые Невилу были уже знакомы по службам в Клойстергэмском соборе. Казалось, вот-вот вступит невидимый хор, и мелодичный, но такой лживый голос Джаспера затянет привычный хорал, но тут мелодия сменилась, и ‒ к великому облегчению Невила ‒ окрестности огласила разудалая мелодия ирландской джиги. Она вернула на лицо мистера Тартара улыбку, разогнала нависшее над собеседниками облако грусти и возвратила солнцу его тепло, а душам надежду.

‒ Знакома ли вам эта машинка, Невил? ‒ наклонившись к спутнику, спросил мистер Тартар несколько громче обычного. ‒ Давайте подойдём поближе, чтобы вы смогли рассмотреть... Она называется «харди-гарди». Забавно, правда?

‒ Со всем уважением, добрый жентельмен, мой инструмент прозывается «цимбалы» ‒ тут же ответила слепая женщина, обладавшая, похоже, отменным слухом. ‒ А песня, что я играю, прозывается «Оставил я дома невесту».

‒ Знаю, хозяюшка, это-то я знаю! ‒ со смехом заметил мистер Тартар и, пару раз притопнув в такт мелодии, пропел несколько строк приятным баритоном:

 _Фламандки взгляд огнём горит,  
Она солдату рада,  
И итальянки, говорят,  
целуют без награды,_

 _Пусть у испанок тоньше стан  
И им любовь не нова,  
Милей мне всех девчонка та,  
Что я оставил дома._

И мистер Тартар, бросив озорной взгляд на окна квартиры Ландлессов, с благодарным поклоном вложил в руку слепой женщине несколько серебряных монет.

‒ Гоните её прочь, сэр, не давайте ей денег! ‒ услышал он внезапно голос откуда-то сверху и сбоку. ‒ Здесь не велено нищенствовать! Прочь, негодяйка, ирландское отродье! Пошла со двора, говорят тебе!

Мистер Тартар удивлённо обернулся на эти слова и увидел в окне привратницкой багровую, разозлённую физиономию сторожа ‒ тот грозил бедным женщинам кулаком с зажатой в нём мухобойкой. Это был коренастый, рыжеволосый тип, сам по виду ирландец, в клетчатой жилетке поверх несвежей рубашки и с засаленным красным платком на могучей шее.

‒ Нищим и продавцам устриц сюда заходить запрещено! ‒ кричал он, распаляясь всё более и стуча мухобойкой по подоконнику. ‒ Не видели, что ли, надпись при входе? Для кого её тогда повесили, негодяйки?

‒ Эта бедная женщина слепа, мистер, и она никак не могла прочитать вашу грозную надпись, ‒ громко сказал ему в ответ лейтенант, становясь между нищенками и привратником. ‒ Да и потом, нам с моим другом мистером Ландлессом нравится их музыка. В том нет никакой беды, если мы пошли против ваших правил и дали уличным музыкантом пару монет.

‒ Как, вы сказали, имя вашего друга? ‒ проворчал сторож, заметно сбавив тон и смерив стоявшего неподалёку Невила быстрым, цепким взглядом. ‒ Мистер Ландлесс?

‒ Да, его зовут мистер Невил Ландлесс, ‒ с усмешкой согласился лейтенант. ‒ А моя фамилия ‒ Тартар, и я живу в соседнем дворе. Туда тоже распространяются ваши правила? Очень жаль, поскольку я люблю весёлую музыку, ирландскую или шотландскую.

‒ Да я сам тоже не против послушать хорошую песенку, когда выпиваю в трактире, ‒ осклабился привратник, убирая мухобойку. ‒ Да только правила у нас ‒ ух, какие строгие! Хозяева меня сразу уволят, если прознают, что я допускаю сюда нищих.

‒ Они не узнают, коли вы им не скажете, ‒ улыбнулся ему лейтенант, подходя к окну и выкладывая на подоконник шиллинг. ‒ Да и мы с мистером Ландлессом будем молчать. Пусть они сыграют нам ещё что-нибудь шотландское и уж тогда уходят.

Сторож, буркнув что-то в знак согласия, споро смахнул монету себе в широкую ладонь и опустил оконную раму. Слепая нищенка, слышавшая весь разговор до последнего слова, призвала «благословение Господне на голову доброго жентельмена», закрутила ручку своего музыкального инструмента (как бы он там ни назывался), и ‒ словно свежим ветром повеяло в Степл-Инне, так взлетела к небу весёлая мелодия песни «Поспешим, друзья, на свадьбу». Мистер Тартар слушал её с широкой улыбкой, то и дело посматривая на некие окна под самой крышей.

В конторе мистера Грюджиуса приоткрылось окно, и несколько монет сверкнули на солнце, весело зазвенев о булыжную мостовую. Спутница слепой женщины бросилась подбирать их, опасливо косясь в сторону закрытых теперь окон жилища привратника. Мистер Тартар довольно кивнул и сделал знак Невилу тоже дать что-нибудь музыкантам.

‒ Вот теперь мы можем быть уверены, что рыбка попалась на крючок, ‒ сказал ему лейтенант, после того, как женщины, не переставая благодарить их, ушли со двора. ‒ И, заметьте, Невил, мы достигли этого безо всяких ненужных подозрений. Держу пари, ещё сегодня вашего «приятеля из провинции» известят запиской о нашей с вами дружбе.

‒ Нам нужно тотчас же рассказать обо всём Елене, ‒ заторопился Невил. ‒ Что такое, мистер Тартар? Вы, что ли, не подниметесь к нам снова?

‒ Н-нет, Невил, лучше я зайду потом... вечером. А сейчас я хочу... отправиться к мистеру Грюджиусу, чтобы уведомить его о наших достижениях... и ещё кое о чём.

И мистер Тартар улыбнулся ‒ но не так широко и весело, как обычно, а словно извиняясь за что-то, оставшееся невысказанным.

Кивнув, Невил хотел уже идти, но лейтенант вдруг остановил его, тронув за плечо.

‒ Невил... последний вопрос, если позволите, ‒ проговорил он, нервно покусывая губу. ‒ Ваш отчим... Как, вы сказали, было его имя?

‒ Не помню, чтобы я говорил об этом, ‒ ответил юноша, ‒ но, раз уж вы спросили... У него было смешное имя. Его звали Билликин, Самюэль Билликин. Звучит ещё забавней, чем «харди-гарди», правда?

Но мистеру Тартару, похоже, это имя не показалось забавным. Оставшись один, он некоторое время мрачно разглядывал носки своих сапог, потом обвёл тоскливым взором серые стены домов Степл-Инна и проговорил, задумчиво и непонятно:

‒ Так я и думал. Видит бог, что-то такое я и предполагал.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе** **XXIV**

1\. Уверенность всех положительных героев книги ‒ Грюджиуса, Криспаркла и теперь вот Тартара ‒ что «недостойно подозревать кого-либо в преступлении, если тому не имеется доказательств», красной нитью проходит через весь роман. Таковы были и взгляды самого Диккенса, и именно их отстаивал он в так называемом «деле Эдварда Эйра» ‒ губернатора Ямайки, в 1868 году бездоказательно обвинённого в жестоком подавлении туземного мятежа и убийстве Джона Гордона, составлявшего Эйру жёсткую оппозицию.

2\. Прообразом безымянной слепой нищенки с шарманкой является широко известная в Лондоне сороковых годов девятнадцатого века «старая Сара» (old Sarah), виртуозно исполнявшая на своём инструменте танцевальные народные мелодии. В течение недели она со своей провожатой по имени Лиза собирала подаяние в разных районах Лондона, получив, например, в Кенсингтоне прозвище «миссис Пятница», а в Холборне ‒ «миссис Воскресенье». Именно воскресным утром её и встречают в Степл-Инне Тартар и Невил.

3\. «Харди-гарди» (hurdy-guardy) представляет из себя ручной музыкальный инструмент, формой напоминающий небольшую гитару. В отличии от шарманки, в которой мелодии записаны на барабан с колками, на харди-гарди требуется именно играть, крутя ручку и нажимая клавиши ‒ весьма непростое, кстати, занятие. Несмотря на уверения «старой Сары», инструмент этот не имеет отношения к цимбалам, относящимся к щипковым инструментам. Харди-гарди, скорее, смычковый инструмент.

4\. О своём желании убить отчима за его намерение жениться Невил ‒ не называя его имени! ‒ говорил, стоя невдалеке от открытых (как это видно по тексту далее) окон квартиры привратника.

5\. Фамилия Билликин, как это обычно у Диккенса, является «говорящей» фамилией, в которой заложено описание преступления её владельца. «Билли» ‒ это жаргонное наименование дубинки, «кин» переводится с английского языка как «родственник, член семьи». Таким образом, «Билликин» ‒ это тот, кто избивает жену и детей. В то же время, как это было уже сказано в примечаниях к главе XXII, слово «билликин» в английском языке того времени являлось синонимом черпака или поварёшки.

6\. Болезненная реакция лейтенанта Тартара на откровения Невила вызвана тем, что Самюэль Билликин является и его родственником тоже.


	25. Глава XXV

**Глава** **XXV** ****

 **ТАЙНА ЗАПЕРТОЙ КОМНАТЫ**

В доме Билликин на Саутхемптон-стрит события, меж тем, развивались своим чередом. Неприязнь между хозяйкой дома и мисс Твинклтон, разрастаясь как лесной пожар, захватывала всё новые территории. В орбиту противостояния были теперь вовлечены и слуги, причём кухарка и старшая горничная всецело заняли сторону Билликин, а младшая горничная и мальчишка-рассыльный из соседней лавки, ежедневно доставлявший на это невидимое поле битвы требуемые обеим армиям продовольствие и фураж, симпатизировали «несчастной юной мисс» и её престарелой компаньонке.

«Несчастная юная мисс», оказавшаяся словно меж двух огней, чувствовала себя, действительно, очень и очень несчастной. Враждующие матроны продолжали общаться друг с другом как бы через её посредство, но коммуникации эти достигли уже таких степеней язвительности, что бедная Роза, хотя она и не произносила в этих «диалогах» ни слова, поневоле чувствовала себя так, будто её и в действительности вынуждали проговаривать вслух и от собственного имени все эти постыдные намёки и тщательно завуалированные оскорбления.

Неудивительно, что уже через несколько дней Роза стала под благовидным предлогом покидать гостиную всякий раз, как только в неё, тяжело ступая больными, распухшими ногами и поминутно отдуваясь и охая, вплывала хозяйка дома. Мисс Твинклтон, с одной стороны, была симпатична такая демонстрация неприязни к её противнице, с другой же ‒ враждующие стороны попадали от этого в ситуацию сродни патовой, когда они и слова не могли сказать друг другу, поскольку отсутствовал необходимый для их словесных баталий проводник. Но Билликин очень скоро нашла выход и здесь: она стала звонком вызывать к себе подкрепление ‒ старшую горничную ‒ достигая этим манёвром известного численного перевеса. Хотя подкреплению этому правилами службы и запрещалось открывать рот и делать какие-либо замечания в виду постояльцев, само её присутствие (а так же презрительное фыркание, закатывание глаз и наглые усмешки) действовало на мисс Твинклтон подавляюще, и оттого победа в словесных поединках продолжала доставаться хозяйке дома.

Однако, любого доморощенного наполеона в конце его военной карьеры обязательно поджидает своё Ватерлоо. Именно это, в конце концов, случилось и в доме на Саутхэмптон-стрит, и одной ненастной и ветренной ночью миссис Билликин потерпела сокрушительное поражение, причём даже не от мисс Твинклтон, а... впрочем, тут требуется рассказать всё по-порядку.

Тем вечером все рано разошлись по спальням. Не было ещё и девяти, когда Роза, облачившись в ночную рубашку и наскоро пробормотав положенную перед отходом ко сну молитву, скользнула под одеяло и, взбив поудобнее под щёчкой подушку, протянула руку, чтобы загасить свечу, стоявшую на столике возле её кровати. Внезапно ей вспомнилось, как ещё полгода назад она страшилась засыпать одна и в темноте, так как ей тут же начинало казаться, что хормейстер Джаспер, обернувшийся чёрной тенью, войдёт в её спальню прямо через стену, склонится над нею в темноте и будет жечь её жадным, горящим страстью взором и неслышно, но властно шептать ей отнимающие волю повеления и какие-нибудь непристойные признания ‒ Роза точно не знала, какие именно, но в их непристойности она нисколько не сомневалась. Захваченная этими воспоминаниями, она помедлила секунду, держа пальцы слишком близко к огню свечи, и тут же поплатилась за свою мечтательность, слегка обжёгшись.

Ахнув от внезапной боли, Роза резко отдёрнула руку, тени грозно качнулись на стенах, и Розе на мгновение показалось, что рядом скользнул чёрный силуэт Джона Джаспера, привлечённого её неосторожными мыслями. Вот уж не стоило называть его ночью по имени, даже и про себя! Роза съёжилась, натягивая одеяло повыше, и тут внезапно где-то за стеной ‒ или, может быть, в комнатах снизу? ‒ послышался гулкий удар, что-то с шумом упало, и тут же жалобно зазвенело разбитое стекло.

Мгновенно похолодев под тёплым одеялом, Роза явственно представила себе, как Джон Джаспер, колдовски оборотившись чёрной, зловещей птицей, железным клювом своим разбивает окно в спальне этажом ниже и влетает внутрь, желая найти и унести прочь в когтистых лапах предмет своего безумного вожделения ‒ её, несчастную Розу. Да, унести в Шотландию и там принудить к замужеству в противной христианству манере ‒ без троекратного оглашения в церкви и законного венчания, но по языческому образцу: в мастерской у местного, вечно пьяного кузнеца, между наковальней и... что там ещё бывает в кузне?.. ладно, хватит и одной наковальни.

Содрогаясь от ужаса и отвращения, Роза прислушалась. Внизу в комнатах что-то происходило ‒ создавалось впечатление, что там кто-то осторожно ходил. Вот скрипнула под ногой злоумышленника половица, и тот затаился на несколько долгих минут, потом попробовал ступить снова, и снова под тяжестью его шагов скрипнула доска. До боли закусив костяшку согнутого пальчика, чтобы не закричать от страха, Роза вся обратилась в слух: вот снова раздался скрип внизу, теперь у самой двери, а сейчас кто-то толкает её плечом, пытаясь выйти на лестницу ‒ раз, другой, третий! Боже мой, как страшно! А ведь дверь спальни Розы закрыта лишь на защёлку! Откинув одеяло, с жалобным возгласом бросился Розовый Бутончик к дверям и повернул дрожащею рукою ключ в замке ‒ тот солидно и успокоительно щёлкнул, и Розе на минуту стало чуть-чуть легче.

Но где же найти защиту от явившегося за нею ‒ а в том, что именно это и произошло, Роза уже и не сомневалась ‒ от проникшего в окно дома Билликин хормейстера?! Мисс Твинклтон спит этажом выше, и докричаться её невозможно. Звонок для вызова горничных в спальню Розы не протянут, да и комната их, где висит колокольчик, расположена в подвале, рядом с кухней, и ночью она пуста ‒ обе девушки спят в своих каморках под крышей. Что же делать, что делать? Ах, если бы здесь была сейчас Елена Ландлесс! Она одна в целом мире не убоялась бы Джона Джаспера ‒ ни при каких обстоятельствах! ‒ и она уберегла бы подругу, защитила бы её и отвела любую беду одним движением своей смуглой, своей ангельской руки.

Вдруг вспомнив кое о чём и задохнувшись от внезапно вспыхнувшей надежды, Роза, стараясь ступать неслышно, прокралась к стоявшему на угловом комоде саквояжику и, пошарив в нём вслепую, достала подаренную ей когда-то Еленой розовую с золотом ленточку для волос. Радостно поцеловав находку и прижав её к пылающей щеке, Роза тихо, но требовательно проговорила, пристально глядя на едва теплящуюся на стуле свечу:

‒ Елена! Елена Ландлесс! Приди и защити меня!

Пламя свечи дрогнуло и стало ярче, затрещали и рассыпались искры. Роза радостно ахнула, тени на стенах покачнулись и съёжились, и в комнате легко, но ощутимо запахло корицей. Все шевеления в комнате внизу затихли, скрипы и шорохи прекратились, словно сметённые прочь широким ангельским крылом. Страхи и подозрения почти покинули сердечко Розы, и она почувствовала себя в относительной безопасности ‒ настолько, что, переждав минутку, она даже рискнула осторожно отпереть дверь спальни и выглянуть в коридор. Там было черно и тихо. Прихватив свечу, Роза, не выпуская из руки спасительной ленты, босиком выпорхнула на лестницу и легко взбежала по чуть скрипнувшим ступенькам на этаж выше, к двери своей дуэньи и директрисы.

Та ещё, похоже, не спала, поскольку сквозь щель под дверью пробивался свет свечи. Обрадованная, Роза тихонько постучала, за дверью раздался сдавленный возглас, шелест накрахмаленных юбок, звякнуло стекло, потом дверь приоткрылась, и в щели показались глаз и половина лица мисс Твинклтон ‒ весь вид их, а так же сбившийся набок чепец и слишком живой румянец, говорили о том, что хозяйку комнаты явно застали врасплох.

‒ Деточка моя, это ты? ‒ чуть покашливая, проговорила директриса, вглядываясь в полутьму коридора близорукими, странно поблёскивающими глазами. ‒ Что случилось, почему ты не спишь?

‒ Ах, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, впустите меня! ‒ зашептала Роза, в нетерпении переступая босыми ножками по холодным половицам и то и дело оглядываясь. ‒ Мне страшно и... мне нужно где-нибудь спрятаться, чтобы он не нашёл меня! О дорогая моя мисс Твинклтон, спасите меня от него!

Подтолкнув дверь плечиком, Роза, не дожидаясь формального приглашения, проскользнула в комнату директрисы. Внутри было светло (так как горели аж три свечи) и надушено... мм... нет, пахло не духами, а чем-то вроде можжевельника. Похоже, перед появлением Розы мисс Твинклтон перечитывала старые письма ‒ толстенькая пачка их, перевязанная розовой лентой, лежала на прикроватном столике вместе двумя-тремя листками, уже извлечёнными из конвертов, тут же валялось пенсне на шёлковой ленте и ‒ не может быть! ‒ стояла аптечная рюмка, до середины полная какой-то золотистой жидкости, маслянно поблёскивавшей в свете свечей.

‒ Это мои желудочные капли, деточка, не обращай внимания, ‒ проворковала директриса, набрасывая на рюмку платок. ‒ Городская пища не идёт мне впрок, тут всё такое... низкокачественное. Тебе не показалось, дорогая, что масло сегодня было прогорклое?

Но Розе было не до пустой болтовни о качестве масла. Умоляюще сложив на груди руки она зашептала:

‒ Прошу вас, дорогая мисс Твинклтон, умоляю ‒ спрячьте меня! Он пришёл за мной, он хочет меня похитить!

‒ Похитить ‒ тебя?! Боже мой, деточка, что за ужасы ты рассказываешь, кто хочет тебя похитить? ‒ непонимающе уставилась на Розу директриса.

‒ Дядюшка моего бедного Эдвина, он хочет силой взять меня замуж! Он разбил окно в комнате внизу и забрался в дом!

‒ Мистер Джаспер, наш учитель музыки, хочет тебя похитить?! Да что ты такое говоришь, дитя моё? Тебе это приснилось, наверное.

‒ Я ещё не спала, когда услышала, как он разбил окно клювом... то есть, камнем! Говорю вам, он в комнате внизу! ‒ после этих слов Роза, сделав пару шажков к двери, приложила к ней ушко, прислушиваясь.

‒ То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что в наш дом пробрался мужчина, злоумышленник? Но как же это возможно, дорогая моя? ‒ обеспокоенно осведомилась мисс Твинклтон, тоже подходя к двери.

‒ Ах, я не знаю, не знаю! Может быть, он взобрался по стене... Или прошёл её насквозь!

‒ Взобрался по стене ‒ и прямо в окно! ‒ вдруг воскликнула директриса, и глаза её снова блеснули. ‒ Каков безумец! О, я узнаю его, узнаю! После стольких лет! ‒ и, бросившись к лежащим на столике листкам старых писем, она схватила их и нежно прижала к груди. ‒ Ты ошибаешься, Роза, милочка! Это не мистер Джаспер... и он пришёл не за тобой!

Роза, округлив глаза и приподняв одну бровку, оглянулась на мисс Твинклтон, выглядевшую сейчас необычно оживлённой и даже, можно сказать, счастливой. Локоны её трепетали, грудь вздымалась, а подслеповатые глаза сияли ярко, как уличные фонари в тумане. Нежно расправив пожелтевшую и смявшуюся бумагу старого письма, директриса с любовью посмотрела на давно поблёкшие строки, а затем ‒ и тут Роза не поверила своим глазам ‒ мисс Твинклтон поднесла письмо и конверт к бледным губам и нежно их поцеловала.

‒ Любовь моя! ‒ громко и несколько театрально провозгласила затем мисс Твинклтон, глядя на Розу (но явно видя перед собой кого-то другого). ‒ Наконец-то это случилось!

После чего, выудив из стоявшей на столе коробочки с мятными лепёшками для освежения дыхания одну облатку, мисс Твинклтон прилепила её себе на язык, быстро поправила перед зеркалом волосы и чепец, запахнула плотнее пенюар и, прихватив подсвечник, решительно двинулась к дверям. Роза, удивлённая поведением директрисы настолько, что даже забыла про собственные страхи, поспешила за ней.

Спустившись по скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж и остановившись от искомой двери на благоразумном расстоянии в десять ярдов, мисс Твинклтон повыше подняла подсвечник и провозгласила тоном одновременно требовательным и игривым:

‒ Мистер Портерс! Выходите, безумец, вы мною обнаружены!

На этот неожиданный призыв, однако, никто не отозвался, и никакой мистер Портерс (кто бы он ни был) в коридоре не материализовался ‒ дверь в ответ лишь мягко стукнула, как будто изнутри на неё опять слегка налегли плечом, пытаясь открыть. Пламя свечей в руках мисс Твинклтон, затрепетав, вытянулось и снова опало, а сама директриса слегка попятилась и во взгляде её сквознула неуверенность.

‒ Он не может выйти, мадам, ‒ прошептала из-за спины директрисы Роза, крепче сжимая в кулачке ленточку. ‒ Мне кажется, что дверь заперта.

‒ Мистер Портерс, ‒ уже не так громко сказала мисс Твинклтон. ‒ Энтони! Вы ведь позволите мне называть вас по имени, ведь мы столько лет уже знакомы... Дорогой Энтони! Это очень мило, что вы разыскали меня здесь, в Лондоне, среди более чем двух миллионов жителей, и это не считая гостей столицы. Я весьма ценю вашу настойчивость и пылкость, выразившуюся в том, что вы не стали ждать до утра, чтобы нанести формальный визит, а проникли к нам ночью через окно, подобно юному веронцу, но... вы должны знать, что здесь со мною живёт ещё и одна несовершеннолетняя, юная особа ‒ моя воспитанница ‒ и подобные ваши эскапады могут её скомпрометировать. Ваши чувства ко мне делают вам честь, но если бы вы проявили ваш непревзойдённый здравый смысл, это сделало бы честь всем нам.

Вместо ответа мистер Портерс (если, конечно, это был он) снова попытался распахнуть дверь, толкнув её плечом. Такое странное его молчаливое упорство настораживало.

‒ Роза, милочка, ‒ зашептала мисс Твинклтон, оборотившись к воспитаннице. ‒ Нам надо его либо как-то выпустить, либо уговорить снова уйти через окно и явиться утром, как и подобает джентльмену. Я попробую убедить его, а ты будь так добра, поднимись и разбуди горничную ‒ у неё должен быть ключ от этой спальни. Я не хотела бы, чтобы о случившемся узнала хозяйка... а то она может решить позвать полисмена.

Кивнув, заинтригованная Роза бросилась исполнять порученное. Вспорхнув по лестнице до последнего этажа, где размещались каморки служанок, она решительно и весело постучала в дверь старшей горничной.

‒ Мэри Энн! Прошу вас, проснитесь! Мисс Твинклтон нужна ваша помощь!

Деликатное похрапывание, доносившееся до того из-за двери, в одно мгновение прекратилось, послышался испуганный возглас, скрипнула кровать и раздался дробный стук босых пяток по половицам. Дверь распахнулась, и Роза оказалась лицом к лицу со старшей горничной, усиленно старавшейся проморгаться после крепкого сна.

‒ Кы... к вашим услугам, мисс, ‒ пробормотала служанка, несколько ослеплённая светом свечи, которую держала в руке Роза. ‒ Что случилось? Хозяйке опять сделалось дурно?

‒ Мы уверены, что в дом пробрался мужчина! ‒ заговорщицким тоном уведомила её Роза.

‒ Но я никого не приводила! ‒ быстро ответила старшая горничная, отступив на шаг.

‒ Он спрятался в комнате внизу, ‒ сообщила Роза, снова направляясь к лестнице и делая служанке знак следовать за нею. ‒ Он разбил окно в той комнате, что находится сразу под моей спальней.

‒ Но я его там тоже не прятала, ‒ уточнила старшая горничная.

‒ Вас никто и не подозревает, ‒ успокоила её Роза, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся снизу голосу директрисы. ‒ Это один наш знакомый... то есть, знакомый мисс Твинклтон. Нам нужен лишь ключ от той комнаты, чтобы выпустить его. Иначе ему придётся снова лезть в окно... а в его возрасте это может быть опасно.

‒ Со всем моим желанием, мисс, ‒ отвечала сбитая с толку старшая горничная, топая вослед за Розой вниз по скрипучим ступенькам, ‒ да только у меня ведь нету от неё ключа. Нам не положено иметь ключи. Все их держит при себе хозяйка... А вы уверены, что это не грабители? ‒ добавила она с опаской в голосе.

‒ Когда дело касается влюблённого мужчины, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, ‒ ответила директриса, оборачиваясь к подошедшим. ‒ Может быть, он... набросится на нас, как неукротимый тигр, стоит нам только подойти ближе. Да, как тигр... или ещё какой монстр! Мне рассказывали об ужасной истории, случившейся пару лет назад в Париже, ‒ вдруг зашептала она, сделав круглые глаза. ‒ Там из клетки убежала огромная обезьяна, так она тоже забралась в дом через окно и бритвой зарезала всех жильцов прямо в их кроватях... Конечно, мистер Портерс ничуть не похож на обезьяну, да и бреется он у цирюльника, но кто знает... Так как, Мэри Энн, вы принесли ключ? Теперь ступайте туда и отоприте эту дверь.

Тут означенная дверь снова стукнула, отчего все трое как по команде вздрогнули и испуганно уставились на неё.

‒ Простите, мэм, но я не могу, ‒ в ужасе пробормотала старшая горничная, бледнея на глазах. ‒ У меня нет ключа... и я боюсь!

‒ Какая непростительная наглость с вашей стороны, бояться в такую минуту! ‒ заявила директриса. ‒ Служи вы горничной в моём пансионе, я бы вас незамедлительно рассчитала!

‒ Со всем моим сожалением, мэм, но ключ есть только у хозяйки, ‒ жалобно проговорила старшая горничная, дополнительно напуганная перспективой служить под началом такой требовательной особы. ‒ А чтобы взять ключ, нужно пройти мимо этой двери.

‒ Ну, так и пройдите! ‒ повелела мисс Твинклтон, простирая вперёд руку жестом, достойным Юлия Цезаря.

‒ При всём уважении, сударыня, но я боюсь!

‒ Я готова пройти, ‒ неожиданно даже для себя сказала вдруг Роза. ‒ Пусть только кто-нибудь примет у меня подсвечник.

‒ Дитя моё! ‒ воскликнула мисс Твинклтон.

‒ Что, мэм? ‒ с надеждой повернулась к ней Роза.

‒ Ээ... нет, ничего, ‒ ответила директриса, посмотрев на неё с таким выражением лица, будто прощалась с нею навеки. ‒ Только заклинаю тебя, будь осторожна. Мистер Портерс... если, конечно, это он... сущий безумец, когда влюблён.

Это предупреждение, понятное дело, ничуть не успокоило Розу. Наоборот ‒ перед нею замаячила перспектива быть похищенной не только Джаспером (от чего её худо-бедно защищала розовая с золотом ленточка для волос), но и каким-то новым персонажем ‒ неизвестным, и потому ещё более страшным мистером Портерсом, от которого у Розы не было и вовсе никакого средства. Но просто оставаться на лестнице и дрожать от ужаса в компании мисс Твинклтон и старшей горничной ‒ было ещё страшнее.

Не сводя глаз с опасной двери, из за которой теперь не слышалась ни звука (не иначе потому, что господа Джаспер и Портерс затаились за нею, готовые выскочить в любое мгновение, случись только кому-либо пройти мимо), Роза, не дыша и прижимаясь спиной к перилам, осторожно скользнула вниз по ступенькам, молясь по себя, чтобы ни одна из них не скрипнула и тем не выдала её злоумышленникам. Словно на крыльях порхнув через лестничную площадку и мимо страшной двери, Роза, не чувствуя под собою ножек слетела вниз, в прихожую, и по тёмному коридору бросилась к дверям спальни Билликин.

Дверь, по счастью, оказалась не запертой, и уже через минуту (понадобившуюся на то, чтобы вернуть хозяйку дома из царства Морфея назад в этот мир) Роза объясняла плохо соображающей со сна Билликин, что какой-то злоумышленник проник в окно второго этажа, и честь этого дома, а так же жизни всех его обитательниц находятся под угрозой. При этом, стремясь избежать долгих объяснений, Роза не стала упоминать никаких фамилий и делиться своими личными страхами насчёт обезьян или влюблённых хормейстеров.

‒ Я услышала сначала как разбилось окно в спальне внизу, а потом начались такие скрипы, такие скрипы, будто там слон разгуливает. Но служанка клянётся, что её вины в том нет. А чуть погодя он стал дверь плечом толкать, словно выйти хочет, а ключа не имеет. Так страшно! Но сейчас он затаился. А что если он вдруг высадит дверь ‒ и я даже подумать боюсь, что тогда может произойти! Ах, прошу вас, прикажите послать за констеблем!

Тут Роза осеклась, заметив, что вдова спала, заткнув уши хлопчатой бумагой, и теперь достаёт затычки из-под спутавшихся седых буклей. Всё-же, повторять историю ещё раз Розе не пришлось ‒ Билликин обладала острым слухом и, вдобавок, живым умом, пусть и несколько парадоксальным.

‒ Скажу вам без утайки, деточка, полиция тут не поможет, ‒ мрачно покачав головою, ответила Розе вдова. ‒ Лишь один человек во всём свете, дорогая моя, не испугается имени, что проставлено на моей дверной табличке. И от этого господина, если уж он отыскал меня и явился сюда, не получится заслониться полицией. Нет, даже и не пытайтесь, только хуже сделаете. Он сам любую полицию загонит плёткой к антиподам. Скажу вам со всею откровенностью, против него есть только одно средство...

‒ Святое распятие? ‒ пискнула Роза, напуганная внезапным появлением в комнате наверху третьего персонажа (и это не считая обезьяны).

‒ Женские слёзы, ‒ ответствовала вдова, вставая с постели. ‒ Поверь мне, деточка, ты ещё молода, и не ведаешь всей их силы. Но мне, признаюсь тебе как на духу, пришлось пройти через многое, пока я не обнаружила эту методу. Ни один мужчина не устоит против плачущей женщины, уж поверь мне. Когда Юдифь захотела отрубить голову Олофрену, она уж наверняка закатила ему перед тем хорошенькую сцену с рыданиями и стенаниями, пока он настолько не обессилел, что его стало возможно взять голыми руками.

С этими словами вдова окунула кончики пальцев в стакан с водой, что стоял у неё на прикроватном столике, и побрызгала себе на лицо. После чего накинула поверх шлафрока тёплую шаль, прихватила лампу со стола и, сделав Розе знак следовать за собой, выплыла в тёмный коридор.

В ярком и неколебимом свете керосиновой лампы все предметы мебели, попадающиеся по пути, снова стали знакомыми, а страхи Розы незначительными и почти уже не стоящими упоминания. Не полагаясь, однако, полностью на силу водяных капель на собственном лице, призванных имитировать могущественные женские слёзы, вдова завернула по пути в обеденную залу и прихватила от камина увесистые щипцы для угля.

‒ Но сначала мужчину требуется раздразнить и унизить, ‒ продолжила вдова вполголоса свои наставления. ‒ Запомните это, мисс. Мужчину нужно привести в бешенство, но при том умудриться показать, что ты ничуть его не боишься. Иначе трюк со слезами не сработает.

Роза вдруг сообразила, что ей тоже раньше уже случалось пользоваться этим способом, самой того не подозревая. Почти каждое её свидание с Эдвином начиналось с упрёков и заканчивалось слезами ‒ но ведь Роза была всякий раз вполне искренне рассержена, а потом так же неподдельно несчастна! Это не было уловкой с её стороны. А в устах миссис Билликин описанная методика звучала каким-то обманом, трюком, сознательной хитростью, недостойной приличного человека. Нет-нет, с любимыми людьми так поступать не годится. И что, неужели прав был мистер Джаспер, утверждая, что Роза недостаточно любила своего наречённого жениха?!

Хозяйка дома, меж тем, приступила к первой части своего представления по укрощению мужчин. Остановившись у подножия лестницы, ведущей на верхние этажи, и не желая, по-видимому, без нужды покорять подобные горные вершины, вдова Билликин громким и властным голосом поинтересовалась в тёмный лестничный пролёт, известно ли всем, кто её слышит, какое наказание полагается тому негодяю, обманщику и клятвопреступнику, который выходит из дома, чтобы купить себе табаку, а возвращается лишь через двадцать два года, показавшихся той, которая любила его и которая всё для него отдала, двадцатью двумя столетиями.

‒ Со всем нашим уважением, сударыня... нет, не знаем! ‒ донесся из темноты испуганный голосок старшей горничной.

На что хозяйка раздражённо посоветовала ей не встревать в разговор, когда её не спрашивают, а лучше умолкнуть и поразмыслить, какое наказание полагается ей самой за невычищенную каминную решетку и за испачканную в саже ручку щипцов для угля.

‒ Я спрашиваю того негодяя, что обманом проник в мой дом и в мою слабую душу, ‒ продолжила миссис Билликин после этой выволочки, снова перейдя на размеренную декламацию. ‒ Я спрашиваю этого сквернавца, который разбил моё сердце и стоящее немалых денег стекло в спальне! Я спрашиваю этого монстра, который похитил мой душевный покой и серебрянную брошь моей матери...

‒ Но мистер Портерс ничего у вас не крал! ‒ послышался сверху негодующий возглас мисс Твинклтон. ‒ Не смейте обвинять его в ваших нелепых фантазиях!

‒ Я не спрашиваю всяких-разных задавак, всюду сующих свой слишком напудренный нос! О нет, скажу вам без утайки, их мнение мне совсем не интересно. Я спрашиваю у вас, мистер Самюэль Фархам Билликин! ‒ загремела вдова, плотоядно клацая каминными щипцами. ‒ Если, конечно, вы осмелитесь что-либо возразить той, которая вынуждена была двадцать два долгих года твердить всем вокруг, что вы не сбежали как последний Моисей в землю Мадиамскую, а что вы с моего ведома отправились в австралии и прочие всякие индии, чтобы там разбогатеть и, вернувшись, содержать меня так, как и клялись у алтаря ‒ в достатке и бедности, в горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас!

Мистер Билликин (если это, конечно, был он) предпочёл проигнорировать все возведённые на него обвинения и отмолчаться за дверями запертой комнаты. Господа Джаспер и Портерс (если, конечно, они не выскочили от страха обратно в разбитое окно) оказались в этом с ним тоже солидарны ‒ как, заметим, и всё прочие присутствующие, услышавшие к немалому своему удивлению эту жаркую и неожиданную тираду. Какое-то время на лестнице и во всём доме царило напряжённое молчание, нарушаемое лишь рассерженным сопением миссис Билликин, начавшей своё нелёгкое восхождение по ступенькам поскрипывающей лестницы навстречу давно утраченному и вдруг снова обретённому супругу. Розовый Бутончик, порозовевший от услышанного куда более обычного, медленно и неслышно ступал следом, словно верный паж за престарелой вдовствующей королевой.

Подойдя к запертой двери спальни, из-за которой в щели тянуло сквозняком, миссис Билликин мрачно стукнула по ней каминными щипцами ‒ отчего с них осыпалась сажа ‒ и, поставив лампу на пол, принялась, покряхтывая, опускаться на колени. Стоявшей поодаль Розе на секунду показалось, что вдова собирается, по своему обыкновению, приветствовать незванного гостя неуклюжим книксеном, но она тут же сообразила, что Билликин всего лишь хочет заглянуть в замочную скважину. Вытянув губы трубочкой и закрыв ладонью один глаз (по-видимому, чтобы не поранить его дверной ручкой), хозяйка дома приблизила лицо к отверстию для ключа, всмотрелась ‒ и вдруг, ахнув и выронив из руки щипцы для угля, отпрянула от двери и споро перекрестилась.

‒ Висит, ‒ сказала она полуобморочным голосом, оборотив к Розе побледневшее лицо. ‒ Вот что хотите со мной делайте, да только он там ‒ висит!

В ужасе от воображённой тут же картины, как сошедший от любви с ума хормейстер является к ним в дом, чтобы у всех на виду наложить на себя руки, Роза, закрыв лицо ладонями, бросилась мимо сидящей теперь на полу Билликин наверх, под защиту мисс Твинклтон. Директриса, сама изрядно напуганная, обняла несчастную за вдрагивающие от едва сдерживаемых рыданий плечи и, склонившись к ней, погладила её по голове узкой, сухой своей ладонью.

‒ Но, может быть ещё не поздно что-то предпринять, как-то помочь? ‒ сквозь шум в ушах услышала Роза её слова, произнесённые пусть и нервным, но требовательным тоном. ‒ Возможно, мистер Портерс... то есть, этот несчастный... возможно, он ещё жив? У вас должен быть ключ ‒ вы должны сейчас же открыть дверь!

‒ Ох, я не знаю, мэм, я не знаю где он... ‒ простонала Билликин, враз растерявшая всю свою самоуверенность и теперь без сил сидящая прямо на полу у подножия лестницы. Похоже, обстоятельства этого ночного происшествия отбили у вдовы всякое желание разговаривать со своими жильцами через посредников, и она впервые за несколько дней ответила мисс Твинклтон напрямую. Проявленная противником нерешительность и этакая явная слабость не укрылись от внимания директрисы, и она вдруг ощутила прилив начальственных сил.

‒ Мэри-Энн, немедленно разбудите вашу напарницу, вместе найдите ключ и принесите его сюда, ‒ скомандовала она старшей горничной, и та со всех ног бросилась исполнять сказанное. ‒ Роза, милочка, а вы поднимитесь скорее в мою комнату и принесите сюда мою нюхательную соль. Она в зелёном пузырьке, стоит на каминной полке. Я чувствую, что её оживляющее действие нам пригодится. Кстати, не забудьте и сами освежить чувства с её помощью.

Роза, почувствовавшая, что мисс Твинклтон под воздействием ситуации в одну минуту оставила свою ночную легкомысленность и, словно какое-нибудь зеркало на шарнирах, повернулась к миру своей «дневной», официальной стороной, послушно кивнула и упорхнула на верхние этажи, искать просимое. А мисс Твинклтон, твёрдым шагом спустившись по ступенькам к почти распростёртой у её ног хозяйке дома, спросила её тем особым, отстранённо-участливым тоном, который она имела в своём арсенале для уведомления воспитанниц о случившихся у тех дома неприятностях, будь то пожар или смерть родственника:

‒ Пока мы здесь одни, ответьте мне, сударыня, разве вас ранее не представили мне как вдовствующую персону? Я далека от того, чтобы обвинять вас в неискренности или пытаться вызнать ваши душевные секреты, но я спрашиваю вас только для того, чтобы уберечь от возможной компрометации ту юную особу, которая в тяжёлый для неё час нашла приют в вашем доме ‒ мою дорогую Розу. Пока нас никто не слышит, объясните же мне, как вышло так, что ваш супруг мало того, что отсутствовал два десятка лет помимо вашей воли, так и ещё объявился здесь, будучи по закону признанным умершим? Нет ли в этом нарушения закона, способного ‒ через ваше посредство ‒ бросить тень и на нас, ваших постояльцев?

‒ Ах, мэм, вы мне не поверите, ‒ отвечала Билликин со слезами в голосе. ‒ Вы мне не поверите точно так же, как и я не поверила, когда мне сообщили, что мой Самюэль скончался от удара где-то там, в колониях. Он всегда был обманщиком, мой Сэмми. Да, скажу честно, обманщиком и выжигой. Если уж он и умер, ‒ сказала я себе, получив это известие, ‒ то он, уж наверняка, кого-нибудь да обманул при этом, и даже фактом своей собственной смерти. Да, обманул, чтобы чем-то поживиться, что-то украсть. Забесплатно он бы уж нипочём не скончался, тут вы можете мне поверить. Так что, и я в его смерть не поверила.

‒ Но ведь вы же получили бумагу, удостоверяющую его смерть?

‒ Получила, мэм, а как же! Красивая была бумаженция, с подписями и печатями, всё честь по чести. Могу и вам показать, она лежит у меня в спальне в комоде. Да только я и ей не поверила, до того я хорошо моего Сэмми знала! А когда мне в дом доставили его багаж, то я сразу поняла, что он вот-вот и сам приедет следом. Думайте, что хотите, мэм, да только я испугалась пуще смерти! Особенно, когда его сундук вскрыла ‒ там было столько денег, столько разных дорогих вещей! Вот честно вам скажу ‒ я же подумала, что он скорее убил кого-нибудь и ограбил, чем своим трудом такие деньжищи заработал! Девять сотен фунтов, мэм! Как я их увидела, так и поняла, что надо мне спасаться бегством...

‒ А сундук, а деньги?

‒ Ну, не могла же я их просто так оставить, чтобы их кто украл! Нет уж, мэм, я на такую подлость не способна, даже по отношению к моему Сэмми, и даже после того, как он меня чуть ли не соломенной вдовой оставил. Деньги я сохранила, официально положила в банк на своё имя. Положила бы и на его имя, кабы он не помер. Если Самюэль вернётся, то увидит, что ни единого фартинга не пропало ‒ и даже больше стало, поскольку дорогие вещи-то из сундука я продала, и продала с прибылью! И вот теперь он вернулся, мэм, вернулся, как я и предполагала! Табличку-то с его матросского сундука я сняла и на дверь привинтила ‒ вот он меня по ней и отыскал! Залез в окно, мой Сэмми, увидел тут же свой сундук в комнате, открыл его, а там ‒ пусто! Да от такого удара любой повесится... Но как же это горько, мэм, прождать его двадцать два года, почти обрести ‒ и тут же снова потерять, теперь уже навсегда!

И вторично овдовевшая Билликин, теперь уже ничего не стесняясь, принялась всхлипывать, проливать слёзы, сморкаться в один угол шерстяной шали и утирать себе глаза другим. Такой её и застали ‒ Роза, вернувшаяся с нюхательными солями в зелёного стекла бутылочке из запасов мисс Твинклтон, и обе служанки, отыскавшие в кармане одного из рабочих фартучков доверенный хозяйкой и забытый там по рассеянности и легкомыслию ключ.

Да, теперь на сцене появилась и младшая горничная, до этого момента крепко спавшая в своей чердачной каморке и оттого пропустившая самое интересное. Но все, и в том числе Роза, сразу отметили, что хотя юная служанка тоже нервничала и побаивалась, но эти её опасения относились скорее к хозяйке дома, будто боялась она исключительно её гнева, а не того страшного, что могло таиться за запертой дверью. С очень виноватым видом младшая горничная споро отомкнула замок на двери спальни, без опасений шагнула внутрь, в темноту, и уже через несколько мгновений комната озарилась ярким светом зажженного газового освещения, потеряв оттого всю свою загадочность.

Миссис Билликин, которую с большим трудом удалось поднять с пола и снова утвердить на ногах, проковыляла внутрь и, остановившись посередине спальни, всплеснула руками ‒ то, что она глядя сквозь замочную скважину приняла за повесившегося супруга, оказалось обычным длиннополым мужским пальто, зацепленным вешалкой за настенный рожок газовой лампы. Пальто это чуть покачивалось, потревоженное движением воздуха, и в свете уличного фонаря сквозь разбитое окно отбрасывало на стену длинную косую тень, которую, действительно, можно было спросонья принять за силуэт повесившегося человека.

‒ Что это за тряпьё здесь, и кто его развесил?! ‒ возопила Билликин, почувствовав всю бессмысленность и очевидную глупость своих страхов. ‒ И окно! Кто разбил мне окно?! Мэри-Энн, я вас спрашиваю, негодница!

‒ Простите, сударыня, да только это была не я, ‒ ответила старшая горничная, подталкивая вперёд младшую. ‒ Кабы это моих рук дело было, стала бы я так пугаться?

‒ Я не разбивала окно, ‒ простонала младшая горничная. ‒ Я только повесила пальто из сундука просушиться на сквозняке, а то оно уж больно плесенью отдавало. Наверное, это ветер разбил стекло.

Все обернулись и посмотрели в сторону окна, не подходя, однако, ближе, чтобы не наступить на осколки. Среди стекла на полу валялась и щепка, которую младшая горничная использовала днём, чтобы закрепить раму в поднятом положении ‒ ночью щепка, очевидно, выпала, освободившаяся рама рухнула вниз, словно нож гильотины, и тонкое оконное стекло рассыпалось на куски от удара рамы о подоконник. Похоже было, что именно свежий ночной воздух, вливавшийся в комнату через разбитую раму и был виновником всех прочих подозрительных звуков ‒ от его охлаждающего воздействия поскрипывал рассохшийся пол, а дверь спальни стучала от сквозняка.

‒ Я с тобой ещё поговорю, негодница ты этакая, ‒ заявила вдова, злобно зыркая на несчастную младшую горничную. ‒ Ты мне заплатишь за стекло!

‒ Да, мадам. Как вам будет угодно, мадам. Только это было ваше приказание, просушить и проветрить тут мебель и вещи.

‒ Да, но не чужое мужское пальто. Оно же мужское, верно? ‒ сказала Билликин, беря означенный предмет гардероба за рукав и поворачивая его из стороны в сторону. ‒ Откуда у нас вообще взялось мужское пальто?

‒ Я не знаю, мадам. Оно лежало в сундуке. Может, его забыл тут мастер, который проводил нам газ?

‒ Как он мог забыть его в феврале, дурочка?

‒ Не имею понятия, мэм. Тогда, возможно, это пальто нашего предыдущего жильца? Здесь, кажется, есть надпись на подкладке...

И действительно, с изнанки воротника была пришита лента, на которой чернилами была выведено что-то похожее на фамилию владельца. Билликин сняла пальто с вешалки и поднесла поближе к свету газового рожка.

‒ Жа... Джа.. Ничего не могу разобрать, буквы сливаются. Попробуй-ка ты, ‒ передала она пальто старшей горничной.

‒ Здесь написано «Джаспер», сударыня, ‒ ответила та, разгладив ладонью ленту и тщательно её рассмотрев.

Это страшное слово громом прозвучало в ушах Розы, она ойкнула и спряталась за спину мисс Твинклтон. Директриса, удивлённая тем, что услышала знакомую фамилию ‒ да ещё ту самую, которую ей называла и её перепуганная воспитанница! ‒ забрала пальто из рук старшей горничной и тоже внимательно его рассмотрела.

‒ Да, тут совершенно явственно написано «Джаспер»... Но это же не пальто джентльмена, ‒ сказала она. ‒ Это какая-то... матросская куртка. Вы сдаёте комнаты морякам?

‒ Мой жилец не был моряком, ‒ возмутилась Билликин. ‒ Он был самым настоящим жентльменом, и вёл себя как жентльмен. С ним никаких хлопот не было. Да он и прожил-то у меня всего месяц, в прошлом январе.

‒ А этот мистер Джаспер... у него были чёрные волосы с пробором посередине? ‒ из-за спины директрисы спросила Роза.

‒ Нет, милочка, у него были светлые кудри, ‒ ответила хозяйка. ‒ Да я его и не видела почти. Он оказался очень болезненным молодым человеком и почти не вставал с постели. Даже обедал и ужинал, не выходя из комнаты.

Роза, сообразив, что хормейстер никак не был в состоянии одновременно болеть в Лондоне и преследовать брата её подруги в Клойстергэме, облегчённо вздохнула ‒ по всему выходило так, что зимой у Билликин квартировал другой какой-то мистер Джаспер, а не её учитель музыки.

‒ Меня удивляет только, что жилец оставил здесь свою куртку, когда съезжал. Тем более, вы говорите, что был февраль. Он что же, сбежал, не заплатив? ‒ поинтересовалась мисс Твинклтон.

Билликин, по всему было видно, собиралась обидеться на тон, с которым были произнесены эти слова, но, похоже, смогла перебороть себя.

‒ От Билликин ещё никто не сбегал, не заплатив сполна, если хотите знать. Нет, он уплатил два фунта сразу за месяц вперёд. То есть, за него почему-то расплачивался мой племянник, который его и привёл. Но это уж их дела, знать их не хочу. От самого юноши и слова добиться было нельзя, такой оказался молчаливый. И очень, очень больной. Скажу честно, я даже беспокоилась, как бы он здесь у меня не умер. Да только обошлось. Он был весь обожженный, бедняжка, как после пожара и часто плакал от боли. Доктор приходил каждый день, чтобы менять ему повязки и накладывать мазь. А под конец его снесли вниз на стуле, всего в бинтах, и сразу посадили в закрытый кэб. Наверное, потому-то куртку и забыли в комоде, что не сам он одевался.

Роза, сочувственно выслушавшая эту историю, покивала, как бы желая сказать ‒ как жаль, что несчастный молодой человек лишился не только своего дома при пожаре, но и остался без единственного уцелевшего при том предмета верхней одежды.

‒ Разве нельзя было выяснить, куда же отправился этот больной джентльмен, и потом выслать ему вдогон его имущество? ‒ спросила директриса.

‒ Можно было бы, мэм, если бы я только знала, что он это имущество у меня здесь забыл. Да и адреса он мне не оставил... А самой мне разыскивать по всей Англии какого-то там Нэда Джаспера совсем не с руки, как вы понимаете.

‒ Его звали... Нэдом?! ‒ воскликнула Роза, поражённая таким двойным совпадением.

‒ Эдвардом, мисс, если уж быть точным. Нэдом его звали служанки и мой племянник, когда заходил его навестить. А сам он представился Эдвардом. Помню, ещё так закашлялся, когда называл своё имя... Очень был болен, бедный юноша.

И после этих слов хозяйки, произнесённых вполголоса и сострадательным тоном, все пожилые дамы и молодые леди отправились снова по своим спальням, к своим подушкам и одеялам... и к воспоминаниям о собственных разбитых надеждах ‒ у всех, правда, различным. А служанки остались заметать осколки.

‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒‒

 **Примечания к главе** **XXV**

1\. Легко бьющиеся оконные стёкла были настоящей проблемой в викторианскую эпоху. Бродячие стекольщики специально нанимали уличных мальчишек камнями разбивать стёкла в домах, и именно у среднего класса, так как бедняки сами ремонтировали окна вощённой бумагой, а в богатых особняках к окнам было трудно подобраться.

2\. Мисс Твинклтон, похоже, принимает перед сном несколько капель опиумной настойки Лауданума, растворённой в белом вине. В викторианскую эпоху опиум был широко распространённым успокаивающим средством, и его прописывали даже младенцам, когда у них резались зубки. Принятый вместе с вином, Лауданум, однако, обладает ещё и непродолжительным возбуждающим действием, особенно у холерических натур.

3\. Мистер Портерс (как было вскользь упомянуто в третьей главе) является давним знакомым мисс Твинклтон. Они познакомились пятнадцать лет назад на морском курорте в Танбридж-Уэллсе, и после череды «любовных безумств» мистер Портерс «поверг своё сердце к ногам мисс Твинклтон». Судя по всему, мисс Твинклтон, тогда ещё сорокалетняя, не дала мистеру Портерсу определённого ответа, и они потом ещё долго переписывались.

4\. Убежавшая из клетки обезьяна взята из рассказа Эдгара По «Убийство на улице Морг». Рассказ был опубликован примерно за два года до описываемых событий, и мисс Твинклтон вполне могла слышать об этой истории.

5\. Фамилия Билликин так же может происходить от выражения «be leakin» ‒ что применительно к людям означает «быть в плохом настроении, плакать». Вероятно, это отсылка к «могущественному оружию» миссис Билликин в семейных ссорах ‒ к слезам.

6\. До 1852 года регистрация рождений и смертей в Британской империи не была обязательной. То, что Билликин получила "красивую бумаженцию с подписями и печатями" (то есть, нотариально заверенное свидетельство о смерти своего супруга) является, скорее, исключением из правил. Так же это доказывает, что Самюэль Билликин был двоежёнцем.

7\. Простонародное английское имя Нэд является одновременно уменьшительным для имён Эдвард, Эдмунд, Эдгар и Эдвин.


End file.
